


Hello, My First Love

by blackpearlruby



Series: For the Love of Redheads [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gringotts Cursebreakers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, St. Mungo's Healers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpearlruby/pseuds/blackpearlruby
Summary: The first time she saw him, she was convinced that he was her one true love. Thus, commenced her years of chasing, hounding, and pursuing the boy who never liked her back.The first time he saw her, he was convinced that he should stay away. Thus, commenced his years of hiding, running, and avoiding the girl who would never leave him alone.The last time they saw each other ended up with him breaking her heart. Three years later, they are back in each other's lives and she's just trying her best forget the past, while he's trying to figure out why he can't stay away.Prisoner of Azkaban to Post Second Wizarding War
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For the Love of Redheads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933435
Comments: 130
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue

“I could delay my departure for a few days more.” Lenie Townsend closed her trunk and faced her father. “I am not due to report to the hospital until next week-” 

“Nonsense!” Albert Townsend shook his head. “You need one week to settle in your flat and acclimate yourself with the community.” 

“But what about you?” Lenie tried to reason. “I don’t want to leave you alone. I had no idea that Steve would ask Kate to move with him to New York.” 

“I’ll be alright, Sweetheart.” Albert said. “Look at me! I’m fit as a fiddle. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

Lenie gave him a skeptical look before waving her wand. A jelly slug appeared on her hand and her teeth started pulling on the gummy treat. “Dad, Sirius Black is still at large.” 

“Black was last spotted at Hogwarts, that’s a long way from London-” 

“What if you forget your house keys again?” 

“I know where you keep the spare-” 

“There was a series of mugging in Southwark-” 

“I’m a wizard.” Albert gave her a pointed look. The girl continued to eat the candy. “I can blast those muggle robbers off and they won’t even know what’s coming for them.” 

“But what if-” 

“Helena.” He raised his hand to stop her from further reasoning and she stopped chewing. “We talked about this, Darling. You have always wanted to learn about poisons and Hosny is the best in this field. This apprenticeship can make your career.” He smiled at his daughter kindly. “Plus, it’s a good opportunity for you to have a fresh start after the incident with-” 

“Dad, please.” Lenie turned around and finished the jelly slug. “Can we not?” 

“I’m just saying, I’m glad you don’t have to deal with that anymore. I know you’re still hurting. ” Albert looked at her sadly. “Maybe moving to another country, even if it's only for a year, is the best for you.” He patted her shoulder. “Also, Molly wanted me to remind you that Bill will be at the consulate.” 

Lenie rolled her eyes. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Dad. You and Mrs. Weasley-” 

“We are not doing anything.” Albert said innocently. 

“It’s not going to happen.” Lenie laughed. “That was long over. Bill’s never going to be the one for me.” 

“Three years is not a long time.” Albert shrugged. “And it is not always an instant thing, you know. Sometimes it builds up over time until your heart is full and you realise that what you have been feeling for the other person is… love.” 

“I should tell Kate to stop sending you copies of those romance short stories she writes for Witch Weekly.” It was her turn to shake her head. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” 

“I will be fine, Lenie.” 

“Send word if anything happens.” She said seriously. “I’ll take a portkey straight back. I love you, Dad.” Lenie stepped closer to her father for a hug. 

“Love you too, Sweetpea.” Albert kissed the top of her head. 

Lenie gave him one last smile before shrinking her trunk to the size of a suitcase and taking a handful of floo powder. “The Atrium!” She was engulfed by green flames then felt the sensation of being spun around people’s chimneys. 

The Townsend’s home at Number 9 McKillop Street is in London. Thus, Lenie arrived at the Ministry of Magic in no time. She went straight to the Department of International Magical Cooperation to have her papers confirmed before proceeding to the Portkey Office, where there was already a long line of wizards and witches due for International Travel. 

“Papers, if you please.” A Ministry Official, whose name is Basil based on the nameplate in his desk, said. Lenie gave him her documents. “Cairo, huh? A year long contract in the St. Mungo’s Satellite Hospital and an apprenticeship.” 

Lenie nodded and gave him a winning grin. 

“Everything seems to be in order.” Basil said, handing the papers back. He waved his wand and a piece of tin can appeared in front of her. “Good luck, Healer Townsend.” 

She just smiled at him and placed her forefinger on the can. The can started to disappear and Lenie felt herself being hooked somewhere behind the navel and being pulled to another direction. Then she was descending and falling flat on her arse. 

“Four fifteen P.M. Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London.” She felt someone pull her up. 

“Blasted Portkeys!” She whispered, but noticed a balding, middle aged wizard looking curiously at her. “Err- right, papers.” Lenie fumbled inside her robes for the documents that were just checked by Basil. 

He read them and when he was satisfied, he waved his wand to stamp it with a seal. “And approved. Welcome to Cairo, Healer Townsend.” 

Lenie bid the older man goodbye before exiting the Portkey landing spot. She was still feeling a bit sick, taking portkeys is her least favourite form of transportation. However, the British Consul in Egypt is not connected to the Floo Network because of some rubbish international law or another. She was reading the parchment which has the address of her new flat, when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Nice landing, Townsend.” 

She looked up to see her first love, the first person who broke her young heart. He was still as attractive as ever, with his long red hair up in a ponytail, muggle clothes, and fang earring. “Hello, Bill.” 


	2. Why I Like You

_**October 1978** _

Five-year-old Lenie stomped and kept the pout in her face. She just doesn’t understand why they have to leave. 

“I don’t! I don’t want to go!” She insisted. “Why do we have to move?” 

“Dad has been recalled by the Ministry.” Kate, her sister who was almost four years older than her, was trying to coax the little girl out of her treehouse. “They need Dad back home-”

“This is home!” Lenie yelled. “I’m not leaving Hamilton!” 

“Lenie, please. Don’t make this more difficult.” Kate sighed. 

But the younger girl insisted. “No! No! I’m not going!” 

“Kate?” Their Dad just arrived from the tourist store. He bought a lot of muggle souvenirs for his friend, who is very fond of all things muggle related. “Why don’t you head down for a bit, love? Check if Dog needs something?” 

“Alright.” Kate shrugged. “But I am telling you, Dad. It’s not a good time.” She said pointedly before going back inside their house. 

“Sweet pea?” Albert climbed up the treehouse and sat beside his youngest, who huffed and faced away from him. 

“I’m not here.” Lenie said. 

“Lenie, remember what I told you? Why we have to live in London from now on?” He asked. 

“I’m not leaving. You can leave. I won’t.” The girl answered with finality. 

“Things are a bit rough in Britain.” Albert said. “The Ministry needs all the help it can get and I can’t stay here while our friends are suffering back home. And your sister is going to start school in a few years, Hogwarts is very far from here. We are going to be much closer to her if we live in London.” 

The girl didn’t budge. She was still facing the other way and ignoring her father. 

“I’m going to be enrolling you and Kate to a muggle school, you’re going to see a lot of new people and make friends.” He continued. “You are going to meet the Weasleys. You remember Arthur, don’t you? The kind man who sent you the Winnie the Pooh toy? He has five boys, one of them is the same age as you and the youngest are newborn twins!”

That made the girl’s ear perk. Twins? She read about twins but never really met one. It would be nice to see if it’s true what the books said, that they are copies of each other. 

Albert smiled. He was getting through to her. “His wife, Molly, makes the best pumpkin pies and chocolate cakes and we could visit them every weekend, since The Burrow will just be a floo away. And Diagon Alley, that place that you loved when we visited? It will just be one bus ride from our house.” 

Lenie slowly turned around to face him and he grinned at her. 

“I still don’t want to leave.” Lenie pouted.

“Len-” 

“I don’t want to leave Mum.” She said in a small voice. 

“Mum?” Albert was surprised at his daughter’s answer. 

“You and Mummy used to sleep in the room on the other side of my wall, Mummy cooked in the kitchen.” Lenie said. “The flowers outside are Mummy’s flowers-” 

“Oh, Sweetheart.” He engulfed his daughter in a hug. His sweet, sweet little girl. “I told you, right? Mum is not going to come back. She is in a better place now.” 

“She might!” Lenie said stubbornly. “She promised that she would if I wish really, really hard. What if she comes back and I’m not here?” 

Albert’s heart is breaking for the little girl. His wife passed away two months ago because of colon cancer. It was detected late and no one can cure her. They even went to specialists in different parts of the world, but they weren’t able to stop the inevitable. Healers and magical potioneers were unfamiliar with the sickness as it was a muggle malady. She succumbed to death after a year and two months.

 _Death_. How do you even explain death to a five-year-old? How do you make a girl who adores her mother understand that she is not coming back? 

“But you’re not leaving Mum here. She will always be with you.” Albert said, pulling away from Lenie’s embrace and looking straight at her eyes and pointed at her chest. “There in your heart. As long as you continue to love Mum, then you will always have her next to you. Remember what she told you before we said goodbye?” 

“That I should not be sad because even if she’s not around she will still watch over me.” Lenie said seriously. 

“See? You’re not leaving Mummy here, Darling.” Albert said. “Wherever we are, she will always be there to protect us.” 

…..

Lenie and Kate stared at the odd structure in front of them. The younger girl’s eyes were full of curiosity while the older girl’s were full of wariness. It was a simple old stone house with a second floor that didn’t seem to fit above the first, making the building seem a bit crooked. In Kate’s opinion, the place looked a bit unsafe. Lenie, on the other hand, was already thinking of the different games they could play inside the unusual house. 

“Albert, my good friend!” A tall man with orange hair and a huge smile came out of the house. He gave Albert a quick hug and a pat on the back. “It’s wonderful to see you. Welcome back!” 

“It’s great to be back.” Albert grinned. 

“Albert!” A small woman with the same orange hair ran out of the house to give Lenie’s dad a hug. Then, she trained her attention to the two girls behind him. “Are these your girls? Oh my! Kate, the last time I saw you, you were only crawling-” then, she gasped when she turned to Lenie. “She looks just like Isabel.”

The three adults shared a sad smile. 

“Why don’t we all go inside?” The woman asked as she herded the group inside. “I’m sure that you are all hungry from the Trans-atlantic Floo journey.”

Lenie didn’t understand the last bit that the orange-haired woman said, but she perked up at the mention of going inside the odd house. She was not exactly sure what time it was (it was still dark outside when they left home to go to Dad’s office and take the fireplace from there and arrived in the place where the sun was already up) and where they were (this is not London, she went with Dad, Mum, and Kate to London before and London is not an open field). The only thing she knows is that she is with her Dad and Sister. 

“Here you go, Lenie Dear.” The woman said, putting food on her plate. Lenie watched her curiously as she also gave Kate food. She’s just like Mummy, she wondered briefly if the woman is also someone’s mum. 

The adults started talking and Lenie wasn’t able to catch a lot of what they were saying. She was still a bit sleepy and hungry, so she concentrated on eating. But through snippets of their conversation, she understood that the two were old friends of her Dad from school, the woman who gave her food is Mrs. Weasley, while the kind-looking man is her husband, Mr. Weasley. 

“-glad that you were able to sort everything out.” Mr. Weasley said. 

“Yes, this new staff in the Department of Magical Education arranged it for me. Her name is Dolores Umbridge. Her laugh is a bit funny, but we all have our peculiarities, right?” Albert chuckled. “Say, Arthur, don’t we know a nice old chap who works at the Magical Maintenance Department whose last name is also Umbridge? Are they related?” 

“I wouldn’t think so.” Mr. Weasley answered. “Orford was never married and had no children. Well, that’s what he says whenever I stop by for a chat.”

“So, the girls will be enrolled in a muggle school in London, then? While waiting for Hogwarts letters?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“Kate’s already enrolled for the coming term.” Albert said. “She is absolutely bursting with excitement to go to school.” He looked at his older child. 

“Yes, it’s my first time in a proper school!” Kate beamed. “Mum used to teach us, you see. And I am also going to learn ballet!” 

“There’s a ballet school near her regular school and the teacher agreed to walk Kate in the afternoons.” Albert added. “The schools are a few blocks away from the house, so I would be able to walk Kate in the morning and fetch her in the afternoon. Lenie, however-” The mention of her name caught the little girl’s attention. “She has to stay in a daycare since she only has school in the morning-” 

“She can stay with us.” Mrs. Weasley offered. “I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind having another playmate.” 

“We don’t want to be too much of a bother, Molly.” Albert shook his head. “Plus you’d have to leave your boys to fetch her from school-” 

“I can always put anti-accident enchantments in the house and I’ll be very quick.” Mrs. Weasley replied. “I can just pop in near her school, then we can walk a few blocks to your house and floo here. And Bill’s turning eight, I’m sure he can handle the boys for a few minutes.” 

“The twins, though.” Albert said. 

“Oh, right.” Mrs. Weasley remembered. “The twins.” 

“I’m sure she’ll be alright. She’ll have her books and crayons and she’ll make new friends. Isn’t that right, Sweetie?” Her Dad smiled at Lenie who nodded eagerly, still trying to focus on her meat pie. 

The topic of the conversation got lost again in Lenie’s ears. A few moments later, she heard loud thudding and figures emerging from the stairs. One is a boy about her age, behind him is another boy who looks a bit older, carrying a sleepy toddler in his arms. 

“Morning, Mum, Dad!” The first boy grinned and ran to the table. He stopped when he saw that there were other people sitting at the table. “Hello!” 

“Hi!” Kate greeted back, while Lenie just stared at him. 

“This is Charlie, our second.” Mr. Weasley introduced the eager boy to the two girls. “And that there is Bill and the little one he’s carrying is Percy.” Bill moved closer to them and placed Percy on a high chair, then sat beside Mr. Weasley and like Charlie, greeted the Townsends. 

Lenie leaned closer to her Dad and whispered something to which he chuckled. “She’s asking about the twins. Lenie has read about twins and has always been fascinated if they really look like each other.”

“They’re still sleeping.” Mrs. Weasley said kindly to the girl. “But I wouldn’t be too excited to see them, they’re a bit of a handful.” 

Lenie just smiled slightly then moved closer to her Dad. 

“She’s just a bit shy.” Albert explained. “I’m sure she’ll warm up to you.” 

…..

Lenie was hiding behind a rather large bush in the garden. After breakfast, the children decided to leave the adults and Percy with their boring talks and play hide and seek. Even though the younger Townsend thinks that they should change the game because it was a bit unfair for her and Kate, she was too shy to say anything, so they proceeded with the game. 

She was moving back and carefully sneaking a peek at the clearing. She was looking out for Charlie, who was the seeker. Lenie felt something small move beside her, probably a garden animal, but what she didn’t expect was for it to speak. 

“OI! YOU!” 

Her eyes widened and she gasped when a potato with legs spoke to her. 

“OI! OI!” It said again.

Lenie observed it with fascination before she was gently pulled out of the bush. “Shhh! Charlie would have heard that. Come on!” Bill said. He stretched out his hand for her to take. “You have to move or he’ll find you.” 

“With you?” She stared at his hand and asked unsurely. 

“Yeah.” He said with a kind smile. “I know a place. I’ll keep you safe.” 

  
_**January 1994, PRESENT** _

Lenie glanced at Bill’s outstretched hand with uncertainty. “Are you sure? Because if your mother put you up to this, you don’t have to worry. I really don’t need a babysitter, Bill. I can figure it out on my own.” 

“You’re in a new place, it’s your first time alone abroad, and I’m the only one you know.” Bill pointed out. “So, yes. I am sure that I want to help you out. At least until you are all settled.” 

“Thanks.” Lenie smiled awkwardly and handed him the parchment. “I really didn’t want to bother you.” 

He read the address of the place that was to be her home for the next fourteen months and chuckled. “It sure won’t be a bother.” Bill beamed and gave her back the parchment. “Because we live in the same building.” 

“What?” Lenie gaped. 

“It’s usual for employers to put their relocated employees near each other so it wouldn’t be difficult for the Ministry to monitor us.” Bill explained. “Gringotts and St. Mungo’s probably use the same moving agency.” He offered his arm to her. “Come on, I’ll take you there.” 

Lenie hooked her arm to his tentatively. “Don’t worry, Len. I won’t splinch you.” He said with a smile before she felt the sensation of being sucked inside a tight rubber tube. 

“Careful!” There was a flutter somewhere in her lower abdomen when Bill whispered in her ear. 

She was almost caught by the tram passing in front of her if he didn’t pull her back. Once it was gone, they stood in front of a mid-rise white building in Alexandria. Lenie looked at what was to be her home again then turned to Bill.

“After you.” He smiled and gestured for her to follow him inside. 

“Miss Townsend?” A man was already waiting for her in the lobby. “Hi, I’m Ibrahem Mahmoud. I am from Atlas Movers, the relocation agency that St. Mungo’s use. Sorry, but you are?” He turned to Bill. 

“I’m a friend of Lenie’s- Miss Townsend’s- Bill Weasley.” Bill offered his hand and Mister Mahmoud shook it. “I also coincidentally live here. I work for Gringotts.” 

“Oh.” Mister Mahmoud said flatly. “The goblins.” It seems that goblins are not well liked in any part of the world. “Very well, I will be guiding you to your apartment, Miss Townsend, if you could please follow me.” His friendly tone was back. 

“You will be on the seventh floor.” Mister Mahmoud started to explain. “You can apparate inside your apartment once you get in the building. We have an anti-apparition ward for the building, so that non-residents would not be able to come in. We also have an anti-apparition ward for each apartment unit. The first floor has the lobby and the mail boxes. Behind those doors-” He gestured at two gold-lined oak doors, “- are building administration offices.”

He walked towards the lift and gestured for them to go inside. “The security wards are of high quality as I am sure, Mister Weasley can confirm-” He looked at Bill, who gave a thumbs up, then Mister Mahmoud tapped a small slab of white marble on the side of the lift seven times. “We have to use the lift since I have no access to the house itself. I believe that a representative of our company scanned your wand?” 

“Yes.” Lenie affirmed. “She went to St. Mungo’s a few weeks ago. It has something to do with my door access?” 

“Correct.” He said. “Only your wand can open the door of the apartment unit now that you have arrived in Egypt.” 

The lift stopped, signalling that they had arrived. They stepped out to the corridor and started walking through the units. Just like most wizarding buildings, this one is also bigger on the inside. If one looks at it from the outside, it would seem as though only one flat would fit a floor. Now she can see that there are about five units on each side. 

“There are ten apartment units each floor and the building has nine floors.” Mister Mahmoud continued. “Each unit is sound proof. Ah, here we are!” He stopped in front of the fourth unit on the right. Unit eight, seventh floor. Please tap your wand three times.” He pointed at a gold plate where the door knob is supposed to be.

Lenie patted the plate with her wand thrice and the door creaked open. “Apparition rights will be given at your discretion. Simply tap twice on the gold plate at the other side of the door-” he tapped the plate that was on the door from inside the apartment using his fingers, “-using your wand, and the owner of said wand will be able to apparate inside this unit. Now, the apartment itself.” 

The flat was more than decent in Lenie’s opinion. The entrance would lead you to a sitting room with one couch and two armchairs surrounding a table. There was a huge window beside the set and in front of the set is a fireplace. 

“As you know, travelling by Floo is prohibited here in Egypt. So the sole purpose of that is for firewood.” Mister Mahmoud said. “Here you have the kitchen.” 

There is a bar counter, which separates it from the living room. The kitchen has all marble countertops with cupboards below them. The stove and faucet were in the middle. “All of your plates, silverware, pots, and pans are in the cabinets.” He gestured at the door behind the sitting room and Lenie and Bill followed him inside. “This is the bedroom.” 

It was a simple bedroom with a four poster bed, beside it is a bureau and in front of it is a huge wardrobe. “You have two bathrooms. A small one outside in front of the door, if you didn’t notice it coming in. And this one-” Mister Mahmoud pointed at the door inside her bedroom, “-is a bigger one.” 

Lenie peaked inside and saw that it was a luxurious bathroom, with a huge mirror, a shower behind a glass wall, and a bathtub. They all went back to the living room. 

“Now that I have given you the tour, do you have any questions?” He asked. 

“The flat is brilliant- more than brilliant.” Lenie said, itching to ask the question. “But I do have a question, is everything really this… err-- white?” 

“You are given the liberty on how you want to decorate your apartment unit, thus everything is white.” He answered. “You can change the colours of all the furniture and the drapes, even the surfaces, as long as you change it back to all white after you contract, which will end exactly fourteen months from now.” 

“Really?” Lenie gaped at him, then looked at Bill who nodded with a smile. “This is perfect.” She said quietly. 

“Other questions?” He asked and Lenie shook her head. 

“The house has been fully paid by St. Mungo’s but permanent damages from here on will be charged to you.” Mister Mahmoud said. “If you have any other questions, please send an owl to our office.” 

“Thank you, Mister Mahmoud.” Lenie smiled at him and he gave her a polite bow. 

“I hope you have a wonderful stay here.” Mister Mahmoud said, then turned to Bill. “Mister Weasley, a pleasure meeting you.” 

“Same here, Mister Mahmoud.” Bill said.

“I will leave you to it, then.” Mister Mahmoud gave them one final smile before walking out of the door. 

“Wow.” Lenie said in awe. “This is actually better than I expected.” She grinned at Bill. 

Bill was watching her, but he had this weird expression in his face. “Bill?” 

“Oh, yeah.” He returned her smile, but she noticed that it was strained. “Right. You’ll be alright here?” 

“Err- yeah.” Lenie nodded. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Great.” Bill said. “I’ll be coming back to my apartment, then.” 

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Lenie asked. “I can probably make something from what I brought from home. I wanted to thank you properly for accompanying me here-” 

“No, no-” Bill shook his head. “It’s no bother at all.” 

“I insist, really-” 

“I actually have an early day tomorrow.” He said. “I just wanted to make sure that you have settled in alright.” 

“Errr-- okay.” Lenie was trying to keep a straight face, but she really wanted to frown. Is it her, or was Bill acting really odd? He seemed to be keen on keeping her company a while ago, but now, he is suddenly in a rush to get away. 

Oh, well. He’s always been uncomfortable around her. Not that she blames him, she was a bit too much when they were teenagers. 

“Sure, sure.” Lenie smiled stiffly. “I mean-- err-- thank you, Bill.”

“No problem.” He replied. “I’ll be going now.” 

“Bye.” She said quietly then he left. Leaving her alone in her new, clean, and lonely flat. 

…..

Lenie was sitting on her blue velvet couch three days later. Her feet were up on the table, nails freshly painted (she used the muggle nail polish that she bought in a beauty shop in Soho), and being dried. She was reading _‘Murder on the Orient Express’_ when someone knocked on her door. 

There was only one person she can think of who would knock on her door. Well, two, actually. 

She walked towards the door and peeped at the spy-hole to see a tall man wearing leather jacket, his red hair up in a ponytail. 

“Hello, Bill.” She opened her door.

“Hi, Lenie.” He grinned.

“Come in, won’t you?” She ushered him in. “Do you want a cup of tea?” 

“Yeah… that would be…” Bill looked around the flat and saw that everything was still completely white, save for the blue velvet couch in front of the fireplace. “Lenie, haven’t you… unpacked?” 

“I sure did.” Lenie said.

“Then, where are your things?” He asked. 

“There.” She pointed at a new full bookcase under the large window. 

“Did you only bring books?”

“No.” Her voice was a bit muffled as she was kneeling in front of a cupboard. Her upper body fully inside because she was reaching for the kettle. “My other stuff is still in the trunk-” 

“Get up.” He said sharply. 

“Sorry, what?” Her head was still inside the cupboard. 

“Come on, Len.” His tone became softer. “I’ll do that.” 

“What?” She finally moved her head out of the cupboard to hear him. Lenie noticed that Bill was standing in front of her and she was kneeling, looking up at him. “Bill?” 

“I’m getting the kettle.” He said stiffly. “Why don’t you get the tea leaves?” 

Then, he reached down to gently hold her arms and help her up. “You should have used a summoning spell.” 

“Summoning-” She was about to ask. “Oh! Oh- right, summoning spell. I sometimes forget that I can do that, you know. Since we sometimes do chores in the house the muggle way, like Mum used to.” She was about to sit on one of the stools in the kitchen bar when Bill called her attention. 

“Tea leaves, Lenie?” 

“Oh, right!” Lenie shuffled inside her room to look for the tea leaves she brought from home.

She was passing by the bureau when she saw her reflection on the mirror and she almost gasped. She didn’t think that anyone would be coming over, so she was dressed in shorts that could qualify as knickers. Her shirt was not that form fitting, but the neck line is dangerously low. 

Lenie remembered that Bill didn’t even flinch when she opened the door. It’s why she didn’t even notice what she was wearing. But she did feel a bit conscious. After all, his reaction earlier just reminded her of how unaffected Bill Weasley was of her. 

She shrugged and went back out with the tea leaves. 

“Thanks.” He said when she handed it to him. Then, he started to fix tea for the both of them.

He waved his wand for the kettle to pour itself on the cups and sat beside her. “Do you need my help in unpacking?” 

“No, no, thank you. I’m fine. I don’t want to be a bother-” 

“Len, you’ve been here three days and your tea leaves are still inside your trunk.” Bill said pointedly. “Your house is bare, do you even have clothes in your wardrobe?” 

“Well… that- that… I will get to… in a bit-” 

“Have you gone outside to check where you can buy supplies?” Bill asked and she shook her head. “You need help in unpacking.” He concluded. “This cannot go on-” 

“But, you’re busy.” Helping her would take too much of his time. “You’ve got to… break some curses- and earn gold. For the mean goblins.” 

Bill smiled and let out a noise of amusement. “For the ‘mean goblins’?” 

“Can you honestly tell me that they’re nice?” She asked. “Not tolerable… but nice?” 

“We’re going to unpack your things.” Bill said. “Then, we’ll change the colour of your furnitures and walls-” 

“Really, Bill-” 

“After we have tea.” He said, moving the cup closer to her. 

“Thank you, Bill." Lenie said sincerely. "Thank you for helping me." 

"Don't worry about it, Len." Bill smiled. 

This... this is why she had that stupid crush on him in the first place. He helped her evade Charlie the first time they played hide and seek.

As they were growing up, she found out that he would always do things to make life easier for her or he would keep her out of trouble. Charlie even accidentally divulged that time when Bill almost lost his Head Boy badge because of her.

But he always kept it discreet. Up to now, Bill has no clue that she knew. 

Lenie felt something warm in her chest.

_Bill Weasley... why must you always do things for me?_


	3. Baby Steps

_**September 1984** _

Lenie stared at the rag doll in front of her. The doll was wearing a red dress, her blonde hair were braided on each side and a red beret was covering her head. 

“What do you think, Dog? Should I bring Popo?” She asked the fat black cat with green eyes, gesturing at the doll.

Dog gave a bored meow then turned the other way. 

Lenie narrowed her eyes at their cat and huffed. “You’re no help.” 

There were three loud knocks on her door. “It’s five minutes past ten, we still need to get to King’s Cross!” Kate shouted from the other side. 

“Yeah! Be there in a bit!” Lenie called back. With a final sigh, she slid Popo the rag doll inside her rucksack. “Come on, Dog!” 

Dog didn’t look pleased when he was herded out of the room but followed Lenie. She noticed that he is getting lazier these days, hopefully Hogwarts will cheer him up a bit. Her Dad doubts it though, he says that Dog is already nearing middle-age and that it is natural for him to always be sleeping or lying down. 

They bought Dog from a muggle pet shop a few weeks after her Mum passed away. Albert thought that having a pet at home would do the girls some good. Dog is the family cat but he was most favoured by Lenie. Kate was supposed to bring him to Hogwarts in her first year, but Lenie pleaded her not to. So instead, their dad bought Kate a screech owl to bring to school. Now that the younger girl is about to enter Hogwarts, she decided to bring Dog along. 

“I’m done!” Lenie beamed at her dad and sister, who were waiting outside. “Dog.” She called the cat and opened her carrier. “In you go.” 

Dog meowed in delight, then went inside the carrier, glad that he could finally continue his much interrupted sleep. 

“Taxi is waiting outside.” Albert tilted his head to the direction of the door. “Let’s go.” 

…..

King’s Cross is always busy on September first. Aside from muggles going about their normal business, wizarding families all over Britain (and in some parts of Europe) are also bustling around the station to send their children off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Lenie was clutching her father’s arm as Albert pushed the trolley which had her trunk and Dog’s carrier. In front of them was Kate with her own trolley, where everyone can see Artemis, her screech owl, visibly inside her cage. 

Kate stopped in front of a brick wall between Platform Nine and Platform Ten. 

“See you on the other side!” She called to her dad and sister, then broke into a run and vanished behind the wall. 

Albert was about to follow Kate when Lenie pulled on his sleeve. “Yes, Len?” 

“Are you sure we won’t crash?” She asked in a small voice. 

“Darling, you know we won’t, right?” Albert said. “You have been in the platform loads of times before, when we had to send Kate-” 

“But that’s different!” She said. “What if they made a mistake? What if I’m not supposed to be in Hogwarts? What if the barrier seals itself-” 

“Lenie-” 

“There have been four incidents since 1853 where the gateway to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters has sealed itself for unknown reasons-” 

“And it’s not going to happen today.” He shook his head and smiled kindly at the girl. “They didn’t make any mistake, every magical child has their names in the Book of Admittance in which your name is listed. Hogwarts is waiting for you.” 

“Alright.” She said quietly and nodded her head. 

“Come on-” Albert pulled her gently and gave her another reassuring smile. “On three, we’ll run together through the barrier. One-” 

“Two-” She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“-Three.” They broke into a run and were transported to the other side. 

“What took you so long?” Kate said impatiently, leading the way to the luggage compartments. “We’ve got to bring our trunks up to the train, and still we have to look for Christine and Henry.” 

With the help of the platform attendant, Kate and Lenie were able to load their trunks on the train. Lenie still had her rucksack, though, and she was clutching Dog’s carrier with the sleeping cat inside. 

“Arthur! Molly!” Their father waved at someone near the middle of the Platform. Lenie stood on her tiptoes and caught a glimpse of a familiar group of people with flaming red hair. She and Kate followed their father to where the Weasleys are. 

“Albert!” The old friends greeted each other with hugs. “Charlie and Lenie’s first time at Hogwarts, eh?” Mr. Weasley asked, smiling fondly at the girl. 

“Yes! Finally got to bring my youngest for her first day!” Albert answered proudly. 

“Well, we still have five.” Arthur chuckled. 

“Hi, Mrs. Weasley.” Lenie moved closer to the older witch, who was carrying three-year-old Ginny. Percy was standing silently, observing the people around them. She knew that Fred and George and Ron were at their Uncle Bilius’ house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley simply cannot have all of them here, especially the twins. The last time the Weasleys visited, Fred and George almost set Lenie’s house on fire. Merlin only knows what kind of mischief they can come up with in a platform full of people. “Where’s Bill?” 

“He was terrified to see you so he ran away.” Charlie snorted. 

“Charlie!” Mrs. Weasley reprimanded him before turning to Lenie and giving the girl a kind smile. “Bill saw some friends earlier so he went and said hello, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” 

“What house do you reckon you’ll be sorted to, Lenie?” Percy asked curiously. 

“I think Lenie will be with me.” Kate answered. “She’s very diligent and patient. And she’s very dedicated, as you both know.” Charlie laughed and Percy frowned. “Plus Dad was also a Hufflepuff.” 

“I think I’ll be in Gryffindor.” Lenie answered hopefully. “I’ll be in the same house as Bill-” 

“One thing is for sure.” Charlie shook his head. “She’s not going to be in Ravenclaw.” 

They spent a few more minutes on the platform before the scarlet train started to blow out smoke. 

“Time to go!” Albert said happily. 

“But Bill-” 

“I’m sure you’ll see him on the train or at school, Sweet pea.” He gestured to the train door. “But for now, it’s time get on the train.” 

Lenie sighed and gave her father a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Me too, Sweetheart.” Albert said softly. Both his daughters are now leaving for school. He thought he was ready to let them both go, but it seems that no parent will ever be prepared to see their child leave. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Me too. Take care of yourself, Lenie.” 

Lenie said goodbye to the Weasleys and waited for her sister and Charlie to get aboard the train. They stood in front of their parents with a glass window separating them when the train slowly started to move. She raised her hand and waved goodbye to her Dad. The train started to speed up but Lenie changed her direction so that she can still see her father. Some of the students were starting to move away from the windows to look for compartments, but she stayed. She didn’t leave until she could no longer see her Dad’s silhouette. 

“Where’s Charlie?” She asked Kate, who tilted her head signalling for the younger girl to follow her.

“He went to search for an empty compartment a few minutes ago.” Kate answered. “I hope Henry or Christine found one for us.” 

“Townie!” A blonde head appeared from one of the compartments. 

“Christine!” Kate squealed and ran towards her friend. The two hugged and Kate was pulled inside. Lenie walked to where her sister went and saw the blonde girl talking animatedly with Kate. There was another person in the compartment: a chubby boy with curly hair, wearing glasses. 

Lenie knew them both, of course. Christine Rhodes and Henry Fletcher have been Kate’s best friends since first year. They all met on their very first train to Hogwarts four years ago. 

“Little Townie!” Christine grinned and pulled Lenie inside. “I almost forgot, you’ll be starting Hogwarts this year.”

Lenie nodded and sat beside Henry. She was silent for most of the ride and she was always glancing outside, hoping that Bill would stop by. But it’s been an hour and it’s almost lunch and she hasn’t seen even a shadow of him. 

She was about to rummage her bag for her copy of _‘Anne of Green Gables’_ when someone knocked on their compartment door. Lenie hoped that it was the Weasley boy. 

“Len, catch!” 

A sandwich was thrown in her direction. She was so startled that her hands missed it, it hit her in the forehead before landing on her lap. The boy who threw it was facing her, and leaning his side against the compartment door. 

“Oops. Sorry!” 

Oh, it was a Weasley alright. Just not the Weasley she was hoping for. 

“Errr- Thanks, I guess.” Lenie said. “Where did this come from, Charlie?” 

“It was the sandwich that Mum made for-” He stopped talking and frowned at something, “-er- for you.”

“Oh.” Lenie grinned. “Thank your Mum for me, then.” 

“Why don’t I have one?” Kate demanded and Charlie just shrugged at her. 

“Anyway, I have to go.” Charlie said. “Later, Townsends!” 

The afternoon passed by in a blur as well. Lenie was either reading her book or watching the scenery outside. Kate and her friends swapped stories about their summers and played games, but Lenie didn’t feel like joining them. They were just too old and different. 

It was almost six o’clock when she excused herself to change into her school robes. She was on her way back to their compartment after changing when someone tripped her. When she looked up, she saw that it was a group of older Gryffindors. 

“Look at what we have here, Lucas.” One of the boys said with a grin. “A firstie.” 

“Now, now, Mark.” The one called Lucas said. “Be nice. Let’s see what the little firstie has in her backpack-” 

“Hey-” 

She tried to struggle against them, but the three boys were bigger than her. 

“What’s this?” The third boy held something red and blonde up. _Popo._

“Give it back!” She glared at him and tried to reach for her doll by jumping up and down but he held it high up. 

“I think not.” The one called Mark said. He pushed her and the three ran away laughing. 

Lenie straightened and picked her rucksack up. Then, it hit her. _She just lost Popo._ The doll was the last thing that her Mum gave Lenie before she died. And now those stupid boys have her. She didn’t want to cry but she couldn’t help herself. She ran towards the changing rooms and bawled her eyes out. 

Isabel Townsend died when Lenie was five. Apart from photographs and some very hazy memories, Popo was the only thing that she could remember her Mum by. 

Thirty minutes later, Lenie walked back to her sister’s compartment with clear eyes (she recalled a spell that she read about a few months ago to get rid of red eyes and puffiness after crying). Kate asked her why it took her almost forty minutes to change and Lenie told her that she got lost. Although Kate was obviously not buying her answer, the older girl let it slip. 

They arrived at Hogsmeade station about an hour after. Kate and her friends said goodbye to Lenie who joined Charlie and the other first years to where a man over eleven feet is standing. He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, then he led them to the boats that they shall take to cross the Black Lake to the Hogwarts boathouse. 

Lenie was in a boat with Charlie and two other first years. She watched in awe as the boats moved nearer the illumined Castle in front of them. The first years even had quite a show when the giant squid decided to make himself known. 

They were met by a stern looking woman wearing emerald robes in the Entrance Hall. She introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. 

Professor McGonagall then explained how the sorting works and gave a brief overview about the houses. Then, she asked them to follow her and they were led inside the Great Hall. 

She heard and read about the Great Hall whenever Kate tells her stories and sends letters, but nothing could have prepared Lenie at how truly magnificent it was. The clear night sky can be seen on the ceiling, there are floating candles above them, and all the cutlery she can see are gold. There were four long tables parallel to each other, the house tables, where students eat their meals. In front is the High Table, or the staff table, where their teachers are seated. 

They were asked to stand in front of the stool where the sorting hat is placed. And they waited for it to finish singing. Once it was done and everyone had stopped clapping, Professor McGonagall called their names one by one. 

Most of her classmates were already sorted and she noticed that the older students were already getting impatient and hungry. One of the disadvantages of having the first letter of her surname at the end of the alphabet. At least Charlie is still there as well, and she was going to get sorted before him. 

“Townsend, Helena.” 

She let out a shaky breath before walking up the steps and seating on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and Lenie almost jumped when it started talking inside her head. 

“Gentle and shy, mostly keeps to herself… Hmmm… but I can see the fire buried very deep inside of you. Extremely loyal and kind, very patient and industrious… you would make a fair Hufflepuff. However, I see… I see curiosity, intellect, talent… the thirst for knowledge. Therefore, I shall put you in- RAVENCLAW!” 

Lenie hopped off the stool and marched to where her new housemates were seated. The cheers and claps are less enthusiastic than the students who came before her but she didn’t really mind. She glanced over at the Hufflepuff table and saw two thumbs up from her sister. Then, she sat beside another first year named Emma Marshal and watched the rest of the sorting. 

Charlie was sorted in Gryffindor and he was welcomed by enthusiastic screams and cheers. Lenie looked over and saw that it was Bill and his friends. It was the first time that Lenie saw him that day. 

A few students away from him, she saw two of the Gryffindor boys who took Popo, she would very much like to hex them to oblivion but they are older than her, so they could probably take her on in one flick of their wands. Only, she noticed that they were a bit pale and not at all happy. She ignored them for the rest of dinner and focused on enjoying the feast laid out in front of her. 

An hour and a half later, Professor Dumbledore announced that they are to go back to their common rooms to rest. The first year Ravenclaws were led by a sixth year to their tower. They were walking with the Gryffindors when she saw the third boy who tormented her earlier joining his friends. His hands were up and covering his face.

He was very careful to not reveal it but Lenie can be very persistent when she wants to be. She was able to get a glimpse of him. His boil-covered face to be exact. The three were murmuring to each other urgently when the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors parted ways to go to their own towers. 

They stopped at the fifth floor in front of a steep spiral staircase which they would have to climb to get to their common room. On top of the staircase is a door with a bronze knocker the shape of an eagle. The prefect rapped on the knocker and the eagle spoke, startling the first years. 

“What can go up and come down without moving?” It asked. 

“The temperature.” The prefect answered and they were allowed in. “The only way to get in our common room is to answer the knocker’s question.” She explained. 

The Ravenclaw Common Room is wide and circular. It was also very roomy. The arched windows and blue and bronze drapes give the room an aura of elegance. There are chairs, tables, and divans around the room, but the center of the room was kept empty. There was also a niche that leads to a library which has thousands of publications and books. 

“Your belongings are already waiting for you in your rooms.” The prefect said. “These are the doors leading to the dormitories.” She gestured at the two doors on either side of Rowena Ravenclaw’s marble statue. “Boys on your right and girls on your left. I wish you all a good night and good luck on your first day of class.” 

The first years said good night and proceeded to their rooms. They were all full and tired from the journey that they just wanted to sleep. 

Lenie dragged her trunk and placed it on the foot of her four-poster bed beside the door. Dog was already curled on the floor beside her bed, sleeping in his carrier, which can be transformed into a bed. She is sharing the dormitory with three other girls: Emma Marshal, Sharmaine Moreno, and Gabrielle Guan. 

She opened her trunk and gasped when she saw what was inside. On top of her Sherlock Holmes serials is a doll with blonde hair and red dress. “Popo.” She said silently. 

“Beg your pardon?” Emma asked. 

“No- I was just-” Lenie gave the other girl an awkward smile and shook her head. _Popo is here, safe inside her trunk!_

Lenie slept peacefully that night, clutching the beloved doll: the last present that her mum gave her. 

…..

Professor Flitwick, their Head of House, gave out the schedules at breakfast the next morning. Their first class is Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Gryffindors which was excellent, she’s not exactly friends with any of her housemates yet, so she can sit beside Charlie. 

After breakfast, she silently followed her classmates to the Defence classroom located in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Their teacher is an elderly man called Professor Mitchell. 

The Ravenclaws were asked to sit in the first row, Lenie sat on the left most seat. She shared a table with Emma Marshal. 

“Well, first things first.” Professor Mitchell said. “My name is Edward Mitchell and I am a retired Gringotts Curse Breaker. I worked in ancient temples in South America for a couple of years before returning here to help during the Wa-” He stopped to stare at the children in front of him. All so innocent and pure. He shook his head. “-anyway, I returned. And now, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach this class.” 

“Now that you know about me, I want to hear about you.” He continued, then turned to face Lenie. “Let’s start with you.” 

**_February 1994, PRESENT_ **

“Helena Townsend. But people call me Lenie.” She said. The woman in front of her is observed her with calculating eyes.

Lenie was on the second floor of the St. Mungo’s Satellite Hospital in the outskirts of Alexandria. She stood in the training room of the Poisons Department, introducing herself to her new superior. 

“Hogwarts Class of 1991, I graduated ranked third, but had the highest score in the Healer Training Admissions Exam.” She continued. “I was a student at St. Mungo’s Healer Academy and advanced to being an apprentice last July. I chose this specialisation because I am fascinated with the precise science and art of Poison-Healing. I want to-” 

“It said in your file that your first specialisation was Serious Bites.” Healer Yasmine Hosny, world renowned Poison-Healer and award winning medical potioneer, asked. “You changed your specialisation to Poison-Healing one month into their program. What made you change your mind?” 

“Poison-Healing has always been my first choice when I was younger-” Lenie cleared her throat. “However, when I was in St. Mungo’s I was inspired by one of the Serious Bites Healers, so I decided to try. After a few months, though, I realised that Poison-Healing is really the specialisation for me.” 

“Hmmm…” Hosny moved closer to her and narrowed her eyes at Lenie before stepping back. 

There were three more apprentices in the Program with Lenie. One was familiar, Aiden Osbourne, a fellow Ravenclaw classmate from Hogwarts who studied in a healing academy in France after school. The other one is a girl named Ashley Grayson, who was a year above them and had studied in America after Hogwarts. The third is Samuel Hassan, he graduated from Uagadou School of Magic and studied at a healing school in Egypt. None of them were from St. Mungo’s which was good… for Lenie, at least. 

“As you know, Poison-Healing, similar to poison creation, is both an art and a science-” She raised her brows at Lenie as she repeated the younger girl’s words, “- it is something precise and creative. We would be dealing with both immediate fixes and long term resolutions. I need my apprentices to be quick, but accurate. Sharp, but gentle. Most of all, I require them to possess a certain… finesse.” 

Hosny waved her wand and four sets of chairs and tables appeared in front of them. On top of the tables are pieces of parchment and quills. “Before I let you do anything, I want to make sure that you are really ready. I am giving you two hours to answer the exam. Failure-” She gave Lenie a sharp look, “-will result in you being kicked off my program.” 

The four apprentices’ eyes widened, Aiden looked like he was going to be sick anytime. 

“What are you waiting for?” Hosny barked. “Pick a chair!” 

Lenie shuffled to the left table on the first row. “Begin!” Hosny said and they all scrambled to open the parchment and answer their questionnaires. 

…..

“A disaster!” Lenie groaned at her best friend’s face on the green flames of the floo burner. 

The floo burner is a torch-like device which one can use to contact another person. One must simply put in floo powder in the burner and utter the five-digit serial number of the floo burner of the person you want to contact. It’s a very convenient communication device especially for people who want to communicate in long ranges, for example, Britain and Egypt. 

“She made us answer this impossible questionnaire and threatened to expel us from the program if we don’t pass.” Lenie said. 

“Did anyone fail?” Emma asked. 

“Everyone passed, Thank Merlin.” Lenie answered. “It’s been two weeks since the program started and we haven’t even touched patients. She locks us inside the training room and makes us read research and finish her paperwork.” 

“I am sure that there is a purpose in that.” Emma said. “You just have to be patient, Len.” 

“I know.” Lenie sighed and plopped on her sofa. “It’s just so frustrating-” 

“It’s because all you do is talk about work.” Emma tutted. “Let’s talk about something else. Have you met anyone-” 

“You know I’m not ready for a relationship-” 

“I’m not telling you to get in a relationship.” Emma raised her brows. “I mean when was the last time you had a proper shag?”

“Emma!” 

“Oh, come on.” Emma rolled her eyes. “You and I both know that you are far from being a prude. So… are any of your co-apprentices fit?” 

Lenie snorted. “Not in my standards. But maybe you’ll find that one very much suits your taste.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Aiden Osbourne is here.” 

“Aiden Osbourne?” Emma seemed to have moved closer to the fire. “Our classmate Aiden Osbourne? Ravenclaw Team beater, Aiden Osbourne? Tall, dark, and hot Aiden Osbourne?” 

“Seriously, Emma?” 

“Tell me he’s not hot, Lenie.” Emma narrowed her eyes at her best friend. “I dare you.” 

“Anyway, I didn’t come here for that.” Lenie said. “I came here to become a proper healer. Besides, I don’t think it’s good to have a relationship with a coworker. We both know how the last one turned out for me.” 

Both of them turned silent. 

“How are- do you have any-” Lenie stuttered. “How is he?” 

“You’ve got to stop doing this, Lenie.” Emma shook her head. “I’m not going to let you torture yourself-”

“At least tell me if he’s okay?” 

“Lenie-” 

“Please, Ems.” Lenie said in a broken voice. “I have to know.” 

“He’s fine.” Emma answered, looking away. 

“How about-” 

“They’re fine. They’re both fine.” Emma really didn’t want to answer, but she really can’t say no to her best friend. 

“That- that’s good.” Lenie said. “That’s good to know. I-” 

There was a knock on her door. 

“Who was that?” Emma asked when Lenie suddenly stood up. 

“I have to go.” Lenie lifted the burner up. 

“Who-” 

“Talk to you later, Ems. Take care always. Love you!” She said before extinguishing the flame and rushing to the front door. She checked the spy-hole before opening the door. “Bill!” 

“Len.” Bill smirked at her and she blushed. “Busy?” 

“Not at all.” She shook her head and opened the door. “Why don’t you come in?” 

“Actually, I just came by to bring you this.” He held his hand up to show her some sort of an amulet. It was a green stone held by a short bronze chain. “A charm seller from Cairo stopped by the office a while ago and he said that this talisman will protect from contagious illnesses, and since you work at a hospital, I figured I should get you one.” 

“Oh-” Lenie glanced at the amulet, then at Bill, then back at the amulet again. “Oh. That’s so considerate of you- Thanks, Bill!” 

“Sure.” He ruffled her hair. “Now, you’ll just have to put this on one of the posts of your bed. But you have to do it by hand and not by magic for the charm to be more potent.” 

“Ye- yeah. Okay.” She paused then gave him a sheepish look. “Only I can’t quite reach the- er- post.”

He chuckled. “That’s alright. I can put it up for you. If you don’t mind me entering your room, that is.” 

“No, not at all. Enter all the way.” Lenie’s eyes widened. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ “My room. I meant, you may enter my room.” 

Bill laughed lightly before going inside. He stopped at the middle of the sitting room and kitchen. Lenie waved her wand to start the kettle for tea. It’s the least she could do for him. “Do you still have supplies? If you don’t I can go with you to-” 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Lenie said. “I still have plenty of supplies. Dad made sure that I brought at least five weeks worth of supplies.”

“I remembered when we were unpacking.” He said with a smile. “But if ever you want to buy at the store, I can always come with you. And my house is always open, if ever you need anything.” 

“Fourth floor, unit three, right?”

“Right.” 

They both reached for the doorknob of her room and with the slightest touch of their hands Lenie felt current at the tip of her fingers, making her shiver. Static. She hates static. 

“Sorry.” Bill said. 

“It’s fine, I’ll just-” Lenie opened the door and gestured for him to come in. 

“I think it would be fine if I put it here.” He pointed at the left post on the foot of the bed. 

Bill then reached up to attach the amulet to the post and the sight made Lenie’s throat dry. She didn’t notice before but his arms were bigger now, they're not particularly huge, but she can see his muscles stretch. His shirt rode up, which gave her a glimpse of his abdomen. He is slim and lean, but he definitely has something in there. _Bill Weasley has abs._

Lenie’s eyes went down and she bit her lip. 

“Lenie?” He said coarsely and she quickly looked up. 

Bill stalked towards her, his blue eyes and assertive stance pinning her to where she is. With his eyes still on her, he placed his thumb on the corner of her lip, tugging on it gently, freeing her lower lip from her teeth. Then, he started to soothe her lower lip by caressing it gently.

She heard herself hum and saw him smirk. 

A loud noise from the kitchen made her jump. The kettle was whistling shrilly. Tea is ready. Lenie’s eyes widened and she sprinted back to the kitchen. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to burst. _Emma was right, maybe she is sexually frustrated._

She closed the stove manually, before willing her heart to settle. When her heart stopped acting as if she was running a marathon, she went back to the room. 

“I’ve prepared tea.” She told Bill, who was standing beside her bed, his back was facing her. 

“You still have this?” He turned around to raise something red and blonde up. 

“Popo?” Lenie said. 

“Yeah, I remember you always having it when we were younger.” Bill said with a fond smile. “You even brought it to Hogwarts-” 

“I never properly thanked you for that.” Lenie said. “For getting Popo back from the fourth years on my first train ride. You even hexed them for me, Sterling wouldn’t show his face for a week with all of those disgusting boils on his face-” she giggled, “- thank you.” 

“How did you find out it was me?” Bill asked with a small frown. “Since when have you known?” 

“The week after that, Sterling and his friends confronted me. They let it slip that it was you.” She replied. “They were about to jinx me but Emma came to the rescue-” 

“Emma Marshal? Your best friend?” 

She nodded. 

There was silence between them again, but it was not awkward or electrified. It was just silence. 

“So… tea?” Lenie asked. 

“Yeah. Tea.” Bill nodded and followed her to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popo is the name of my doll when I was younger. Not sure if it means anything bad in any other language, but if it does I apologise if I have offended anyone. 


	4. Been Through

_**August 1990** _

_‘... reasons why the Wolfsbane Potion is considered as the greatest invention of the past decade.’_

Lenie put her quill down after finishing the last dot in her Potions essay. It was the last summer homework that she would have to do. Next Saturday, she would be on her way to Hogwarts for her final year. Once she comes back to London next year, there will be no more essays or reading assignments or summer school projects. When she steps out of Hogwarts, it would be as a proper adult. 

The idea both excites and terrifies her. 

She waved her wand lightly over the parchment and the smudge marks cleared out. She gave it another tap and the ink instantly dried. Lenie read her essay once more before rolling it into a scroll and placing it inside a briefcase with her other holiday work. 

Then, she shrunk the briefcase and placed it in her suitcase. Arranging her things for Hogwarts became much easier and more fun after turning seventeen, now she can use all the household charms that she has been practicing at school. She used to put all of her stuff for Hogwarts in a trunk that’s almost as big as her. Now, she can fit everything in a suitcase that is so small it doesn't even reach her hip. 

She opened her wardrobe and tilted her head, contemplating if she should pack her clothes already. After a few seconds, she shook her head and closed it again. Nah, she could do it once she comes back from the Burrow. She’ll be using magic anyway, so it shouldn’t take much time. 

Lenie picked up the rucksack from the corner of her room. She wasn’t bringing that much, just a nightwear and a change of clothes for tomorrow. It was even a miracle that dad allowed her to go, Merlin knows that he only did because she promised to sleep in the house instead of the tents. Her Dad probably asked Mrs. Weasley to look out for her and to make sure that Lenie holds up her end of the promise. 

_She’s already seventeen, yet he treats her as if she’s still twelve._ She sighed.

She did one more sweep of her room, making sure that she had put anything that ought to be hidden, before locking the door and making her way downstairs. She can already hear the faint sounds of laughing and three people talking. 

“- jinx hit his hand! His wife brought his fingers in an ice cooler and we had to reattach each one carefully. The whole procedure took three hours.” 

“Hey, Little Townie!” Christine Rhodes beamed at Lenie. She was on the couch opposite Kate in the Townsends’ sitting room. 

She was still the same since the last time Lenie saw her: a head turning beauty. Henry Fletcher is noticeably fitter since Christmas. He had lost weight during their school years that he was almost unrecognisable from the chubby, silent boy she first rode with in the Hogwarts Express. His jaw and cheekbones are now defined and his eyes have that smoulder in them, but he is still wearing glasses and his dark hair is still curly. 

When Lenie first saw him during the Christmas Break, she did a double take. Even she had to admit that he’s handsome. 

Still, she only has eyes for Bill Weasley. 

“Hello, Christine, Henry.” Lenie smiled at them in greeting. “How are you?” 

“Great!” Christine answered. “Fletch was just telling us about this patient they had. The man left his wand in their kitchen and his eight-year-old daughter decided to play with it. He almost lost his hands- luckily, Fletch and his team were able to patch him up.” 

“Oh.” Lenie just smiled again. She really didn’t know what she should say. “Good for you, Henry.” 

“On your way to the Weasleys?” Kate asked.

Lenie nodded. “I have to drop by somewhere first.” 

“What time will you be back?” 

“I’m actually staying the night.” Lenie replied. “I was able to persuade Dad. Mrs. Weasley probably promised to watch me like a hawk. I’ll be sleeping in Ginny's room. I think Ginny is convinced that I’m coming to have a sleepover with her.” 

“Have you and Charlie Weasley started dating?” Christine suddenly asked. 

“Charlie?” Lenie asked, her face contorting into a small frown. 

“Wrong Weasley.” Kate chuckled. “It’s Bill she’s got a huge crush on, remember? Ooohhh… she even proposed to him when she was nine-” 

“Kate!” Lenie blushed and looked down. 

“It was cute!” Kate defended.

“Right, Bill Weasley.” Christine said. “But isn’t he seeing Gemma Pryce?” 

“Gemma Pryce?!” Henry asked disbelievingly. “She’s the fittest player in The League right now! Not to mention, she’s one hell of a good seeker.” 

Ah, yes. Gemma Pryce. She’s just like Christine: tall, blonde, and beautiful. The new seeker of the Holyhead Harpies and was declared this year’s sexiest witch alive by Wizard’s Quarterly. 

Lenie looks like a potato beside her. A small and sad potato. 

It’s not that she’s ugly. No. Lenie is… plain. She’s of average height, her hair and eyes are brown (the most common colour for both), and she’s also not that fit. She’s not slim nor heavy, she’s probably healthy by usual standards. But her chest and bum are a bit… larger than average. That combined with her height makes her look a bit… round. 

Biology says that she’s still transforming and at seventeen, her body is not really that matured yet. _Pffttt… whatever._

“Yeah, he’s with Gemma Pryce.” Lenie said with a forced smile. “Anyway, I’ll be going now. Charlie asked me to get the tents at Bill’s. I’ll be back tomorrow, Kate.” She waved at their visitors. “Christine, Henry, nice to see you both.” 

Then, she disappeared with a pop. 

She apparated in front of Bill’s flat in Diagon Alley. He works as a researcher in Gringotts, so living in the Alley is convenient for him. 

Lenie knocked on his door but no one answered. She tried knocking again, but there was still no response. She should have left it alone. That was the right thing to do, but Lenie being Lenie summoned the spare key from where she knew Bill kept it.

The door opened and she went inside. “Errr- Bill?”

Nothing. 

“Bill?” Still nothing. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. “I just came by to get the tents.” 

She should have walked away and left the flat. He’s probably having a midday nap. But something compelled her to have a look around the flat and check where he is. _Wrong move._

 _Lenie found him, alright._ She found him pounding Gemma Pryce hard from behind. 

She can only see them, but the sounds they were making were muted. Bill probably placed a muffliato charm in his room. However, he forgot to close his bedroom door properly, so she was able to see them through the space. 

Bill had his eyes closed in ecstasy and was sweating, his pretty red hair is out of its usual ponytail. Gemma, the sexiest witch alive, who was currently having sex with the love of Lenie’s life, was on her hands and knees in front of Bill. She was blushing all over and there were literal tears of pleasure in her eyes.

Lenie felt her chest tightening, she had to look away. She disapparated from Bill’s flat and apparated at The Burrow’s orchard with a loud crack. She’s not even sure if that was the sound of her apparating or her broken heart. 

She didn’t want Charlie or his friends to see her like this. Tonight was supposed to be a happy event, Charlie invited his friends for a bonfire to celebrate their last summer as students. She didn’t want to dampen his mood. It’s not like she has the right to feel upset anyway. Bill was having sex with his girlfriend. She was the one who invaded their privacy. 

So she trudged towards a hillock just past the trees surrounding the orchard. A wooden marker stood on top of the mound. Lenie waved her wand to conjure three sunflowers. She kneeled then placed the flowers on the ground in front of the marker. 

“I wish you were still here, Dog.” Lenie said quietly. The waterworks came after. 

It just all came rushing to her. Bill and Gemma, her last year in school, the pressure of finishing with high grades to get to a decent healer program, the uncertainty of the future. 

She cried for what felt like hours. When she deemed herself calm enough to appear in public, Lenie said goodbye to Dog’s grave and walked towards the house. She went through the kitchen door and saw that Charlie is already cooking. 

“Oh, hey, Len! Have you got the-” He stopped when he saw her red and puffy eyes. “Have you been crying?” 

“I just-” But the tears and hiccups started when she opened her mouth to speak. “I- VISITED- DOG’S- GRAVE-” 

“Oh my god.” Charlie put the ladle down and walked towards her. “Hey, hey-” 

She moved closer to him and placed her head on his chest. “IT’S- JUST- SO- MESSED- UP!” 

“What is?” He asked. 

“EVERYTHING!” She sobbed. 

“Hey, hey, shhhh-” Charlie wrapped his arms around her and Lenie was suddenly glad that he was there. 

Over the years, Charlie has become a good friend. He enjoyed teasing her when they were younger up until now, but he really didn’t mean any harm. He’s also very reliable and a great cook. 

“It’s okay.” He stroked her back and tightened his hold on her as she continued to cry. “It’s okay, Len. You’ll be fine, we’ll be-” He suddenly froze. “Bill.” 

Lenie turned around and sure enough, Bill was standing in front of them. 

“I just wanted to drop these off.” Bill said with a small smile, lifting the shrunken folded tents.

“Thanks-” Charlie cleared his throat. “I actually asked-” 

“I’m staying for the weekend.” Bill said, abruptly cutting Charlie off. “I’ll be going up in my room now, so do carry on with what you were doing.” 

Then, he marched up the stairs without another word. 

Charlie murmured something under his breath. 

“I’m sorry?” Lenie asked, wiping away her tears. Her uncontrollable tears have stopped, but now she feels really thirsty. 

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “You should freshen up before the others arrive. I’m going to continue cooking. If you’re hungry, Mum has some leftover chocolate cake. You know where she puts them.” 

“Thanks.” Lenie said with a small smile before scouring The Burrow’s kitchen for food and drinks. 

…..

“I think this one is better.”

Someone placed a bottle of Hog’s Head Brew in front of Lenie. Lenie was absent-mindedly watching Charlie, Georgina Zhang, Darren Swann, and Giana Mancini play a two-on-two Quidditch match. She was sitting on the grass outside the paddock where they were playing.

“Errr- Thanks Jason. But I think I’m good with my butterbeer.” She answered with a (what she hopes is) civil smile. 

Jason Randall is a classmate from Hufflepuff. He’s nice enough when Lenie talks to him, but they’re not particularly close. Actually, most of the people that Charlie has invited do not run in the same circles as Lenie. 

Like Bill and Kate, Charlie is one of the popular ones in their year. Lenie is one of the supporting people. Not quite background enough to not be known (she is connected with the popular kids after all), but also not well liked enough to be admired. This is what she meant when she said average. She really is always somewhere in the middle. 

Well… except for academics, she’s always in the top five of their class. 

“Come on, Townsend.” Jason smirked at her and raised the bottle near her lips. She noticed that he has now moved really close to her. “Live a little.” He whispered in her ear. 

“Len?” 

She jumped and suddenly stood up when she heard the voice. “Yes, Bill?” 

“Ginny needs help with her arithmetic.” Bill said. “Can you come up for a bit? I think Percy is already losing his patience on her-” 

“Yeah, sure.” Lennie nodded. It’s not like she’s doing anything particularly exciting and she loves spending time with the youngest Weasley. 

She followed Bill to the house and they were already hearing people arguing when they got to the first floor landing. 

“- not right, Ginny! You should follow proper procedure.” 

“They’re all the same!” 

“Still, if you go at it step by step-” 

Percy paused when he heard a knock.

“Lenie!” Ginny immediately stood up and rushed to the older girl when the door to her bedroom opened.

“Oooff! Hey, Gin.” Lenie caught the girl just in time. 

“Perfect, we can finish my arithmetic work now.” Ginny grinned, pulling Lenie to her little study area. “Percy’s no help at all-” 

“Beg your pardon-” 

“Lenie!” Ron stood beside Bill outside Ginny’s door. “If she’s going to help Ginny, then she can help me too!” 

“She went here for me!” Ginny whined. 

“It’s not going to take all day. She can still help me.” Ron insisted. 

“Ronald, I can help you.” Percy said. “I’m sure that Lenie would want to go back with Charlie’s lot as soon as she can-” 

“I don’t want to do my work with you.” Ron frowned at his brother. “You’re a grump!” 

“I can help the both of you with your work.” Lenie said, beckoning Ron to come over. “It’ll be fun. It’ll be like having classes at Hogwarts-” 

There was a crashing sound somewhere on the upper floors. “That would be Fred and George. I have to go.” Bill said, closing Ginny’s bedroom door. 

Percy followed after him. “I don’t get why you suggested Lenie to take over, Bill. I was perfectly handling the situation-” 

“No, you’re not.” Bill said. “Ginny was one minute away from pulling your hair.” 

“But-” 

“Don’t worry, Perce.” Bill patted his shoulder before they both climbed to the second floor. “You’ll get better at it someday.” 

Two hours later, when Ginny and Ron’s maths lessons are done, and both children are having their afternoon nap, Lenie went back to the orchard to rejoin Charlie and his friends. 

“Where are Jason and Darren?” She asked Charlie. She noticed that the two Hufflepuffs are missing. 

“Errr- they had to go.” Charlie answered. 

“Why?” 

“It has something to do with their health and keeping all of the bones in their body.” He said. 

“What?” Lenie frowned. “Are they okay?” 

“They are now that they’re gone.” Charlie handed her a slice of apple pie. “Do me a favour, Len? Avoid Jason Randall, will you?” 

“That’s an odd favour to ask.” She commented. “Why?” 

“Please? Just- I can’t tell you. But do it as a favour to me?” 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “Do give me more of that nougat, won’t you? Better get something out of this favour-” 

Charlie grinned at her as he filled her plate with more sweets.

…..

_“... Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees-”_

“Hey, Bill! Come join us!” Charlie called his brother over. 

The soon to be seventh years were telling stories about their earlier days at Hogwarts around the campfire. It was late into the night and most of the Weasleys had retired to bed. The group’s singing would probably have been good, if only they had the correct melody and if they weren’t drunkenly slurring the words. 

“I came here for Lenie-” 

“AAWWW!” Lenie stumbled forward and almost fell if Bill hadn’t caught her. “Bill came here for me!” 

There were resounding hoots and hollers. 

“Come on, Len.” Bill said with a bit of irritation in his voice. “Mum asked me to come and get you. She promised Mr. Townsend that you’ll be sleeping in the house where she can see you-” 

“But we’re not yet done with the song!” Charlie protested. “We’ve only got… what have we got?” 

“Scabby knees.” One of his friends supplied. 

“Yeah, we’ve only got scabby knees. We’re not, hey-” 

“Up you go.” Bill helped Lenie stand up and she leaned against him. “Merlin, Charlie! What did you give her?” 

“We finished two bottles of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky!” Lenie declared with her index finger up. “A large bottle of Brandy and-” 

“I’m taking her up, Charles.” Billed shouted, already pulling Lenie back to the house. 

“Don’t worry, William!” Charlie called after him. “We’re not going to disturb you!” 

They finally got inside the house, but not without difficulty. Lenie was very drunk and kept on stumbling through the path. Whenever Bill helps her up, she hangs on him like a monkey on a tree branch. 

“You can’t sleep beside Gin in that condition, Lenie.” Bill shook his head. “You take my room-” 

“I’m sleeping with you?” 

“You take my room.” Bill repeated in a stern tone. “I’m sleeping at Charlie’s.” He held on to her and apparated to his room. “Let’s tuck you in.” 

She was so drunk that Bill was sure she wouldn’t be able to change to her nightwear and Molly was already sleeping, so he let her sleep with what she was wearing. Once she was tucked in and safely in his bed, he turned to leave. But a hand pulling his stopped him. 

“Stay, please.” Lenie said in a small voice. 

Bill turned around and sighed. “I can’t, Len. You have to get some rest.” He said before walking towards the door. 

Lenie was drunk and she gets very honest when she’s drunk. When she saw Bill about to open the door, she panicked and rushed towards him. She wrapped her arms in his middle and he froze.

She was hugging him from the back so she couldn't see the expression on his face when she said. “I love you, Bill.” 

“Lenie-” 

“I love you.” She tightened her hold on him. “Why couldn’t you love me back?” 

“Please, Len-” 

“Is it because I’m not pretty? Do you want me to colour my hair? Cause I can-” Tears were already streaming from her eyes. “And I can start exercising to get fit- I can do that- I-” 

“Lenie!” He sighed and turned around to face her. “Don’t think for a second that something is wrong with you-” 

“Then, why don’t you want me?” She asked in frustration. “I did everything, Bill. Everything to get your attention, but you never-” she hiccuped, “- you never paid me any mind... I love you and you can’t even see me.” 

“Stop saying that!” Bill said angrily. “Stop saying that you love me. Because you don’t-” 

“I think I would know how I feel, Bill.” 

“You’re drunk!” 

“Even if I’m not, I would say the same thing!” 

“You don’t love me! You think you do because it's what they always say to you, my parents, your dad, everyone at school-”

“That’s not true-” 

“It’s never going to happen, Lenie.” He removed her hands in his waist. “I would never return your feelings. Not now, not ever. So, please… please just leave me alone. For both our sakes, Helena, please.” 

It was like a bucket of cold ice was poured over Lenie. She slowly felt herself sobering up after Bill’s declaration. It was the first time he outrightly asked her to stop. He would evade her or hide from her, but he was always nice whenever they saw each other (or when she finally catches up with him). Not once had he asked her to leave.

“Get some sleep.” He said before walking out of his room and closing the door. 

The next morning, when Bill came to his room to check up on her, she was already gone. There was a note left in his bed for him. The last line of the letter said: 

_‘... I won’t be bothering you anymore. I promise to leave you alone from now on._

_I’m sorry,_  
_Lenie’_

_**March 1994, PRESENT** _

“I’m sorry, Lenie.” Aiden apologised when a scroll flew towards her and hit her in the forehead. 

“Oops!” The paper airplane that Sami made landed on Lenie’s parchment and smeared the ink of what she was writing. 

“Would you two stop doing that?” She hissed at them. 

“Whoa, someone’s in a bad mood.” Sami raised his hands in surrender. 

“I’ve been doing Hosny’s journals and post-procs for the past five hours.” Lenie snapped at them again. “My fingers are numb and my brain is fried. Maybe you’d understand if you would actually do some work-” 

“It’s been weeks!” Aiden groaned. “We haven’t watched any procedures, we haven’t even seen the inside of a potions chamber yet. I mean- what are we doing here? We’re just doing stupid paper work that no one wants to do-” 

“Yeah, even Grayson gave up.” Sami said pointedly. “By the way, where is Grayson?” 

“Probably fishing for procedures in the Magical Bugs Department.” Aiden huffed. 

It was the sixth week of the apprenticeship of the new recruits of the Poison-Healing Department. However, they haven’t done anything significant in the hospital until now. Hosny has kept them inside the training room to document post-procedures and rewrite her patients’ medical records from her journal to the hospital scrolls manually. 

_Yes… that’s right. Manually. They are writing everything by hand._

Hosny placed a charm in the ink that would make it disappear whenever they use magic to transfer the notes. 

_What even is the point of being a witch if she can’t use her magic in these mundane tasks?_

This made the apprentices frustrated and antsy. So Ashley Grayson took matters into her own hands. She started skiving off from work two weeks ago to search for procedures she can join in on other departments. 

“Maybe I should pull a Grayson and start trolling for procs in other departments-” 

The training room door suddenly burst open and in came Ashley. “Incoming.” She warned them and the two boys cleared out their tables and started to open scrolls to look like they were working. Lenie shook her head. 

Hosny arrived a few seconds later. She narrowed her eyes at the apprentices before saying. “You’re covering The Pit for the rest of the week.” 

The four gave each other pointed glances. _They are finally going to see some action!_

“What are you waiting for?” Hosny said. “MOVE!” 

They all scrambled to roll their scrolls and follow their Senior Healer. 

The Pit deals with urgent care before the patients get moved to their proper departments. It’s also where they are triaged based on their level of ailment. 

“Scram and be useful.” Hosny said before marching towards the Trauma Bay. 

The four glanced at each other before dispersing to different directions. 

…..

Lenie was munching on a packet of crisps as she waited for Emma to answer her call on the floo burner. 

“Are you still at the office?” Lenie asked her best friend. 

“Are you at home?!” Emma frowned. “I thought your shift will end at eleven? It’s only seven there-” 

“Switched shifts with Sami.” Leni shrugged. “I’m doing an eighteen-hour shift tomorrow instead. So back to the question, why are you still there? I thought you only cover the evening edition, which should have been done printing by now. And how come you can use your burner while at work?” 

Emma was just promoted as a junior editor for the evening edition of The Daily Prophet. They don’t usually have evening editions, but the Editorial Board decided to have one ever since Sirius Black’s escape from Azkaban. 

“My coworkers have gone somewhere and they needed someone to remain in case an important news for the morning edition came in.” Emma said. “Are you still doing that rewriting of medical records?” 

“Where have your coworkers gone?” Lenie asked curiously. 

“Somewhere.” Emma said, dismissively. “So, rewriting, how is it?” 

“Why are you being so dodgy in answering my questions?” Lenie said. 

“I’m not being dodgy.” Emma huffed. “Besides, people here are boring. I want to hear about your adventures-” 

“Hey, Ems. Are you sure you’re not coming to St. Mungo’s?” A coworker suddenly appeared behind Emma. 

“No. I’m fine here.” Emma turned to her coworker and smiled. 

“Alright, then. Have a good evening!” 

When she turned to Lenie, the other girl’s brows were raised. “Why are you supposed to go to St. Mungo’s-” 

“It’s nothing.” Emma cut her statement off. “Never mind that. We should-” 

“What is happening? Why are you avoiding the question-” 

“Maybe you should tell me more about Aiden-” 

“Emma!” 

“She’s given birth!” Emma blurted out and covered her mouth. 

“What?” Lenie stopped eating her crisps. 

“She has given birth.” Emma said a little more slowly. “It’s a baby girl, a healthy baby girl. You know how well-liked she is here, so a lot of our coworkers visited-” 

“But it’s only March.” Lenie said flatly. “They said that it happened-” Then it hit her. 

They lied. _He lied._

They have been screwing around behind her back earlier than what he told her.

“I’m sorry, Lenie.” Emma sighed. 

“Don’t be. It wasn’t you who was stupid enough not to notice what was going on.” 

…..

“We’re finally done!” Sami said in delight as he stacked the scroll of his final patient. Lenie just came out of the changing rooms in denim trousers and a yellow, long-sleeved loose top. 

“Thirty-six shift-free hours!” Ashley clapped her hands together and removed her outer robe, revealing a long sleeved shirt tucked inside slacks. 

“Good for you, then.” Aiden scoffed. He and Sami are also both in muggle clothes. “I’m on call.” 

“Well not everyone can be as lucky as you, Aiden.” Lenie grinned. 

“Whatever.” Aiden rolled his eyes. 

“You have a ten hour break, right?” Sami said and Aiden nodded. “We should celebrate our first week in The Pit! I know a place-” 

“I think I should go home.” Lenie said. Drinking wouldn’t really be good for her right now, considering what she found out yesterday. “I’m a bit knackered-” 

“Oh, don’t be such a spoilsport, Townsend!” Sami groaned. 

“Yeah, I’m in.” Aiden gave her a pointed look. “And I only have a ten-hour break-” 

“Fine.” Lenie sighed. “I can probably stay for a few rounds-” 

“There you go!” 

“Yes!” 

“Excellent!” 

They disapparated side-along with Sami on the lead and appeared in some sort of an alley near the Mediterranean waterfront. Sami gestured for them to follow him to a small toyshop. He greeted the shopkeeper before opening the flap of a very old photo booth and gesturing for them to go inside. 

Lenie looked at Sami skeptically, but he gave her a pointed look and she went inside. 

“It’s a bit cramped here, mate.” Aiden said. 

“Not to worry.” Sami responded. “All you’ve got to do is smile-” 

“Smile?” Ashley asked before they were subjected to a flash of blinding light. 

Lenie gained her sense of hearing first before her sight. She can hear loud voices, laughter, and clinking bottles. When she opened her eyes, Sami was grinning outside the photo booth. Lenie stepped outside and instead of a toyshop, they were surrounded by rectangular tables filled with drinking patrons. There were several booths arranged against the wall and few people were also sitting by the bar. 

The most noticeable thing about the people inside were that they were doing magic but most of them were wearing muggle clothes. Lenie learned during her first weeks at Egypt that magic-folk here are a bit more accepting of muggles than in Britain. Their Ministry also urges them to wear muggle clothes to blend in more. 

A muggle song was playing in the background as the four marched to the bar. “Hey, Hag!” Sami greeted. 

“Rude!” Ashley gasped. 

“It’s okay. That’s really what they call me.” An extremely beautiful girl with dark hair, wearing a fitted red top, leather trousers and black choker smiled at the group. 

“This is Hag.” Sami introduced her. “She’s a good friend of mine and she runs the ‘Nightcap’.” He gestured around them then turned to Hag. “Is there a booth for us?” 

“There always is.” She answered and pointed at a corner. “Your orders?” 

“Bring us a serving of chips and a bottle of firewhisky first.” Sami said with a wink before leading his friends to the booth. 

When they got there, the chips and firewhisky were already on the table. 

“Nice customer service.” Ashley nodded her head in approval before they all sat down. “Oh, wow. Don’t look, but there’s a group of really fit guys looking at our direction. Hey, I said not to look-” 

Lenie smiled and waved when she saw Bill and he tipped his head in her direction with a grin.

“Isn’t that Bill Weasley?” Aiden said, also looking at the table, much to the annoyance of Ashley. 

“Who?” Sami asked. 

“He went to school with us.” Aiden answered, then turned to Lenie. “Hey, didn’t you use to follow him around Hogwarts?” 

“Yeah, Townsend was very known even in our year as Bill Weasley’s stalker.” Ashley commented, taking a shot of firewhisky. “Oh… that’s good…” 

“I did not stalk Bill!” Lenie said defensively, gulping a glass of the alcoholic drink as well. “We’re good family friends. He looks after me, even now.” 

“Whatever you say, Townsend.” 

…..

_“-'Til the tears run down from my eyes, lord…. somebody... ooh somebody… Can anybody find me somebody to loooovveee?”_

Lenie, Sami and Aiden sang as the song played from the jukebox. Ashley was flirting with an Australian wizard she met in the bar a while ago. 

“Lenie?” 

“Bill! Oh, Billy!” She grabbed onto Bill and stood up. “This song is amaazziiinggg!” 

“It is.” Bill nodded in agreement. “Haven’t you had enough for the night?” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. There was no space between their bodies and their faces were inches apart. 

“Yeah, I am rea-really diiizzy.” Lenie slurred then she turned to her friends. “Are you- youuu three- two… going to be okayyy? Bill is… him-” She pointed at Bill’s chest. “This is Bill… He’s taking me- where are you taking me? Home- He’s taking me home.” 

“We’re fine, Lenie.” Sami nodded. He looked a bit drunk but not as drunk as Lenie, who was about to fall over if not for Bill who was supporting her. 

“Ash… Ash-” 

“No worries. We’ll find Ashley and make sure she gets home safe.” Aiden said, also a bit tipsy but still has his wits about him. Aiden and Ashley were housed in the same wizarding complex, it was about four blocks away from Lenie’s building. 

“Allllrightyyy!” Lenie cheered. “Lesgo Bill!” 

“Thanks for looking after her.” Bill told them. “I’m Bill Weasley, by the way.” He offered his hand to Sami who shook it. “Osbourne.” He nodded at Aiden before disapparating. 

“Are we sure that Lenie’s safe with him?” Sami asked. 

“Yeah.” Aiden nodded. “It’s him I’m more worried about.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, Lenie was a bit… obsessed with Bill when we were at school.” Aiden grimaced. “It was a bit sad, actually, watching her chase after him. But Bill has always been a gentleman about it.” 

“Really?” Sami made a face, then shrugged. “I would have thought it was the other way around. He kept glancing at her the whole time we sat here.” 

…..

They apparated outside their building and Bill was half dragging, half carrying Lenie towards the lobby, where they can apparate to his flat. He kept on offering to carry her but she declined every time, so he had no choice but to help her stumble inside the building. 

When they finally arrived at the lobby, he held onto her hand and apparated inside his flat. He deposited her to his couch. 

“I think you would have to stay here for the night, Len.” Bill said. “You’re in no condition to apparate to your flat. You can take my bed, I’ll take the couch-” 

He stopped when she suddenly ran towards the bathroom near his entrance door. He went after her and saw her kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting. Bill moved closer to her and held her hair back. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He soothed her back. “It’s going to be fine.” 

They were in the bathroom for about half an hour when Lenie decided that she’s done. “Have you got a spare toothbrush?” 

“Yeah.” Bill nodded and helped her stand up. 

“I stink.” Lenie remarked. 

“You can borrow some of my clothes.” Bill suggested and she nodded. 

She looked better than she did a while ago, at least some of the alcohol has left her system. He waved his wand and the toothbrush and clothes zoomed towards them. He was still hovering when she brushed her teeth, afraid that she might lose her balance. But when it was time to change clothes, he stepped out of the bathroom and had his back on her. The door was kept partially open though, in case she gets light headed again. 

When she was done, Bill gently helped her to his room and tucked her in his bed. He was about to leave for the couch when she stopped him. 

“Stay, please.” She said in a soft voice. “I can’t be alone, Bill. Not tonight.” 

Bill turned to her and nodded. Then, he sat beside her, on top of the sheets. 

“My head is spinning.” She said. “I want to sleep, but I can’t because my head is spinning.” 

“May I?” He asked and she nodded lightly. 

He started stroking the side of her head and humming a melody. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

“I should have stayed in love with you.” Lenie said quietly. “If I didn’t give up on you, then he wouldn’t have hurt me this much.” 

Bill’s hand froze and he stopped humming for a brief second, then he resumed what he was doing. She was asleep a few minutes later, her breathing calm and her eyelids relaxed. Bill continued stroking the side of her head and watched as she slept. 

“Lenie…” He whispered with a frown. “What really happened to you?” 


	5. Boomerang

_**January 1989** _

“Are you sure that this is okay?” Lenie asked her sister skeptically. 

“Of course it is!” Kate assured. “It’s Christine and Henry.”

“Well, they’re your best friends. Not mine.” The younger girl pointed out. 

“Which is precisely why they have no problem driving their best friend and her sister to King’s Cross.” Kate said. 

It was the last day of Christmas break and Lenie was about to go back to Hogwarts for Spring Term of her fifth year. Her Dad is out of the country for a Ministry assignment, so it’s her sister’s job to accompany her to the train station. 

They usually take the family car, but Albert is the only one with the license. Kate detests taking the cab because cabbies just ask too many questions, especially when they see the large trunk and animal cage. Lenie always gets motion sickness whenever they ride the Knight Bus. So, Kate proposed the perfect solution: have Henry Fletcher, one of Kate’s best friends, drive them to the station. Christine Rhodes, Kate’s other best friend, thought that it would be fun to see some ‘Hogwarts rascals’ again after graduating, so she volunteered to join them. 

“You really have to get your muggle driver’s license sorted.” Lenie commented. 

“What’s the point?” Her big sister asked. “It’s not like we’re going to need it. You’ve only got two more years of school and Dad always takes you to the platform, anyway.” 

A few minutes later, a red Ford Cortina blasting a Kylie Minogue song pulled up in front of 9 McKillop Street in the London Borough of Lambeth. A stunning, tall, blonde wearing a fitted, cropped shirt, denim trousers, and sneakers jumped out of the front passenger seat. 

The muggle boys on the steps of 11 McKillop Street stopped conversing and turned to the direction of the blonde girl. They watched with jaws dropped as she knocked on Number 9’s door then stretched toward the peep-hole, exposing more of her flat stomach. 

She noticed that the boys were looking at her, so she faced them and gave them a wink. When the door of Number 9 opened, the girl leaped forward giving the boys the perfect view of her perky chest when it bounced. 

The loud horn from the Ford Cortina startled the boys, making them look away. 

“Someone’s impatient.” Christine rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry, Henry!” Kate called, waving at her best friend who was waiting at the driver’s seat of the car. “We’ll be there in a minute!” Then, she shouted to someone inside the house. “HELENA, LET’S GO!” 

Lenie grunted as she dragged her trunk out to the foyer. “A little help?” She asked her sister. 

“Carrying your trunk to the car will make you do a little exercise.” Kate said, not bothering to help Lenie. “You’ve been sitting in your arse watching the telly the whole break-” 

“I haven't!” 

“Oh, I can help you, Little Townie.” Christine said pleasantly, pulling the trunk from Lenie. They couldn’t use magic because there were just too many watchful eyes. 

“Thanks, Christine.” Lenie said with a small smile. Without the huge trunk, she now only has to haul Dog’s carrier. 

Dog has been absolutely useless for the past few weeks, he’s done nothing but eat and sleep. Lenie even had to carry him to his bed sometimes because she would find him sleeping on random parts of the house. She decided that she would cut back on his treats, maybe she’s spoiling him too much. 

“Hello, Henry. Thanks for the lift.” Lenie said at the older boy, who left the front seat to wait by the compartment of the car. 

“It’s not a problem, Lenie.” He grinned at her but scowled when he saw that the boys next door were staring at Christine’s arse. “Why don’t you hop in?” 

“Okay.” Lenie shrugged and got on the back seat of the car. 

“Let me get that.” He told Christine, reaching for the trunk. 

“Hey, I can put this on the back by myself.” Christine huffed. “I’m not weak-” 

“Just give it to me.” Henry said irritably. He snatched the trunk and dumped it on the compartment. “Get in, won’t you?” 

“Why are you so angry?” Christine asked, touching his now toned arm. “Did I do anything to make you upset?” 

“No, of course not.” Henry sighed. “Just get in the car, please.” 

Christine nodded and marched to the front passenger seat. Kate was already sitting beside her sister, who was busy reading _‘The Catcher in The Rye’_. A few seconds later, Henry was strapped in the driver’s seat and driving out of the Townsends’ block. 

King’s Cross was about thirty minutes away from the Townsends’ home via muggle transport. During that time, Lenie read her book and the three friends chatted.

Lenie closed her book and deposited it inside her bag once she noticed that Henry was already parking the car. She got out and waited for him to open the back. 

“Don’t worry, Lenie, I’ll take care of your trunk.” He said, opening the car compartment and unloading her school trunk. “Nice House Spirit.” He teasingly remarked at the Gryffindor cheering banner on the front side of her trunk. 

Although his best friends are both in Hufflepuff, Henry is in the same house as Lenie, Ravenclaw. 

“Stupid Charlie placed a permanent sticking charm on that when I refused to cheer for him during the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.” Lenie scowled and Henry chuckled at her. 

The four got on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters with twenty minutes to spare. 

“How I’ve missed this!” Christine grinned while looking around. She seemed out of place with her garb and a few older people were giving her a displeased look. Not only has she worn a muggle outfit, she has worn an _indecent_ one. 

“Bill!” Lenie shouted in glee. “Hey, Bill!” 

A tall red-haired teenager with his back turned away from the group paused in his tracks before walking away from them briskly. 

“Bill! Wait for me!” Lenie called for him, but he didn’t pay her any mind. She turned to Kate and her friends. “I have to go-” 

“Stop stalking Bill-” 

“I’m not stalking!” The younger girl said defiantly. “I have to get on board the train.” She gave her sister a quick hug. “Bye, Kate! See you on Easter! Henry, Christine, Thanks again for the lift and for helping me with my trunk. Bye!” 

She waved in a hurry and ran after the redheaded boy, hoping to Merlin that she could still catch up to him. 

…..

“This is so boring!” Emma whined. “When will this ever end?” 

“Second week of June-” 

Lenie held her tongue upon seeing her best friend’s glare. They were at their spot in the library, the far corner near the restricted section. 

It’s not exactly a very cosy place for studying. It was an isolated square table with three chairs, one on the left side and two on the right (no one ever knew why there are only three chairs, according to Madam Pince it has been like that since before Headmaster Dumbledore was accepted as a student). A small lamp illuminates the area, but it gets too dim once the sun is out, casting a spine-chilling shadow on anyone who passes by. Thus, it was not a favourite spot of Hogwarts students. 

Which makes it the perfect place for Lenie and Emma to study. 

They can actually talk without Madam Pince shushing them or students eavesdropping on their conversations. 

“The O.W.L.s are important, Em.” Lenie said. “It’s what would-” 

“- determine our career and future in society.” Emma finished the sentence for her. “I know the speech by heart, Len. Professor Flitwick has been lecturing us about it since fourth year.” 

“It would also determine if we are trustworthy enough to practise magic.” Lenie reminded her. “If we pass our O.W.L.s, we could keep our wands even if we end up expelled.” 

“Why in Merlin’s name would we get expelled?” Emma frowned. 

“I don’t know.” Lenie shrugged. “The future is uncertain. Anyway, you should continue studying-” 

“But it’s the same thing over and over again.” Emma closed her books. “We’ve learned these things before-” 

“And now they want to check if we have retained what was taught to us-” 

“I need a break. I need to do something that’s not mind-numbing-” 

“Like what?” 

Emma seemed to think about it for a bit. Then, she grabbed a piece of used parchment and wrote something before showing it to Lenie. 

“ _‘Things I want to do before leaving Hogwarts’_?” Lenie gave a questioning look at her best friend. 

“Come on, let’s just make a list.” Emma persuaded her. “It’s not like we’ll get around to doing it. We’re not Gryffindors. I’ll start.” She wrote at the used parchment again. 

“One-” Lenie’s eyes widened when she read the first item in the list. “Bathe naked in the Black Lake?” 

“Ohhh… that’s right.” Emma revised the sentence. It now says _‘Bathe naked in the Black Lake after curfew.’_

“Your turn.” She handed the parchment to Lenie with an expectant look. “Humor me.” 

Lenie shook her head and took the parchment. Then, she thought about it. What memories does she want to have of Hogwarts? 

She grinned and wrote down the first thing that came to her mind. _‘Kissing under the stars.’_

“Please don’t tell me that you’re expecting to do that with Bill Weasley.” Emma sighed. 

“Why not?” Lenie asked. “I mean, it’s not like Bill is seeing anyone-” 

“He literally runs to the other direction when he sees you approaching him.” Emma said. 

“He’s a busy bloke. He’s the Head Boy.” Lenie defended. “It’s just a coincidence that he’s always got something to do whenever we cross paths-” 

“Such a plethora of coincidences.” Emma tutted. 

“It’s your turn.” Lenie scowled. “And don’t worry, I know it won’t happen.” She sighed. “As you said, the list is just hypothetical anyway.” 

They continued writing a bunch of daring things that they can only do in the depths of their fifteen-year-old imaginations. Because that’s just what it was supposed to be, imaginary. A whole lot of items in that list were against the rules (sneaking out to the Dark Forest on a full moon, having a late night picnic at the stone circles). It was never supposed to be an actual list of what they will do before graduating from school. 

But it became one. 

About a week after that afternoon in the library, a checklist of _‘Must-do Things Before N.E.W.T. Year’_ circulated among fifth years. And with all the stress and pressure of exams and their future, the list became somewhat an escape for them. It became all the rage in Lenie’s class. Everyone was doing the checklist. And it was eerily similar to the list that Emma and Lenie made. 

“Are we sure that we definitely did not leave that list in the library that day?” Lenie pulled Emma to a corner in the dungeons after Potions class. 

“Yes! I-” 

“In terms of percentage, how sure are you?” 

“Err- about… forty-” 

“Forty?!” Lenie placed her hand in her mouth, then whispered urgently. “Then, there’s a sixty percent chance that the list of illegal things that our classmates are doing was made by us? Oh my god- Dad's going to have a fit-” 

“What about me, then?” Emma asked. “If the teachers found out that it was us, they will strip me of my Prefect duties-” 

“If they find out about this, they will expel us!” Lenie panicked. “Oh, Merlin-” 

“Promise me you won’t tell a soul.” Emma said, bringing her pinky finger up. 

“I would never.” Lenie linked her pinky with Emma’s. 

They’re in this together. No matter what happens. 

…..

“Wha-” Lenie was pulled to a secluded corner in the armoury by strong arms. “Charlie!” 

He was staring at her with narrow, calculative eyes. “Amelie Stewart said that ‘The List’ was originally found near the Restricted Section of the library, close by the square table with three chairs-” 

“And?” 

“The square table with three chairs is your spot.” Charlie said. “You and Emma Marshal-”

“So?” 

Charlie gave her a pointed look. “ _Kissing under the stars? Roasting ‘smores by the stone circles?_ That’s classic Lenie Townsend-” 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Charles.” Lenie shrugged. 

“Len, come on.” He scrubbed his face and sighed. “Do you have any idea how much trouble-” 

“Are you insinuating something-” 

“Oh, spare me. Won’t you?” Charlie snarled. “I have known you since we were five. I know when you’re lying-” 

“Don’t tell anyone.” Lenie hissed. “If you tell anyone, I’m going to get expelled and my wand will be snapped in half-” 

“What made you think that it’s okay to create a list that-” 

“It was not meant to be real!” She whispered. “I was bored, I made a make-believe list. I didn’t think someone would find it, I thought I brought it back to the dormitory.” 

“Oh… Lenie." He sighed and shook his head. "Was it only you?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “This was all me.” 

“Len, please-” 

“It was just me, Charlie.” She said defiantly. “I will deny anyone else’s involvement.” 

He shook his head again and threw her a disappointed look. 

“Swear to me that you won’t tell anyone.” Lenie said. 

“I won’t tell anyone who doesn’t have your best interest at heart.” 

“Swear it.” Lenie repeated. “Please, Charlie.” 

“Sorry, Len.” He sighed. “I just can’t do that.” 

…..

It was almost midnight and Lenie was out of the Ravenclaw Tower. She doesn’t usually sneak out in the middle of the night. She is a rule follower most of the time. However, there had been a couple of instances in which she goes out after curfew. 

One of them is tonight. 

Nate Leighton, a good friend and classmate, had asked for help in revising for Astronomy O.W.L.s. They can’t very well review the stars when the sun is up, so they have to do it at midnight: when the stars are fully visible and the students are asleep. 

She was sitting on the Astronomy Tower, observing the glittering night sky when she heard footsteps approaching. “Hi, Nate!” She greeted him with a smile. 

“Hi, Lenie.” He sat down beside her.

Despite the prejudice that surrounds Slytherin House, Lenie actually knows a lot of decent Slytherins. Nate is one example. He was kind enough to lend her a quill when she chipped hers just before Transfiguration final started in second year and they became friendly since. 

“So, what topics in Astronomy-” 

“Actually, I asked you to come here because I wanted to tell you something.” Nate said. 

“You mean you don’t need help with Astronomy?” She asked and he shook his head. “Well then, what is it?” 

“I really like you, Lenie.” He blurted out. “I’ve had feelings for you since third year.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Lenie said with a frown. 

“And I really want to do this with you.” Nate said before closing his eyes and closing the gap between them. 

Her eyes were wide and open when his lips touched hers. He started to move his lips and it felt nice. _It felt really nice._

His lips were gentle against hers. Every movement was hesitant and unsure. It made her wonder if it was his first kiss. But that’s not possible. After all, Nate Leighton is one of the best looking boys in their class. The ones who always get kissed first. 

It wasn’t long after that she closed her eyes and reciprocated. Her kiss was light but she tasted sweet. Nate was thoroughly enjoying their kiss. He was glad that his first kiss was with her. He brought his hands up to cup her jaw and deepen the kiss but a voice interrupted them. 

“Lenie Townsend!” 

She quickly moved away from Nate as soon as she recognised the voice. When she looked up, Bill was glaring at the two of them. “Ten points each from Ravenclaw and Slytherin for breaking curfew!”

“Hey!” Nate said angrily. “Don’t you think that’s a bit too much, _Weasley_?” 

“I’ll add five more if you don’t shut your mouth, _Leighton_.” Bill sneered. “As you know, we have imposed stricter rules ever since that ‘List’ came out. I would have to turn you in-” 

“But, Bill, we weren’t-” 

“Follow me.” He said sharply before turning around to the staircases.

Lenie and Nate followed Bill quietly. She knows where they’re headed, but she’s never been there before. The Office of the Deputy Headmistress is where the delinquent students and rule breakers are usually sent. She may be quiet and a bit of an oddball, but she was never disobedient. 

Bill stopped in front of Professor McGonagall’s door and knocked. The door opened instantly and to their surprise, the Deputy Headmistress was fully awake and wearing her day robes. In front of her were a few more of Lenie’s classmates with their heads down. 

“Fifth years again!” McGonagall exclaimed. “Bring them in, Weasley!” 

Bill gestured for them to go in before closing the door behind him. 

“This has gotten out of hand!” The Professor said, her face burning in anger. “Turn out your pockets.” 

Lenie and Nate shared a glance. 

“NOW!” 

They immediately brought out the items in their pockets. Lenie’s were her wand and a few packets of sweets. Nate, on the other hand, had a wand and a piece of parchment in his hand. 

Lenie stared at the checklist that Nate was holding. _Oh, so that’s what that was about._ He didn’t really like her, he only kissed her because of the list. 

“This is ridiculous!” McGonagall bursted out. “You should have been revising for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Instead, you have been doing all of these-” She pointed at the stack of parchments in her desk, “-nonsense!” 

“No matter.” She took a deep, calming breath. “It seems that we have found the original copy of this ‘List’-” 

Lenie’s head snapped up and her eyes widened in surprise. She glanced at the used piece of parchment that McGonagall is levitating and saw that it was indeed the original list. 

“I will be using a spell that would reveal the students who wrote in this piece of parchment. And as soon as we figure out the perpetrator behind this, I will make sure to give the appropriate punishment-” 

“Professor?” Bill stepped up. “May I speak with you for a moment?” 

“What is it, Weasley?” McGonagall asked sharply. 

“Perhaps it would be best to discuss this without the other students.” Bill said. “Please, Professor McGonagall. This is important.” 

“Very well.” McGonagall said. “It’s late. Go back to your common rooms.” 

Lenie reluctantly left the room. This was it. After this night she would be expelled. She would no longer be allowed to do magic. Her Dad would be so heartbroken. 

…..

Bill Weasley was sitting at a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. He didn’t get a wink of sleep last night. 

He still couldn’t believe that he did it. He didn’t know why he did it. Maybe he wasn’t thinking straight, it was already past midnight after all and he was a bit irritated when he saw Lenie with that Slytherin boy breaking curfew. Didn’t she know that she has been in enough trouble? 

However, when he saw her blanch when McGonagall levitated that piece of parchment… all logic flew out the window. He just couldn’t let them punish her. 

So he did an incredibly stupid thing. He told McGonagall that it was him. That he was the one who created the list. 

The Deputy Headmistress was fuming. She could not fathom why a seventh year, much less the Head Boy who received all twelve O.W.L.s, would do such a thing. He almost lost his Head Boy position if not for Professor Dumbledore’s interference. 

But the most curious thing for Bill is the realisation that he did not regret it at all. In fact, he would do it all over again. If that means that he could spare Lenie Townsend. 

There was a tap on the window beside him and when he glanced at who it was, he saw that it was Errol, the Weasley family owl. Bill peeked at the owl’s leg and saw that there was a red envelope attached to it. 

Looks like McGonagall didn’t waste time. The word has reached his mother. 

Bill opened the window to let Errol in. Then, he untied the letter from the owl’s leg and patted his head.

He took a deep breath before opening the red envelope with a shaky hand. 

_**April 1994, PRESENT** _

_‘… It’s not my story to tell, Bill. I’m sorry but you would have to ask her.’_

Bill placed the letter down and rubbed his face with both hands in frustration. It has been weeks since he brought drunk Lenie back to his apartment, but until now he still can’t figure out what she meant. And Charlie is no help at all. 

He sighed and took a swig of beer. 

_“I should have stayed in love with you… If I didn’t give up on you, then he wouldn’t have hurt me this much.”_

Who was he and what had he done to Lenie? 

….

“Since when have you been feeling the pain?” Lenie asked the little boy in front of her. 

“Three days ago.” The boy answered softly clutching his stomach. “Am I going to be okay, Healer Townsend?” 

Lenie was at The Pit examining Rami, an eight-year-old boy. He has complained of abdominal pain and shortness of breath accompanied by itchiness of his neck, a high fever, and discoloration of toes. 

She smiled at the boy kindly before facing his mother. "The Mediwizards has identified it as Spring Hepatitis, but I wanted to confirm it with the preliminary tests first-"

“Healer Townsend, here are the results of the examinations.” One of the caregivers handed her the scrolls. 

“Excuse me.” Lenie told Rami's mother with a smile before standing up and reading the lab results. 

“Where is the patient?” Moore, an apprentice from the Viral Ailments Department, appeared out of nowhere. “Ah, there he is, Spring Hepatitis-” 

“It’s not Spring Hepatitis, Healer Moore.” Lenie said. 

“What do you mean?” Moore scowled. “I was called by the Mediwizards-” 

“We ran some tests. It’s not Spring Hepatitis-” 

“The hell it’s not.” Moore snorted. “You just want to get in on a procedure-” 

“Healer Moore, please-” 

“This is my Spring Hepatitis kid!” 

“What is going on here?” Hosny bellowed. “Are you fighting over a patient?” 

“The boy has Moonseed Poisoning-” 

“Well your apprentice is too desperate for procs that she-” 

Lenie and Moore said at the same time, making Hosny glare at them. “Why are you here, Moore?” 

“The Mediwizards called me.” Moore answered. “They said he’s got Spring Hepatitis-” 

“What made you say that he’s been poisoned, Townsend?” Hosny asked. 

“His viral scans are clean, his tox screens, however-” Lenie gave Hosny the result. “He’s got traces of purple berries-” 

“Rubbish!” Moore said as Hosny pointed her wand over Rami’s heart to listen for his heartbeat. “All of his symptoms point to Spring Hepatitis. Stomach-ache, difficulty in breathing, rashes-” 

“It doesn’t explain the discolouration of the toes.” Lenie pointed out. “If this is plant poisoning, we have to remove it from his system immediately-” 

“How sure are you, Townsend?” Hosny said, lifting the blanket to inspect the boys’ toes. 

“I’m very sure-” 

“How sure are you?” The senior healer repeated again, with emphasis to each word. “How did you know that those are the symptoms of Moonseed Poisoning?” 

“I know because I-” Lenie paused in realisation. “I read it from your journal. The one that you asked us to transfer to medical scrolls.” 

_Oh… so that’s the purpose of all the no-magic when rewriting rubbish._ Lenie was able to retain the information because she not only read the case, but also emulated it through writing. 

Hosny smirked at her. “Book a chamber. You’ll be assisting me with the procedure and antidote brewing.” 

Lenie nodded eagerly and grinned as she sprinted towards the administration office. _She has finally done something right!_

….. 

Lenie apparated in the lobby of her flat building and was surprised to see a post waiting for her. She took the parcel and disapparated to her flat. 

When she opened the parcel, she saw that there were two items inside. One is a monthly edition of the 'The Diagon Alley Journal' (a popular wizarding news magazine) and the other is a letter from the Confederation of Healers in Great Britain. She opened the letter and gave a relieved sigh when she read the content. 

Her application to suspend the patent for the ‘Burton Method of Magical Stitching’ has been approved. 

She waved her wand and the letter floated to her room and kept itself inside her bedside drawer. Lenie then opened her copy of The Diagon Alley Journal. She frowned when she saw that it had a ten-page spread on Medical Innovations. She scanned through the pages and her mood suddenly turned sour. 

And she thought it would be a good day. 

Then, she heard a knock on her door. She put the copy of The Diagon Alley Journal down to greet her visitor. 

“Hey, Bill.” 

“Are you alright, Lenie?” He immediately asked as soon as he saw her.

“Err- yeah. Just-just tired. It was a long day.” She gave him a stiff smile. “Why, do I look bad?” 

“No.” Bill shook his head. “No. It’s just-” He shook his head again. “I made stew. I thought you’d like some.” 

“Excellent!” Lenie grinned. “I haven’t eaten dinner yet. Do you want to have dinner here?”  
  
“Yeah. Sure.” Bill nodded and proceeded inside. 

“I’m just going to change.” She looked down on her lime green St. Mungo’s robe. “Feel free to do anything in the kitchen.” She smiled at him and turned around to leave for her bedroom when she felt Bill tug her hand gently. “Ye-” 

The word got stuck on her throat when she felt Bill’s warm hand cupping her cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay, Lenie?” 

“Ye-” She cleared her throat. “Yeah. As I said earlier, I’m just a bit… tired.” 

“Alright.” Bill brushed his thumb gently on the apple of her cheek before dropping his hand.

“I’m just gonna- errr-” She pointed at her bedroom and he nodded. 

Once she was gone, he pointed his wand at the stove and summoned the pot of stew that he had been cooking in his flat. He waved his wand and the flame opened, a ladle also started stirring the stew. 

Bill glanced at Lenie’s bedroom door. He tried not to think about what Lenie was doing inside. He didn’t want to imagine her peeling the clothes off her body, slowly revealing that luscious- he stopped his train of thought. 

He adjusted his trousers and willed himself to calm down. 

When he was sober enough to think with his brain, he looked around her flat. It was then that he saw a copy of The Diagon Alley Journal facing down. 

Bill picked it up and saw that Lenie was browsing through a spread on Medical Innovation. He skimmed at the page she was reading. One was about a new stitching method and the other, the one that caught his eye, is about a new drug for Scrofungulus, invented by a Healer Nathaniel Leighton. 

He stopped when he saw the name. 

_Nathaniel Leighton. Nathaniel Leighton. Why is the name so familiar? Natha- Nate- Nate Leighton!_

Nate Leighton, the blasted boy who took Lenie’s first kiss.

Could he be the one who broke Lenie’s heart? 


	6. Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair bit of warning, there are violent scenes towards the end of this chapter.

_**April 1986** _

“Finite!” Lenie pointed at Emma and a jet of red light burst from the tip of her wand to the other girl’s feet. 

“Excellent, Townsend!” Professor Flitwick remarked as he moved to another pair. 

“I thought I was never going to stop dancing.” Emma said, releasing an exhausted breath. 

The second years are in their final class before the Easter Holidays and Professor Flitwick had asked them to practice the Dancing Feet Spell and General Counter Spell for the whole period. 

“You have very little faith in me.” Lenie shook her head at Emma. 

“I do believe in you, but Weasley fires really strong jinxes.” They both turned to Charlie, who is grinning with both his thumbs up. 

“There’s nothing to be smug about, Charlie.” Lenie scowled at him and he just laughed. 

He suddenly pointed his wand at her feet. “Let’s do yours-” 

The bell rang signalling the end of the class and the start of the Easter break. 

“Very good work, Class!” Professor Flitwick said, clapping his hands together. “No homework from me but to enjoy your holidays!” 

“Oh, man. I love Professor Flitwick.” Wendy Summer, one of Charlie’s housemates, said as the second years filed out of the Charms classroom. “I wish McGonagall would be as cheerful as him-” 

“That would be the day.” Caleb Soriano, another Gryffindor, snorted. “Oh, looks like someone is pissed.” He chuckled when he saw Malcolm Dawson, a Hufflepuff classmate, glaring at them. 

“He’s just a bit irritated with me because he wasn’t able to counteract the Dancing Feet Jinx I sent him.” Charlie shrugged. “Not my fault-” 

“Also, I think he’s still a bit sour from losing the last Quidditch match.” Emma added. 

Charlie and Malcolm are both players in their House Quidditch Teams. Charlie’s a seeker while Malcolm is a chaser, both are the youngest in their teams. The first time they met on the field, Hufflepuff lost to Gryffindor by two hundred points, owing heavily to Charlie’s phenomenal capture of the Golden Snitch. 

“That was weeks ago!” Charlie huffed and rolled his eyes. 

The group headed for the middle courtyard, where most of their schoolmates are enjoying the bright afternoon sun before heading back to the Great Hall for dinner. 

“Do you have any plans for the holidays?” Georgina Zhang asked the group. 

“I’m staying.” Wendy answered. “Home is not fun anyway, with my big sister yapping about how I shouldn't be exempted of chores just because I'm a witch. I always do all of the cleaning for her!” 

“I’m staying too.” Caleb said. 

“My family’s visiting my Great-aunt Imogen in Sligo.” Emma informed them. “Her doctor advised her to go out for an exercise. She’s done nothing but knit ever since she came back from the hospital. Maybe having a bunch of children in her house could do her good.” 

“Which means that I have to cram all of my homework at night, when my cousins are asleep, or on the weekend before Summer Term starts.” The family of Emma’s dad had no idea that he was married to a witch. They all think that Emma is attending an exclusive boarding school in Scotland.

“Well, I’ll be spending good ol’ Easter with Little Miss Townsend here-” Charlie threw his arm around Lenie and ruffled her hair. 

“Hey!” Lenie scowled at him. 

“You’ll be having Easter together?” Wendy asked with her brows raised. 

“I’ll be staying at the Weasleys’.” Lenie said, slapping Charlie’s hand away from her hair. “Dad has Ministry business to take care of in New York and Kate’s staying here with her friends. Mrs. Weasley offered to take me in.” 

“Your family must really be close.” Georgina said. 

“'Course we are.” Charlie answered. “Lenie has always wanted to be a Weasley. She even _proposed to Bill_.” He said in a sing-song voice. 

“Shut up!” Lenie pinched Charlie in the arm. 

“OI! Wicked girl!”

“Charlie.” Someone called from behind them. The group turned around only to see the oldest Weasley rushing past them. “Dad is going to meet us by the huge clock on the platform tomorrow.” He said before sprinting away.

“Why was your brother in such a hurry?” Caleb asked. “Is he late for something?” 

“Nah.” Charlie shook his head. “He was just not in the mood to stop by and chat.”

“Why? That’s very out of character for him.” Caleb wondered. “Bill’s always been cool with us.” 

Charlie and Emma shared a look but neither answered. 

Lenie noticed their interaction and sighed inaudibly. She knew why Bill was avoiding their group. _It was because of her._

…..

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with the Weasleys?” Kate asked. 

Lenie was eating breakfast in the Hufflepuff table with Kate and her friends. It seemed like a good idea since she wouldn’t be seeing her sister for two weeks, but all Kate did was nag her to stay at the Castle. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lenie frowned. 

“The last time you stayed with them Ginny almost chopped all of your hair off.” Kate reminded her. 

“What?” Christine stopped eating and looked at Lenie with wide eyes. 

“It was not intentional.” Lenie said defensively. “Ginny likes playing with my hair and the twins handed her a trimming scissors as a joke. She sort of got trigger happy and started cutting my hair. Mrs. Weasley was able to bring it back, though-” 

“And if Mrs. Weasley wasn’t there?” Kate said pointedly. 

“It was an accident.” Lenie reiterated. “Ginny's only four. She felt really bad that she wouldn’t stop crying the whole weekend.” 

Kate sighed. “I just worry about you. You spend all of these holidays and weekends with them-” 

She stopped at Lenie’s glare. “Why would you not want me to spend time with them?” 

“Look, you know I love the Weasleys. They’ve always been kind and considerate towards us.” Kate said. “But, they can be a rowdy lot.” 

“They’re not rowdy! They’re fun-” 

“And you know how uncontrollable the kids are.” Kate added. “You might get in real trouble someday for being so close to them-” 

“You’re overreacting, Kate.” Lenie rolled her eyes at her sister. “The Weasleys are just an overenthusiastic bunch, they wouldn’t do something dangerous or life-threatening-” 

“Townsend!” Charlie was marching toward them from the Gryffindor table. “Carriages leave in ten minutes. Let’s go!” 

“Right, then.” Lenie took a deep breath and smiled at her sister. “I’ll see you after the break.” She gave Kate a hug. 

“Be careful!” Kate said warningly after they pulled apart. 

“Here, let me get your suitcase.” Charlie snatched the baggage from the floor. 

However, Lenie took it from him. “I can carry this on my own-” 

“Come on, Len. I can help you-” 

“Why? Cause you think a girl is too fragile to bring a bag-” 

“I didn’t say that!” 

“You were implying it-” 

“Because that’s what you want to- HEY!” 

Someone else took both their suitcases. “If you two don’t stop arguing we’re going to miss the carriages.” Bill said. 

“But Charlie is-” 

“Have a great Easter, Kate.” Bill said to the older Townsend kindly. “Come along, you two!” 

Kate, Christine and Henry watched as the three marched out of the Great Hall. Bill was on the lead, while Lenie and Charlie were still bickering at the back. 

“Wouldn’t it just be weird if instead of Bill, Lenie ends up with Charlie?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah.” Christine nodded. “They’re actually cute together.” 

“Lenie only has eyes for Bill.” Kate snorted. “Besides, Lenie and Charlie are best friends. They would never be together.” 

…..

Lenie stood on the roof of the third floor of The Burrow, clutching a broomstick on her trembling hand. 

“Are you sure about this, Charlie?” She shouted at him shakily. 

Five Weasley children (Bill was feeding the chickens and Percy stayed locked up in his room, reading) stood in line at The Burrow’s backyard. They were eagerly anticipating Lenie’s version of the sloth grip roll. It’s a quidditch move wherein the player hangs upside down off the broom with their hands and feet gripping it tightly to avoid the bludger. 

Charlie had just shown them how to do it perfectly and the younger children asked Lenie to do it as well. 

“Yeah, Len! I’m sure!” Charlie said, but Lenie gave him a skeptical look. “Oh, come on, Len. Stop being such a wuss!” 

“Yeah, come on, Len-” 

“-stop being such a wuss!” 

Eight-year-old Fred and George, who just celebrated their birthday a few days ago, chorused. 

“You can do it, Lenie!” Ron encouraged. 

“Yeah, Lenie! Go!” Ginny nodded her head eagerly. 

“Okay.” Lenie took a deep breath. “Here I go.” 

She mounted Charlie’s Cleansweep broomstick, and flew to where the Weasleys were waiting. “Woohoo! Great job, Lenie!” Charlie cheered. 

“Now all you have to do is to slowly roll to your side and hang on your broomstick. Grip it tightly and don’t let go!” He instructed. 

Lenie gulped before moving her body to her side. She was leaning about forty five degrees on her right, when her hands and legs slipped from the broomstick. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself swiftly descending and landing on her side with a crunch. 

There was a gasp and a scream. 

“Oh my god! Len!”

She opened her eyes and saw that the five Weasleys were around her. Ginny was clutching Ron’s shirt and had tears in her eyes. The twins were gaping at her fallen form. And Charlie was very pale and looked mortified. 

“Oh, Merlin!” Charlie said, moving around to inspect her.

“What are you going to do, Charlie?” One of the twins asked. 

“I think her leg is broken.” Charlie declared. He gently touched a part of her leg. “Does it hurt-” 

“OOOWWW!” Lenie howled in pain. 

“Not to worry, I can fix your leg-” Charlie said, taking his wand out. 

“Charlie, you can’t do magic outside of school!” The other twin said. 

“I won’t be detected since Mum is around.” He said frantically. Lenie was already crying because of the pain. He can repair her broken leg, he’s seen his Mum and Dad do it countless times with him and the twins. “Hang on, hang in there, Len. I’ll make the pain go away. Femoris Emendo!” 

A white light shot out from his wand straight to Lenie’s leg and they heard another sickening crunch of bone and Lenie’s wail of agony. _Charlie just broke another bone._

Then, there were frantic footsteps running towards them. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Bill threw the basket of chicken feed as he ran to where the children were. 

“I-I think she broke a bone.” Charlie stuttered, his face blanching some more. “We were just- we were just playing- and I- I thought I could fix it- but I- I made it worse I-” 

“Lenie, hey.” Bill told her, gently stroking her head. “I’ll get you inside, okay?” 

Lenie nodded with a whimper.

Bill scooped her on his arms and Charlie was about to assist when Bill snapped his head at him. 

“DO NOT. TOUCH. HER.” 

Blood was replaced by ice in Charlie’s veins. Even the other children were afraid. They had never seen Bill this angry before. 

“Come on.” Bill murmured softly to Lenie as he carried her to the sitting room. “It’s okay. We’ll fix it. You’ll be okay.” 

Percy was already waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. “What happened?” He asked. “I saw something drop from the roof and someone screaming-”

“Percy, get Mum!” Bill said impatiently. 

“-OH MY- IS THAT A BONE-” 

“NOW!” Bill growled and Percy hurriedly ran to where his mum is. 

Lenie was just crying and clutching on to Bill, while he whispered comforting words to her. 

“What happened, William?” Mrs. Weasley said angrily. “Why is Percy saying that a bone is sticking out of- OH DEAR!” 

“I swear it was an accident, Mum.” Charlie said. “I didn’t think that Lenie-” 

“Shut up, Charlie!” Bill hissed. “She’s got two broken bones, Mum. Can you fix it? Or do we need to get a Healer-” 

“I can do it.” Mrs. Weasley said. “But she will have to see a Healer to make sure that it doesn't have any complications.” She moved closer to Lenie and fully exposed her broken leg. 

“Now, this will hurt a bit, Lenie-” She pointed her wand at Lenie’s leg and muttered something. Blue light radiated out of Mrs. Weasley’s wand and they heard the snapping of bones together. 

Lenie sobbed again and Bill held her head on his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Bill said, stroking the back of her head. “It’s all good now. Shhh~ Your bones are healed now.” 

After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley gave her a calming draught and she and Bill helped Lenie up to Ginny’s room to get some rest. 

Charlie was scolded by his mother and was prohibited to fly for the rest of the break. He accepted the punishment with his head hung low in shame. He knew he was wrong. He thought it would be fun for Lenie too, he didn’t think that she would be injured. 

That night, he heard a knock on his door and was surprised to find that it was his older brother. 

“Bill, I-” 

“The next time she’s hurt or gets into trouble, make sure you tell me first.” Bill said sharply before walking back to his room and slamming the door. 

_**May 1994, PRESENT** _

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Lenie asked Sami. Yasmine Hosny, their Senior Healer, had just left the Poisons Department training room, slamming the door behind her. 

“I- I think so-” Sami had a confused look on his face. “Yeah- yeah- this is good. This is a good news-” 

“So…” The door burst open and in came Ashley and Aiden. “What did she want from you two?” 

“Errr-” Lenie said, a bit unsure. “She sort of shouted at us that we will be on field assignment for tomorrow’s shift-” 

“Field assignment?” Ashley said with a twinkle in her eyes. “Where?” 

“Here in Egypt-” 

“We know that!” Ashley said, irritation obvious in her voice. “I meant what are you going to do in the field?” 

“We’re on a team with mediwizards and apprentices from other departments.” Lenie answered. “We’ll be assisting a team of Gringotts curse breakers in a raid.” 

“Urgh! Lucky you. This is so unfair, why were you two chosen-” Aiden frowned at Lenie and Sami. “Wait, why don’t you two look excited?” 

“We were at first.” Lenie said, then she and Sami glanced at each other. “But- errr-” 

“Hosny informed us that at least sixty percent of Curse Breakers get severely injured in high risk operations like these.” Sami continued for her. “Then, there’s the scarabs, snakes, and possibly, chimeras-” 

“But isn’t that our specialty?” Aiden asked. “To cure bites of venomous magical creatures and plants-” 

“Yeah, to cure-” Sami said. “Not to duel them. Hosny said that during the last high risk operation, one Healer received permanent damage because of a fenny snake bite. They’re now in a facility because they became paralysed.” 

Aiden and Ashley both grimaced. 

“See-” Lenie said pointedly. “We’re not exactly sure if this is a reward or punishment.” 

There was a pregnant pause in the room before Aiden spoke again. “Wait- you’re going with a group of Gringotts curse breakers?” 

“Yeah-” 

“Doesn’t Bill Weasley work in Gringotts?” Aiden said. 

“Oh, right.” Lenie nodded. “Bill is a Gringotts Curse Breaker. Anyway, we have to do rounds now. Merlin knows that Hosny will blow a fuse if she thinks we’re taking it easy just because we won’t be in the hospital tomorrow.” 

“Urgh.” Sami groaned. “Hey, Ash. You’ll take my post procs, right?”

The girl nodded so Lenie turned to her former classmate. 

“Which means that you’ll take mine, Aiden-” 

“No way, you’ve got Mister Mansour on yours.” He answered with a shake of his head. 

“What’s wrong with Mister Mansour?” Lenie frowned. “He is a very pleasant-” 

“He’s only nice to you.” Aiden scoffed. 

“Come on-” 

“I can take the others, but not Mister Mansour-” 

“But he needs his blood replenishing potions at precise times.” Lenie pouted. “Please?” She smiled sweetly at him. “I’ll take your two shifts at The Pit next week-” 

“Fine!” Aiden huffed. 

“Thanks, Ade! You’re the best.” Lenie raised both of her thumbs up for him. 

“What are those?” Ashley pointed at two thick binders in one of the side tables. 

“Those are briefing packets for tomorrow.” Sami responded. 

“Whoa.” 

“Yeah, we’ve got to finish reading those tonight and we still have a safety protocols orientation this afternoon.” Sami sighed. 

“Now that I think about it-” Aiden said thoughtfully. “It does seem like a punishment.” 

…..

Bill Weasley fixed the strap of his leather boots as the other members of the team read their briefing packets. He had already read his last night, while listening to the Tutshill Tornados and Kenmare Kestrels match in WWN-Sports. 

“The St. Mungo’s people are here, who’s available to prep them?” Anthony Doyle, the Head Curse Breaker of Bill’s unit asked. He was met by silence. “These people are here to save our lives if something happens, I need them ready-” 

“Come on, Tony.” Jasper Calhoun, a former housemate of Bill’s in Hogwarts who was one year older than him, said. “They’ve already read the briefing packet-” 

“I still need someone to explain field protocols to them.” Tony glared at him. “Irving, Campbell, come with me, you’re on instructor duty. You will be meeting with Healers Madeline Carlson, Samuel Hassan, Gregory Bennett, Helena Townsend-” 

“I’ll go.” Bill suddenly stood up, surprising both his teammates and himself. “I mean- I can do the prep… if Emily or James would rather do something else.” 

“Nice!” James Campbell grinned and Tony gave him a sharp look. “I wanted to revise the blueprint of the manor-” 

“Fine, then.” Tony gestured at his two other team members. “Irving, Weasley, let’s go.” 

…..

“-once we have the treasure, then we will be moving towards Team C, who will be waiting on the grounds for urgent medical care and extraction.” A Curse Breaker called Irving said. 

Lenie nodded as she absorbed Irving’s instructions. But it was very difficult with Bill Weasley across the room looking all attractive in his leather jacket, long hair, and fang earring. Suddenly, she was back to being a fifteen-year-old ogling at Bill and hanging on every word he says. 

But there was a stark difference with how she was looking at Bill then and now. When they were younger, she wanted to get his attention and go to Hogsmeade with him, hold his hand, kiss him innocently on the hallways in between classes. Now, she wanted him to-

Someone snapped their finger in front of Lenie’s eyes. “Were you even listening?” Sami said exasperatedly. 

Instead of their usual lime green medical robes, they are both wearing muggle clothes. Sami in his dark long sleeved shirt, denim trousers, and training shoes, while Lenie in her plaid top above white shirt tucked inside black denim trousers and dragonhide boots. 

“Of course I was!” Lenie said defensively. “We will be going in with the Curse Breakers and the Artefact Accidents apprentices inside the manor. While the Permanent Spell Damage folks are going to be waiting outside with Team C. We are to stick with our Curse Breaker teams no matter what. If we happen to be separated from our teams, we are to stay in the last location and wait for the Team Leader to get us-” 

“Fine, I get it.” Sami sighed. “You were listening. But what were you thinking about anyway? You seem so distracted-” 

“Hey, Len.” Bill greeted with a friendly grin. 

“Bill!” She squeaked then turned to Sami. “This is Sami Hassan-” 

“Yeah, we met at Nightcap.” Bill nodded at Sami who nodded back. 

“You were a bit out of it.” Sami told her when he saw the crease on Lenie’s forehead. 

“Oh!” She glanced at the two men with widened eyes. “Was that when I- you know-” She mimicked vomiting.

Bill nodded with an amused smile. 

“Oh.” She grimaced. “That was not a very nice night for me.” _And her retching was not the only reason why._

“That’s understandable, Lenie.” Bill chuckled and ruffled her hair. “You were a bit too happy singing to Queen songs. I think you were celebrating that day.” 

“Yeah.” Lenie said. “Our first week in The Pit.” Both she and Sami shuddered. “Never thought we’d get out of there-” 

“Townsend! Hassan! Your med kits!” Healer Chapman, their Senior Healer for this fieldwork, called. 

“We better go.” Sami said. “Bill, nice to see you again.” The two then left to join the other Healers. 

“Helena Townsend…” Someone drawled from behind Bill. “I thought I knew the name, Kate Townsend’s little sister.” 

“Jasper.” Bill greeted him curtly. 

“Little Townie-” Jasper dragged his eyes slowly through Lenie’s body. “She grew up well. Bet you’re regretting not getting a taste of that-”

“Shut up.” Bill gritted his teeth. 

“What, Weasley- are you carrying a torch for Townsend now?” Jasper snorted. “That’s okay, I don’t mind sharing. And from what I heard, you don't mind sharing and being shared too-” 

“Shut your bloody mouth, Calhoun, or I’ll shut it for you.” Bill snapped. “And stay the fuck away from Lenie.” 

“Fine.” Jasper raised both of his hands up. “You need to calm down.” He shook his head and walked away. 

On the other side of the room, Madeline Carlson was hounding Lenie as they arranged the medical kits. 

“Hey, Townsend.” The American Healer moved towards Lenie. “You know the hot Curse Breaker wearing a leather jacket and has a fang earring?” 

“Bill?” Lenie asked. “Yeah- yeah- we went to school together.” 

“You think you could maybe introduce me?” Madeline glanced at Bill again and bit her lip. 

_Of course._ Lenie wanted to roll her eyes. _Bill always attracts the prettiest ones._

Madeline is fit and tall, with never ending legs. Her red hair is always perfectly curled and her pouty lips are always glossy. She and Bill would look good together, with their red hair, blue eyes, and perfect posture. 

“Sure.” Lenie shrugged. 

“Great!” Madeline clapped her hands together and went back to work. 

“Let’s move out!” Anthony Doyle, the head of Bill’s unit and lead Curse Breaker shouted. 

They were led to the apparition hall (the only place where you can apparate on Gringotts) and they disapparated one by one to their destination: a manor in the outskirts of Cairo. 

Gringotts Curse Breakers will be raiding the house of Isaac Cross, a wealthy businessman and suspected Death Eater. He was absolved of his crimes by former Minister for Magic Robert Charlton when he pleaded to being under the Imperius Curse. He died three months ago without any heir and Gringotts researchers found out that he had been keeping immense amounts of money and treasures in safehouses around the world, one of which is in Egypt. 

They immediately requested for the Ministry’s permission to search his house and for the goblins to keep three-quarters of everything they will find. The rest will be turned over equally to the Egyptian and British Ministry of Magic. 

“Lenie.” Bill stood beside her. “You’ll be under me.” 

“I- I- what?” Lennie stuttered. Bill Weasley saying that she will be under him just brought up a lot of very inappropriate mental images. 

“You’ll work under me.” Bill pointed at the team charts. “Team B.” 

“Oh~ oh right.” Lenie nodded and she followed Bill inside the manor. 

Their team is composed of Bill, Lenie, and four other curse breakers. They are to search the rooms in the ground floor and the basement. They were in the manor’s wine cellar when one of the junior curse breakers called for the team's lead. “Bill! Bill, I think I found something-” 

“Great! Let’s-” 

Bill wasn’t able to finish his sentence because the junior curse breaker pointed his wand at the wall and muttered an exploding charm. 

In an instant, Lenie heard the walls around them grumble and the ceiling start to shake. 

“There was a bloody protective seal on the walls!” Bill yelled. “EVERYBODY, TAKE COVER!” 

He pulled Lenie towards him and used a shield charm to protect them from the debris. Bricks and stones continued to fall down on them as Lenie kept her eyes closed and her head down. When the rumbling finally stopped and the dust settled down, she opened her eyes and Bill let go of her. 

“Wait a minute-” Lenie said, looking around. “Are we-” 

“We’re separated from the team.” Bill confirmed her suspicions. “We have to find our way out-” 

“I thought we have to wait for-” 

“If you’re a junior member of the team or a healer.” Bill explained. “But seeing as I’m the Senior Curse Breaker-” He shrugged. 

Lenie looked around and saw that they were stuck inside the bigger part of the basement. Bill had his wand up to illuminate the place. He tried a spell to move the wreckage, but the tip of his wand sparked when it came in contact with the stone. 

“The wall was jinxed.” Bill told her. “We can’t go through the path we came from. We’ve got to find another way.” 

Lenie nodded. They both pointed their wand and the walls to listen for a hollow part. Wizarding manors usually have secret tunnels behind walls. It had been a few minutes of inspecting when Lenie heard something behind a wall. 

“Bill! Bill, come here!” 

“What is it?” He listened in. “Lenie, that’s not a hollow-” 

“I know.” She said. “I know there’s something in there. That’s not stone either-” 

“Wait, that’s-” He stopped to hear it again. “You’re an absolute genius, Lenie!” Bill grinned, which she returned with a smile. “You better stand back.” He placed his arm in front of her. 

Bill waved his wand and inscribed runes started to appear on the walls. Then, he started to carefully remove the bricks one by one by reading the spells on the runes. Lenie watched in awe as the wall started to crumble into dust. She didn’t forget how brilliant of a wizard Bill is, but this kind of complicated magic is something else. 

A few spells and wand movements later, a huge golden crate inserted within the walls became visible to them. Bill tried to pull the crate using magic, but it wouldn’t budge. It also didn’t move when he tried to pull it from the bricks. 

“Errr-” He looked at Lenie sheepishly. “I think I need a little help here-”

“No problem.” She said and held on to the other side of the crate. To their surprise, it easily came off of the wall. 

“Oh, so that’s what that rune meant.” Bill chuckled. “Sorry, you just saw me fumble there-” 

“No, you were amazing.” Lenie blurted out. 

“Yeah?” Bill asked, advancing to where she is. 

“That magic you did-” She gave him a sweet smile. They were now standing very close and she was looking up at him. “I have never seen something like it before-” 

Bill moved his hand to slowly cup her face and put his forehead closer to hers. She held on to his shoulders as he snaked his hands around her waist. They both closed their eyes. They didn’t want to see, they only wanted to feel. 

Lenie released a shaky breath when she felt his nose and cheek against hers. “I wouldn’t have found it if not for you.” He whispered. 

“Bill-” 

There was a sudden hissing sound from behind them. Bill immediately pulled Lenie behind him. The sounds increased and were joined by inhuman growls. When Bill held his lighted wand up, something launched itself towards them. He was able to levitate it backwards. He moved the light around and it was when they saw more than two dozens of pale-white skeletal beings surrounding them.

_Inferi._

They sprung into action as soon as they saw the reanimated corpses. Bill started throwing body binds, reductor curses, and stunners. Lenie launched blasting curses and stunning spells as well. 

“I don’t think we can hold them off with just these spells.” Bill said, his back against hers. 

“Have you got an idea?” She asked, sending an inferi an impediment jinx. 

“I’m going to blast them from where most of them are-” 

“You want to charge towards the middle of the throng?!” Lenie shrieked. “Are you crazy?” 

“No.” Bill grinned. “Not crazy, just a Gryffindor.” He said before running towards the inferi. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Lenie groaned. “Bill-” 

She started to panic when the inferi started to swarm him. Lenie was still fighting one off, but when she glanced at Bill again, she saw that he’s not there. “BILL!”

She had read about this spell once. Something that would surely finish the inferi off. She hasn’t used it ever, not even on practice, and she’s not that good at duelling. It could get rid of the inferi, but it could also harm Bill. 

But it’s not like she has a choice. “Segmenti!” 

She moved her wand in front of the inferi and to her surprise, they were sliced in half. Lenie pointed her wand at another group again and performed the spell, their corpses slashed in half in every movement of her wand. She didn’t stop until they were all cut in half. 

Then, she saw a patch of bright red under the inferi carcass. “BILL!” She ran towards him and dragged him out with a quivering hand. 

Bill smiled at her brightly. “You were bloody brilliant-” 

“AND YOU WERE A BLOODY IDIOT!” 

“Hey-” He cupped her face and moved to press his forehead against hers. “Lenie- It’s okay. I’m fine-” He then engulfed her in his arms. “You saved me.” 

There was a large blast and Bill covered Lenie with his body. She was still shaking from the scary experience. Although she didn’t know if it was because of the inferi or because of the fear of Bill getting hurt or both. 

“Are you two okay?” Tony’s voice started to echo through the basement. “We figured out a way to- BLOODY HELL!” 

“This is a fucking inferi massacre.” Campbell whistled. “And is that a golden casket? Nice job, Weasley-” 

“Actually, it was her-” Bill gestured at Lenie, whose wide eyes are looking at them innocently. “She figured out where the treasure was and saved me from the inferi.” 

“You did this to the inferi?” Campbell gaped. He helped Lenie up and gave her a high five. “Nice work, Healer.”

“We’ve got Weasley and Healer Townsend.” Tony yelled. “Get ready for extraction.” 

Lenie was assisted by Campbell out while Bill walked beside Tony. 

“I never would have thought-” Tony said quietly as he glanced at the inferi carnage again. “She really did all of this?” 

“Yeah.” Bill said proudly. “You know I have a stupid streak. I wouldn’t have been standing here alive if it wasn’t for her.” 

“Wow.” Tony shook his head. “What an extraordinary girl.” 

“What can I say-” Bill smirked. “She’s one of a kind.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit scenes will start on the next chapter 😈.


	7. My Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content ahead 😈

_**November 1987** _

“This is to ensure that you have really paid attention in class and you have not been relying on your partner, Miss Tonks-” Professor Snape drawled then gave Lenie’s Potions partner a sharp glare. “Tell me, what are the ingredients of a Shrinking Solution?” 

Tonks glanced at Lenie, who gave her an encouraging smile, before standing up. “The Shrinking Solution can be brewed by using: minced daisy roots, peeled Shrivelfig, sliced caterpillars, one rat spleen, a dash of leech juice, a splash of cowbane, and Wormwood.” 

“What colour would a successful Shrinking Solution take?” 

“Acid green, Sir.” Tonks answered. 

“Sit down.” Professor Snape hissed and moved away from their table. Tonks gave a relieved sigh. She was about to tell Lenie something, but the potions master whirled to face the class again. “As I was saying, you will be switching partners and will be working with your new partners for the rest of the year.” 

He flourished his wand and pairs of names appeared on the blackboard. 

“Find your pair-” He narrowed his eyes at them when everyone started to stand up and look around, “-quietly.” 

Lenie searched for her name on the board. She found it beside _‘Timothy Higgins’_. 

“That’s so unfair!” Tonks exclaimed. “You don’t need any help in this subject but Snape paired you with the best potioneer.” 

Lenie just shrugged at her. “Good luck.” She tapped Tonks’ shoulder as they trudged to where their new partners were. 

“Hi, Tim.” She greeted the boy and he gave her a wide smile. 

“Heya, Lenie.” 

Tim Higgins is one of the friendliest blokes that Lenie has ever met. He’s always polite and nice to everyone that people can’t help but be drawn to him. Even Professor Snape’s dark aura and the drabness of the dungeons can’t dim Tim’s positivity. He’s like a bright ball of sunshine. 

Emma describes him as an angel in wizard form. 

But she might be biased because she’s been crushing on Tim for months now. Not that she is ever going to admit it. 

“For the next two hours, you are to brew the simplest form of Blood Replenishing Potion.” Snape informed the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fourth years. “If you fail to do so, you will be required to submit a three foot scroll-” There were groans of displeasure from around the room, “-about the importance of this potion and a step-by-step guide on how to brew the solution… with illustrations.” 

He sent the students a sharp look when they started to grumble again. “You may begin.” 

…..

Potions had been a breeze for Lenie for the next few days. Tonks was right to be sour. Being Tim’s housemate, she probably knew that he’s a genius in the subject. 

Emma was also a bit grouchy about it. Not only did she get Jennifer Cowell (the most obnoxious girl in their class) as a partner, but her best friend got Tim Higgins- the boy she has liked for a while now. She glanced at the two and saw that they were standing a bit too close for comfort. 

“Add more-” Tim told Lenie after glancing at the solution. 

“More?” Lenie asked and he nodded. “There-” 

“A little more.” He said after inspecting it again. 

“What?” She read her textbook again. “It says here-”

“Trust me on this, Lenie.” He gave her a charming smile. “Add more.” 

“Okay.” Lenie said hesitantly, before putting more porcupine quills in the mixture. They are brewing the Elixir to Induce Euphoria and Tim keeps on diverting from the instructions on the texbook. 

“Perfect!” Tim said when the potion turned blue. 

By the end of the period, they are the only pair that was able to concoct a proper batch of the Elixir. Even Snape seemed impressed. He gave five points each to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and he’s known to be very stingy in giving out house points to Non-Slytherins. 

“Since when have you been altering Potions instructions?” Lenie asked Tim. They were walking back to the Great Hall for dinner with their other classmates. 

“First year.” He beamed proudly. 

“And Snape knows?” 

“Yeah.” Tim nodded. “Professor Snape is not as bad as people think he is. He can be considerate-” 

Lenie suddenly faced him and held both of his shoulders. “You really are the nicest person I have ever met.” She nodded and he chuckled at her. 

“Why do you even do it anyway?” She asked. “I mean, I’d just follow the instructions diligently.” 

“Because a great potioneer always finds ways to innovate the process of potion making.” He answered with pride. 

“You want to be a potioneer?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded with a smile. “I want to be like my Grandfather. He was a Medical Potioneer at St. Mungo’s.” 

“That’s great that you already know what you want to be.” Lenie said. “I’m still undecided-” 

She glanced past him and a huge smile suddenly appeared on her face. “BILL!” She sprinted towards the sixth year Gryffindors who just came back from their Transfiguration class with Slytherins. 

“Careful!” Bill held her by the arms to prevent her from slipping on the floor. 

“I’ll see you later, Bill.” A pretty, blonde classmate from Slytherin said. 

“Yeah. Later, Claire.” He smirked at her before facing the younger girl. “Did you need something from me, Lenie?”

“Yeah!” She answered enthusiastically. “I just-” She rummaged for something in her bag, “-err- wait-” Lenie kneeled in front of him and took out the contents of her bag. 

“No-” She said when she took out a blue notebook. “That’s not right.” She frowned and placed her Charms textbook on the floor. “Err-” 

“Is this going to take long, Lenie?” Bill asked. “I have to-” 

“AHA!” She held a black leather bound notebook up. “Can you please mail this back to your Mum for me?” 

“Errr- couldn’t you have sent it yourself?” Bill asked. 

“You write letters to home every week anyway.” Lenie answered. “It would be inefficient to use a school owl if you could just send it with Errol.” 

“Why didn’t you ask Charlie?” 

“Mrs. Weasley said to give to you.” 

Bill wanted to roll his eyes. His mum has encouraged Lenie’s little crush on him ever since they were kids. She would do anything for them to get closer. The thing is... Bill didn’t like Lenie, not in that way at least. 

“What is this anyway?” He held the notebook up and made a face. 

“Oh, those are just some beauty tips from Mrs. Weasley.” Lenie informed him. 

She saw it in one of the bookcases in The Burrow one summer weekend and got curious. When Lenie asked Mrs. Weasley about it, she said that it was some sort of a journal she kept when she was a teenager. It had some beauty spells and potions that Mrs. Weasley guaranteed that they were effective. She even told Lenie that she was sure that those spells helped in making Mr. Weasley fall in love with her. 

Lenie had hoped that since they worked on Mr. Weasley, it would also work on his son. 

“Beauty tips?” Bill asked. “You’re not brewing love potions are you-” 

“Of course not!” Lenie huffed. “They’re just some spells and potions… to improve the face-” 

“Improve the face?” He frowned again. _What is she talking about? She didn’t need to improve anything._

Lenie has always looked pleasant, even when they were younger. She has a round face and plump cheeks that Charlie likes to pinch whenever he teases her. She lets Ginny play with her straight brown hair, which is always soft and shiny. Her almond shaped eyes are brown with specks of green, which makes them gleam under the light. She often has that lost look on her face that’s just emphasised by her large, innocent, eyes. But Bill knew that there was wisdom and wit behind them. 

One might wonder why Bill can perfectly describe the eyes of a family friend. It’s because he is used to her big brown orbs watching him. Whenever he walks in a room, it’s always Lenie’s eyes he sees first. Somehow, she always knew whenever Bill is near and the first thing she does when that happens is to look at him. It’s very odd and frankly, irritating. 

“So, you’ll send it for me right?” She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling.

“Yeah.” He nodded flatly. “Sure.” 

Timothy Higgins watched Bill Weasley and Lenie Townsend from where she left him. 

“You like her, don’t you? You like Lenie.” 

He glanced beside him and saw that it was Emma Marshal, a Ravenclaw classmate and Lenie’s best friend. “It's not like I have a chance anyway.” He shook his head. 

“Yeah, she’s mad about Bill Weasley.” Emma nodded. “He doesn’t have feelings for her though, so if you want to ask her out for Hogsmeade weekend, you should go for it.” 

There was an unsettling pain in her gut when she said it. She knew that she was jealous. Emma had liked Tim for a while now and she would rather that it was her who he asks out this Hogsmeade weekend. 

But Lenie is her best friend. 

And if it’s Tim who can finally rid Lenie of her obsession with Bill Weasley, then-

“No-” Tim shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

He knew about Lenie’s crush on Bill Weasley. The whole school population does. Some of their schoolmates even find it cute. What he didn’t notice until now is how Bill acts around her. 

Bill Weasley had his body angled towards Lenie in a protective stance. When she was about to slip, his body seemed to move to its own accord to save her. His gaze is pinned on her while she is talking, his attention was solely on her. 

Tim instantly knew that his intentions were a goner. 

_Maybe he will have a shot someday. Once Bill Weasley is absolutely out of the picture. But for now, he wouldn’t get between the two of them._

…..

Lenie watched as Bill pressed his lips on the girl’s ears and whispered something to her. The girl looked at him disbelievingly and he nodded with a grin. Then, she hit him lightly on the chest and giggled. 

Something tightened in her chest and her gut. 

She really should have just stayed in the castle. _Why did she think that going to Hogsmeade alone was a great idea?_

“Lenie?” 

She looked up and saw the person who called her. “Hello, Henry.”

“Why are you alone?” He asked, looking around The Three Broomsticks. “Where’s Marshal?” 

“She was a bit behind on Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, so she stayed at the Castle to finish homework.” Lenie answered. “Where are my sister and Christine?”

Henry tilted his head somewhere behind him. When Lenie looked past him, she saw that Kate and Christine were on some sort of a double date with their classmates from Gryffindor. 

“Oh. Do you want to sit down?” Lenie asked and he nodded. 

She glanced to where Bill was again and saw that his face was inches away from the blonde girl’s. A moment later, their mouths were on each other’s. 

Lenie felt another pang in her heart and she sighed. 

Henry turned to where she was looking and saw that it was BIll Weasley sucking face with a Slytherin sixth year. He suddenly felt pity for Lenie. He knew how it feels to be hopelessly devoted to someone who would never return their feelings. 

“How are your lessons?” He asked, trying to divert the younger girl’s attention. 

“They’re fine.” She said glumly, still observing Bill with teary eyes. 

“You’re lucky. Fourth years still have a lot of time in their hands.” Henry said. “Just wait until fifth year and you’ll be swamped with work.” He chuckled awkwardly when he noticed that she was not paying him any mind. “Any new book recommendations?” 

That finally got her attention. “Well, I just finished Bram Stoker's ‘Dracula’, I think I’m going to start with this book called ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ by this American author Harper Lee-”

There was a sudden growling sound coming from her stomach. She stopped talking and glanced at him before blushing, her eyes widening. 

Henry laughed. “Why don’t you tell me about Count Dracula and this new American novel after I treat you with some pie?” 

“Are you sure?” Lenie grimaced. “You’re a seventh year and hanging out with a fourth year may be a little bit… boring-” 

“It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.” He shrugged. “And I’m genuinely curious.” 

“Well, if it’s okay with you.” She’s not exactly close with Henry, but he’s a nice enough bloke. And at least she’s not alone. It would have been awfully pathetic to be by yourself during a Hogsmeade weekend. 

He nodded and left for the counter. 

When Henry returned, it was with a whole apple pie and two tankards of butterbeer. He gave her one of the tankards and raised his own. 

“What are we toasting for?” Lenie asked curiously.

“This is for those who lost to blue-eyed and fit blondes.” He responded. “May they find the right person for them in the future. Cheers.” 

Lenie grinned and tapped her tankard against his. “Cheers.” 

_**June 1994, Present** _

The glass tankards clinked against each other as the apprentices of the Poisons Department of St. Mungo’s in Alexandria drank to their last day as first level apprentices. It was the last weekend of June and Lenie, Sami, Aiden, and Ashley were celebrating at Nightcap. The results of their apprentice exam just came out and they all passed, so starting tomorrow, they are going to be Senior Apprentices. 

“I can’t believe it’s been five months.” Aiden said, taking a gulp of his beer. “It seems only yesterday that Hosny was locking us in the training room-” 

“Yeah, I thought I’d never see the inside of a Procedure Room.” Sami said. 

“Or brew an antidote.” Ashley added. 

“You guys make Hosny sound so unbearable.” Lenie said. “She’s one of the reasons why we passed our exams. If she didn’t give us mountains of paperwork to do and to study, we wouldn’t have answered half the questions for the apprentice assessment. And she’s not that bad, she’s just strict and firm-” 

“Whatever teacher’s pet-” Ashley snorted and the others chuckled. “She loves you-” 

“She does not!” Lenie said. 

“Oh, she does.” Aiden agreed. “She gives you the best cases-” 

“Because I’m prepared-” 

“And you get more time in The Pit-” 

“That’s even worse. Everyone hates manning The Pit-” 

“Where you can fish for more cases.” Aiden finished with a pointed look. 

“It’s because you people don’t do your assignments properly!” Lenie protested. “She always picks the most ready out of the four of us. You were chosen to work on that dragon case, and Ash did fieldwork with those Ministry blokes, and Sami, you did the Snake Pit-” 

“Oh-” Sami rolled his eyes. “Torture.” 

“See-” Lenie pointed out. “She really is being fair in giving out cases. It just gets overlooked because she’s always angry and scowling.” 

“Teacher’s pet.” Sami snorted and all of them (even Lenie) laughed. 

It was then that another group of patrons came in from the photo booth. They started talking in loud voices discussing another successful raid. 

“Looks like the Gringotts Curse Breakers had a happy week as well.” Ashley remarked. 

Lenie looked at their direction and her brown eyes caught blue-green ones. She smiled at Bill’s direction and raised her tankard a little. He returned her acknowledgement with a smirk and a tilt of his head. 

She suddenly felt hot. Lenie took a deep breath before gulping her beer. 

“Whoa, slow down.” Aiden said when he saw her almost drink half of the tankard. “We don’t want a repeat of our first time in Nightcap, don’t we?” 

“I- I was-” Lenie cleared her throat. “I was just thirsty.” She tried really hard not to glance at Bill's direction again. 

Lenie has been feeling a little… restless lately. At first she thought that it was anxiety because of the exam. But she quickly realised that the restlessness intensifies whenever she bumps into Bill at the lobby of their building or when he knocks on her door offering food. She would always feel a bit hot after those encounters and would need a shower after. 

She was in denial of what she was really feeling at first, but she finally admitted it after one night of waking up sweaty and bothered, heat pooling between her legs, after a very vivid dream starring Bill Weasley. 

Bill has always been handsome. Although his looks were not the first thing that she noticed about him when they were younger, she began to realise just how attractive he really is when they were at Hogwarts and when their schoolmates started to take notice of him. 

Now, though, he has become more mature and rugged. His every smile is accompanied by a roguish glint in his eyes that promises something… _wild_. 

“Miss Teacher’s pet.” Aiden’s voice brought her back to the present. “It’s your turn to get the next round.” 

“Ohhh- and can you get a bottle of rum?” 

She shrugged and stood up to go to the counter. “Hey, Hag.” Lenie grinned at the barmaid. “Another round of beer and they want rum.” 

Hag returned her smile, then she waved her wand and gave Lenie the rum bottle. “I’ve filled up their beer glasses. I heard ‘Congratulations’ is in order.” 

“Thanks.” Lenie smiled taking out her pouch of money. She was about to hand three galleons to Hag when the other witch stopped her. 

“That one’s on the house.” Hag said. “A ‘thank you’ for tolerating that idiot-” She tilted her head towards Sami. “He’s really enjoying his apprentice year because of you guys.” 

“Sami’s a great friend and colleague.” Lenie smiled. “We’re lucky to have him in our team. Thanks for this.” She gave Hag another smile before moving towards her friends. 

“Heard you were celebrating.” Someone whispered beside Lenie, which made her flinch. 

“Oh, Hi.” Lenie turned to him. “Jasper Calhoun, right? Hello-” 

“Jasper will do.” He offered his hand for him to shake and she took it. 

“Erm~” She cleared her throat and tried to pull her hand away from his. 

Lenie actually didn’t know who Jasper Calhoun was, but he introduced himself after the raid of Isaac Cross’ mansion. Apparently, he was a Gryffindor in Kate’s year. 

“Yeah, final day of first level apprenticeship.” She answered curtly.

“Fit and smart. Hm.” He bit his lip. “Maybe I can help you celebrate, we can get out of here and go somewhere quiet.” 

Jasper Calhoun is not unpleasant in the eyes. He also has a very fit physique. And with the way that Lenie has been behaving in the bath for the past couple of days, she should have been agreeing to his suggestion now. The stress of the exam and their shift schedule has been driving her through the wall. She needed to let out some steam. 

It’s not that she does this with random blokes in pubs, but it’s been a while since her _needs_ have been fulfilled. Almost a year actually. 

She glanced at Jasper and his smouldering eyes again. But it absolutely did nothing to her.

_Oh, forget it. She can't do it with a person she feels nothing for._

She gestured at the bottle of rum she was holding. “I actually have to bring this back to my friends-” 

“Oh, come on.” He moved closer to her and whispered. “We’ll have so much more fun-” 

“Lenie.” She shivered when she heard the voice and felt his hand on her shoulder. 

“Bill-” 

“I think you’re keeping her from her friends, Jasper.” Bill said. “Osbourne’s been complaining about his rum-”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Weasley.” Jasper scoffed. 

“I warned you, Calhoun.” Bill hissed and Lenie felt something stir on her gut. “Come on, Len.” He placed his hand on her back and gently led her back to her friends. 

“You okay?” Bill asked. “Don’t mind Jasper, he’s-”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Thanks, Bill.” Lenie squeaked before hurrying back to her group. 

“Finally! What took you so long?” Aiden huffed in annoyance. “You’re lucky we- OI, LENIE!” 

“What?!” Lenie blurted out.

“Oh dear.” Sami shook his head. “She’s in Dimension two again.” 

“I’m not.” She said, drinking her beer. Lenie glanced at Bill again and saw that he was talking to a tall, gorgeous witch. 

She sighed internally. Of course Bill will go for that other girl, the blonde bombshell type. _They always do._

…..

“-Flanagan diving for the win. Almost hit by that Bludger sent by Tennison, but evades… and he’s got it! He caught the Snitch! Ballycastle Bats wins-” 

“NO!” 

“Yes!” 

Bill laughed as Lenie groaned and covered her face with both hands. 

“-Ballycastle Bats are the champions of the 1994 British and Irish Quidditch League Cup. This is their twenty-seventh championship title.” The commentator of the WWN Sports live coverage of the League Cup informed the listeners. 

It was the League Finals and Lenie asked Bill if she could listen in on his wireless since she didn’t bring hers (technically it’s the family’s, so she can’t just take it).

“No!” Lenie repeated with a pout. “This is supposed to be the year of the Falcons!” 

“Pay up, Townsend.” Bill held out his hand. 

“Fine.” Lenie huffed and two packets of licorice wands appeared in Bill’s hand. 

“Thank you.” He said cheekily. 

Lenie counted the sweets left at her flat in her mind. She’s probably going to need to order another box of sweets from Honeydukes. It takes about a week for the owl to get here and to pass Wizarding Customs inspection, so her supply might run low. She heard a pecking sound from the window and saw that it was an owl delivering a shoe-box sized parcel. 

“Did you order anything from London?” Lenie opened the door to let the owl in. It hovered in front of Bill and presented its leg to him.

“No.” Bill shook his head and read the tag. “It’s a package from Mum.” He quickly untied the box and the owl flew out. “Oh, she’s sent me some stuff from home.” 

He took out the items inside: some of the old books that he mentioned in his last letter, a few of his dad’s old robes from the ‘70s (His Mum doesn’t really approve of all his leather jackets and tight shirts), and a few products from Diagon Alley. 

“Need help in putting those in the cupboard?” Lenie asked. 

“Yeah. Sure.” Bill shrugged. Lenie gathered her hair in a bun on top of her head. It was a particularly hot afternoon and she was glad that she wore a cotton shirt and loose denim shorts. “If you see something you need, feel free to-” 

“Yes?” She asked, already gathering some of the condiment bottles that Mrs. Weasley sent. 

“Errr-” Bill cleared his throat and looked away from her. “Just… get the stuff you want.” 

“Ooo-kay… Where do you want this?” She asked. 

“Second drawer.” Bill said curtly. “Thanks.” 

Bill’s flat is almost the same as Lenie’s. The entryway leads to a sitting room with a small bathroom. The dining area and kitchen is in front of the sitting room and is separated from the front door by an open shelf. Between the dining and sitting area is the bedroom door and inside the bedroom is a huge bathroom with tub and shower. 

The only difference between their units is the design. Bill kept his house in neutral shades with just a few photos of family. Lenie’s furnitures are mostly black wood and blue velvet, there were also cork boards with moving and unmoving pictures of family and friends plastered about her bedroom and the sitting room houses the huge collection of books she brought from home. 

Lenie yelped when she sensed Bill behind her. He was so close that she could feel his body heat. He lightly tucked a strand of her hair that fell from her bun. Then, he cleared his throat and continued putting the other supplies away. 

“Here.” Bill handed her a bottled butterbeer (that he chilled using magic) after they were done. 

“I hope it’s ice cold.” Lenie said when she reached for the bottle. She was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen bar. “Oh, it’s so hot.” 

She closed her eyes and moaned as she placed the glass bottle in her forehead. She really felt refreshed as the cool bottle touched her skin. Lenie rolled the bottle from her forehead… to her face… to her neck. 

She removed the bottle and was about to open it when she felt another cool bottle in her neck. “Is that better?” Bill whispered, the tip of his lips lightly touching the shell of her ears. 

Lenie nodded weakly, her eyes still closed. The bottle rolled from her neck to the top of her chest. Bill seemed to think about it because he stopped… but he continued, rolling the cold bottle across her breasts. 

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, so she wore thin cotton underwear under the comfortable shirt and loose denim shorts. The condensation on the bottle made the shirt cling to her chest. She sighed shakily when Bill rolled the bottle up and down her chest over and over again. She can already feel her nipples hardening and the dampness between her legs. 

She whined when the bottle left her chest but gasped when something cold was placed on top of her thigh. 

Bill started to move it from the top to her inner thighs. He was breathing heavily, his mouth still on the shell of her ear. 

Lenie can feel the ice cold bottle rolling on her left inner thigh then it paused when it was near the place between her legs that was on fire, then it started to move again from her right knee to her right inner thigh. It halted again near her crotch. 

She moved her head so that their lips are lightly touching. “Bill, please~”

“What, Len?” He asked against her lips, rotating the bottle away from between her legs again. 

“Please. Please, Bill- OH!” 

He nudged the bottle against her clothed core. “Is that what you wanted, Lenie?” He grabbed the bun on top of her head roughly and angled her face up. “Is that what you were asking me?” He nipped her bottom lip as he moved the bottle up and down against her crotch. She whimpered. 

“Tell me.” He pulled on her bun and she nodded.

“I said, tell me.” He pressed the bottle harder against her. 

“Ye~es.” She moaned, undulating her hips against the bottle. 

“Don’t move, Lenie. Be a good girl for me and stay put.” Every movement of his lips increased her desire. She rolled her hips harder against the bottle. 

He moved the bottle away from her. 

“No~” She whined and he caught her bottom lip with his teeth. 

“What did I say?” He hissed after letting her lip go. 

“Not… not to~ move…” She answered shakily, her lip stinging from his bite.

“Then what are you doing?” He said sharply. 

“I’m sorry-” She said quietly. 

Bill licked the lip that he bit. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Sweet Lenie. It’s all going to be okay…” Lenie was nodding and whimpering. “As long as you listen to me.” She nodded again. “Do you want me to stop, Len?” 

“No-” 

“Then, is it okay if I touch you here?” He asked and she nodded. 

Bill set the bottles they were both holding on top of the bar. Then, he moved three of his fingers on top of her clothed crotch and rubbed her wet center, the damp spot both from her and the condensation from the bottle. His other hand is now holding the back of her neck. 

“I’m going to take this off.” He pulled on her denim shorts in a firm but inquiring tone. 

She nodded and he popped the button of her shorts open, then slipped his hand inside her pants. He hissed when he felt that he was bare down there. He stroked her clit slowly.

Lenie gasped and wrapped her arms around Bill’s neck. “Oh~ Oh~” She moaned when his fingers sped up. 

Bill removed his hand from her pants then he pulled her up, shoving her shorts and pants down. He pushed her to sit back on the stool again and spread her thighs.

She saw his iris disappear and become a blue ring around his pupil when he saw what was between her legs. “Fucking beautiful… so perfect…” He muttered as he stroked his forefinger up and down her slit. 

“Bill~”

He kneeled in front of her and pulled her legs up. She was exposed in front of him and she didn’t really mind.

“Gorgeous.” Bill kissed the inside of her thigh, moving inward… closer and closer… until he reached her wet core. 

Her eyes rolled at the back of her head and she groaned loudly when he licked her slit. His wet tongue exploring her slowly. “BILL!” Her voice went up a pitch and she grabbed onto his ponytail when he started sucking on her clit. 

He licked her again, taking his time in tasting her. She was a moaning mess and her core is sopping. His face is drenched with her juices and the insides of her thighs were too. 

Bill removed his right hand from where it was supporting her leg, so Lenie had to use her other hand to keep her leg up. She was still holding his head when he spat on his fingers and shoved two in her hole. “So sweet…” He murmured, licking her skin around his fingers. “Your pussy is so sweet.” 

He smirked when curled his fingers and he felt her walls tighten around him. 

“Bill~ Bill~ Please… Oh my- pleaaasee~” He’s hitting the right spot. 

“What do you want, Lenie?” 

“Please~” 

“What?” He started to move his fingers faster. “WHAT?!” 

“Pleeaaassse-” 

“TELL ME!” 

“Please make me come.” She gasped every word out. 

“Good girl.” He said before sucking on her clit and speeding his hand movements further. Small spurts of liquid are coming out of her core.

She gave a strangled cry and her thighs trembled when she came. He continued his ministrations while she gasped and rode out her high. Her hands were shaking that she let go of her leg and it fell gently on his shoulder. 

Lenie’s walls relaxed and he was able to remove his fingers from her hole. She was gushing. He groaned as he sucked on his fingers and hand that was covered with her juices. Bill stood up and grabbed her bun, pushing her head towards his, then he gave a punishing kiss. 

He kissed her roughly. Bill penetrated her mouth, making her taste herself. He broke the kiss and pulled her hair, exposing her neck to him. He started kissing and sucking her neck. 

“I want to suck your cock.” She said timidly. 

He froze. “What did you say?” 

“I want your cock in my mouth-” 

“What?” 

“Please let me fuck you with my mouth-” 

“On your fucking knees.” He pushed her down and she obeyed. “Hands on your back. Look at me.” 

She looked up as he opened his trousers and his red and stiff member sprang free. Her mouth watered as he stroked it on top of her, his length covering the span of her face. 

“Those beautiful eyes would be the death of me.” He said, watching two brown orbs on either side of his cock. “Stick out your tongue, Love-” She did and she started to move her tongue on the underside of his shaft. “Don’t move yet.” 

She stopped what she was doing and just stuck out her tongue. “Good girl.” He hissed when he moved his hips forward and backward, brushing his shaft with her tongue and pressing his dick on her face using his hands. He stopped when his balls were in front of her mouth. “You know what to do.” 

Lenie moved her hands to cup his sack, but he shook his head. “Use your mouth only.” She placed her hands back to their original position, then started to suck and lick his sack. “Shit, Len.” He held onto his kitchen counter. “Keep those pretty eyes on me, lovely girl.” He continued stroking his shaft. 

“Come here.” He pulled her from under him using her bun, then untied her hair, combing through the silky brown strands. “Lick the head.” 

She stuck out her tongue again and followed his instruction. He held her hair to watch what she was doing. “Fuck!” He hissed when she sucked on the swollen head. “That’s it, that’s it. Now… open your mouth.” 

Lenie opened her mouth and choked when Bill shoved his dick to the back of her throat. He groaned and held onto her hair and the back of her head as he repeatedly thrusted on her mouth, hitting the back of her throat each time. 

“Hands! Use your hands.” He let go of her head and she spat on his shaft, then stroked his length, using her saliva as a lubricant. She started slow first, then faster, sucking on his head or his balls while increasing the pressure on his shaft. 

“Holy- FUCK!” He growled when she crammed his whole length inside her mouth and fondled his balls. 

Bill could feel her throat closing up, she started to cough and he pulled his cock from her throat. Her face was red and there were unshed tears in her eyes. “I’m going to cum on that beautiful face. Can I do that, Len?” 

“Yes, please~ give me~” She opened her mouth again when he placed the head against her lips. 

He fucked her mouth harshly again and she gagged a couple of times before he pulled her hair, making her look up. She opened her mouth, waiting as he stroked his shaft. He came with a groan of pleasure from the back of his throat, shooting cum on her forehead, cheek, and awaiting mouth. She played with the cum on her mouth and swallowed, then gave his dick one last suck as he rode his orgasm. 

Bill collapsed against his kitchen bar with a deep breath. “Hell, Lenie.” 

A few minutes later, his breathing was even and the flat was quiet. Bill tucked his now limp member back in his trousers, then grinned at her. He helped her up, and reached for his wand to conjure a damp cloth, then he wiped away his cum from her face. 

He bent down to get her discarded knickers and shorts, then he helped her in them. Then, he waved his wand to clean her clothes and dry the wet patches. 

“Are you going to use the bathroom?” He asked. 

“Huh?” 

“Do you want to clean up in the bathroom?” He said, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Uhm- yeah.” Lenie nodded absent-mindedly. “Yeah, sure.” 

“You can use my soap in the bathroom inside.” Bill gestured at his bedroom. “You can take a shower too. Just take any of my clothes if you want to change.” 

“Okay.” She nodded again. 

“I’ll wash up after you, then fix us dinner.” He kissed her chastely on the forehead. 

Lenie nodded one more time before shuffling inside his room and the bathroom with a dazed look. Her eyes widened when she saw herself in the mirror. She was a mess. 

She was blushing like a tomato and her hair was sticky. She was not even sure if it was sweat or Bill’s-

_Oh, sweet Merlin! Did she just- Did he- Did they- What the fuck just happened?_


	8. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈

_**July 15, 1994, PRESENT** _

“Happy Birthday, Lenie.” She said to herself before blowing out the small pink candle on top of the black velvet cake that Emma sent. She placed it on top of the kitchen bar beside the long letter from her best friend. 

It was Lenie’s twenty-first birthday and the first time that she was going to celebrate alone. She wasn't popular in Hogwarts and in St. Mungo’s, but people like her fine. When she was at school, her Dad arranged a small dinner at home for their family, the Weasleys (well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie), and Emma. When she moved out of the house and shared a flat with Emma, they would throw a small get together for family, friends, and some colleagues from the hospital. Afterwards, the two would get piss drunk at a muggle pub and stay there until the wee hours of the morning. 

But that was then, before everything in her life came tumbling down. 

She showered and got ready for her shift. Hosny was doing a delicate procedure today and Lenie is going to be assisting. It was almost the perfect way to spend her birthday. She was reaching for her mint green healer robes when she saw a loose black shirt hanging on her wardrobe. 

_Bill Weasley._

She hasn’t seen him ever since that encounter in his house two weeks ago. Frankly, she was avoiding him. Lenie didn’t want to bump into him in the lobby or see him when he gets back from work. Thus, she usually arrives two hours earlier than her shift and stays at the library to research past cases. 

She apparated from her house to the Apparition Hall in St. Mungo’s Satellite Hospital in Egypt. It was still early in the morning and it had been barely five hours since she left, but she had to be here today to prepare for Hosny’s procedure. 

“Townsend, walk with me.” Hosny passed by her. “What are we doing today?” 

“Extraction of Baneberry Potion.” Lenie answered, following her Senior Healer to the direction of their ward. “Our patient is American Auror stationed in Cairo, Johanna Kowalski, admitted three days for poisoning. We had to suspend and contain the solution in her lung because immediate removal might cause her pulmonary veins to rupture.” 

“We have isolated the poison from the rest of her body using Strenton’s Solution and will be performing an open procedure to extract the poison from her lung.” She continued. 

“Risks?” Hosny asked. 

“That some traces of poisons will still be left on her bloodstream, paralysis, heart attack, and death.” Lenie said the last ones glumly. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Hosny said in disgust. “Chin up, Townsend. I don’t want you worrying the patient.” She went inside the patient room. “Miss Kowalski! How are we feeling this morning?” 

“Excited to get this thing off me.” Miss Kowalski wheezed. Although she can’t feel any pain, one of the side effects of isolating the poison in her lungs is that she has no full use of said organ. 

“Good. Healer Townsend here will prepare you for the procedure.” Hosny gestured at Lenie. “I will see you in a bit.” She smiled kindly at the patient and patted her hand, then she trained her sharp eyes at Lenie seemingly saying _‘Do not mess up’_. 

Thankfully, Lenie didn't. She got the patient to the procedure room without any problem. The attendant doused Lenie with sanitising solutions and mists, then she took her place on Yasmine Hosny’s left. 

“Wands out, everyone.” Hosny instructed, talking behind her healing mask. “Let’s save this auror’s life.” 

It wasn’t an easy procedure. When Hosny opened Miss Kowalski’s lung, they realised that the poison had infected a lot more than the scans. 

“Townsend, I need you to extricate the solidified poison while I repair the lung tissue.” Hosny said. 

“But I haven’t-” 

“There’s no time, Townsend.” Hosny said impatiently. “Repairing the tissue is the more delicate work, so I have to do it. If you can’t remove the poison, then you should step out and let one of your colleagues take over-” 

“No, I can- I can do it, Healer Hosny.” Lenie said urgently. 

“Then do it.” Hosny snapped. 

The procedure lasted for more than three hours. Lenie was able to remove all of the poisonous substance in Johanna Kowalski’s lungs and Hosny was able to repair the lung tissue. They are optimistic that she would be making a full recovery, but they still had to keep her in the hospital for twenty-four hours to make sure that there were no complications. 

Lenie was going to go straight home and sleep before her next shift in ten hours. She stretched the sore muscles on her back and shoulders and walked towards the changing room. When she opened the door, she was greeted by loud cheers and shouts. 

“SURPRISE!” 

Sami, Ashley, and apprentices from other departments fired confetti party poppers. Aiden was holding a pink cake, and there were attendants and caregivers who were clapping for her. 

“What is going on-” 

“Happy Birthday, Lenie!” Sami said gleefully. 

“How did you-” 

“I’m Sami Hassan, I know everything in this hospital.” Sami informed her. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Ashley rolled her eyes. “Aiden bumped into Bill Weasley the other day at the store, and he asked if you applied for day-off on your birthday.” 

“And you three did all of this?” Lenie almost teared up. The changing room has been transformed to a small dining hall, with food laid on top of tables and decorations on the ceiling. 

“Well, some of the caregivers helped too.” Sami replied and Lenie gave the caregivers and attendants a grateful smile. “Apparently, you are very well liked. Which is a mystery to me-” 

“Shut up!” Lenie laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

“One more thing.” Ashley held her finger up. “We sort of applied in behalf of you for two days off-” 

“What?!” Lenie panicked. “What did Hosny say? I still have a post-proc patient who needs to be monitored-” 

“They cleared it with me.” A voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw that it was their Senior Healer. 

“You were brilliant in the procedure room a while ago, and your help during the past few months have been well appreciated. Townsend, you deserve to take a break.” Hosny glanced at her three other apprentices. “You three do too, when your time comes.” She gave them a very rare smile.

“Thank you, Healer Hosny.” Lenie beamed. 

“Now that everything’s all set, can you please blow this candle already?” Aiden lifted the cake that she was holding. “My arms are already numb.” 

“Alright, alright.” Lenie chuckled. 

“Make a wish.” Aiden reminded her. 

_‘I wish for something amazing to happen today.’_ She thought before blowing her second birthday candle. 

…..

Lenie was curled up on her blue velvet sofa, reading ‘Murder on The Orient Express’ when she heard a knock on her door. She paused what she was reading and put her book down. 

It doesn’t take a genius to realise that it was Bill Weasley who was outside. Aside from her family and landlord, he is the only one who knew exactly where she lives. She mentally debated with herself if she should open the door, but her feet were already moving on their own.

“Bill!” She smiled a little too forcefully. 

Her mouth went dry as soon as she saw him. Bill was leaning casually against her door frame. He was wearing denim trousers and a black shirt with a printed wolf illustration in front. He was also wearing a dark brown leather vest and dragonhide boots. Even if it was in a ponytail, she noticed that his hair is a bit shorter than the last time she saw him, his dangling fang earring has been replaced by what looks like a black metal wing that has a chain and a small clip attached on the helix of his ear. 

“What are you- what are you doing here?” She croaked out. 

“Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you my gift.” He grinned. 

“Oh- oh- do you err~ want to come in?” Lenie stuttered. 

“May I?” Bill asked and she nodded dumbly. “Have you eaten?” He noticed that the kitchen and the dining table was empty. 

“Yeah- my err~ my friends from the hospital arranged a small party.” She answered. “I ate there.” 

“Good.” He nodded in satisfaction and her stomach jolted. “I should give you your gift, then.” He stepped nearer to her. “Close your eyes, Lenie.” 

She obliged. Lenie sensed that Bill was moving and that he used magic, but her eyes were still shut. He was much closer now, she can smell his scent: leather and cedar. 

“Open.” He whispered right at her ear. 

Lenie opened her eyes and realised that Bill was behind her. Also, there was a small red box floating in front of her. 

“Take it, Lenie.” He ordered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. She reached for the box and waited for his instructions. “Open it.” 

She removed the lid from the box and a small orb of light came out of the box. It got bigger and bigger as it floated up to her ceiling. It was probably the size of a remembrall. Two more orbs of light followed and all three of them floated in the middle of Lenie’s flat, above her and Bill’s head. 

“I hope you still like the stars.” Bill said. 

“I- Thank you, Bill.” She replied softly.

“Happy Birthday, Lenie.”

She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her. “Bill, I-” 

“I think I should go.” He said, but made no move to leave. 

“Maybe you should stay.” Lenie countered, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

He brought his hand up to caress the apple of her cheek. “Then, give me a reason to stay.” 

Lenie adjusted her head and licked his lips lightly. Bill opened his mouth and Lenie slipped her tongue inside, kissing him slowly and sweetly. But it wasn’t enough for him, the hand caressing her cheek grasped her neck and he deepened the kiss. 

She felt the air leave her lungs. She was not sure if it was Bill’s kiss that’s leaving her breathless or his hold on her neck. But his kiss was electrifying. His other hand roamed on her chest, flicking her nipples through her shirt and the lace bra she was wearing, passing through her side then her hips. He tugged on the waistband of her shorts and let it go, the elastic hitting her navel. 

She moaned when she heard the snap and felt the band against her skin. 

His hand made its way under her knickers and she whimpered when she felt his finger moving up and down her now wet slit. 

Bill broke apart from their kiss and Lenie gasped for air. “So fucking wet.” He grunted. Then, he turned her around to face him. “Tell me you want this, tell me you want me or I stop.” 

“I want you, Bill-” She hasn’t even finished her sentence when he crashed his mouth against hers. 

She was panting when he roughly pulled her by the hair. “Let me look at you.” He said, both his hands were holding her jaw harshly, but the thumbs stroking her face were gentle. “Oh, Lenie~ You are so unbelievably beautiful.” 

He slipped his thumb on mouth, moving it and and out. His other hand was on her hair, keeping her head up- her eyes on his. She loves his eyes. For some reason, it was always the first thing she sees when she walks in a room. She would always relax when she sees those blue orbs: _Bill is here, I am safe._ It was what she used to think. 

But right now, she doesn’t see safety or protection on those eyes. She sees hunger and desire. Bill wants to devour her, _to ravage her_. And she will gladly let him. 

He grabbed her head again for another searing kiss, and led her to her couch. 

Lenie kneeled at the end of the couch while Bill stood up beside it, facing her. He ran his fingers through the strands of her soft brown hair while she just watched him. “On your hands and knees, Baby.” 

He pushed her head down so that her face is the same level as his crotch and she obliged by adjusting her position so she was kneeling on all fours in front of him. 

Lenie opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, wetting the front of his trousers. She giggled when he hissed and bucked against her face. She kept her mouth open and ran her teeth through the material of his trousers, tracing his bulge. 

“You like teasing me, don’t you?” Bill growled and Lenie giggled again, licking the front of his trousers again. “Let’s see if you still would after I’m done with you.” He removed his belt and opened his zipper. “Take out my cock.” 

Lenie pulled his pants down and his stiff member sprang free on her face. 

“Suck.” Bill grunted and she nodded with a grin. 

She curled her hand around his length and started stroking it up and down. “Mmmhhmmm~” Lenie hummed, glancing at him through her long, curled eyelashes. She peppered his length with light kisses and when she got to the head, she licked the slit. 

“FUCK, LEN!” He groaned. She swirled her tongue around the head and sucked hard before letting it go with a pop. “I’m not playing, Lenie-” Bill said angrily. “Suck it properly.” 

Lenie grinned, she played with the saliva in her mouth and spat a copious amount on his cock, smearing her hand as well. She placed the tip inside her mouth and was about to tease him again when Bill growled and gave a powerful thrust. “I told you not to play-”

He pulled on her hair and started moving his hips violently against her face. “I- told- you- to- suck- my- cock- properly.” He enunciated every word with a thrust. 

She felt her eyes water. Her jaw was slack, being kept open by his cock. She can feel his head on the back of her throat. She felt the drool falling continuously from her mouth to his trousers and pants, her couch, and her rug. 

Then, something was being wrapped around her neck. After a few seconds, she realised that it was Bill’s belt. He tightened it around her and pulled it back, keeping her head in place as he fucked her mouth. She had little control of the movements, she surrendered everything to him. She couldn’t think of anything but sucking and gagging on his length. 

When he noticed that she was properly bobbing her head against him, he let go of the belt around her neck to remove his vest and shirt. Lenie moaned and he felt it on his member, making him hiss. 

She continued gagging against him, getting addicted to the taste of him inside her mouth. When he was finally able to lose the shirt, he grasped the back of her hair again and controlled his hips moving in and out of her mouth. 

Bill grabbed her head and pulled her back, then kissed her fervently, tasting him on her tongue. 

He helped her up and kissed her again, playing on the hem of her shirt before taking it off of her body. Then, he helped her out of her shorts and knickers too before kissing her thighs and hips. He pushed her back to the edge of the couch and kneeled in front of her, spreading her legs wide open. 

She almost lost her mind when Bill licked her slit and sucked on her clit. She gasped and hummed when he stuck his tongue out and started playing with her clit, every up and down of his tongue driving her to insanity. He raised her thighs and her legs were up in the air as he continued tonguing her. 

“Biiill~ Bill, pleeeaaase~ please, Bill-AH!” 

She screamed when he suddenly shoved his cock inside her. “Fuck-Fucking tight, Len-” He struggled to let the words out. 

When he felt her relax against him, he moved in and out of her relentlessly. His hair was already a mess, the ponytail was half down and his earring was glistening against the light of the orbs on top of them- his birthday gift to her. She was tight, so fucking tight and wet and warm. Her pussy squeezes his cock in every move. 

She was humming with pleasure and she can hear herself actually humming as his hips pounded her. The loud sound of skin slapping against skin and the squelch of her juices as he fucked her aroused her even more. Bill placed his forehead against hers and stared, and she couldn’t help but be mesmerised by his beautiful eyes. She was losing grip of reality as nothing else mattered but his eyes and his cock, filling her cunt and hitting her pleasure spot every time. 

She felt it then, pleasure building up in her core, waiting to be released. He felt it too because he pulled out, then shoved three fingers inside her, pumping in and out, hitting her clit, letting her wetness soak his fingers, his hands, and the velvet couch. “BILL! I’M GONNA-I’M-'' 

She yelled so loudly when she came that she was sure the neighbours would call for emergency wizards if the walls were not soundproof. 

Lenie was still riding on her high when he knelt in front of her again and suckled on her clit and her opening. “Ngggg~ BILL!” She grabbed his ponytail and freed his hair. 

She glanced at him and it was all too much for her to bear. Him, between her legs, kissing and sucking her core, his pretty blue eyes watching her hum in pleasure, his wing earring scratching her skin, and his gorgeous red hair filling the gap between her thighs. He inserted two fingers in her hole and pumped while he lapped on her clit. 

“Bill- Bill- Oh- OH- OH! BILL, I- OHHH!” 

It wasn’t long after that her stomach tightened and her legs trembled. She tried to hold on to it, but Bill’s lips tugged harshly on her clit that she wasn’t able to stop herself from releasing again. 

He stood up and kissed her passionately, moving her to the centre of the couch. Lenie was still very high from her orgasms, but the taste of his lips on hers just made her crave him more. They were already both sweaty and panting, and she wasn’t sure if the wetness on her thighs were sweat or cum. But she wasn’t done yet, they were far from done. 

Bill made her kneel on the couch with her elbows holding her up. “Stay there.” He slapped her arse and she whimpered in pleasure.

He rubbed his tip against her opening and she squirmed. She groaned when he plunged in her.

“Lenie~ Len- FUCK!” He kept on chanting her name as he rammed his hips in and out of her. “Look at me, love-” He grabbed the belt around her neck to make her head turn to him. When he was sure that she could see him and what he was doing, he bit his lower lip and increased his pace, fucking her harder. 

“Oh~ FUCK! FUCK, BILL- AH- AH- AH-” 

He cupped her mouth and pulled her up, so that her back was on his front. He grabbed her tits, which was still covered by her black lace bra and squeezed hard while he pounded her. Her eyes widened and she screamed when he pinched both of her nipples. 

“OH MY- YES- YES- YES- YES- BILL~” 

Her muscles squeezed him again, getting ready for another release. “My sweet, Lenie. My sweet- greedy- Lenie- you want to come once more?’ 

“YES, YES, PLEASE- PLEASE, I- OHHHHHHH!” 

Bill was kissing her back and circling his fingers around her nipples through the material of the lace, letting her ride her high. When she was calm enough, he kissed her neck and removed her bra, then pulled the armchair closer to them and guided Lenie to kneel there. 

“You can still take me, love?” He asked and she nodded, still gasping for air. He smiled, then kissed her forehead, the side of her head, her hair, her neck, down her spine, to each globe of her arse. Then, he plunged his tongue inside her.

“OH! FUCK!” She screamed as his tongue fucked her hole and his hand found her clit. “BILL!” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt his tongue moving in and out of her _other_ hole. 

Bill stood up and lined his cock on her opening. Then, he slowly went in, letting her wetness coat him, some of it spilling on her pretty, white rug. He smirked when he saw her hand pounding on the armchair rest. His Lenie is getting a little impatient. 

When all of him was in her tight core and she was full with his huge member, he started to move. Slowly at first, then increasing his pace. Bill groaned when he saw her full, pert tits moving in every thrust. She was so beautiful and perfect in every way. 

Her mind is numb with pleasure, but Bill just keeps on giving it to her. She could feel his sweet kisses on her forehead, the side of her head, her hair. It was such a contrast to the way he was pummelling her. 

He slapped her arse and she screamed, her muscles tightening around him again. 

“LEN!” He growled and slapped the other globe. He grabbed both her arse and spanked her until they were both red and his hands were branded on her. “FUCKING HELL-” 

Her whole body was starting to spasm again. Bill felt that she was ready to go once more and he reached for her clit as she moved her hips in tune with his. The next sound he heard was what is now Bill considered to be the best sound he had ever heard: _Lenie’s screams of pleasure._

He didn’t stop, though, he continued ramming on her until she felt his thrusts getting sloppier and his grunts getting wilder. Bill kissed her lewdly and pushed her head against the backrest. He held both of her arms together on her back, removing the belt from her neck and wrapping it around her wrists. Then, he placed one foot on the armrest. 

“BILL! FU-” Lenie can’t even finish her sentence. He was hitting something deeper in this position. It was so deep that she felt as if he was ripping her apart. The pleasure mixed with pain was so intense that her vision became spotty. 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Bill pounded on her uncontrollably. She was tightening around him and he was ready to release. “Lenie, I’m coming, I’m-” 

She was saying something but her voice was so soft and shaking that he couldn’t hear her properly. 

“I’m going to pull-” 

“Inside me, Bill!” She cried. “Come inside-” 

“FUCK! FUCK! AAHHH! LENIE!” 

His body trembled and his vision blurred when he spilled inside her and her walls spasmed around him. She was screaming and panting and he can see their mixed cum spill out of her cunt, leaving a trail on her thighs then dropping on the floor. 

He slowly stopped his movements and pulled out of her, spilling more of their juices. Lenie was still shaking, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was opened, gasping for air. Bill’s muscles were sore but he was sure that his poor Lenie will be battered tomorrow. She was still trembling in pleasure, so he gave her time to calm down. He sat on her couch and thought about what happened. 

He shouldn’t have been too rough on her. But he just can’t help himself. He was too attracted to her. 

_"But what if-_

Bill didn’t want to think about what Charlie has been saying to him all these years. He glanced at Lenie and saw that she stopped shaking, she was still panting, but she seemed to be calmer now. He stood up and removed the belt from her wrists.

She groaned and let her hands fall down. 

“I’m sorry, Len.” Bill took each wrist and kissed them. “Let me help you clean up?” 

“Okay.” She said weakly. 

He brought her to her room and laid her to bed. Then, he conjured a warm washcloth to wipe her with. He wiped her thighs to clean the trail of their cum, but when he patted between her legs, she groaned. 

“Ow.” 

“I’m sorry, Love.” Bill kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry it hurts. I’ll be more careful next time.” 

“Okay.” She nodded, her eyes were already drooping. “Bill?” 

“Yes, Lenie?” 

“Please stay.” 

“Sure.” 

He conjured another washcloth to wipe the rest of her body. She was already snoring when he was done. So he tucked her to bed and proceeded to arrange their mess in the living room. Being the son of Molly Weasley made him very familiar with household charms. 

He levitated their clothes back to her room and placed the light orbs back to the box before double checking her locks and slipping under her covers. Lenie immediately snuggled to the warmth and Bill placed his arm around her. 

“Good night, Lenie.” He said quietly. “Happy Birthday.” 

…..

Lenie woke up the next morning only to feel a weight on her side. She opened her eyes only to see a hand under her breasts. A hand that is not hers. 

She was about to panic when she saw a strand of red hair on her shoulder. It was the unique shade of Weasley red. _OH NO. OH NO NO NO NO._

She remembered the events of last night. _She- they did it again?!_

Well, actually they didn’t because this time Bill didn’t just eat her out and she didn’t just suck him off in his kitchen. They actually had sex! 

_They had mind-blowing, earth shattering sex! Last night! On her birthday! In her couch and armchair!_

OH, MERLIN! How is she going to face him now? It’s probably just pity birthday sex for him. Or maybe he was really running out of options and was looking for something casual.

_But, Bill Weasley? Running out of options?_

He groaned and stirred from his position. Then, he pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder. Lenie held her breath for a few minutes before letting out a sigh of relief. He’s still asleep. She carefully lifted his hand up and slid out of the bed. 

“Ah!” Lenie hissed. 

First problem: She was so sore down there and she was sure she would need a pain relieving potion to walk properly. 

She silently and carefully crept to her wardrobe and grabbed a pyjama set, then went to the bathroom to wash up properly. Bill Weasley had done a number on her because she was limping the whole time. A bath would probably do her good. She’ll have one later, once the man on her bed is gone. 

Bill was still sleeping after she was done washing up, so she went out of her room to prepare tea. Maybe drinking tea would tone down the awkwardness a few notch? 

_Oh! Who was she kidding?_

She had just placed the kettle when she heard the loud knock on her door. Which was odd because the only person who visits her is sleeping in her bed right now. Oh _\- Oh no._

_Maybe it’s one of the neighbours! Maybe she was too loud last night and they’re here to complain. Maybe-_ there was a knock again. 

“I’m coming!” She called out, but realised the other meaning behind it. “I mean- I’ll be with you in a minute!” 

She wobbled through the entryway of her loft and opened the door. “How can I help-” She paused when she saw who was standing in front of her. 

“SURPRISE!” 

“What- what are you-” Lenie gaped like a fish. “What are you doing here?” 

“You don’t seem very happy to see your sister.” Kate shook her head and gave her a reprimanding look. 

“When did you-” 

“Just this morning.” Kate grinned. “I flooed in to wish you a happy birthday and to personally tell you the good news.” 

“Good news?” Lenie frowned. “What-” 

“Len, aren’t you going to let me in?” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Right.” The younger girl stepped aside to let her sister in. 

“Why are you walking funny?” Kate asked. 

“No, I’m not.” Lenie waved her hand dismissively. “Well, this is my-” 

“Woah, your flat is really nice!” Kate observed the place and paused when she saw the shelf. “I told you not to bring your whole book collection with you.” 

“It’s not my whole book collection!” Lenie said defensively, but Kate was already marching to her kitchen. 

“Ohhhh~tea. I haven’t been much of a tea drinker ever since moving to New York.” She started to rummage the kitchen cupboards. 

“Why are you here, Kate?” 

“I miss you.” Her older sister pouted which made Lenie scowl at her. 

“And?” 

Kate raised her left hand up. “I got engaged!” 

“What?!” Lenie said breathlessly. “You-” 

“Steve proposed last Sunday!” Kate beamed and Lenie gave her a forced smile. “I was supposed to send an owl but I figured that it’s better to do it in person- wait- you don’t look so happy-” 

“I am. I am-” Lenie smiled. “But don’t you think you’re moving too fast? You’ve only known each other for over year, and you’ve only been dating for less than a year-” 

“Darling, when you know, you know.” Katie said dreamily. “And I knew from the first time I saw Steve- you remember, when we bumped into him in that shop in Diagon Alley and you introduced us- he’s the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” She sighed. “Please be happy for me, Len. I’m getting married.” 

“Yeah.” Lenie nodded. “Alright, then. I’m happy. I’m happy for you.” She was engulfed by Kate in a tight hug. “You’re having a wedding-” 

“I’m having a wedding!” Kate said more enthusiastically. “Enough about me, though. We can talk about it later. Tell me more about your life here-” 

“I said everything on the letters, Kate.” Lenie answered. 

“I doubt that, there must be something-” 

“Why don’t we talk about your plans for the wedding?” Lenie waved her wand and a teapot came out of a cupboard. “When are you planning on having it?” 

“January.” Kate said happily. “I imagine it would be a bit cold, but we already decided to have a Winter themed wedding.” 

“You both decided or you did?” Lenie raised her brows. 

“I did. Whatever- Steve doesn’t care.” Kate replied. “He said that I should do what makes me happy.” 

“What about guests? How many guests will you have?” 

“Our Family, His Family and just a few friends from Hogwarts and work.” The kettle whistled and Lenie pointed her wand at it. It started to pour itself on the teapot. “I also sent invitations to some family friends, like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but only them- not the children.” 

Lenie stiffened when she mentioned the Weasley children- because the eldest is currently sleeping naked on her bed. 

“Where will you have it, home or in America?” 

“I figured we could do it in Maplebrook.” Kate said. “I mean, it’s not that bad and I’m sure Nana and Grandad would have wanted that if they were alive-” 

“Will they?” Lenie asked skeptically as the teapot and cups floated towards them. 

They never knew their grandparents. Their Dad’s parents were already dead since before Kate was born and their Mum grew up in an orphanage. Nana and Grandad did leave them with some fortune though, and an estate in Norfolk.  
  
“Of course, they would!” Kate said with certainty. She reached for the cup that the teapot filled. “Anyway, you’re one of my bridesmaids.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Lenie reached for her own cup and sipped her earl grey tea. “I won’t be that much of a help from here, though. By the way, who’s going to take care of everything? I mean, you’re in New York and I’m here in Egypt-” 

“We have an event planner, don’t worry.” Kate said. “Oh, and Christine, of course!”

“Christine?” Lenie asked. “She’s going to be there?” 

“Of course, she is.” Kate gave her a confused look. “What sort of question is that? Christine’s my Maid-of-Honour. She's in London and it’s been months since she’s had-” 

The door of Lenie’s bedroom opened and out came Bill, already wearing all his clothes with his properly groomed hair. Kate glanced at Bill then at Lenie then at Bill again. 

“Erm- Good Morning, Kate.” Bill said with a smile. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“It… was… supposed… to… be… a… surprise…” Kate said dazedly. 

“Would you like tea?” Lenie asked him. It’s the polite thing to say, after all he did tire himself out last night. 

“Sure.” He shrugged and put his hand on the bar, behind Lenie’s back. The cup of tea floated to his hands. “I heard you moved to New York. So how was it?" 

“It’s fine. Great.” Kate said. “It’s great! How about you? You work at Gringotts, right?” 

“Yeah, Curse Breaker.” Bill grinned. “Goblins are not the best bosses, but I like the work, and the pay is not bad.”

“Where are you staying, by the way?” Kate asked, trying to confirm her hunch. 

“A couple of floors down.” Bill replied. “I can show you later when I get back. Apparently, there’s an emergency in the bank and they want me there. Or Lenie can just show you, she can apparate in or out my flat anytime-” 

“I can?” 

“She could?” 

“It might have slipped my mind to tell you, but yeah, I gave you permission. So you can go in if there’s an emergency or you can pop in anytime, I don't mind.” Bill smiled at Lenie gently. “Anyway, I think I have to go.” He levitated the cup to the sink and performed a cleaning spell. He kissed the side of Lenie’s head and beamed at Kate. “I’ll see you later.” 

He disapparated with a soft pop. 

Kate was still gaping when she faced her little sister. “YOU LITTLE SLAG! BILL WEASLEY?” She said with an excited smile. “Since when has this been going on?” 

“It’s not- We’re- we’re friends!” Lenie stuttered. 

“He just came out of your bedroom early in the morning!” Kate accused. “You have access to his flat and he kissed you!” 

“On the head.” Lenie corrected. “He kissed me on the head-”

“OH, MERLIN! YOU HAVE BEEN SHAGGING BILL WEASLEY!” Kate said loudly. “Is that why you were limping? Holy cricket! My baby sister is having filthy sex with Bill Weasley-” 

“We’re not. It’s not-” Lenie insisted. “We’re just friends-” 

“Stop lying! I caught you already!” Kate said. “Besides, Bill didn’t seem to mind-” 

“Bill’s just… like that. You know he’s always cool and calm.” 

“Well, that’s true.” Kate said. “He only ever gets riled up whenever you chase him around. You and Bill Weasley, huh?” 

“It’s not- there’s nothing going on there.” Lenie replied. 

“Please tell me you were careful.” Kate said. “You’re not going to have children out of wedlock!” 

“I’m not!” Lenie rolled her eyes. “I’m a Healer. I get a birth control potion injected twice a year.” 

“You never know what might happen. I mean, look at-” 

“Well, I’m not like them.” 

“It’s good though, at least they’re happy now.” Kate smiled fondly. 

“Yeah.” Lenie nodded dismissively. “That’s good. Anyway, shall I give you a tour?” 

“You’re not busy?” Kate asked. 

“No, it’s my day off. I can take you around.” Lenie beamed. 

“I’d love to!” 

“I need a bath first, though.” 

“Yeah, you should wipe Bill Weasley’s traces off of you.” 

“Kate!”


	9. Midnight Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈

_**May 1988** _

“What the bloody hell are you wearing?” Charlie asked with a frown. 

“You mean my house robes?” Lenie pointed out. 

“I told you to wear Gryffindor colours today!” He huffed. “This is my last chance to prove to McGonagall that I am Captain material-” 

“What does that have to do with me?” She frowned. 

“If my best friend wouldn’t listen to me when I tell her to wear my house colours, then how can I make six other people follow me?” Charlie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Charlie, I’m a Ravenclaw.” Lenie reminded him. 

“So?” He raised his brows. 

“You’re playing against Ravenclaw!” Lenie said. “We’re not on the same side-” 

“Oh, rubbish!” Charlie said, putting his arms around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. “Of course, we are. You are always going to be on my side and I’m going to be on yours-” 

“Except for when it comes to Bill.” She snorted. 

“Well, that-” Charlie removed his arms around her and kept his distance. “You wouldn't need my help on that.” 

She knows Charlie thinks she's mad for pursuing his brother. He's said it a million times when they were younger, she has no chance with Bill. 

“You’re useless to me, you know?” Lenie said. 

“Hey!” Charlie scowled. 

It was the last Quidditch match of the year, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Gryffindor leads the Inter-House Quidditch Competition followed by Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff. For Ravenclaw to be declared this year’s champion, they would have to beat Gryffindor by one hundred and fifty points. 

“Lenie!” Emma waved her hands at her. Lenie’s best friend is being a helpful fourth year and is directing the younger students to the pitch. “Ravenclaw is this way!” 

“No thanks, Marshal!” Charlie grinned. “Lenie is going to be supporting me!” 

“Oh, get lost, Weasley!” Emma scoffed and snatched Lenie from Charlie’s side. 

“See you after we win!” He yelled at them before sprinting towards the changing rooms. 

“He’s so full of himself.” Emma rolled her eyes and dragged Lenie to the stands. “Come on. You don’t want to get in a section with the firsties.” 

They arrived at the pitch and snagged a spot with the seventh years. They didn’t know a lot of seventh years in their house but it’s still better than being stuck with the slack-jawed and wide-eyed kids. 

“Lenie! You’re watching from here?” 

“Oh, hi, Henry.” Lenie smiled. They have been somewhat friendly since that day in Hogsmeade last November. “Yup.” 

“I brought food!” Kate held up a pouch that was tied on her wrist. “Lenie!” 

“Kate, you’re watching the match?” Lenie asked her sister. “And you’re supporting Ravenclaw?” 

“I’m dating the Captain, remember?” Kate said. 

“Oh, right!” Lenie recalled that things didn't work out with the classmate from Gryffindor, so her sister is now dating the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Jesse Moore. “Christine is here as well?” 

“I heard my name?” Christine asked. “Oh, Little Townie!” 

“Oh, Merlin.” Emma sighed, then whispered to Lenie. “Don’t look to our right- Hey, I said don’t look!” 

_Too late, she already did._

They were sitting at the edge of the Ravenclaw section. It was the stand that was divided for both houses, so there were some Gryffindors staying there. And one of them was Bill Weasley. 

It would have been good if he was there alone, but he brought his girlfriend with him- Claire Gilbert, the Slytherin classmate who he went to Hogsmeade with last year. Her face contorted to a scowl. 

Now she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the match. 

“Hey- you want my omnioculars?” Henry placed it in front of her face. 

“Err~ then how would you-” 

“Don’t mind me. I’ll be okay.” Henry smiled. “Besides, I think you need it more than I do.” He glanced at Bill Weasley and his girlfriend. 

“Thanks.” Lenie smiled and Henry gave the omnioculars to her. 

_Well, at least she would be able to see Charlie up close._ She thought, adjusting the omniocular settings to fit her eyesight. 

…..

Lenie is walking to the Hospital Wing. The match ended fifteen minutes ago, but there was a huge pile-up out of the stands. 

Gryffindor won. Ravenclaw was up by thirty points when Charlie caught the snitch. He won Gryffindor the match, but he also had arm and leg injuries. Madam Pomfrey is fixing him right now and Lenie wanted to check on him. 

She was sure that Professor McGonagall would give him the captain position because Charlie’s performance had always been consistent and this year he was just superb. He’s going to be so insufferable once he receives that badge. 

She was turning the corner of the fourth-floor corridor to the Hospital Tower when she heard people arguing. Lenie was supposed to let it go and walk past them, but she realised that she knew those voices. 

“You can’t just pretend that it didn’t happen, Christine!” Henry said angrily. 

“We had firewhisky.” Christine said, frustration evident on her voice. “We were drunk-” 

“It was just one shot and we weren’t drunk, you know that.” He retorted. 

“It was a mistake!” 

“How about the time before that?” Henry asked. “And the three times before that?” 

“We’re best friends, Henry.” Christine sighed. “If this results to a mess- then we can’t-” She paused. “I can’t lose you, please-” 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Someone whispered in Lenie’s ear. 

She almost screamed, but she was able to put a hand on her mouth to stop herself. Lenie turned around to see who was behind her, but she lost her balance and fell against a column, hitting her head against the wall. 

“Oh, Merlin!” The person immediately helped her up, but she felt a bit woozy. 

“Whoa!” Lenie tried to stand up straight but she lost her footing. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The boy said. She can see from his tie that he is a Gryffindor. “I could try and fix you, but this is a bit delicate since it’s the head-” 

“I think I’m fine.” Lenie was able to stand up straight. 

“I don’t know.” The boy shook his head. “You might be concussed. Better check with Madam Pomfrey-” 

“I was actually on my way to the Hospital Wing.” She said. 

“It’s perfect then!” He kneeled in front of her. “Here, let me carry you.” 

“Wha- what?!” She sputtered. 

“Come on. Hop on my back.” The boy said. “I don’t want you to suddenly fall over. It’s my fault anyway.” 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Lenie asked. 

“Of course it is.” 

She climbed to his back and he carried her to the Hospital Wing. He kept on talking to her and said that it was to make sure that she was still conscious. When they entered the Hospital Wing, someone immediately noticed them. 

“Hammond! What happened?” 

“Whoa! Calm down, Weasley.” The boy carrying Lenie knelt down so she could get off him. “Madam Pomfrey!” 

“Mister Hammond.” The school matron walked towards them. She turned to Lenie. “And?” 

“Townsend. Lenie Townsend.” 

“Right.” Madam Pomfrey nodded. “How may I help you Miss Townsend?” 

“She sort of hit her head against the wall.” Hammond answered for her. “I think it’s just a mild concussion, but I didn’t want to take my chances.” 

“That was the right choice, Hammond.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Let me just prepare a bed, Townsend, then I can examine you.” She turned towards the rows of beds. 

“Errr~ Thanks, by the way.” Lenie told Hammond. “I still don’t know your name.” 

“Matthew Hammond.” He offered his hand. “But you can call me Matt.” 

“Lenie Townsend.” She took his hand and shook it. “Thanks again, Matt!” 

“I told you, it was my fault.” Matt smiled kindly. “I really am sorry-” 

“Don’t you need to be examined, Lenie?” Bill asked sharply.

“Right.” She said. “Anyway, nice meeting you, Matt.” Lenie waved before skipping towards Madam Pomfrey. 

“You can go now, Hammond.” Bill told his classmate. “I’ll take care of her.” 

“Oh, sure!” Matt nodded at Bill. “Later, Weasley.” He left the Hospital Wing after glancing at Lenie and Madam Pomfrey. 

Bill sat on the chair beside Charlie’s and scowled at the younger boy’s expression. “What?” He snapped. 

“Oh, Brother.” Charlie tutted and shook his head. “You are being too obvious.” 

_**August 1994, PRESENT** _

“This is our Poisonous Substances Ward.” Healer Renata Mason, the Chief of Staff of St. Mungo’s Satellite Hospital said. She was giving a tour to a visiting Healer from the Main Hospital in London. “It is being run by the Award-Winning medical potioneer, Healer Yasmine Hosny.” She said with pride. 

“I would love to meet Healer Hosny.” The man said. 

“Of course, let me just check if she’s here.” Renata nodded. 

A Healer with chocolate brown hair had their back on them, but Renata knew exactly who she was. It was fortunate that she was there because if anyone in the hospital knew where Hosny is, it would be her. 

“Healer Townsend? Healer Townsend?” Renata patted her on the back and she turned around, startling the Healer from London. “Do you happen to know where Healer Hosny is?” 

“Morning, Chief! She’s out on fieldwork with Healer Grayson.” The younger healer answered. “It’s in Cairo, so I’m not sure what time they would be back.” 

“No matter, we can just talk to them later.” Renata said. “By the way, I’d like you to meet Healer Matthew Hammond. He’s from the London Hospital. Healer Hammond, this is-” 

“Lenie Townsend.” Matt smiled. “How have you been?” 

She was frozen in shock. _What is he doing here?_

“Just touring the facilities.” Matt said. “I’ll be back in London tomorrow.” 

Oh, did she say that out loud?

“You two know each other?” Renata asked. 

“We’re old friends.” Matt answered before Lenie could even open her mouth. 

“This is perfect then!” The Chief said. “Townsend, you can show Healer Hammond around-” 

“Sorry, Chief.” Lenie cut her off with a grimace. “I’m taking over for Healer Hosny’s service today and she is going to have my head if I leave her patients without rounding.” 

“Very well.” Renata sighed. “Follow me, Healer Hammond. We still have three more wards to see.” 

Lenie exhaled in relief. _It is just one day. He’ll be gone tomorrow. It’s just one day._

…..

“You’re avoiding me.” Someone slid beside Lenie in the lounge. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be eating with the Chief?” She asked. 

“I told her I wanted to try the food here in the lounge." Matt answered and she almost rolled her eyes at him. “You’re avoiding me.” He repeated. 

“Please, Matt-” 

“It’s just lunch.” Matt said. “Just lunch, Little Townie. Then I’ll be out of your hair.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Lenie said sharply and Matt looked down. 

They ate in silence for a while before she spoke. “How is everyone at the hospital?” 

“Good.” Matt said. “They’re good. Look, Lenie-” 

“And how is she?” Lenie asked. “The baby.” 

“How did you know that she gave birth to a-” Matt shook his head. “Nevermind. I didn’t think that you’d care.” 

“Of course, I do.” Lenie glared at him. “I’m not a monster.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Matt sighed. “The baby’s fine. Perfectly healthy and pretty.” 

“Just like her Mum, then.” She commented. 

“Lenie, please-” 

“I’m sorry.” Lenie shut her eyes, willing her tears not to fall. “I’m so sorry, Matty. I can’t do this.” She suddenly stood up and ran out of the lounge. 

Tears started to stream down her face. She was running and trying to find a place where she could cry in peace, but she felt strong arms holding on to her. “Townie-”

“I told you not to call me that!” She yelled and faced him. It was good that she ran to the direction of the underpass to the hospital annex building or someone would have seen them. People normally don’t pass by the underpass because it’s too hot in there. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry-” 

“You could have told me!” Lenie said. “I know that it was a problem for you too, but you could have told me!” 

“I don’t-” Matt sighed. “I didn’t know what to do. I wanted- I wanted to protect her.” 

“Well, you did!” Lenie said angrily. “Congratulations, Matty. You were able to protect her. Now look where that got us.” She raised both her hands before turning around and leaving. 

…..

The door opened and Bill stared at her in surprise. “Lenie-” 

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” She grimaced. 

“Not at all- come in.” Bill moved aside to let her in, then closed the door behind them. “You don’t have to knock, though. I told you that you can just apparate, right?” 

“I just-” Lenie bit her lip nervously and sat on his couch. “I might- err~ You might be doing something that you don’t want me to see.” 

Bill perched himself on the armrest beside her and moved his face closer to hers. “What else could I hide from you?” He said in a low voice. “You’ve already seen everything.” 

“Right.” Lenie cleared her throat and nodded. 

“So-” Bill smirked. He already has a guess on why Lenie came knocking on his door at the middle of the night, looking like a scared little puppy. “Did you need me for something?” 

“Yes. Well-” She cleared her throat again. “I- err~” 

She didn’t know why it’s so hard for her to say it. Bill had been so shameless the last time he asked if they could do it. Same can be said on the time before that and the time before that and the time before that and- The point is, they’ve done this plenty of times now (not that she was keeping count), so she shouldn’t be shy. 

“Erm~” Lenie laughed nervously. “Do you have firewhisky or brandy or rum-”

She paused and gasped when she felt his thumb tracing her lips. “Just say it, Lenie.” 

Her heart pumped faster when he placed his forefinger inside her mouth. He groaned when she closed her eyes and sucked his finger, remembering how eagerly she does the same thing with another part of his body that is stiffening at her actions. 

She tried to speak but her tongue was being trapped by his finger. 

“What was that, Love?” Bill asked, removing the finger in her mouth, her saliva dribbling down her chin. 

“I need sex, Bill.” She said breathlessly. 

“And?” 

“I need sex from you.” 

He grabbed her by the head and kissed her viciously as soon as he heard the words. She tasted like sugar, she was probably eating candies before she went down here. It was very fitting for her, his sweet Lenie. 

Lenie groaned against his mouth. The feel of Bill’s lips is no longer foreign to her. 

It all started after her birthday. Kate stayed for two days in Egypt opting to spend time with her sister since Lenie has two off days. The older girl kept bugging her about Bill, but Lenie insisted that it was nothing. In her head, it was a one time thing that Bill probably did because it was her birthday.

_Oh boy, was she wrong._

Bill came as soon as Kate was gone and he seduced Lenie with his soft lips, sensual words, hungry eyes, and unbelievable stamina. He has been coming to her house since then, and she would always let him do whatever he wanted to her. 

She was never the one to initiate. Until now. 

“OH!” She cried when he dragged her by the neck to his room. 

“Strip.” Bill instructed. “Everything.” 

Lenie nodded and removed her shirt, then her trousers, then her undergarments. She stood naked, in front of him, waiting with bated breath for the next thing he will say. 

Bill licked his lips as he scanned her slowly from her pretty head to her elegant neck to her perky breasts to the curves of her waist to her creamy thighs to her dainty feet. He stepped closer to her and traced her skin with his middle finger. He felt the quick pulse on her neck, then he circled his finger around both her pointed nipples, then his finger explored her smooth abdomen and stopped at her navel. 

“I wonder what I’m going to find down here?” He smirked. 

She gasped when he ran his fingers through her slit and spread her wetness. “Naughty girl.” He shook his head and flicked her clit which made her moan. 

Bill gently held her jaw then pushed her back until she could feel the side of his bed on the back of her legs. He gave her a searing kiss then shoved her to lay down. Then, he moved back, watching her full breasts move up and down with every deep breath she takes. 

“Put your legs up, Love.” He ordered and she obeyed. “Show me that pretty pink pussy.” 

She spread her legs giving him a full view of her shaved, wet, cunt. Bill was staring at her core, mesmerised at her pink, glistening flesh. He rubbed the bulge in his trousers a few times before unzipping his pants and taking his cock out. 

It was stiff and red and angry. Lenie could see the veins bulging around his shaft. She imagined running her tongue along them and licked her lips in anticipation. 

“You want my cock, yeah?” Bill asked, stroking it in front of her. Lenie nodded absentmindedly, she was focused on watching his hand. “I can’t hear you.” 

“I _need_ your cock, Bill.” She panted, spreading her legs further. 

“You could have gone here sooner.” He groaned when she bucked her hips gently. “What have you been doing the past three days, then?” 

Lenie blushed, pink dusting her cheeks, her neck, and her chest. “Oh, Lenie~ Have you been touching yourself?” 

She averted his gaze. 

“My dirty, dirty girl.” Bill hissed, then smirked. “Show me.” 

“What?” She asked meekly. 

“Show me how you touch yourself.” He said in a low voice. “Show me how you play with your tight, little hole.” 

Lenie’s hands were trembling when she placed her hands on her stomach. She moved her hands slowly from her stomach to her chest. She massaged her mounds and undulated her hips, showing Bill how much she likes being touched there. She ignored his groans and continued playing with her buds. 

Her index and middle fingers circled her nipples, she can feel herself gushing out liquid. Bill’s bed would probably be filthy with her wetness and the thought of it made her hum in satisfaction. She held her buds between her fingers and pinched, imagining that it was him. “BILL!” 

She slapped her tits harshly before soothing them. Then, she caressed her front, her abdomen, her navel, then her sopping pussy. She placed three fingers above her clit and started rubbing. “Ooohh~ ssss~ ahhh~ Oh, Bill- Fuck!” 

Her hand trailed down to her slit and she rubbed up and down. When she felt her hole she plunged her middle finger in and moaned loudly. “Haaahhh~ Bill-” She mewled as she pumped her fingers in and out. Her thumb circled her clit while her other hand grabbed and pinched her tits. She could already feel the pleasure coiling in her core when she heard him. 

“STOP!” 

She immediately stopped what she was doing and sobbed in frustration. “Open your eyes and look at me.” She did. 

Bill was already naked and his pupils were blown out. And he was staring at her as if she was a piece of meat and he was a hungry wolf that hasn’t eaten for days. 

He stalked towards the bed, never taking his eyes off of hers, then kneeled at the edge. She whimpered when he pulled her by her legs to the edge of the bed. He opened her legs harshly and ran his nose on the insides of her thighs, avoiding her centre. 

“Bill~ please- please- oh~” 

She moaned when he placed his face in front of her core. His fang earring is dangling on his ears, its light strokes on her thighs intensifying her arousal. She trashed her head back when he kissed her core- it was a wet, open mouthed kiss. She could feel him lapping and sucking her folds. 

He reached for her head and pushed it down to look at what he was doing. Lenie gave a half moan- half gasp when their eyes connected. Her elbows were supporting her, but she used one hand to reach for Bill’s hair. She held onto his pretty red mane as her hips rocked against his face. 

“Oh~ oh~ oh~ Fuck- Fuck- Fuck- AH!” 

Bill's hands found her tits and slapped them harshly, making her buck harder against him. He continued playing with them- striking, pinching, and soothing. Lenie was thrashing violently against him. His lips were soon replaced by his tongue. She grabbed his hair and guided him in and out of her hole. 

“Holy- oh- shit!” She gasped. “I’m gonna come- Bill, Bill-” 

He moved his hands from her chest to her thighs, spreading them wider, then circling his fingers on her clit. 

She let go of his head and fell back to the bed- tremors flowing through her body. Her thighs wrapped around his head tighter, her release flowing through his chin and to his sheets. 

“BILL! BILL! OH- OH-” 

She placed her shaking hands on her mouth to try and control her shrieks, but Bill lifted her arse from the bed to relish more of her. She was still coming down from her high when he slapped the globes of her arse repeatedly and moved his head side to side while furiously licking her folds. 

“HAAAH~ FU- OOHHH~” 

She grabbed on to whatever she could when her second orgasm came. Lenie was still panting and her legs felt like jelly when Bill turned her around to lay on her front. She yelped when he slapped her arse lightly and hissed when he rubbed his tip on her slit. 

Lenie felt every vein as he slowly inserted himself inside her hole. “Still so fucking snug-” He groaned. “SHIT-LEN-” 

He leisurely moved in and out of her and her body started to calm down. He grinned when he felt her relaxing against him, he pulled out slowly one last time. She was breathing regularly when he suddenly slammed inside her. 

“FUCK!” Lenie said roughly. 

“What? You think we’re done?” He gave her a hard thrust and some of her juices seeped out. “I’m not done with you.” Another thrust. “I’m never-” thrust “-going-” thrust “-to-” thrust “-be-” thrust “-done-” thrust “-with-” thrust “-you.” 

He became harsher in each thrust and her brain was so muddled with pleasure that she felt as if his cock plunged inside her belly. “I’m gonna come- I’m gonna come-” She whispered. “Bill, I’m gonna come again~ AAAAHHH~” 

Three of his fingers pumped in and out of her as soon as he felt that she was close. He muffled her screams of pleasure by a long and passionate kiss. 

She was still moaning and panting after her release, but Bill pulled her by the hair and made her kneel in front of him. 

He slapped his cock on her lips and she opened, letting him in. “Taste that, baby?” He rammed his length on her mouth. “That’s you.” He slammed into her over and over again that she started to gag. “That’s the your sweet, sweet cunt juice- FUCK!” 

He dragged her back to the bed and shoved his cock inside her. Then, he pinned her legs on his side and rammed into her uncontrollably. Her moans, his grunts, and their skin connecting are the only things that she can hear. 

When she looked at him, she could only see how beautiful he was. His long hair covering his handsome face like a curtain, his body gleaming with sweat, and his face contorted because of pleasure. She could not believe that this unbelievably perfect man wants her. She could not believe that she could make his cock hard and make him lose control.

She had another climax, but Bill was also chasing his. His hips lost their rhythm and he let his primal instincts take over. She had just finished releasing when she felt another one coming fast. 

“OH- OH- OH~ BILL- I- HAAA~” 

“FUCK- FUCK- FUCK- LENIE- LENIE!” 

Her next release was in tune with his. Her pleasure-addled mind was still at a loss when she realised that she was still milking him and he was still jerking in and out of her. She was not sure if it ended a couple of seconds, minutes, or hours later. All she knew is that she was tired and sated. 

Bill was panting when he fell on top of her. Their hearts were beating fast, but in sync. When his heart had calmed down and his breathing was even, he kissed her forehead and stood up. Her eyes were still closed when he started to clean up. 

His back was on her when he grabbed his wand and pointed it on his wardrobe. One of the drawers opened and a pair of loose trousers levitated towards him. He wore the garment and was supposed to place Lenie’s feet up and tuck her properly in his bed, when he saw that she was almost finished putting her clothes back on. 

“Aren’t you uncomfortable sleeping in those clothes?” Bill asked. 

“Oh, I’m not- I’m not sleeping-” Lenie replied. “I’m going home.” 

“Oh- right, then.” He nodded. “Sure.” 

“Night.” She gave him a small smile and disapparated out of his flat. 

…..

“And unless I am mistaken, Mostafa is trying to send the Bulgarian Team mascots away! Oh, this is going to be nasty!” 

Ludo Bagman’s voice boomed from the wireless set up at the Hospital Lounge. It was the final of the Quidditch World Cup, Ireland versus Bulgaria. They were lucky that it was a slow day, most Senior Apprentice only had to do rounds and there were no scheduled procs for the Poisons Department. They stayed at the lounge where almost everyone was listening in to Bagman’s commentaries. 

“Come on! Come on!” Aiden said. 

“SHHH!” Ashley glared at him. 

“IRELAND WINS! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH AND IRELAND WINS!” Bagman announced and cheers erupted in the room. 

“YEAH!” Lenie and Aiden high-fived, and Ashley pulled them in for a hug. They were still celebrating when a silvery white tiger landed in front of them. 

“Mass poisoning on a Uagadou School Trip.” Hosny’s voice echoed. “I need all hands on deck.” 

The three of them ran towards The Pit where a disheveled Sami was waiting for them. 

“I was napping in the on-call room.” Sami greeted them as the levitating sanitizer sprays disinfect them. “Do we know what it is?” 

“Not yet.” Hosny appeared behind them and sprinted towards the Trauma Bay. “But be prepared. We're going to be dealing with children.” 

The four of them glanced at each other worriedly as Mediwizards appeared with the students.

“Move!” Hosny said and they scattered, taking patients. 

It was streeler poisoning. Fifteen students and a teacher had it, but there were only three severe cases. They were able to save everyone after seven hours of tests, emergency procs, and potion brewing. 

“We just want to keep you here overnight for observation, okay?” Lenie smiled at the fourteen year old girl and the girl nodded. “Alright, you should rest now.” The healer patted her arm and proceeded to close her curtain.

It is very rare for the Poisons Ward to be full, but this day was just unlike any other. She was smiling brightly at Sami and Aiden when she placed the medical record of her last patient on the Chart Cart. 

“Shall we celebrate Ireland’s win at Nightcap?” She beamed. 

The two were already nodding when a sprinting Ashley stopped in front of them. 

“Err~ Ash-” 

“There’s been an attack-” Ashley said breathlessly. “Back home-” 

“Sorry, what?” Aiden asked. 

“The Quidditch World Cup has been attacked by Death Eaters!” 

…..

Lenie nervously paced in front of a black couch. She was sure that he was coming back on September second, but she didn’t know what time. It’s already almost nine in the evening in Britain, but there’s still no sign of him. 

She sat on the couch and glanced around. 

“What are you doing, Lenie?” She muttered to herself. “What the fuck is the matter with me? Why am I this-” 

The door opened and Bill strolled in. 

“Lenie?” 

“Hey!” She smiled. “I was just-” 

“Sorry, Len. I can’t today.” Bill said. “I was advised not to do any strenuous physical activity for a week-” 

“Did something happen to you at the World Cup?” She stood up and marched in front of him. “Were you attacked?” She started to check over him. 

“It was just a cut-” 

“Let me see.” She insisted, tugging on his leather jacket. “I might-” 

“Don’t worry. I already had it checked in St. Mungo’s in London.” He told her. “It was a good thing that I bumped into your sister that night.” 

“Kate?” Lenie said. “You saw Kate?” 

“She didn't tell you?" He asked and she shook her head. "Kate was with her fiance, Fletcher, and Rhodes.” He noticed her pause. “They fixed me up, actually. So, your sister’s fiance is a Mediwizard, then?” 

“Yeah.” Lenie nodded. “He’s now an apprentice at a Hospital in New York. Are you sure that you don’t want me to check-” 

“No. I’m fine.” Bill said. “I just need to rest.” 

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” She nodded and was about to apparate to her flat when Bill held on to her wrist gently. 

“Do you want to stay?” He asked. 

“I shouldn’t.” She answered. 

“But do you want to?” Bill’s eyes were on hers and she felt as if his blue orbs were trying to read her soul. 

“I should go.” Lenie said with finality. “Good night, Bill. Rest well.” She said before disapparating with a loud pop. 


	10. Growing Pains

_**August 1990** _

Lenie woke up from a very bad dream. One that involved her being extremely plastered and demanding Bill Weasley to tell her why he doesn’t have feelings for him. The dream ended with Bill telling her to leave him alone. 

She looked around the room and noticed that she was in Bill’s room instead of Ginny’s. It was then that she realised that it was not a dream. It was all true. 

_WELL, SHIT._

She immediately got up and searched around the room. It was fortunate that Bill has some parchment and quill out. 

_Dear Bill,_

_I was really drunk last night. I’m sorry if I did or say anything that made you uncomfortable-_

She stopped writing. Lenie realised that it wasn’t just last night that she has made things difficult for Bill. She chased him around Hogwarts when he was still at school. She insisted on spending holidays with the Weasleys just to be with Bill. She would hang around ‘The Three Broomsticks’ when he has dates. 

_“It’s never going to happen, Lenie… I would never return your feelings. Not now, not ever. So, please… please just leave me alone. For both our sakes, Helena, please.”_

Embarrassing. That’s what she was. 

He probably did not mind it that much when they were younger. He probably just thought that she was an annoying child. But she’s seventeen now. She’s an adult. Going after Bill when he asked her to leave him alone would just be pathetic. 

Lenie exhaled and reached for her wand. She erased everything written on the parchment and started over. 

_Bill,_

_I wanted to apologise for everything that I have done for the past years. I now realise that it must have been hard for you to go through school with someone like me always at your tail. You don’t have to worry about me, I won’t be bothering you anymore. I promise to leave you alone from now on._

_I’m sorry,_   
_Lenie_

She read the letter after writing it and felt something fall from her eye. A lone tear. It flowed from her eyes to her cheeks, then to the piece of parchment in her hand. Lenie pointed her wand at the tear stain and it disappeared. 

She placed the note on Bill’s bed, then silently crept out. She stopped by Ginny’s room to get her stuff, then she continued down to the ground floor. 

“Lenie Dear!”

“Mrs. Weasley, Hi.” Lenie said with a small smile. 

“You’re up early!” The older witch said. “No matter, I can make something quickly for you-” 

“Oh, it’s alright, Mrs. Weasley.” Lenie shook her head. “I need to go anyway. Kate needed me back home urgently.” 

“Did something happen?” Mrs. Weasley worriedly asked. 

“Nothing to be alarmed about.” Lenie said. “She just wants me home early.” 

“Alright, Dear.” Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her wand at the cupboards. “Something for the road, then?” 

Lenie nodded and the drawers opened. Baked goods and biscuits started to fix themselves in a small box. A red ribbon wrapped itself around the box, then it floated in front of her.

“Thanks!” Lenie smiled brightly. “And Thank you again for letting me stay over, Mrs. Weasley.” 

“You’re always welcome here, Dear.” Mrs. Weasley chuckled. “You’re a member of the family.” 

“I’ll go ahead now.” Lenie gave her one last wave of goodbye before apparating back to London. 

…..

The sun was still not up when she left the Weasleys and she was not sure if Kate was at home or if she went out with her friends. When she stepped inside the foyer, she was surprised to hear noises from the kitchen. She passed by the sitting room and saw Kate and Christine passed out with the telly in front of them still on. 

“Dad?” Lenie asked when she stepped in the kitchen. “Oh! It’s you.” 

“Hey, Len.” Henry smiled. “Didn’t think that you’d be back before lunch.” 

“Didn’t think I would be too.” Lenie commented and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen bar. “You guys had a late night, then?” 

“You know those two when they start talking.” Henry sighed. 

“You and Christine were here since before I left yesterday!” Lenie exclaimed. “What did you even talk about?” 

“Work- Christine wants to resign because her editor is too demanding, while your sister hates that her editor is too relaxed. Did you eat something before leaving the Weasleys’? Do you want me to whip something up for you?” He asked. 

“Errr~ If you’re offering.” Lenie shrugged. “Then, I’d take it.” 

Henry is a decent cook, he’s even better than Kate in the kitchen. He started to take out pans and ingredients from the pantry. He started with breaking the egg for the omelette and heating the pan for frying the bacon. 

Lenie took out her wand and pointed it at the kettle. “I’ll heat the chocolate that Dad made-”

“No, no.” Henry gently brought her hand down. “I’ll do that.” He smiled before opening the stove and putting the kettle on top of the fire. 

“Why do you always insist on preparing food by hand?” Lenie asked. “You know it would have been faster to use household spells.” 

“Because, Little Townie, I believe that giving your time and effort to create something to give to a person lets them know that you care.” He answered, opening another stove to cook the omelette in. “This for example, I am cooking for you because you’re a good kid and I like you.” 

“Is that why you’re giving a lot of your time and effort to Christine, then?” Lenie asked. “To show her how much you care?” 

“Yes.” Henry said with a sad smile. 

They were silent for a bit with Henry flipping the egg, then turning the stove for the boiling kettle off. When the omelette was done, he placed it on a plate then started on cooking the bacon. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Lenie asked. 

“Of what?” 

“Of waiting.” She said. “Of hoping that she will love you back someday?” 

“I don’t think I ever would.” Henry said. “I have been in love with Christine for a decade now, that it seems as natural as breathing.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure I fell in love with Bill when I was five and I am seventeen now.” Lenie smiled when she smelled the bacon. “So… I think... two more years and you’ll be tired of it? By then, you’ll start to think that it’s pointless and embarrassing-” 

“You’ve given up on Weasley?” Henry asked, pausing after flipping the bacon. 

“He asked me to leave him alone.” She answered. “He made it very clear that he would never feel the same way ever. He’s happy and he’s seeing someone and I-” Lenie sighed. “I think I deserve to be happy too.” 

She heard the scraping of the spatula against the pan, then the sounds of liquid being poured from a kettle to a mug.

“You’re right, Lenie.” Henry said, placing the food and hot chocolate in front of her. “You should be happy.” 

“How about you, then?” She asked. 

“We’re different, you and I.” He sighed. “I don’t- I don’t think I’ll ever be happy without Christine.” 

…..

Lenie hid behind a brick column in Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She watched on as a family of redheads said goodbye to each other. Similar to last year, they were sending off four Weasleys this year: Charlie, Percy, and the twins- Fred and George. 

“Hey, what are you doing-” 

“AH!” 

“Sorry!” The person who patted her on the back chuckled. “I didn’t think my voice could be that scary.” 

“Tim!” Lenie exclaimed, putting a hand over her chest. “It’s just you.” 

Timothy Higgins is a classmate from Hufflepuff who was assigned as Lenie’s Potions partner in their fourth year. 

“What are you being sneaky about, Lenie?” He asked. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Lenie said. “I was just- Errr~ I’m gonna go now.” 

She turned around to head towards the train but was almost run over by a trolley with a majestic owl on top of a very expensive looking trunk. 

“Be careful!” A very posh woman wearing fine sapphire robes chastised a train attendant who was pushing the trolley. She turned to Lenie and Tim. “I’m sorry, Dears. I hope we didn’t cause any injuries-” 

“Oh no, no-” Lenie shook her head adamantly. “I’m fine- We’re fine. No harm done.” 

“That’s good, then.” The woman smiled, but her smile disappeared when she looked beside her. “Cora! Wait for me before boarding-” 

“Mother, is everything alright?” Another posh-looking gentleman and woman appeared beside them. 

“Go make sure your daughter doesn’t get on the train before properly saying her goodbyes, won’t you?” The woman wearing blue robes answered. “I’ll just have to sort something out.” 

The man nodded. He and the woman he was with then strutted towards a girl with wavy brown hair and with her back turned against Lenie. People observed and murmured amongst themselves as the pair walked through the Platform. Some of them were even looking at the girl. They seem pretty famous, maybe one of them is a high ranking ministry official or some sort of celebrities? 

Lenie wouldn’t know. She doesn’t really pay attention to those. Kate would though, she works for Witch Weekly. 

“I’m really sorry for hitting you, Miss.” The attendant said. 

“It’s alright, Sir.” Lenie said. “Really. I wasn’t hurt or anything-” 

“Are you sure, Dear?” The woman in the blue robes asked again. 

“Yes, Madam.” Lenie smiled at her. “Thank you for your concern.” 

“We’ll get going then.” The woman smiled at Lenie kindly before following who Lenie presumes are other members of their family. 

“Thanks for the save, Higgins.” Lenie told her classmate. 

“No worries.” Tim grinned. “Be careful next time.” 

She nodded. “We should board the train then-” 

Lenie yelped and jumped behind the brick column again when she saw Bill walking towards them. An amused Tim watched as she closed one of her eyes and murmured to herself. 

She exhaled once Bill had passed and she moved out from behind the column. Then, she wrinkled her nose at Tim, who was grinning. “What?” 

“Were you just hiding from Bill Weasley?” Tim asked her curiously. 

“I should go… to the train.” Lenie pointed at the Hogwarts Express. “You should too. See you-” She cleared her throat. “See you inside!” She said before sprinting towards the train to look for Emma. 

Tim watched her nervously weave through the throng of people. Then, he glanced at where Bill Weasley was. The former student seemed to be searching for something or _somebody_ in the Platform. 

“Hmmm… Odd.” Tim whispered before calmly walking towards his friends. 

…..

“GOOD LUCK TODAY!” A younger girl shouted at the Gryffindor Team. She was walking past the changing rooms with a group of small Gryffindors. 

“Who’s that?” Lenie asked Charlie. 

“Oh, Katie Bell, First Year.” He answered. “She’s nice and I think she wants to join the Team next year-” 

“You’re already scouting for next year?” She said, scrunching her forehead. “The Season hasn’t even started yet-” 

“Of course I’m not.” Charlie huffed. “That’s not my problem, that’s Wood’s.” He tilted head toward the fourth year inside the changing room. 

“Looks like that’s not the only problem you’re leaving to Oliver Wood.” She gestured at his twin brothers. 

Fred and George are second years now, they are the new beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They are currently terrorising the other members of the team: their classmate and new chaser, Angelina Johnson, and the fifth year, Alicia Spinnet. 

“Hey! HEY!” Charlie called out. “Stop it, You Rascals!” 

One of the twins (She thinks it’s George) stuck his tongue out at Charlie (okay, maybe that’s Fred). 

“You little-” Charlie gritted his teeth before facing Lenie again. “Anyway, about the trip I told you during the start of term-” 

“Romania? I’m not sure, Charlie.” 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” He coaxed her. “Mum wouldn’t allow me because she thinks I shouldn’t spend Christmas alone, but if you’re there she might reconsider.” 

“I don’t know.” Lenie sighed. “I don’t think there’s a point of me going there. It’s not like I would ever work in a dragon sanctuary, much more a place outside England. Plus, I didn’t want to miss your Mum’s Christmas turkey-” 

“And I’m sure you want to see Bill too.” Charlie snorted. 

“Bill- erhm-” She cleared her throat. “Bill is going to be there?” _He was supposed to be in Egypt!_

It was a few weeks ago, the first week of October to be exact, when Charlie received a letter from his mother asking him to knock some sense into Bill. Apparently, the eldest Weasley child suddenly declared that he applied for a transfer to Egypt and that he was accepted. 

However, Mrs. Weasley didn’t know that the two boys already talked about it and Charlie supports Bill’s decision. Charlie is also thinking about taking a job abroad, at a Dragon Sanctuary in Romania. He has been bugging Lenie to go with him to survey the place on Christmas Break. 

“I’ll come with you, then.” She suddenly said. 

“What?” Charlie frowned at him. 

“I’ll go with you…” Lenie repeated. “Err~ to Romania.” 

“Len is everything okay with you and Bill?” Charlie asked. “Did something happen that night last summer?” 

“Happen?” Lenie laughed forcefully. “Nothing happened. We’re fine, we’re just-” 

“You’ve been avoiding Bill.” Charlie said. “Come on, Lenie. I’m not stupid.” 

“I swear, it’s nothing.” Lenie said. “Oh, your team’s waiting for you.” 

“We’re not done talking about this, Townsend.” He narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later after the match.” She grinned at him. “Make sure you win this one and shove it to Melinda Nott’s face. Good luck, Charles!” 

She left for the stands and found Emma with other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff classmates. They were sitting in behind the first years that she saw a while ago. Tonks was at the end of the pew and Lenie noticed that she was curiously watching a dark-haired first year in front of them. 

“Oh, Wotcher, Lenie!” She beamed, her hair changing from black to bubble-gum pink. 

“Hi, Tonks.” Lenie smiled at her and sat on the empty seat between her and Emma. 

“Townsend-” She turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Tim Higgins grinning behind her. “Want some crisps?” He offered a packet to her. 

“Thanks!” Lenie accepted and offered some to Emma who wrinkled her nose and shook her head. 

They were still waiting for the match to start when he heard the first years’ conversation. 

“Cora, do you like Quidditch?” 

“It’s alright. My Granny is a benefactor of the Holyhead Harpies, though, while Papa contributes to the Tutshill Tornados.” 

“So you’ve watched a League game before?” 

“Of course! We always sit at the top box.” The girl named Cora answered haughtily. 

“Welcome to the first match of the season!” Everyone cheered when Carys Sullivan spoke through the megaphone. “Gryffindor versus Slytherin!” 

“Here are the Gryffindors! Weasley, Johnson, Spinnet, Zhang, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood!” 

Lenie screamed and cheered for Charlie, the twins, and the rest of the team. However, the match resulted in an unexpected loss. Lenie might not like Melinda Nott, but she was one hell of a captain and her team is really good. In the end, Gryffindor lost, two hundred and ten to twenty. 

She was sprinting towards the Gryffindor changing room to comfort Charlie when someone called her name. 

“Tim!” Lenie said with a forced smile. “Sorry, can’t talk right now- Charlie is-” 

“Oh, this will just take a second.” Tim said. “Errr~ So you know that we’ve got a Hogsmeade trip next weekend, right?

“Yeah.” She nodded. 

“Well, I was just wondering if you’d like to go with me-” He said nervously. “To Hogsmeade-” 

“You mean like a date?” She asked carefully. 

“Yeah.” Tim nodded. “Yeah- like a- like a date.” 

She deserves to experience the thrill of being with someone who feels something for her. She deserves happiness. 

“Sure.” She said with a small smile. 

“Great.” He beamed. “That’s great. I’ll see you by the Entrance Hall at nine?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

_**September 1994, PRESENT** _

_‘Yeah. I’ll be there.’_

Lenie exhaled after seeing the note that she received from Matt Hammond. She needed to talk to him and apologise, she was a bit harsh to him before. Both of them were victims of circumstance, she shouldn’t have put him down even more. 

Healer Hosny has been requested for a consultation on a severe poisoning case in a hospital in Belfast and she is bringing Lenie and Aiden with her. The trip will last for three days, but they would only be able to catch a Portkey back to Egypt by the fourth day. So, Hosny gave them one free night. Aiden plans to spend it with his family back in Galway while Lenie is staying in London with her Dad and meeting Emma for drinks. 

She really misses Emma. Emma is not just her best friend, she is the person who Lenie trusts the most. Sure, she confides her problems with Charlie and her Dad and sometimes, Kate, but Emma knows everything about her, even her secrets.

“Are the lecture materials ready?” Hosny asked Lenie when she arrived at the Healers’ lounge for some coffee.

“Yes, Healer Hosny.” Lenie nodded with an eager grin. “I also checked for misspellings and reproduced twenty copies-” 

“Good.” Hosny simply said before leaving. 

Lenie gave a sigh of relief. She likes Healer Hosny, she does. Hosny has an incredible mind and polished antidote brewing techniques, but she’s really scary at times. Especially when she wants something perfectly done. She reminds Lenie of Minerva McGonagall, her former Transfiguration professor. Only McGonagall is a lot more tolerant of children. 

The only less than ideal thing about going on this trip is that Hosny was invited to give a lecture at the main hospital in London. Aiden pleaded for Lenie to assist Hosny on the visit since she was already familiar with St. Mungo’s and she was staying in London anyway. He wanted to spend as much time with his family as he can because he hasn’t seen them in months, and Lenie couldn’t say no to that. 

She finished rounding her patients and handing them off to Ashley when she left the hospital at nine in the evening. 

When she was at the apparition hall, she thought of apparating to Bill’s to say goodbye, but she ultimately decided not to. He already knew that she would be leaving for London that night, she shouldn’t disturb him any further. 

She woke up early the next morning, their call time was five in the morning and she didn’t want to be late. She was already at the consulate with her suitcase by quarter to five. Hosny and Aiden arrived at five minutes to five and three minutes to five, respectively. 

Once Aiden presented their documents and straightened out everything with the Ministry Official, they were given their portkey. They are to land at the Ministry of Magic in Whitehall, then take another portkey to Belfast. 

“One minute to departure.” Hosny reminded them. “Are you ready?” 

_No._ “Yes.” Lenie said, placing her finger at the old wristwatch. 

“Here we go!” Aiden said enthusiastically before they were pulled by the portkey to their destination. 

…..

Lenie sat on a table near the window at a quaint coffee shop in Baker Street, London. She was waiting for her order when a familiar face entered. She raised her hand with a wave and he smiled, walking to her direction. 

“Sorry, I thought you said Sweeney’s.” Matt said, sitting across her. 

“Nah, their meat pies don’t sit quite right with me.” Lenie wrinkled her nose. “Plus, the scones here in Speedy’s are the best!” 

“Here you go.” A server arrived, placing a mug of hot chocolate, a mug of black coffee, a plate of scones, and a plate of bacon, eggs, and muffin on their table. 

“Still remember my usual breakfast order, then.” Matt grinned at Lenie and took his coffee and plate. 

“Matty, I was gone for eight months not eight years.” She shook her head at him. 

“Feels like you've been gone that long.” Matt sighed. “How is Egypt, anyway?” 

“Great! I learn a lot from Hosny and the hospital there.” She answered, sipping her chocolate. “It was the right choice to apply for the program-” 

“I still say that you could have been the best apprentice that we could have had at the Dai Llewellyn Ward.” Matt said. 

“Serious Bites was never my first choice when I was younger.” Lenie said. “It has always been the Poisons Department. I only applied for the Dai Llewellyn Ward because of-” 

They both paused and Lenie sighed. “Anyway, I’m doing good at the hospital in Alexandria.” 

“I could see that. I mean, you're running Healer Hosny’s service when she’s not there.” Matt said with a teasing smile. “Still, I stand by what I said. You shouldn’t have left just because of what happened-” 

“You know that’s not the only reason why I left.” Lenie said. “There’s also that issue with Burton.” 

“We’re doing everything that we can to give you the rights to that method that she stole from you, Lenie.” Matt said with conviction. “She’s not going to get away with this.” 

“It was partly my fault, anyway.” Lenie grimaced. “I just-” She sighed. “A lot of things were going on that time and I gave her my study without thinking-” 

“Not your fault, Len.” Matt said. “No matter what was going on in your personal life, Burton shouldn’t have passed your research as hers.” 

“Thanks for everything that you’re doing for me, Matty.” Lenie said with a small smile. “I really appreciate it.” 

“It’s just me who’s doing something, Len.” He said. “Everyone helped when they found out. Smethwyck even wanted to go after her Healer’s license.” 

“I know you all did. I’m grateful to everyone.” She placed her mug down. “And I would like to apologise to you, Matty. I’m really sorry for the way I acted when I saw you in Egypt-” 

“It’s okay.” Matt shook his head. “I understand why you feel that way-” 

“I was hurtful to you, Matt. That’s not okay. It wasn’t your fault, we were on the same sinking boat and I blamed you even if you weren’t the reason why it sunk.” 

“You are a dear friend to me, Len.” Matt said. “You are my friend and I hid something that directly affected you. I was at fault too.” 

They were silent for a bit until Lenie spoke. “It doesn’t matter now.” She smiled. “You’re still my friend, though, so I still feel bad for acting like a git.” 

“If you really feel bad, then just pay for my breakfast.” Matt joked. 

“Yeah, I already did.” Lenie grinned. 

“I was joking, Len.” 

“I know.” She giggled. “Still, it’s already paid. So…” 

“Thank you, Helena.” Matt reached for her hand. 

“You’re very welcome, Matthew.” 

They ate breakfast and talked about less personal things: Celestina Warbeck’s new song, the League, the Quidditch World Cup, and the Triwizard Tournament that would be happening at Hogwarts this year. 

“You should sign up as a Healer on site.” Matt suggested as they finished their food. “It will be fun to go back to Hogwarts, and aren’t you curious on what happens during the competition?” 

“Well, I would have to clear it with Hosny, but it sounds good, actually.” Lenie answered, checking if she didn’t forget anything on the table and if all her stuff is in her purse. 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” He said, helping her with her seat. They thanked the servers and walked towards the doors of the shop. “Speaking of Hosny, I’m excited for her talk.” 

“Yeah, she is too.” Lenie said. “She made me stay for four hours to check the materials and everything-” 

“I was surprised that you agreed to accompany her.”

They were walking back to St. Mungo’s together for Hosny’s lecture. 

“I can’t exactly say no to my boss-” 

“No, I mean because you’ll see him.” Matt said. 

“What do you mean?” Lenie said, her smile slowly fading from her face. “Him- as in-” 

Matt nodded. 

“He’s supposed to be in America!” 

“No, Lenie. Didn’t you check the list of names?” Matt asked and Lenie gaped at him. Aiden volunteered to check the names and send out the reminder to the participants since he’s not going to be there. “He’s here and he’s attending Hosny’s talk.” 

…..

“My favourite girl is back in London and we’re gonna- OH MY GOD.” 

“I brought wine.” Lenie said, her smile quivering and her eyes red. “Can I come in?” 

“Lenie, what the hell happened to you?” Emma asked, as she opened the door to let her best friend in. 

“I thought- I thought we could drink some- you know?” Lenie continued speaking and handed her the bottle. “Like a pre-party drinks-” 

“You already drank like half the bottle. What is going on-” 

“- and I just need to borrow a dress from you because I just came from a chip shop and I think I smell like battered cod-” 

“HELENA KIMBERLEY TOWNSEND!”

“What, Emma?” 

“We’re not going anywhere until I found out what happened to you.” Emma said, pulling Lenie to sit on the couch. 

Lenie exhaled loudly. “He’s here.” 

“He-” Emma’s eyes widened. “You mean-” 

“Yeah.” Lenie nodded. 

“He was supposed to be in New York!” Emma said. 

“Yeah, he wasn’t.” Lenie shook her head and a tear fell from her eye. “He was there- sat on Hosny’s lecture.” 

“Did you talk to him?” 

“He tried to talk to me. But I ran for it.” Lenie said. “I told Hosny that something happened at home and I’m urgently needed. Then apparated to an alley where I saw a wine store, so I bought that-” she pointed at the half-finished wine bottle on Emma's table. 

“I drank it while thinking about the shitty things that happened to my life, but I didn’t want to come here all drunk and ruin our night out, so when I saw a chip shop, I-” She exhaled and another tear fell. “I ate some fish and chips.” 

“Oh, god. Lenie.” Emma pulled her in for a comforting hug. 

“I need to-” Lenie sniffled. “I need to get ready for our- our night out-” 

“Lenie!” Emma let go of her. “We’re not going anywhere while you’re in this state-” 

“But you’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.” Lenie reasoned, uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. “I can go out- I just have to shower and borrow some of your sparkly dresses and reapply makeup-” 

“No, we’ll stay in.” Emma said with finality. “You can take a shower and I'll order in. Then we can watch something on the telly while we trash talk your tosser of an ex-boyfriend.” 

Lennie nodded and went to Emma’s room, looking for an old shirt and trousers she could borrow. Like Lenie, Emma also grew up used to muggle stuff, her dad (like Lenie’s mum) is a muggle. 

When Lenie came out of the shower, there were two wine glasses on the table, the take out from Nando’s had arrived, and a movie was paused on the opening credits. 

“Dirty Dancing?” Lenie plopped beside Emma. 

“It was either this or Friday the Thirteenth Part Three.” Emma said, starting the movie and putting the volume down. “So-” She reached for the wine that Lenie poured. “Are we going back tomorrow to St. Mungo’s to beat up your ex-” 

“Emma!” 

“What?” Emma asked with raised brows. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking of doing that.” 

“I’m not about to harm anyone, especially not someone who has a kid-” 

“A kid that’s not yours.” Emma reminded her. “He pursued you even though he’s a superior at work, then he made you keep your relationship a secret, then he got another girl pregnant and now they’re happily married and acting as if you never happened. Never even had the decency to talk to you properly about it-” 

“We did talk, he told me when they found out she was pregnant-” 

“I can’t stand seeing you like this!” Emma exclaimed. “You’re here in my flat, drinking wine and being all sad- while they get to flaunt their marriage and their baby and their beautiful love story to everyone-” 

“I know, I-” 

“Why the fuck aren’t you angry?!” 

“I don’t know, Emma!” Lenie cried. “I don’t know, okay?” 

“Are you still in love with him?” Emma asked and Lenie just looked at her, tears were pooling on her eyes again. “Oh, Lenie~” 

Emma pulled her best friend for another hug again as the water works started. She doesn’t get why this keeps on happening to Lenie. She’s a kind and sweet girl, so why does she always get her heart broken? First, Bill Weasley and now this evil incarnate? She can’t even think of that man’s name without wanting to smash something to pieces. 

“I’m not sure about any of my feelings anymore, Emma.” Lenie said. “I thought I could do it, you know. I thought I could- I could face him and I- I wanted to show him that I’m strong, that I didn’t need him. But as soon as I saw him, I- I can’t do it. I can’t-” She shook her head. “It still hurts to see him. And I’m not sure if it’s because I still love him or because I am still in pain because of what they did- what he did to me.” 

She sobbed again and Emma just stroked her back until she calmed down. 

“Can we talk about you now?” Lenie hiccuped.

“Len, my problems are hardly-” 

“My life was shite, but I’m not the only one here who needs someone who listens.” Lenie held Emma’s hand. The other girl sighed and nodded. 

“Well, you remember that bloke who works at the bookshop near Knockturn Alley?” Emma asked with a sheepish smile. 

“Ohhh, the one who spilled tea on you?" Lenie asked and Emma nodded. 

“We’re seeing each other. Nothing serious-” 

“Wait.” Lenie placed her glass of water down. “Weren’t you seeing that girl from the Department of Magical Games and Sports?” 

“We broke it off.” Emma shook her head. 

“Why? I thought she was perfect-” 

“Her parents were blood purists, so-” Emma shrugged. 

They talked about everything they weren’t able to include in letters or floo burner calls. They were on their third bottle of wine (aside from the one that Lenie brought) and Friday the Thirteenth Part Three was playing in the background when Lenie suddenly said. 

“- Bill, though, he’s amazing in bed-” 

“Wait, what?” Emma paused with the wineglass halfway to her lips. 

“Whew-” Lenie fanned herself with her hand. “He's an animal, I tell you-” 

“Hold on, hold on.” Emma pried Lenie’s glass away from her hands. “Bill who?” 

“Whoops.” Lenie muttered and looked down. 

“Not Bill Weasley!” Emma exclaimed, her eyes bulging out. “Lenie! You had sex with Bill Weasley?!” 

“Having.” Lenie corrected. She was still a bit tipsy, sober enough to remember everything but drunk enough to not control herself from spilling everything to her best friend. “I’m having lots of great dirty sex with Bill-” 

“WHAT THE FUCK, LENIE-” 

“Emma! I don’t get why you’re flipping out-” 

“I’m flipping the fuck out because you’re sleeping with Bill Weasley- Remember him, Len?” Emma asked sarcastically. “The boy who you were in love with for twelve years? The one who asked for you to leave him alone?” 

“You told me to get some dick!” Lenie said accusingly.

“Yes, but not that dick!” Emma gritted her teeth. “Holy shit! You know you’re going to end up with a broken heart again-” 

“No, I won’t!” 

“Can you honestly tell me that you don’t have feelings for Bill Weasley? That what you're doing is just purely physical?” Emma asked seriously and Lenie avoided her eyes. “Oh my god! You said that you’re still in love with h-” 

“I said I’m not sure, okay?!” Lenie said loudly, then went back to her normal voice. “I’m not sure.” 

“Oh, this is going to be a disaster.” Emma blew out a breath and massaged her temples. “Okay, you have to end it and find someone else to-” 

“What?!” Lenie has sobered up a bit more. “No- no, I’m not-” 

“Lenie, you’re thinking with your head-” 

“Emma, I can’t do that.”

“Why the hell not?” 

“It’s Bill.” Lenie said helplessly. 

Emma gave her a pitying look. “You have to end it, Len. You’re still confused about your feelings and hurt with what happened before. It’s not good for you and it’s unfair to Bill. So for both your sakes, you have to end it.” 

…..

Bill moved in and out of her until they were both down from their high. He kissed the side of her neck and slipped out before collapsing beside her on the bed.

Lenie was still catching her breath. She was lying on her stomach with her legs outstretched and her arms grasping his headboard.

_This should not have happened._

She sent a note to Bill before leaving London, saying that she would go to his flat after her shift at the hospital to talk. She was going to end it.

But when she arrived at Bill's flat, his table was set and he cooked a lot because he knew that she was tired from travelling and working at the hospital. He had his sweet smile on and his pretty hair was up in that sexy ponytail. Then, one thing led to another and here she was: naked on his bed, _again._

She let go of his headboard and felt his rough hand running gently up and down her spine. “You’re too tired to go back to your flat.” He kissed the back of her shoulders softly. “I can’t let you apparate, you might splinch yourself. Just stay here, Lenie.” He murmured in her ear and nipped the tip. 

“Okay.” She whimpered, relaxing against him. “Okay, I’ll stay.” 

Bill smiled in triumph and pulled her towards him, making her lay on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and went back to caressing the soft skin of her back. 

“Bill?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I’m sorry.” Lenie said sleepily. “I’m sorry, but please don’t expect more from me. I can’t- I can’t give anymore-” 

“Shhh~” He stroked her back. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it, Len. It’s okay.” 

She relaxed against him again.

Bill ignored the ache that he felt in his chest when he heard her statement. He just exhaled, shut his eyes, held Lenie close and stroked her back until she fell asleep.


	11. Artificial Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈

_**November 1994, PRESENT** _

“CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLES!” 

Lenie was held back from running towards him when Charlie sent a spell to her direction. 

“STAY THERE!” Charlie yelled with a scowl on his face. He and his team were trying to pacify a Hungarian Horntail. 

They were back at Hogwarts three years after they graduated to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Not as contenders of course, but as members of the support teams. Charlie is a Dragonologist at the reserve where the dragons for the First Task were from, while Lenie is one of the volunteer Healers who would attend to the injuries of the Champions and audience. 

Lenie and Charlie weren’t the only former students who went back to witness the historical event: Percy was there assisting Barty Crouch, Matthew Hammond, a former classmate of Bill and a friend of Lenie's, was also a volunteer healer, Darren Swann came as Ludo Bagman’s assistant, Georgina Zhang (who is now a player for the Falmouth Falcons) and Wendy Summer (now a music producer for the WWN) were both among the crowd of spectators. 

“Bloody hell, Woman!” Charlie exclaimed, running to where Lenie was standing. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you that you should run away from the dragon and not towards her?” 

“Charlie!” Lenie grinned and engulfed her friend in a hug. “It’s been so long!” 

“Thank Merlin you weren’t fried by the Horntail!” Charlie continued his rant when they broke apart. “Bill would have my head-” 

“Bill?” Lenie asked. “What does- what does Bill have to do with- Did Bill say anything to you?” 

“Huh?” Charlie asked. “About what?” 

“You said Bill will have your head-” 

“Yeah, he would.” Charlie nodded. “Did he have to say something to me?” 

“No- errr~ nothing.” Lenie shook her head. 

“So, how is Egypt?” Charlie asked, putting his arm around her and leading her towards the medic and Champions’ tent. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do after the program?” 

“Not really.” Lenie sighed. Time flew by so fast that she didn’t notice that she only has four more months until the apprenticeship ends. She only has four more months left in Egypt. “I suppose I should start applying for a permanent job, then.” 

“You haven’t really thought about it, then?” Charlie asked with a small frown. 

“No.” Lenie shook her head. “Egypt has been some sort of an escape for me, and I-” She sighed. “I didn’t want to think about what might happen to me afterwards.” 

“Lenie, you can’t run from it forever.” Charlie said. “And you shouldn’t. They were the ones who did you wrong. Why are you the one hiding?” 

“You sound like Emma.” Lenie snorted. 

“Ooooh~ Marshal.” Charlie grinned and looked around. “Is she here?” 

“No, Rita Skeeter is covering for The Prophet.” Lenie informed him. “Oh, the articles are going to be so horrible and tasteless! Why are you looking for Emma, anyway?” 

She paused at the smirk on his lips and pinched him in the shoulder. “OW! WHAT THE FU-” 

“WEASLEY!” The two turned only to see their former Deputy Headmistress glaring at them. “There are children here! Behave yourselves!” She said before marching towards the Champions’ tent. 

“Sorry, Professor McGonagall!” Charlie said sheepishly. “Nice to see you again, by the way!” 

He turned to Lenie with a dark look. “What was that for?” 

“Don’t even think about it, Weasley!” Lenie huffed. 

“Think about what?” Charlie asked. 

“Emma!” 

“Oh~” He snorted and she was about to hit him in the shoulder. “Hey! There are children here!” She brought her hand down but continued to glare at him. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before-” 

“No, Charles.” Lenie groaned. “Just no.” 

“You know we’ve shagged a couple of times before, it’s nothing-” 

“It’s not nothing!” She insisted. “It’s never nothing!” 

“For you, maybe.” Charlie said. “But some of us can perfectly compartmentalise our feelings and our physical urges-” 

“Urgh, stop talking.” Lenie rolled her eyes at him. “She’s like my sister! What if it were me and Bill-” She paused, _why in the name of Merlin would she say that?_

“Then, I’d be happy for you two.” Charlie beamed. 

“Charlie, we need your help with the Fireball!” One of the dragon tamers called out. 

“Well, that’s me.” Charlie shrugged. “Meet you at The Three Broomsticks for dinner and drinks later?” 

“Sure, sure.” Lenie nodded and shooed Charlie away.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sprinting back to the dragon cages. Lenie turned to the still closed Medic’s tent and took a deep breath before opening the flap. “Right, then. Here we go.” 

…..

Lenie enjoyed the two-day trip to Hogwarts. Those champions were really deserving to be called one, especially Harry Potter. The way he defeated the fiercest dragon was unbelievable. To think, he’s only fourteen! 

She hasn’t met Harry Potter yet, but she’s heard a lot of great things about him from Molly and Arthur. Harry Potter is Ron’s best friend and has been since they were first years. Lenie remembered that summer a year after she graduated when she had to accompany Ron for his leg work-ups in St. Mungo’s, he saved the school that year along with Harry Potter. Apparently, their former Muggle Studies Professor, Quirrell, had set out to steal the Sorcerer’s Stone, which in that time was in the possession of Headmaster Dumbledore. 

Lenie was actually hoping to tend to Harry Potter, but she ended up with the only female Champion. Her name is Fleur Delacour and Lenie was pretty sure that she has Veela blood. No one can be that breathtakingly beautiful in person. She is tall and willowy, has silvery-blonde hair, and could battle a dragon. She reminds Lenie of Bill’s usual type. 

The only other person who could compare to Miss Delacour’s beauty was that extremely pretty Gryffindor girl in the audience who performed a very strong shield charm. Charlie calls her ‘George’s Girl’ because apparently his younger brother has been infatuated with her for years. However, Charlie says that it’s a lost cause because the girl is from a very affluent pure-blood Wizarding Family and is already promised to be married to someone else. 

_Poor George, experiencing heartbreak at such a young age._

‘It’s not like you haven’t been through the same thing.’ A voice inside her head scoffed at her. 

The first days back in Egypt were very hectic for Lenie. It was Sami’s birthday, so they had to plan a party for him. He also took a holiday the day before and on his birthday, so the three remaining Poisons Department apprentices were swamped with cases and post-procs. 

It was after Sami’s holiday that they were finally able to celebrate. They went to Nightcap with some other healers and mediwizards for drinks. Lenie, Aiden, and Ashley knew that it would be the best place for Sami’s party (not only because of the excellent food and alcohol), but because of Hag. 

“Another one, then!” Ashley screeched raising three shot glasses of tequila. 

“Ashley is enjoying this a bit too much.” Lenie told Aiden, while they watched Ashley being cheered on by Mediwizards. 

“It’s a party, don’t be such a downer.” Aiden said. 

“Aiden, she’s got a sixteen-hour shift in eight hours.” Lenie said. 

“Shit!” Aiden’s eyes widened and he went to where his friend was. “Hey, Ash-” 

“Thanks for making all of this happen.” Sami sat beside Lenie. “I never thought I would find friends in the apprenticeship program but here you all are.” 

“Happy Birthday, Sami.” Lenie smiled kindly at him. 

“I’m going to miss all of you once this is all over.” Sami sighed. 

There it was- the inevitable. They would all be going their separate ways after March. They could stay in Alexandria of course, but their careers would flourish more if they apply to a bigger hospital, not just a satellite one. It’s sad to think about because she has made friends and so many good memories here in Egypt. But it’s part of life, she reckons: leaving the nest and hoping that what you have learned will equip you to face the big, scary, world. 

Lenie already sent out applications to three hospitals. She was hoping to get a permanent job in the hospital in Toronto. It’s pretty far from St. Mungo’s in London, plus Kate lives in New York, so Lenie would be near her sister. 

She was still pondering about her future when Sami sputtered his drink. “Merlin’s pants! Is that- Oh, Merlin! That’s Gemma Pryce!” 

Lenie whipped her head to the direction Sami was gaping at and saw that it was indeed, Gemma Pryce. She was with a group of men and women, who Lenie recognised as-

“Is that Bill with her?” An elated Sami asked. “Do they know each other? Are they friends? Do you think he could introduce me?” 

She almost scoffed. Of course they know each other and _there was_ more than friendship between the two of them. 

Gemma Pryce is the seeker of the Holyhead Harpies and was declared ‘Sexiest Witch of The Year’ by Wizard’s Quarterly for two times. She and Bill used to be in a relationship when Lenie was still at school. It’s still a sore topic for Lenie. 

“Lenie, do you think she would mind if I ask for an autograph-HEY!” Sami frowned when Lenie downed his whole glass of gin and tonic. “That was mine!” 

“Sorry.” Lenie grimaced, the sudden surge of alcohol in her system making her shudder. 

Sami signalled at someone in the bar and the glass on his hand immediately filled itself back up with gin and tonic. 

Lenie didn’t want to drink too much that night. She is with Ashley on the sixteen-hour shift, and she wants to have a clear head during long hours. 

She glanced at Bill’s table and saw that he was saying something to Gemma Pryce, who laughed and hit Bill playfully. 

She drank her glass of sour whisky in one go.

The night went on and she noticed that Gemma became more affectionate towards Bill. The drinks that Lenie consumed also increased. 

By her fifth serving, she excused herself to the bathroom. She’s not completely drunk but she was a bit light-headed, so she didn’t notice that someone had his eyes on her. The person watched as Lenie stood up from her table and wobbled slightly to the bathroom.

Lenie felt a little bit better after going to the loo. She was going back to the table she shared with Sami when someone blocked her. 

“Oh, it’s you again.” Her eyes widened when she heard herself say it. She wasn’t supposed to say it out loud. “Hi, Errr-” 

“Jasper. Jasper Calhoun.” Bill’s very persistent co-worker beamed at her. She actually remembers his name. But she thought that if he thinks that she didn't, he would leave her alone. 

“I noticed that you kept on glancing on our table.” Calhoun said. “It’s because of Gemma Pryce, isn’t it? Would you like me to introduce you to her-” 

“Oh, no~ No, I’m good. I-” 

“Come on.” Calhoun dragged her to their table. Lenie wanted to punch him for manhandling her, but that’s just not right and she smelled his breath. He’s a bit intoxicated, so she’ll let this pass. “Guys, look who I found-”

“Lenie?” 

“Badass Healer!” Someone with an American accent happily said. 

“Oh, Healer Townsend!” Anthony Doyle, Bill’s superior, smiled kindly at her. “Come and sit.” 

“Err~ Thanks.” She was directed to a seat between Calhoun and that kind girl in Bill’s unit. 

“Drinks?” Calhoun asked, eagerly moving closer to her. Bill tensed in his seat. “We can order another bottle of rum-” 

“I’m fine.” Lenie shook her head. “I’m actually watching my drinks because I have to work at the hospital in a few hours-” 

“Ohhh~ the great and intelligent Healer has come down to join us lowly curse breakers~” Calhoun taunted jokingly and Lenie just looked at him. Even the other curse breakers didn’t laugh. 

Lenie just gave him a tight-lipped smile. 

“Anyway-” Calhoun cleared his throat. “I noticed that Little Townie-” She flinched at the nickname, “-has been glancing at our table and thought that she probably wanted to meet Miss Pryce, so I invited her to join us. I can’t believe you haven’t introduced them, Bill-” 

“Yeah, me too.” Gemma Pryce suddenly stood up and reached out to offer her hand to the girl on the other side of the table. “Hi, I’m Gemma Pryce.” She said with a sweet smile. 

“Lenie.” The smile on Gemma’s face faltered for a bit, but she didn’t let it fall. “- errr~ Townsend. Lenie Townsend. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Pryce. Great work!” She cleared her throat. “Great work in The League.” 

This night hasn’t gone the way Gemma Pryce had planned. The Holyhead Harpies were invited to an exhibition game in Cairo and she knew that Bill is working in Alexandria. Gemma was hoping for a night of fun with Bill, but he seemed very uninterested in her advances. Now she knew why.

“I finally get to put a face to the name.” Gemma raised her brows at the other girl. 

She’s heard of Lenie before, not from Bill though, but from his brother- Charles. 

The night after Bill broke up with her, she apparated outside his flat to have one last roll in the hay. When she went inside, she heard two voices arguing. One was Bill and the other was Charles. They were squabbling about Bill’s apparent feelings (which he was denying) for someone named Lenie, who was Charles’ best friend. 

Gemma then concluded that the girl named Lenie was the reason why Bill ended it with her. It was a pity though. Bill was a great fuck. 

Lenie could feel that Gemma Pryce was scrutinising her and it made her anxious. It was as if she was Bill's new girlfriend and his old girlfriend wanted to see what he saw in her. Which was nothing, because she is dull compared to Gemma Pryce or all the other girls Bill dated before. 

And it’s not as if they are dating. They’re just sleeping with each other for stress relief… and other things. _Right?_

“Uhm~ I should- I should go.” Lenie cleared her throat. “It was really great meeting you, Miss Pryce, and seeing you all too. But my friends might be looking for me, so I just- errr~ thanks for inviting me.” She smiled before going to the direction of the bathroom. 

There was an awkward tension in the air that Tony Doyle broke. “Who wants another round of rum?” 

That got everyone talking again. 

“Excuse me, everyone.” Bill stood up. “I just have to go to the loo.” 

He immediately left the table, making Gemma narrow her eyes at him. He was going in the same direction as that Lenie girl. _Interesting_. 

…..

“Oh Merlin!” Lenie placed her hands on her chest when he saw Bill inside the bathroom. “You gave me a fright.” She said before opening the tap and washing her hands. 

Nightcap has five communal bathrooms, each has its own cubicle and wash area. No one was supposed to come in if the bathroom is occupied, so she’s not sure how Bill did it. 

“What are you doing here, by the way?” Lenie asked. “And how did you get in-” 

“I didn’t invite her to come.” Bill said. “Gemma, I mean-” 

“It’s fine, Bill.” She smiled at him. “You don’t have to explain anything to me-” 

“I just want you to know.” He said with a low voice, moving closer to her. “I didn’t invite Gemma. I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Lenie whispered. Bill moved closer to her and she stayed rooted on the spot. “Bill-” 

He captured her lips for a searing kiss. Lenie moaned as Bill encircled his arms around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He licked her lips and deepened the kiss by massaging her tongue with his. 

He soon found her arse and he smacked it with both his hands making Lenie whimper. 

Bill broke their kiss and removed her hands from his neck and placed it on her side. Then, he harshly cupped her jaw with one hand. Her lipstick was already a little smudged because of their kiss and he was sure that his lips are now pink and stained with the colour of her lips. He found it oddly satisfying. 

His thumb reached over her lips and smeared her lipstick further around her mouth.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, then pulled her by the neck for another rough kiss. 

Lenie could already feel the tent forming in his pants. She rubbed her leg against it, earning a groan from Bill. 

He started undoing the buttons of her shirt before roughly pulling it down. He turned Lenie around to face the mirror. 

She can see their reflection clearly in front of them. Bill was behind her holding her against him, his hands on her arms. He was looking at her through the mirror with carnal eyes. 

She gasped when he suddenly pulled the cups of her bra down, scratching her nipples. “Fuck, I’d love to cum on these.” He nipped her ear before slapping her mounds harshly.

“Ooohhh~” She rubbed her arse against his bulge. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He unbuttoned her trousers and slipped his hands inside her underwear. “Oh, my sweet Lenie.” 

Lenie bit her lip as he rubbed his finger up and down her slit. 

“Don’t worry about the noise. Lenie.” Bill said, holding her jaw tighter, making her look at his hand inside her trousers. “Scream all you want.” 

“Fuuucckkk~ Bill~” She shivered when he inserted two fingers inside her hole. 

“That’s it, Love.” He kissed the side of her head and grinned when he found a nub inside her. “Found it.” He said triumphantly and she whimpered when he curled his fingers around it again and again. 

“Holy fuuuckkk~” 

She groaned and her eyes rolled at the back of her head when Bill’s fingers moved faster. Lenie rocked her hips against his fingers and he made her watch in the mirror as she fucked his hand. She saw herself gasp and watched as her face contorted with pleasure. She saw him smirk in delight when he saw how much she enjoyed watching them- how much she liked seeing him give her pleasure. 

“Fuuuccckkk~ Bill, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-” She screamed when her walls clenched around his fingers. 

“Open your fucking eyes and watch.” Bill said, gripping her jaw. “Watch how beautiful you are when you come, Len.” 

She was gasping for air, her eyes still on her reflection, when Bill wrapped his belt around her wrists. He adjusted her so she was facing the mirror sideways.

Lenie can see both of them now. Her trousers were halfway down her thighs. Her hands were on her back being held together by his leather belt and Bill was taking out his swollen cock, stroking it in front of her arse. 

She felt eyes on her and saw that Bill was watching her face in the mirror as well. She cried when he shoved his cock inside her. 

“Lenie~” He said with a blissful smile. 

He held his belt that was around her hand and pounded in and out of her so fast. Her eyes were getting blurry from the pleasure but she can’t stop watching his cock disappearing inside her in the mirror. “Bill~ Bill~ Fuuuuccckk~ Bill~” 

Her legs were shaking so much that she almost collapsed on the floor when he let go of his belt. But he was quick in grabbing her breasts and playing with her hard nipples. He circled his fingers around the buds as his cock continued to pound on her pussy. 

“You love watching don’t you? You love seeing my cock moving in and out of that wet cunt?” He gritted his teeth. 

“Mmmmhhhhhmmm~” She moaned, she was trying to keep her eyes open. 

“What was that?” Bill asked. “What?” 

“Yeeaaaaahhhhhh~ Ohhhh myyyyyy~” She trembled as her climax came and Bill followed soon after, releasing his cum inside her. 

Bill gently removed the belt around her hands and gently pulled her up. Then, he kissed her lips tenderly before helping her with her clothes. 

“You want to go back to my flat?” Bill asked, pecking the corner of her lips. 

“Yeah.” Lenie said with a small smile. “I just need to say goodbye to my friends and wish Sami a happy birthday.” 

“Okay.” Bill kissed her again and she left. 

Bill stayed for a couple of more minutes before leaving and telling the other curse breakers that he will be going home. 

They spent the whole night in his flat just holding each other in bed, talking about their families, her recent visit to London, and the life they had been living in this foreign country. One hour before her shift, she felt someone shaking her awake. 

“You have to get up and shower, Lenie.” Bill said. “Your shift starts in an hour.” 

“Okay.” Lenie nodded and quickly showered. 

When she went back out from her bedroom, she was already in her mint green healer robes and he was preparing a very early breakfast (It was three in the morning). Lenie was actually shocked when she found several of her St. Mungo’s uniforms in his wardrobe. She didn’t think that she had been staying too much in his flat for her to have some spare clothes there, but there you go. 

Bill gestured for her to sit down on a bar stool and she did. He placed the omelet in front of her and she looked at it warily. 

“What?” Bill asked, his forehead scrunching. “You don’t like omelette anymore?” 

“I-” Lenie smiled at him and he felt himself melt. “Do you have any cereals? Errr~ and yogurt?” 

He nodded and took out a box of Pixie Puffs and Cheeri Owls and she mixed them together with yogurt. 

“So, I was thinking-” Bill said, eating the omelet he made for her. “On your birthday, would you like to visit Giza? You have been living in Egypt for almost a year now, but you haven’t been to the Pyramids-” 

“I don’t think I’m staying.” Lenie said so quickly that Bill wasn’t able to catch her statement.

“Pardon me?” 

“I don’t think I’m staying in Egypt.” Lenie uttered a little slower this time. “I will graduate from the program at the end of March, so my contract will be done by then.” She placed her spoon down. “I’m applying for a permanent position in other hospitals.” 

“Oh, are you going back to St. Mungo’s in London, then?” Bill asked and she shook her head. “Where did you- uhm- where?” 

“My first choice is a Hospital in Toronto.” Lenie said. “The magical community in Canada is also tight-knit, plus it’ll be near New York, so I’d be with Kate.” 

He nodded, trying to fight the scowl that he felt was forming in his face. 

“I also applied for a hospital in Sydney and Auckland.” Lenie continued. 

“That’s- uhhm- that’s far.” Bill commented. “They’re all in continents that are difficult to visit. Len, why are you moving so far away?” 

“What-” 

“Is it because of this?” Bill asked. “Is it because of me? Because if you want to stop we can stop. What do you want me to do, huh? I’ll do it, I’ll do anything. Just, please don’t go-” 

“It’s not-” Lenie shook her head. “It’s not about this, Bill.” 

“Then, why are you leaving?” He said. 

“It’s for me, Bill.” Lenie said. “It’s for my career-” 

“Oh, that’s rubbish!” Bill exclaimed. “If you’re really doing this for your career, you wouldn’t have left St. Mungo’s in London. It’s the best hospital in the world and I’m sure that they’ll gladly have you back-” 

“No, Bill! I can’t go back-” 

“WHY?!” 

“I JUST CAN’T!” 

“It’s because of him, isn’t it?” Bill muttered. 

“What? Wh-” She gasped and tears started to form in her eyes. “Wha- What do you know about him? Did Charlie-” 

“No.” Bill shook his head. “You know Charles would never betray your trust like that.” He sighed. “You said something to me before when you were drunk. It didn’t make sense, but you did say something about someone you loved hurting you.” 

“I- I-” She stuttered. 

“Who is he, Lenie?” Bill asked. “Who’s doing this to you? Who’s making you cry? Who’s forcing you to move?” 

“Bill-” She sighed and a tear fell. 

“Tell me, Lenie.” Bill reached for her hand. “Tell me so that I can protect you. Tell me so that I can make him stop-” 

“He’s already stopped, Bill.” She said. “He already moved on. It’s me who’s the problem. I can’t go back to London because I can’t face him.” 

“Lenie-” 

“It was my fault, Bill.” She said in a small voice.

“What do you mean?” He moved from the other side of the kitchen bar to where she is. 

“It was my fault.” She sobbed and he held her in his chest. 

“Lenie, Baby. No-” 

“They were meant to be together, Bill. They were for each other and I came between them. I forced them apart- I was- I was the villain in the story.” 

She cried in his arms for what felt like hours. She stirred when she felt that she was calm enough to talk. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she still had fifteen minutes before clocking in the hospital. 

“I’m sorry for crying.” She hiccuped. He waved his wand and a glass of water floated in front of her. 

“No, I’m sorry for asking you about it.” Bill shook his head. “Shit, Lenie. I had no right-” 

“No, no. I was- it was- it’s okay.” Lenie said and drank some water. 

She realised that she actually didn’t tell him anything. She just made it more complicated for him to understand and she feels like shite for doing this to him right now, on this day. 

“I think I have to go to the hospital.” Lenie said. “Ash would lose it if she’s alone with Hosny on rounds.” 

“Okay.” Bill said, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead. “Have a great day at work.” 

Lenie nodded and stood up, but paused. “Before I forget.” 

She took out a small box with a gold ribbon around it from her pocket and handed it to him. When Bill opened it, he saw that it was a balck metallic lion earring. 

“It’s a lion. I hope I made it right.” Lenie said sheepishly. 

“You made this?” Bill said with a smile. 

“Well, I paid for the mold.” She replied. “But I did the melting of metal and pouring. Some muggle shop in London lets you make something like this and I thought you’d like it.”

“I love it.” Bill beamed. “Thanks, Lenie.” 

“Happy Birthday, Bill.” 


	12. Russian Roulette

_**December 1990** _

The incessant pounding and the loud moans in the next room is hindering any hope of her getting a proper sleep tonight. 

“HOOOLLLYYY~ SHIIIIT~ CHARLIE!” 

“Oh my god-” Lenie got up and pointed her wand at the wall. “Silencio!” 

The lewd sounds stopped at once. She laid back on her bed, confident that she is finally going to have her much needed rest when her headboard moved, then it moved again, and again. 

“What the-” 

She glanced back at her headboard and saw that something from behind the other wall is hitting it, like a car crashing to another car multiple times- or a bed banging on the wall, thus the bed on the other side gets bumped. 

“Urgh- Charles Weasley.” Lenie muttered under her breath and sighed. 

He was the reason they were here in the first place. He said he wanted to learn more about the place before accepting their offer. 

Charlie had applied in a Dragon Sanctuary in Romania to study as a Dragonologist. Being one of the top students in their class (he’s ranked fifth since last year) and upon both Professor McGonagall and Kettleburn’s recommendations, he was given an early admission spot for the program. 

He was delighted as soon as he heard, of course, but he wanted to have a feel of how it will be once he moves to Romania. Charlie didn’t really want to leave his family behind. So he reasoned with his parents to allow him to visit the place and he nagged Lenie to go with him so that his Mum would at least be reassured. 

Charlie had been persuading her for months, but she really had no plans to go. It wasn't until she and Tim had a big row before the holidays, and he suggested that time apart from each other would probably help them sort out their thoughts that she agreed. 

There was another thump in her head and she groaned and rolled her eyes. “This is hopeless.” She whispered to herself and stood up. 

Lenie made her way to the small wooden table near the foot of her bed and sat on the chair. Then, she tapped her wand against the lamp and it turned on, illuminating the room. 

Stacks of paper were set on top of the table, each one had the same blanks that she had to fill up: name, address, age, sex, wand properties, school, reason for applying. 

They were application forms for Healer Academies. Professor Flitwick gave it to her the last day of the term, before she and Charlie left for Romania. Her Head of House said that a refreshing holiday abroad might help her to finally finish her applications.

Healer Academy applications are very competitive, so prospective students are asked to finish application by the last week of January before the August intake. However, Lenie still hasn’t started filling out hers.

It's not that she’s lazy, it’s just- she’s not sure if this is the right path for her. 

She had always wanted to be a Healer when she was younger and she certainly has the grades to be accepted in an Academy, but is this really where she was supposed to be?

_What if- what if there are other options? Places where she would fit better?_

Lenie placed her head on her hands and massaged her temples. Maybe a cuppa would help. 

She went out of her room to go to the dining area of the inn they were staying at to fix herself some tea.

“Need somethin’, Darlin’?” The drowsy night shift innkeeper asked. 

“Just making myself tea.” Lenie smiled. “Thanks.” 

“Sure.” The innkeeper nodded. “Holler if you need me.” He said before faltering back to his seat in the receiving area. 

Lenie had just finished pouring a cup for herself when someone spoke behind her. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

“HOLY SHIT, CHARLIE!” 

“Yeah, I’ve been hearing a lot of that today.” Charlie said with a smug smile. 

“Stop being a pig!” She rolled her eyes and they sat on one of the circular tables. 

Charlie waved his wand and coffee started to prepare itself. “I don’t get why you always insist on making drinks by hand. Using magic is a lot easier.” 

“But doing things manually is a lot more meaningful.” Lenie quipped. 

“Whatever.” Charlie scoffed. “As long as the intent and results are the same.” The cup of coffee floated towards him. “So, what’s bothering you? Why are you still awake?” 

“Your bedroom wall is bothering me.” Lenie said with a glare. “You’re my close friend, but I’d rather not know the sordid details of your affairs-” 

“Didn’t I place a Muffliato?” Charlie asked and Lenie shook her head. “Oh, Sorry. Must have slipped my mind.” 

“How are you going to contact her once she leaves tomorrow?” She asked. 

“Who? The-” He gestured at the direction of the bedrooms. “Nah. It was fun, but that was all it was. I just wanted her to have something to remember me by before going back to Ilvermorny.” 

“I still can’t understand how you do it.” Lenie said. 

“What? Fucking?” Charlie asked. “You see when two people are really horny-” 

“Shut up.” Lenie groaned and he laughed. “What I meant was how can you sleep with someone without feeling something deep for them.” 

“Well, according to a muggle book, it’s all in the mind.” Charlie said. “The desire, the urge, the need to be rewarded- it’s all chemical.” 

“I guess we’re just not built the same, you and I.” Lenie sighed. 

“Yeah, someone once told me that you are one of a kind.” Charlie chuckled. He noticed that she was fiddling with her necklace. “Paradise still in trouble?” 

“He wants to take the job in Berlin.” Lenie said. “He said that being accepted early in a Medical Potioneer apprenticeship is rare and he couldn’t let it pass.” 

“Then he should take it.” Charlie replied. “I mean, it’s not like you’re stopping him.” 

“He thinks that things between us wouldn’t work out if he’s in Germany and I’m back in London. But I don’t think I could move... I’m not even-” She sighed. “I’m not even sure if I want to be a Healer anymore.” 

“First of all, it’s normal to have second thoughts on your career path especially at our age-” 

“You didn’t.” Lenie pointed out. “Tim doesn’t. You are both so sure of what you want to do with your lives-” 

“As you said earlier, people are built differently.” Charlie said. “We shouldn’t compare because we don’t go through the same things at the same time. We aren't asked the same questions, and we aren't given the same choices. It’s what makes life special, Len. I may be set on fulfilling my childhood dreams of being a Dragonologist, and you may be doubting if you really want to be a Healer, but that doesn’t mean that there’s something wrong with you.” 

“Second, Fuck Higgins.” He shook his head in disdain. “If he wants to live his life and be some hotshot Medical Potioneer who would concoct the cure for Spattergroit, then he should just go and do it. Why does he have to involve you-” 

“He’s thinking about our future together.” Lenie defended. 

“How about you?”

“What about me?” 

“Do you think you have a future with Higgins?” Charlie asked. “If you do, then you should consider going to Germany. But if don't, then just... live your life, Lenie. Live it the way you want to-” 

“Anyway I want it to?” Lenie asked with a teasing smile. 

“You know what I mean. Try not to do anything that will land you in Azkaban, but yeah, live your life the way you want to. _This life is yours_.” He reminded her. “Even with your career application, do what you need to. Don’t think about what Flitwick or your Dad or Kate or Higgins would want, just think of yourself.” 

They sat in silence for a while, just sipping their drinks. When they were done and were about to go back to their rooms, Lenie pulled Charlie for a hug. 

“Thanks, Charles.” 

“No problem.” Charlie grinned and patted her back. “See, I can be smart and philosophical. Marshal doesn’t think I could be-” 

“Why wouldn’t she?” Lenie linked their elbows and they walked back to the bedroom corridor. “I always tell her that this is why I keep you-” 

“I thought you kept me because of my irresistible good looks!” Charlie huffed. “My life has been a lie!” 

Lenie giggled and they stopped when they reached her room. “Night, Charlie.” 

Charlie gave her a sheepish look. “Errr~ See, the thing is, Len- I actually have a favour to ask-” 

“You’re hiding from Ilvermorny girl aren’t you?” Lenie narrowed her eyes at him. 

“It’s just going to be so awkward once she wakes up and she needs to go and I-” 

“Fine-” She sighed and opened her door. 

Charlie went in and conjured a sleeping bag at the foot of her bed. “Thanks! No matter who my other brothers marry, I’m already declaring you as my favourite sister-in-law-” 

“Oh, shut it!” Lenie rolled her eyes. “That’s never going to happen-” 

“You never know, what if you and Percy-” 

“I’m going to stop you right there. Continue that sentence and I’ll throw you out-”

“Hey, if you and Bill get married, you should name your first born after me.” 

“No.” She scowled at him. “I’m not going to name my child after you-” 

“You said it’s never going to happen!” 

“Fine!” Lenie said. 

“Say it then!" Charlie challenged. 

“If me and Bill get married and have children, I’ll name the first one after you.” Lenie threw a small pillow at him. “Are you happy now?” 

Charlie laid in the sleeping bag and smiled. “Very.” 

…..

Lenie was finishing up her application for St. Mungo’s Healer Academy when she heard the front door open. 

“Hi, Little Townie!” Christine greeted her happily. Kate went straight to the kitchen to store the supplies she bought. 

_Oh, Kate’s friends are here again._

Lenie doesn’t get why Kate insists on having her friends over at the Townsends’ house when Christine and Henry are living in one flat. Why can’t the three of them hang out there?

It’s not that she hates them being there, it’s just that they can be loud. Especially Christine when she’s drunk. There are times, like today, when Lenie just wants to peacefully fill up her forms in the sitting room while watching the telly. And well- it seems that she has to go back to her room now. 

“Are those Healer Academy applications?” Henry asked and Lenie nodded. “If you’re applying for St. Mungo’s, make sure that you write in all capital letters.” 

“Why?” Lenie asked. 

“McGregor, the man who handles admissions, hates reading cursive.” Henry sat on one of the armchairs. “He’ll put your name in the bottom of the pile if he doesn't understand, it’s safest to use all capital letters.” 

“Thanks for the tip!” Lenie beamed. 

“OH! I have something for you.” Christine said. She was sitting beside Lenie on the couch and rummaging her bag for something. “Here it is!” 

Lenie’s eyes widened when Christine shoved the packets in her hand. “Are these-” 

“I got them from this promotional party at work.” Christine said. “Though I’m not sure if we could put them in the advertisements-” 

“Did you just give my baby sister birth control patches?!” Kate gasped when she entered the sitting room. 

“Oh, come on, Kate!” Christine whined. “Your sister’s an adult now, and she has a boyfriend at Hogwarts. Let me just remind you that when you were her age-” 

“Shut up, Christine, she’s a pure and innocent baby!” Kate insisted. 

Well, Lenie is not a baby anymore, but she sure is pure and innocent. She and Tim haven’t… _you know_. 

It’s not that he’s not attractive, it’s just that her first time is supposed to be special and Tim is… well… Tim. 

“It’s okay.” Lenie told her sister with a timid smile. “I’ll just keep it.” 

“See, Little Townie has some common sense.” Christine said. “Better safe than sorry, right?” 

Lenie gathered her things and the birth control patches. “I’m going up to my room now-” 

“Lenie Townsend, you better-” 

“You should actually be glad that Christine brought Lenie those patches.” Henry told Kate, then glanced at the stairs where the younger girl had just passed. “If you didn’t notice, Lenie’s not a little girl anymore.” 

…..

Charlie Weasley paced nervously around the Gryffindor Common Room. 

“Would you quit it?” One of his classmates, Caleb Soriano, threw a crumpled paper at him. “You’re making me nervous! What are you pacing about anyway-” 

“Nothing- It’s nothing.” Charlie said, before sitting down. 

He glanced at the fire and his leg started shaking. Caleb just glared at him, but continued writing on his Auror Academy application. 

“Do you need to take a walk, Charlie?” Wendy Summer, another classmate, asked. 

“Yeah.” Charlie nodded. “Yeah, I think- I think I need to do that.” 

He immediately stood up and took off, leaving his housemates confused. He was on his way to the spiral staircases, thinking about what he saw. 

Emma Marshal had slinked out of the Owlery after taking a parcel from an unknown owl’s leg. She was being very careful and sneaky that Charlie took interest in what she was doing. She left as soon as she got the parcel, but didn't notice that the receipt fell off. 

Charlie’s blood ran cold when he saw what Emma ordered. It was a pregnancy test kit. And not those ones that muggles use, these were from an apothecary in Diagon Alley. They cost a fortune because they are 100% accurate and have never failed before. 

Buying one as a student means that you’re pretty sure that it’s going to be positive, and you only need the test to show to a healer (or a matron in their case), so that they can give you a prescription of prenatal potions. 

_Fucking hell! Charlie is not ready to be a father!_

He just accepted the offer of the Dragon Reserve in Romania! He also doesn’t have any deep feelings for Emma Marshal. Sure, they’re friends and he cares for her, but only to a certain extent. 

He was about to take a left to the spiral staircases when he saw Emma entering the fifth floor girl’s bathroom. Without thinking, Charlie followed her inside. 

“Emma, I would just like to let you know that I will support whatever you decide to do. There are options and if you want to, we can discuss it with Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick together. I understand that we are still young and you have goals that you might want realised, but if you decide to continue this, then I will provide for you and the-” 

“Are you high on something, Weasley?” Emma asked. 

“What?” Charlie asked. “Emma, you don’t have to hide it from me. My parents raised me to be a responsible man-” 

“What the fuck are you on about?” She scowled at him. “Get out of here, this is a girl’s bathroom. I also want to remind you, Charles, taking substances in the school premises can get you expelled-” 

“I’m not high on anything, Marshal!” Charlie gritted his teeth. “I saw the pregnancy test that you bought.” 

“OH.” Emma exhaled. “Ohhh~ Charlie, that’s not- that wasn’t for me.” 

“If the test is not for you, then-” 

“It says here that after I collected a sample from my pulse point, I should wait for three minutes- Charlie!” Lenie squeaked. 

Charlie’s mouth was left agape for a few seconds before his face fell and his expression changed from surprised to enraged. 

“I’m going to kill him!” Charlie said angrily. “I’m going to kill Tim fucking Higgins-” 

“Charlie, please!”

“What the fuck did he do?!” Charlie continued. “Did he pressure you, Len? Did he do something you didn’t want-” 

“NO!” Lenie shook her head. “No, Charlie. Stop it! It was- it was consensual. We both wanted it.” 

Charlie relaxed for a bit, but he was still frowning. 

“I just used some defective birth control patches and I have been feeling a bit ill and out of it lately, so I wanted to be sure if I am-” 

“Defective?” Charlie asked. “How could a birth control patch be defective?” 

“It’s a new product, my sister’s friend got it from a work party and I guess they’re still working some kinks out-” 

“Well, fuck, Len.”

“I know! I just-” Lenie sighed and gave him a sad smile. “Let’s just wait.” 

The three of them waited and after a minute, the flat circular device started to shake. Lenie took a deep breath before reading the result. 

“It’s not-” She exhaled. “I’m not- It’s negative. I’m not pregnant.” 

“Oh, thank god!” Emma said and Charlie let out the breath that he was holding. “Now, let’s throw out those defective patches.” 

_**December 1994, PRESENT** _

“Throwing out defective birth control patches?” Bill asked.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled Lenie against him. 

“Yeah.” Lenie nodded. “The hospital gives us the ones that are about to expire, but I haven’t been using the- OH!” She yelped when he sucked on her neck and nibbled on her ear. “- the- uhm- patches, because we don’t- AH!” He started fondling her breasts. “- and now the potion is expired and-” 

“That so?” He whispered. “What about this one?” He held a pink box up. “This expires next month.” He ran his hands through her abdomen. “We can still use it.” 

“OH! Uhm~” She gasped when she felt his fingers between her legs. “I’m- I have- they have injected birth- birth control potions- So I don’t- OH, FUCK!” 

She grasped his arm and he grinned against her cheeks. “I don’t- patches- I don’t- need them- UH!” 

“Are you sure?” Bill moved his fingers faster and whispered on her ear. “This one’s strawberry flavoured.” 

Lenie didn’t complain when Bill pulled her back to her bedroom and ravaged her until their brains could only think about pleasure and their bodies collapsed because of exhaustion. 

Bill was the first one to wake up. He chuckled when he glanced at Lenie and she wrinkled her nose at something, then sighed loudly. He stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head before slipping out of the bed and putting some clothes on to prepare dinner in the kitchen. 

It was Saturday night and there were no emergencies so he didn’t need to report to work, but Lenie’s shift starts at eleven. He wanted her to have a nice meal before a hectic day. 

Bill was preparing the table after cooking pasta when he saw a stack of papers in the sitting room coffee table. He placed the pot down and walked to the table to glance at one of the letters. 

It was just laid there, so it’s not like she’s keeping the contents a secret, _right?_

His heart faltered and he felt the blood on his veins turn to ice when he saw the contents of the first letter. 

It was a job offer from Cheticamp Witches’ Memorial Hospital in Toronto, Canada. 

“Bill?”

“Oh, hi!” He dropped the letter and turned to face her. “Sorry, I was just- Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” She smiled at him.

“So, Toronto, huh?” He asked, moving back to the kitchen. His hands were shaking a bit when he plated the pasta. 

“Yeah, I received the letter- uhm- last night.” She replied, sitting at the table. “Fettuccine Alfredo?” 

“Yeah.” Bill nodded. “So, you really think that transferring there would help your career?” 

She paused at his question. _No, she doesn’t._ The best thing for her career is go back to St. Mungo’s in London. But she just can’t. 

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Yeah, it is.” 

“Well-” Bill cleared his throat. “Congratulations, then.” 

“Thanks, Bill!” Lenie said. “I was afraid that they wouldn’t accept me-” 

“Why?” He frowned. 

“It was a Senior Healer position and, well, I’m just an apprentice-” 

“You’re the Chief Senior Apprentice of one of the world’s best poison experts.” Bill reminded her. “You’re not just ‘an apprentice’.” 

“Still, it’s- it was a bit of a surprise.” 

“Well, I’m not surprised.” Bill said, reaching for her hand. “You’re incredible, Len. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

…..

Lenie was back in London for the last three nights of December. She worked on Christmas so she could file for this holiday and spend some time with her Dad. She also needed to confirm some stuff for Kate’s wedding which is in three weeks. 

Although both Kate and Steve came from wizarding families, the Townsends and the Hastings are not traditional families, so no one had a problem when Kate announced that the wedding party would be wearing muggle clothes. 

Kate really wanted to wear their Mum’s old wedding dress and it was muggle-made and according to her, formal wizard’s dress robes do not complement Isabel’s dress. 

“You know you don’t have to go with me, right?” Lenie asked Emma. 

“I know, I know.” Emma said. “I just wanted to be there in case you run into Mr. Evil again.” 

“Can you not call him that?” 

“Why not?” Emma huffed. “He is evil- Mr. Easily Tempted!” 

“I don’t think that accurately depicts-”

“Mr. Excuses-”

“Emma-” 

“Mr. Exploitative-” 

“Emma Lorraine! Please-” 

“Fine!” Emma raised her hands up in surrender. “Mr. Ex-Boyfriend. Can I call him that, at least?” 

“Thank you.” Lenie nodded and they entered a muggle dress shop. 

Lenie was there for the final fitting of her bridesmaid dress. She had gone to the shop before, during the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament to choose a dress. It was a blush coloured strapless gown that will be paired with a short sleeved bolero jacket (which according to Kate is just ‘Perfect!’ for a winter wedding). 

Once Lenie was done, Emma asked her if they could stay to look at some of the clothes and she agreed. They were glancing at shoes when Emma asked. 

“What about the venue? Aren’t you going to visit Maplebrook?” 

“Nah.” Lenie said. “Christine has got that covered.” 

“Christine? As in Christine-” 

“Yes, she’s the Maid-of-Honour.” Lenie said simply. “She is my sister’s best friend.” 

Emma scowled and wrinkled her nose. She has never liked Christine even when they were at Hogwarts, moreso after the _incident_. 

Lenie was browsing through some clothes when she saw it. A brown leather jacket that would perfectly fit a certain Gringotts Curse Breaker with mesmerising blue eyes, sexy red hair, and warm smile. 

“Miss?” She asked one of the attendants. “Can I have this one, please?” 

….. 

Bill walked through the snowy path towards their house. It doesn’t always snow at Ottery St. Catchpole during Christmas, but whenever it does, it envelopes the orchard with a beautiful white blanket that makes The Burrow seem cosier. 

“Back at last?” Arthur Weasley asked once Bill went inside. 

“Yeah, I was just checking on the animals in the barn and the fence around the paddock.” Bill replied. “I also had to check on Dog.” 

“Ah, Dog.” Arthur smiled. “The grumpy black cat.” 

Bill nodded. “I had to make sure that his marker was still up on the hillock. I also placed some flowers on his grave.” 

“We don’t want Lenie to be upset, don’t we?” Arthur asked.

“She loved that cat very much.” Bill said with a fond smile. 

“Why don’t you have tea with me and catch up, son?”

Bill nodded and waved his wand to prepare tea. Once it was done and they were both sitting in front of the fire, Arthur spoke. 

“How is everything in Egypt?” 

“Good, great actually.” Bill said. “Ten raids this month, so the goblins are happy."

"How about Lenie? Doing great at work?" Arthur asked. 

“Yeah. She has been promoted as the chief of their apprentice class, so she handles both medical cases and administrative work.” Bill replied, then his eyes lit up. "She's not just an amazing at the hospital, she's also great on the field- even saved my life one time."

"She demolished a group of inferi." He continued, not minding the amused look in Arthur's face. "I haven't seen anyone quite like her. She's smart and dependable and fierce- and I’m too obvious, aren’t I?” 

Arthur simply looked at Bill with raised brows as he sipped his tea. 

Bill shook his head and drank from his cup, letting the warmth fill him. 

“You have always been very obvious, Bill.” 

“Have always been? What do you mean?” Bill frowned. 

“Your feelings for Lenie.” Arthur said. “You weren’t very good at hiding them.” 

“Dad, it was Lenie who kept following me around.” Bill said. “And you and Mum encouraged her-” 

“Come on, William. Do you really think your Mum and I would push her into a heartbreak?” Arthur asked. “Lenie was like a daughter to us too.” 

“I’m not sure I understand-” 

“You have always been protective of her. We thought that it was just because you were being a good friend or some sort of a big brother, but as you were getting older, we noticed the small things.” 

“Small things?” 

“Hiding a portion of the served food when the Townsends are coming to visit, so that Lenie can have some even if your brothers ate them all, then asking me or your Mum to give it to her. Giving her the packed lunch that your Mum used to prepare for the journey to Hogwarts, and delivering it to her through your brothers. Making notes so that she could revise on her subjects-” 

“I made those for Charlie!” Bill protested. 

“-Bill, Charlie never took Divination.” 

“Well, I did.” Bill said. “And I didn’t want to waste what I learned.” 

“You always make sure that the pantry is stocked with her favourite snacks when she stays during holidays-” 

“It’s called being a good host-” 

“- but you stash them one each day so no one notices. Whenever she mentions some muggle novel, I always see a copy in the bookshelf.” Arthur said and gestured at the shelf beside the fireplace. “It’s not just the small things, it’s the big ones too. Your confession about ‘The List’ when you were in seventh year-” 

“How did- Charlie, that little arsehole! He snitched, didn’t he?” Bill scowled. 

“And whenever you’re in a room, she is always the first person you seek out.” Arthur exhaled. 

“No, I don’t.” Bill said. “She’s the one who is always on alert the second I walk in a room. Those big, brown eyes are always on me-” 

“It’s because she sensed that someone is looking at her.” The older wizard explained. “It’s natural for a person to search the room if they feel that another is watching them.”

“I didn’t-” Bill shook his head. “I didn’t- Did I really do that?” 

“Yeah.” Arthur said. “Ask your Mum or Charlie or Percy. I can go on with my observations but your ears look like they are about to fall off.” 

Bill immediately touched his ears and realised that they were warm. 

“Have the courage to admit the truth, Son.” Arthur patted Bill’s shoulder. “Because you don’t want to be the one realise it when it’s already too late.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next part! By the way, the title for the next chapter is 'Mr. E' 😉.


	13. Mr. E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! A lot has happened in the past year, which had affected everyone, so I hope that you stay strong while going through the challenges you are facing- whatever they may be. Hoping for a healthy and happy 2021 for all! 
> 
> Anyway, on to the chapter! 😈

_**January 1995, PRESENT** _

“Why do you have a basket of pastries?” Lenie asked. 

She was holding a scroll that has information on the allocation of mediwizards, matrons, and caregivers. As chief apprentice, she was in charge of requesting for the rotational staff and arranging the schedule of the other apprentices. 

“Oh, this?” Aiden pointed at a basket of baked goods. 

“Oh, are those from France?” Sami, who had just arrived at the ward reception, asked. “Is it true they’re offering you a twenty percent salary increase?” 

“France?” Lenie frowned at Aiden. 

“The Flamel Foundation Hospital wants me to come in for an interview.” Aiden said. 

“They sent this just for an interview?” She gaped. 

“What can I say?” Aiden shrugged. “Mr. Flamel is very generous.” 

“I thought he died?” Lenie asked. 

“Jacques Flamel?” Aiden said. “No, he is very much alive.” 

“Jacques? Oh.” She now understood that it’s probably the Sorcerer Nicolas Flamel’s great-great grandson or something. 

“Plus, Hosny is the best in the field and she sculpts apprentices into great healers.” Aiden said and Lenie gave him a look. “It’s what the invitation letter said.” He shrugged. 

“I’m still cross with you, by the way.” She told Aiden. 

“I’m really sorry.” He said. “I really need those extra days because of the interview in Cardiff.” 

“Do you know how pitiful it is to tell your sister to remove your RSVP'd plus one in her wedding?” Lenie asked dramatically. “Now, all the cousins are going to be asking a lot of questions.” 

“I thought your dad was an only child-” 

“They’re like second cousins or something.” Lenie grimaced. 

She actually asked Aiden to accompany her because she didn’t want to face certain people in Kate’s wedding. She thought that having someone with her would help in avoiding them. 

“Hey, Sami-” 

“You should have asked me earlier.” Sami said. “I didn’t apply for a leave.” 

Lenie frowned at the two of them. 

“I’m really sorry, Len.” Aiden said sincerely. 

“It’s okay.” She sighed. Lenie understands that job interview trumps an old classmate in need. 

Yasmine Hosny’s office opened and someone very familiar to Lenie walked out. 

“I will see myself out.” Marcus Cho, the Head of The Poisons Department at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in London held out his hand for Hosny. “Thank you, Senior Healer Hosny.” 

“It was a pleasure to speak with you again, Chief Cho.” Hosny shook his hand and he made his way to the Apparition Hall. 

Hosny trained her sharp eyes towards the three. “As far as I know, you still have two months under my tutelage. You going to interviews and receiving job offers doesn’t change that. Make yourselves useful!” 

Aiden snatched his basket of baked goods and immediately took off to the right wing with Sami going the other direction. Lenie just gave Hosny a tight-lipped smile and continued making changes on next month’s human resource budgeting. 

“Townsend, what is this I am hearing about you rejecting an offer from the main hospital?” Hosny asked. 

“I- I didn’t-” 

“You didn’t respond to their letter.” The older witch said. “Chief Cho interpreted that as rejection.” 

“Healer Hosny, I-” 

“I know that Cheticamp Memorial offered a Senior Healer position.” Hosny said. “But you and I know that you could do better than that-” 

“I mean no disrespect, Healer Hosny, but I want to remind you that I became a Healer to save lives-” Lenie said. “No matter how small or big the hospital is. Isn’t that what you taught us? That we should be ready to treat the people regardless of the-” 

“That’s what I taught them.” Hosny spat. “You, however, are different. I didn’t give you the Chief Apprentice position just for you to refuse a spot at the best hospital in the world. I had so much hope for you.” 

“It’s a personal decision-” 

“There are some people who get to where they are because they fight tooth and nail for it. And there are people who are handed the position because someone noticed their natural talent and work ethic.” Hosny pursed her lips. “You should be thankful that you belong to the second.” 

“Think really hard about the decisions you’re making, Townsend.” She said before strutting away from the ward’s reception desk. 

Lenie let out the breath she was holding. Everything is just getting so complicated: her work, her... _whatever it is_ with Bill. 

She promised herself not to let the feelings buried deep inside her affect whatever she has with him. But, it’s just- _It’s Bill_. 

To top everything off, it’s Kate’s wedding next week and Lenie didn’t know if she could make it through that. 

Ashley marched towards her with a box of Bertie Botts in one hand and a copy of Witch Weekly in the other.

“Want some?” She asked Lenie, offering the candy. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Lenie shook her head. 

“Some people just have perfect lives.” Ashley sighed. 

“Huh?” 

Ashley showed her the article she was reading. It was about Nathaniel Leighton- the Healer who invented the cure for Scrofungulus: his home life, his perfect family, and how he divides his time between being a loving father and husband and a successful Healer slash Medical Potioneer. 

“Hey, don’t you two belong to the same Hogwarts class?” Ashley asked. 

“Yeah.” Lenie said, looking at Nate’s picture with his beautiful wife and daughter. “Yeah, we do.” 

…..

Lenie apparated inside Bill’s flat. It was one in the morning and she had just finished packing her suitcase for her three-day trip back to England for Kate’s wedding. She placed her suitcase in his sitting room and crept to his bedroom. 

Bill was already sleeping and she understands that he might be too tired for work, but she badly needs him. 

‘You’d only be gone for three days, Lenie.’ She thought to herself. ‘You went on trips for days before. Why are you making a big deal out of this?’

_Maybe he’s just that good in fucking._

Or maybe she needed to get some before getting emotionally crushed at Kate’s wedding. 

She’s going to stop if he’s not in the mood anyway. 

Lenie removed all of her clothes and undergarments, then she crawled to the bed, completely naked. Bill is not wearing any shirt as well, but a blanket is covering him from the waist down. 

“Bill?” She placed a hand on his chest. 

“Mmhhmm~” He stirred but ignored her. 

“Bill?” She gently shook him awake. “Bill, wake up-” 

“Mmmm-” Bill reached for her and paused when he felt her warm skin. “Lenie?” He asked sleepily. 

“Hi.” She whispered and his hands roamed her back. “I was just-” 

“Are you naked?” He asked with a small frown. 

“Sorry for waking you up, but I-” She exhaled. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yeah.” He muttered. 

Lenie placed her mouth against his and gently brushed. She felt his hand kneading her rear and she kissed him with a bit more pressure, it was still gentle but she would suck on his lips here and there. 

Bill reached for her hand and placed it above his groin. It was then that she realised that he was naked under the sheets as well. Lenie pulled the blanket down and encircled her hand around his already hard member. She stroked his shaft in tune with her soft kisses. 

She broke the kiss and noticed that his eyes were still shut. Lenie straddled him and inserted his tip inside her. She hissed as she slowly lowered herself down. She’s not wet enough yet, but it’ll do. 

She moaned silently and moved slowly up and down. “Ohhh~ Bill.”

He caressed her back and she laid against him so that their chests were against each other. She got slicker and he got harder at the feel of his nipples rubbing against hers. 

“I’m going to be- UH- gone for -AH- days and I- I’m going to miss you.” She murmured in his ear. “I’m going to- UH- miss this- Bill. You are - AH- always fucking me sooo good - UH- stretching my tight pussy with your - OH- thick cock- OH- playing with my tits- UH- just the way I like it- OH- filling me with your cum-” 

She was interrupted when he harshly grabbed her hair and kissed her viciously. He grasped her hips and pounded hard into her. 

“Ohhh~ aaahh~ That’s it, Bill- Fuck~” 

Lenie adjusted her position so that her chest is directly in his mouth and Bill responded by sucking one of her nipples. He increased his pace, hitting deeper inside of her. 

He pinned her arms on her back and continued fucking her roughly while tonguing and sucking her buds. Seconds later, she screamed and spasmed, reaching her climax. 

Bill kissed her fervently and continued his assault on her pussy. 

“You’ll miss this? You’ll miss not getting pounded like this for three days?” He hissed and bit her lower lip. “You greedy, greedy, girl.”

“YEAH~ FUCK!” Her eyes rolled at the back of her head. “OOOHH~ AHHH~ FUUUUCCCKK!”

Her back straightened when she orgasmed again with Bill squeezing both of her mounds hard and pinching her nipples. 

He didn’t stop though, he didn’t even slow down. He grabbed her hair and pulled back, then he smacked her arse over and over until they sting. Lenie was moaning uncontrollably and tears were streaming from her eyes when she climaxed for the third time. 

She was still catching her breath when Bill pulled her by the hair to lie on the bed. She can see that he was fully awake now. His hair was a bit damp with sweat and his hypnotising blue eyes were staring at her wildly. 

He kissed her lips before harshly spreading her thighs. Then, he lapped and sucked on her folds and her clit, like a madman thirsty for her. She held his hair from his face with one hand and caressed the side of his cheeks on the back of the other. Bill closed his eyes and plunged his tongue deeper inside of her. 

“Bill! Bill, fuck! Yes~ yes~ yes- OH!” She moaned sharply when she felt his tongue on her _other_ hole. “OH~ SHIT! YES!” 

He straightened up and kneeled between her legs, spreading them further before slamming into her. 

“Shit- Shit- Fuck! Fuuu- Fuuuuucccckkk!” He growled, mercilessly moving in and out of her. 

“NO!” She screamed when he suddenly pulled out of her. “IN! IN! PUT IT IN- OH!” 

He thrusted into her slowly and deeply, hitting the nethermost part of her core. He gripped her neck with his hands and she held his wrist to keep him there. 

It was pure ecstasy. The lack of air in her lungs, the sting on her thighs for being stretched too much, his cock driving deep and hard inside of her, his beautiful eyes piercing hers, and the guttural moans coming from his mouth. 

She gasped and tried to scream as another release hit, but Bill was holding her neck hindering her from making any sounds. 

“FUCK!” He groaned when he pulled out of her and liquid spurted from her core. 

Lenie’s whole body was trembling and she could only think of Bill and the pleasure he was giving her. She was panting and her legs were still unsteady when he held her jaw and kissed her violently. 

He slowly eased her down to kneel on the floor with him sitting on the bed. 

Her blurry eyes were only returning to normal when his hands gripped her hair and pulled her between his legs. Lenie opened her mouth and felt something being pressed against her tongue. She took out her tongue and licked when she realised that it was the head of his cock. 

She swirled her tongue around it, playing with his slit before sucking, making him hiss. Lenie bobbed her head up and down taking all of him that her mouth can take. 

She breathed deeply when she took his cock out of her mouth and stroked the shaft with both her hands. 

“Such a good cock sucker.” Bill said, running his fingers through her hair.

Lenie glowed with pride, happy that she was able to please him. She continued stroking his length but moved her mouth to her sack, alternating on licking and sucking, her saliva coating his cock and balls and dripping down her jaw. 

“I want those eyes on me.” He ordered and she looked straight to him, making him groan. 

His throaty moans were music to her ears, so she played on his sack further and massaged his cock harder. He pulled her back up to suck on his cock and once it was on her mouth, he held her in place, blocking her throat with his head. 

Lenie was still staring at him even as her eyes water and she started to gag. 

“Good girl, good girl, good-” Bill pulled her mouth out of his cock and kissed her lips, sucking her tongue and wetting her lips further. 

She reached for his member and continued stroking him. When he broke the kiss, she bit her lip and grinned at him as she rubbed his slit up, down, and around her nipples. 

He pulled her against him and kissed her lips passionately, then he trailed wet kisses down her jaw and neck, sucking and licking on her breasts. She yelped and giggled when he slapped them harshly. Then he kissed her sweetly, grazing his thumb over cheeks. 

“My sweet Lenie?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“On your hands and knees.” He tilted his head on the floor. 

She nodded eagerly and dropped on the floor to the position that he wanted, her arse sticking out to him and her thighs open. He teased his head on her opening, rubbing it on her folds, pushing it slightly in, then pulling out. 

“Bill~” She whined, lifting her center closer to him. “Just- UH- Just fuck me already!” 

“What?!” He snarled and smacked her hard in the rear. “What the fuck did you say so rudely?” 

He grabbed her by the hair and made her face him. 

“Nothing-” 

“That wasn’t nothing.” He pulled her hair again and held her jaw. “What did you say to me?” 

“Please fuck me already?” She whimpered.

He pushed her down again and plunged deep inside of her. 

“Shit, Len! FUCK!” Bill groaned as he rammed her. “I’ll- miss- you- too- shit- I’m going to-miss- this- tight- little- cunt-” 

He pulled her up by her hair and gritted in her ear. “I’m going to miss- those- UH- little noises- you make- and your- screams- I fucking love your screams.” 

Bill was gripping her neck and kissing and licking her cheek, pounding into her and putting her in a deep sexual trance. 

Lenie started to convulse and her muscles tightened around his cock. 

“LENIE!” He released inside of her and she shrieked in pleasure. 

Her orgasm was so intense that he had to stop moving and hold her as she trembled and milked him. 

“I have you, I have you, Len. Shhh~ It’s okay, Love.” He kissed the top of her head and held her against him as he wiped her tears away. 

She was panting and her throat felt dry when her senses came back.

Bill lifted her into his arms and carried her carefully to bed, handling her like a fragile porcelain. He conjured a glass of water and handed it to her, then vanished it back to his kitchen once she was done drinking. 

“Was I too much?” He asked, stroking her spine and her still red rear. 

“No.” She shook her head and smiled. “I really like it.” _Because it was you._ She didn’t say the last part of the sentence out loud, though. 

He smiled gently at her and brushed the top of her head. “Do you want me to run a bath for you?"

“No-” She moved closer to him and entwined her hand with his. “I want you here with me.” 

“Okay.” He smiled at her softly again. “Okay.” He laid on the bed and pulled her close. 

“Bill?” 

“Yeah?” 

She kissed him sweetly, the intimacy still felt even with the gentleness. Then she snuggled into his chest and he made small circles with his thumbs on her back. 

_She really is going to miss him._

…..

Lenie was back in their home at 9, McKillop Street in Lambeth, sitting at the dining table and eating chocolate chips while Albert was preparing chicken and mashed potatoes.

“Sweet pea, why don’t you help out and start putting batter on the pan instead of eating the chocolate chips for the cookies?” Albert exclaimed.

“But I might not put the right amount and mess up your cookies!” Lenie whined and pouted. 

“Oh forget it!” Albert shook his head. “You always were hopeless in the kitchen. It’s why you have to marry a man who could cook for you.” 

“I don’t need a husband, Dad.” Lenie said, rolling her eyes. “I can always buy take outs. And I can cook… when I need to.” 

“You’re not cooking right now-” 

“It’s because you’re here.” She beamed at him.

“Maybe you’d find someone in Canada that might make you interested in getting married.” Albert said nonchalantly . 

Lenie placed the pack of chocolate chips down and sighed. “Kate told you?” 

“She thought you already mentioned it in your letters.” He replied. 

“I wanted to tell you myself but I just can't find the right- wait-” She paused. “What else did she tell you about me?” 

“Errmm~ Nothing as important as you moving across the Atlantic Ocean. Why do you ask?” 

“No reason.” Lenie internally sighed in relief and she continued eating the chocolate chips.

At least Kate didn't blab about Bill Weasley coming out of Lenie’s room after seemingly spending the night. 

“I’m just surprised that you’re moving to Canada.” Albert said. “You’re the one who didn’t want to leave me last year.” 

“It’s not that I wasn’t leaving, I only wanted to _delay_ leaving.” Lenie clarified. 

Albert looked at her worriedly. “Is it still because of the patent that Burton stole from you? Because you know we can press charges-” 

“No.” Lenie said. “No, Dad. It’s not about that. I don’t want her life to be ruined, I just- I just wanted my research back.” 

“Are you planning to apply for a patent for it, then? Because it will be a lot easier to do that if you are working at St. Mungo’s here in London.” 

“Dad~” Lenie shook her head with a smile. “I’m not even in Serious Bites anymore. I’m an apprentice for Poisons, remember?” 

“Chief Apprentice!” Albert said proudly. 

“And I am going to be a Senior Healer in Cheticamp Memorial.” Lenie said. “I’m really excited to take the job, Dad.” 

“Well~ if you’re certain. Just-” He sighed. "Just make sure that this is really what is best for you." 

She nodded with a smile.

They chatted a bit more before she had to leave for Kate’s Bachelorette Party. 

Lenie took the tube to Charing Cross, the nearest station to the hotel where Kate and her other bridesmaids were. 

Many would think that a trained witch would despise using muggle transport, however, Lenie likes the commute. She finds listening to music in her walkman while watching people relaxing.

_She also needed the time to think._

Once she passed the reception to confirm that she was checking in, she made her way to her sister’s reserved room. They were all probably already doing their nails, cousin Beth insisted that they should have massages, manicures, and pedicures while catching up. 

_Catching up._ Lenie snorted internally. They only wanted to talk about their own love lives. 

The problem with being a bridesmaid in a wedding where all the other bridesmaids are already married or in a relationship, is that they wouldn’t shut up about the ‘this’ and ‘that’s of being married or (in the case of cousin Beth, who is still not married but is in a stable relationship) when they will be proposed to. 

Lenie would just have nothing to contribute to their conversations. 

She knocked on the door and looked down to remove her earphones and put her walkman back inside her bag. The door opened and she paused when she saw who opened the door. 

“Henry.” Lenie said. “Hi! I thought this was the Bachelorette Party?” 

“It is.” He replied. “I just had to- errr~ Christine needed something. I was actually leaving.” 

“Okay.” Lenie smiled. “See you tomorrow, then.” 

“Yeah, see you.” 

Lenie slipped past him and went inside. Kate’s bridesmaids were already soaking their feet in bath salts. 

“There you are!” Kate grinned at her. “Where were you?” 

“Home. I was helping dad cook.” The younger girl shrugged and placed her bag on one of the armchairs. “Hi, everyone.” 

Kate’s bridesmaids all greeted her back. 

Nearest to Lenie is Beth Langdon, their dad’s cousin who was a year older than Kate. She attended Beauxbatons then moved to New York after graduation, so she and Lenie aren’t really close. They would only see each other whenever Great-aunt Matilda (Albert’s aunt) would invite the Townsends for Christmas Dinners. 

In front of Beth is Giselle Leighton, a Slytherin above Lenie’s year. She worked with Kate in Witch Weekly. She is also the wife of Nathaniel Leighton. It was Giselle and Nate who encouraged Kate and Steve to date after Lenie introduced them to each other. 

The one seated beside Kate in the couch is her Maid of Honour, Christine Fletcher. She is married to Henry now and they have a child. 

“Come and sit beside me!” Kate patted the space on her other side. 

“Ohhh~ I’ll start making the foot bath for you!” Beth said enthusiastically. “And you can start telling us about your date for the wedding!” 

Lenie took a deep breath. _Here we go._

…..

As requested by Steve’s mother, a formal dinner with family and a few friends was held at Maplebrook the night before the wedding. 

“Helena dear-” Great-aunt Matilda reached for a slice of beef brisket. “Weren’t you supposed to bring a date?” She glanced pointedly at the empty space between Lenie and Henry. 

“Oh-” Lenie said. “Oh, yeah. He was busy-” She gave a forced smile. “- very busy at work.” 

“Is that so?” Great-aunt Matilda said with raised brows. “Pity.” 

Lenie smiled again and reached for the apple pie. Someone else reached for the pie knife the same time as she did, his wedding band gleaming from his left finger. 

“Sorry.” Tim Higgins cleared his throat. “Go ahead, Len.” 

“Thanks.” Lenie looked down. _Why does he have to be here?_

Tim and Steve work closely together in the hospital in New York. He probably never told Steve about what happened between them in the past. 

Kate just had to place them on seats in front of each other. _Urgh!_ And have Aunt Matilda sit beside him.   
  
“I heard that Dan can mumble out words now?” Nate, who sat on Tim's other side, asked Henry. 

“Yeah.” Christine said happily. “Dan can say ‘Mama’ now, and someone is jealous.” She said in a singsong voice and tilted her head at Henry. 

“Shoot, I lost the bet, then!” Giselle, who was beside Nate, frowned. “I wagered three sickles that Dan would say ‘Dada’ first. I mean he’s the one who spoils-” 

She suddenly stopped talking when someone entered the dining hall. 

“Sorry I was late, but the caretaker directed me here-” 

Lenie froze. _She knew that voice._

“Bill, m’boy!” Albert, who was sitting beside Lenie, stood up to welcome him. “What a surprise!” 

“Mr. Townsend.” Bill said with a smile as he gave the older man a quick hug. 

Lenie stood up and whipped around so suddenly that she would have slipped if Henry didn’t support her elbow. 

“Hi, Lenie.” Bill walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek. 

He had a haircut. His hair is shorter, falling above his shoulders now. Bill was dressed for the occasion, wearing a crisp grey suit and tie that complements his beautiful eyes, which stood out more because of how his hair was slicked back from his face. 

_Holy shit._ Lenie thought as something stirred in her loin. 

The tie also goes with her attire. She is wearing a blue dress with an a-line skirt that ends on top of her knees. The square neckline was held up by thick straps with ruffled laces on her shoulder. 

“Sorry again, Kate.” He told the bride who looked like she was about to explode in elation. “I got held up at work, so I told Lenie that I wouldn’t be able to make it tonight. But I caught the final portkey back to London just in time.” 

“It’s totally fine!” Kate said eagerly. “Just glad that my sister’s date made it- I mean, you are my sister’s date, right?” 

“Of course.” He smiled at Lenie, who is still motionless from shock. 

“Come and sit!” Albert said, conjuring a chair between him and Lenie. “We have so much to catch-up on!” 

He nodded and he also helped Lenie back to her seat. Everyone had stopped eating to watch, Steve’s family and friends (and Beth and Great-aunt Matilda) were curious as to who the newcomer is, while former Hogwarts students who attended school with the two gaped at what they just witnessed. 

_Bill Weasley and Lenie Townsend. Looks like Little Townie triumphed after all._

Bill is very charismatic. It was one of the things that Lenie admires about him. So she wasn’t shocked when he charmed his way through dinner. Even Steve’s parents and Great-aunt Matilda were impressed. 

“- It doesn’t work all the time, but I get away with using it.” Bill said and everyone around him laughed. 

He was talking about a way to decipher a rune on ancient tombs and people were just eating up what he’s saying. 

“What about the dangerous creatures?” Mrs. Hastings, Steve’s mum, asked. “Have you ever battled a mummy?” 

“Oh, mummies.” Bill said, his hand under the table reached for Lenie’s knee. “We did face mummies a couple of times.”

He slowly moved his hand on the inside of her thighs drawing circles using his thumb. 

“A really strong reductor curse with a fire-making charm will finish them off.” He found the crotch of her underwear and started rubbing his fingers on the silk above her core. 

Lenie coughed. 

“You okay, Lenie?” Henry asked and Lenie nodded fervently, reaching for a glass of water. 

“Here.” Bill said, handing her a glass of water. 

“Thanks.” Lenie was about to drink when Bill pressed above her clit. Her hands shook and she spilled some water on him. “Sorry, I-” 

“It’s fine. Don't worry, Len.” Bill said kindly. “I have to go to the loo, anyway. Do you mind showing me the way?” 

“Sure.” She croaked. “I- Let’s go- uhm- clean that up. We’re just- I’ll just show Bill the bathroom. Cause he might- err~ get lost.” 

They stood up and left, Bill’s hand wrapping around Lenie’s waist and pulling her closer. Not everyone paid attention to them, but there was one pair of eyes who observed their every movement. 

In the middle of the table, Steve whispered to Kate. “They remember that they can dry that using magic, right?” 

Kate just shrugged at him before going back to the conversation with his parents. 

…..

“What was that?!” Lenie asked once they were in the sitting room. It was beside the dining hall and one has to pass through it to go to the bathroom. 

“Relax, no one saw what I was doing.” He answered with a smug smile. The trail of water in his trousers was already gone.

“Bill! You were sitting beside-” 

Her statement was cut-off by his lips on hers. She moaned when he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. 

“Hi.” He said breathlessly when they broke apart. He was gently holding the sides of her face with his hands. 

“Hello.” She replied with a small voice. “How did you- why are you here?” 

“We had to bring Campbell to the hospital and when I was there, I had a little chat with Osbourne. You seemed to be in need of a date for your sister’s wedding.” 

Lenie bit her lip in embarrassment. She did think of asking Bill, but she thought that it would just complicate things between them, so she didn’t. But he’s here now and everyone saw him, it’s not like she can drive him away anymore. 

“Sorry for showing up so suddenly.” He said, brushing his thumb against her cheeks. “But Osbourne said that you looked really worried and you did say that you were going to miss me-” 

It was her turn to cut him off with a kiss this time. 

He smiled against the kiss and caressed the side of her face and arms with her hands. 

Their sweet kisses turned heated. His hands stroked her shoulders and brought the straps down her arms. Bill kissed and licked the exposed part of her chest. The neckline of her dress did nothing to hide her full breasts, it actually accentuated them more. Bill has been distracted by them from the moment she turned to face him, adorably gaping at him in surprise. 

He kneeled in front of her and looked up at her. His hands held her ankles, then travelled to her legs to her knees to her thighs and finally-

“Bill, what are you- OH!” She moaned when he ran his finger through her slit before pulling the waistband of her knickers down. “Here? Kate and Steve’s wedding guests are in the other room-”

He smirked when he pocketed her underwear in his trousers and stood up, pushing her against the wall. “Perfect- they won’t see us, then.” 

“Bill-” 

“Don’t worry, Lenie. We can be quick.” He said before capturing her lips for a searing kiss. 

Bill was about to unzip his trousers when they heard a gasp. 

“Oh!” 

The two of them separated only to see Nate Leighton’s widened eyes at them. 

“Nate- I- we-” 

“It’s okay.” Nate gulped. “I was just… going to the loo.” He pointed at the direction of the bathroom before scurrying past them. 

They were silent for a while. The ticking of the clock was the only thing heard in the sitting room.

Lenie snorted silently, then again a little louder. Bill started to laugh and she joined in. 

“I think we need to go back to the dining hall.” Bill said when their laughter died down. 

“Why don’t you go ahead?” Lenie asked. 

“Why?” 

“I just need to take a walk to calm down.” She answered with a smile. 

“Do you need me to come with you?” He asked. 

“No. I think they’re already speculating what’s taking us so long.” 

“Take my coat, at least.” He said, taking it off and handing it to her. “You might get cold.” 

“We placed heating charms all over the property so it’s not that cold out-” 

“Still, it’s January, Len. Just take it.” He placed it on her shoulders. “See you later.” Bill kissed the top of her head before leaving. 

…..

Lenie was at the garden, watching the fountain. It wasn’t freezing, but it was still a bit cold out. It didn’t help that she had no underwear on. She blushed at the thought of what they were about to do in the sitting room. 

_Was she really about to let Bill have his way with her in such a public space?_

Yes, yes she was. They would have probably fucked like dogs in heat in the middle of the room if Nate didn’t interrupt. 

Oh, Merlin! It's as if she was addicted to Bill. She can't get enough of him. She probably needs help.

“I thought I’d find you here.” 

Lenie glanced beside her and smiled slightly at the person who sat beside her on the bench. 

“Hi Henry.” 

“The place looks great.” He commented, gesturing around the garden surrounded by coloured lights.

“Christine did a good job of overseeing the decorations and everything.” She said. 

“Yeah.” Henry nodded. “She’s really good with stuff like this- and other things… like taking care of Dan. Dan is our-” 

“Daughter. Daniella.” Lenie gave him another small smile. “Kate often mentions her goddaughter.” 

“Are you cold?” He asked, taking his jacket off. “Here, have my-” 

“I already have a jacket.” She gestured at Bill’s jacket that she was wearing. 

“Are you sure you don’t want another-” 

“No, this is enough. This is more than enough, actually. It’s… it’s perfect.” 

There was silence between the two of them before he said. 

“So, you and Bill Weasley, huh? You said you've given up on him.” 

“Bill and I are just good friends.” 

“Not according to Nate.” 

“Oh Merlin!” Her eyes widened. “He didn’t tell everyone, did he? I mean, my Dad-” 

“No. Just me and Steve. You know, the former Dai Llewellyn 'Wardens'."

“Thank goodness.” She exhaled. "Nate's extremely intelligent, but he's still a horrible gossip." 

They were quiet again. 

“Uhm~ I think... I should go." Lenie said. "I have been missing for a while now. They might be looking for me.” 

She stood up and was walking away from him when he spoke. 

“I still love you, Lenie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of Lenie's mystery man? 😉  
>   
> Someone was actually able to figure it out, so great job (to both of us LOL)! 👍


	14. Time Machine

_**June 1991** _

The seventh year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gathered at the middle of the Great Hall. It was their last day ever at Hogwarts- the culmination of seven years of perseverance, tears, heartbreaks, and memories of their dear school. 

Lenie was among the students in the crowd saying goodbye and good luck to her classmates, promising to keep in touch even if most of them knew that drifting apart would be inevitable. 

“All the best, Georgina!” She gave a quick hug to Georgina Zhang, who would be leaving for the Falmouth Falcons reserve training camp in a few days. “Just be careful not to land in our Emergency Bay.” 

“Can’t make any promises, Len.” Georgina beamed. “You know how tough it is in The League. If I do though, I’ll ask for you.” 

“I highly doubt she’ll be assigned in your case, Zhang.” Charlie said, putting his arms around Lenie’s shoulder. “Unless you encounter a doxy while flying about in your training grounds.” 

“Yeah, I think Weasley has a higher chance of being admitted to a hospital than you.” Emma added, appearing beside them. 

“Hey, we just said goodbye to the Hufflepuffs.” Wendy Summer and Caleb Soriano gestured at the group near the High Table. 

Lenie grinned at the group and Tonks (whose hair for today is bright yellow, making her stand out from everyone) waved at her. Beside her is Jason Randall, who averted his gaze as soon as he saw Lenie. 

“I still don’t get what Jason Randall’s problem is with me.” She sighed and asked the others. “Have I ever been mean to him?” 

“Believe me it’s not you.” Charlie said. 

“Oh~ I’m going to miss you all!” Wendy said sadly. 

“Oh, don’t be too dramatic, Wannie.” Caleb rolled his eyes. “We’re all going to be working in London, anyway. It’s only Charlie and Georgina who are going far away. We could meet up every week, if you want.” 

“But it’s not going to be the same!” Wendy exclaimed. 

Lenie shared a look with Charlie. Wendy is right, it won’t ever be the same. They’re grown ups now, with different priorities, different paths.

“We’ll try our hardest to keep in touch, yeah?” Lenie said with a sad smile. 

Emma reached out for her hand and Charlie squeezed her closer to him. 

They spent the seven years of their formative teenage years living and learning together in this school. Wendy was literally on the other cubicle when Lenie had her first period. The other girl gave her a pad through the bathroom gap and saved her a lot of embarrasment. Georgina was the one who helped her get over her fear of open water, when she taught her to swim in the Black Lake. Caleb was there when she cried all day because of the first exam she ever failed (Divination, and Lenie was glad to get rid of the subject after fifth year). 

And Emma and Charlie were just there in every memory she had of those years. 

Years may pass and they might lose contact, but they will have those seven years in this school tattooed in their minds. Hogwarts will forever be what they have in common, their home. 

…..

“Tonks, careful!” 

Lenie reached for the girl who almost slipped in the boathouse, causing her to almost fall over as well. The first years watched them curiously and some even laughed. 

“Oops! Thanks, Len.” Tonks grinned and sat on one of the boats. 

“What are you laughing at?” Emma asked one of the Gryffindor first years who was sniggering. “Just get in your boat.” 

The boy blushed and immediately got in a boat with three other classmates. 

“First Years.” Emma shook her head. “The audacity! They still have to get through six Defence Against The Dark Arts professors before they have the right to laugh at us.” 

She and Lenie rode a boat with Sharmaine Moreno and Gabrielle Guan, the two other girls who they share a dormitory with. When they got to the other side of the Black Lake and alighted the boats though, Lenie saw a familiar head of bright brown hair on the boat beside theirs. 

“Go ahead, Emma.” She said, already facing the boy. “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“You sure?” Emma asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye.” Lenie said. The other girl sighed but went ahead to the platform. 

“Hi.” Lenie said quietly. 

“Hi.” Tim answered. “Highest score in the Admissions Exam in St. Mungo’s, I heard. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks!” She said. “You too, Congratulations, for Berlin.” 

“Yeah.” He smiled at her forcefully. 

Things were awkward between the two of them. Their breakup had been ugly. There were tears and shouting and blaming. Lenie didn’t want to move to Berlin even if Tim applied for a scholarship for her (which she wasn’t aware of and didn’t ask, by the way) and she was accepted. So, he accused her of sabotaging their relationship and not appreciating what he’s done for her. She told him that he was being selfish and unfair and that he never listened to what she wanted. 

They also argued about the pregnancy scare (which Tim only found out that day) and even Bill Weasley’s name was brought up. 

“Well.” Lenie cleared her throat. 

She must have lost her mind a while ago when she approached him. What on earth was she actually thinking? She had nothing to say to him. 

“Errr~ good luck,Tim.” 

“Yeah, you too, Townsend.” 

She gave her ex-boyfriend one last smile before turning around to walk to where her friends are. Hopefully, in a few years, they would be able to talk to each other properly like adults. 

Lenie shared a compartment with Emma, Charlie, Georgina, Caleb, and Wendy. The six of them enjoyed their very last Hogwarts Express ride by purchasing all kinds of candy from the trolley, swapping chocolate frog cards, playing gobstones, and singing the Hogwarts Hymn. 

Once they arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, they gave each other hugs again and set the date and time for a catch up after Georgina’s training camp and before Charlie departs for Romania in August. 

Albert was out of the country once more, so Lenie glanced around the platform for any sign of her sister. She was on her tiptoes and squinting her eyes when someone tapped her back. 

“Henry!” 

“Your sister asked me to drive you back to your house.” He smiled at her. 

“Where is she? And where’s Christine?” She asked curiously when she saw that the blonde girl was nowhere to be found. 

“Kate is staying at the Witch Weekly Headquarters tonight. They’re cramming edits for this month’s issue.” Henry said, taking Lenie’s suitcase from her. “And why would Christine be here?” 

“You’re usually attached in the hip.” 

“No, we’re not.” Henry frowned a bit. “Anyway, she’s in Nice, chasing some lead about Silas Avery’s affair with that WWN announcer.” 

“That’s newsworthy now?” Lenie wrinkled her nose. 

“Well, nothing’s happening so-” He shrugged as they made their way out of King’s Cross Station. 

“Hey, I’m hungry. We only ate sweets on the train.” Lenie said. “Can we get some food?” 

“Well, I know a cafe near here.” Henry said. 

“Perfect!” Lenie beamed as he led her out to the streets of London. 

_**November 1991** _

It was ‘Serious Bites’ month for the students of St. Mungo’s Healer Academy. Lenie listened and wrote down notes as Senior Healer Carina Burton and Healer Henry Fletcher delivered a lecture about Werewolf Bites. 

Lenie has been a student of the Academy since August. As the teaching school of the best hospital in the world (ranked by the International Association of Healers, St. Mungo’s has been bearing this title for a century and a half now), they only accept the finest applicants from the leading schools. This year, Lenie was among the thirteen trainee healers, together with Nate Leighton and Elise Newman, a classmate from Hufflepuff and the second rank in their class (Lenie was third). 

The program of study of the Academy is a month-long classroom lecture for each of the Healer specialties, then a two-week rotation in each ward before they finish the program and declare their apprentice specialty. 

Sounds easy, right?

_Wrong._

Lenie has been losing her mind for the past three months. If she’s not in the Academy, she’s locked up in her room, studying. The other day she dreamt about the symptoms of spattergroit, which prompted her to wake up in the middle of the night to recheck her notes and books if her dream is accurate. 

She revised about Chimaera bites last night, so she was running on adrenaline and energy potions today. Her incredibly stupid self didn’t realise that Chimaera is not going to be the topic until next week and that they were discussing Werewolf bites today. 

Again, she was incredibly stupid, careless, and in need of sleep. 

“Miss Townsend.” 

Lenie gave a small gasp when she looked up to Healer Burton with wide eyes. “Yes?” She gulped. 

“Stand.” Burton ordered and Lenie rigidly stood up. “Can you share with the class what you have read about Lycanthropy?” 

“Errr~ sure.” Lenie cleared her throat. Maybe she can talk her way through this using what she had learned from her Hogwarts years. “Well, Lycanthropy is a magical illness known to spread by contact of saliva and blood, thus, when a human is bitten by a transformed werewolf, they will become humans themselves. Their bite may prove fatal to Muggles, however, there had been a handful-” 

“A handful?” Burton asked with a raised brow. 

“Only four non-magic folk were recorded this century to have survived werewolf bites and transformed to werewolves themselves.” Lenie clarified.

_Whew, saved it._

“If a human is bitten by a werewolf in human form, they will merely gain wolfish tendencies such as fondness for raw meat and being highly aggressive when the full moon is near.” She said and waited for Burton to say something. 

“Hmm?” Burton asked. “That’s it?” 

“Errr~” Lenie said with uncertainty.

“Miss Townsend, I didn’t ask you what you have learned from school about lycanthropy, I wanted you to tell us about what you have read in the medical books and journals.” Burton said sharply. “So, do you have anything else you would like to add?” 

As it turns out she’s not good at spewing rubbish. 

“No, Healer Burton.” Lenie said meekly. 

“Take your seat, then.” Burton said in annoyance, then she addressed the class. “I would just like to remind everyone that being accepted in this Academy is both a privilege and a responsibility. You should all be grateful that you were given a chance to be educated in this prestigious institution.” 

“If you are not ready to take on the responsibility, the door is wide open.” Burton continued with a glare at Lenie. “The Academy would be happy to rid itself of those who are not worthy.” 

Burton called on another classmate of Lenie’s and continued delivering the lecture. 

Three hours later, Lenie was sitting cross legged on the third floor emergency exit stairs, eating a sandwich while thinking about what happened this morning. 

Her mind kept on replaying what Burton said. _‘The Academy would be happy to rid itself of those who are not worthy.’_

She had reservations in pushing through her education at St. Mungo’s Academy. Lenie was also accepted in a smaller teaching hospital in Glasgow, and she could have pursued further training there. Ultimately, she realised that she was not stupid enough to reject an offer from the most prestigious Healer school in the continent, if not the world. 

But it’s just so difficult. She doesn’t know how her classmates cope with their demanding instructors and strict course requirements. She refuses to believe that others in this program are just that good. 

_Or maybe she’s just really terrible._

“Urgh!” She sighed and took a bite off her sandwich as tears rolled down from her eyes. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid-”

“If you are talking about yourself, then I don’t think it’s quite accurate.” 

“Henry!” Lenie immediately wiped her tears. “I didn’t hear anyone enter the stairs. What are you-” 

“I was in the dining hall for lunch, but I realised that one of the trainee healers was not there.” Henry said, sitting on the wall against the one she was leaning on. “Listen, what Burton said-” 

“She was right, though.” She said. “It was my fault for reading the wrong chapter.” 

“Still, the things she said were too harsh.” Henry shook his head and opened his own lunch. “Don’t mind her, she has a sharp tongue but what’s in here-” He pointed at his head. “Not that much.”

“She seems to be a good Healer.” Lenie said with a little frown. 

“Not really.” Henry said, offering her a pumpkin pasty. “All talk and no application. Why do you think she’s here?” 

“Oh.” She took the pumpkin pasty from him. “She seemed fairly competent when she was talking.” 

He shook his head and gave her a pointed look. “Why do you think I’m here?” 

“Oohhh.” Lenie nodded in understanding. “So Healer Burton was sent here because she wasn’t helping in the Hospital and you’re here to babysit her?” 

“Pretty much.” He shrugged and continued eating his lunch. “So don’t take into heart what she says. You’re better than you give yourself credit for.”

“Thanks.” She said with a small smile. “The past three months had just been extremely stressful.” 

“You’re just having a hard time adjusting.” He replied.

“There are just so many things to do-” She sighed. “And everything we need to study! How does one memorise thirty different methods of cleaning a werewolf bite in one night?"

“Do you want my help?” He asked. “I kept my revision notes at our flat in case I need them in future occasions-” 

“You would lend them to me?” She asked hopefully. 

“Sure.” Henry said. “We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

_**March 1992** _

“Here.” Henry gave Lenie the shepherd’s pie that she ordered from the dining hall. “Sorry, Penderghast was not sure if he was going to order grilled chicken or fried chicken-” He rolled his eyes and Lenie laughed. “Held up the line for ten minutes.” 

“Thanks.” She said, opening the food container. 

Henry and Lenie were at the third floor emergency exit. Scrolls, notebooks, and books were scattered around her. 

“How’s the revision going?” He asked, unwrapping the burger that he ordered for lunch. 

“Good. I think?” She said with a small frown. 

Lenie and her classmates had been in the program for six months, which meant that they would have to take their first Preliminary Examinations. It’s an assessment of what they have learned since they started the program and determine if they are still a good fit for the Hospital’s program. 

“Have you gone through the study notes that I gave you?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She nodded and started eating her pie. “Oh, and thanks for the flashcards. They’re really helpful.” 

“No need to thank me.” He said with a smile. “Urgh, this is awful-” Henry frowned at his burger. 

“Do you need to go down to get something to eat?” She asked, looking at his food pointedly. 

“I’ll get something later.” He said dismissively. “So, do you need help on your bone resetting spell-” 

“Henry!” She said in a scolding tone. 

“Yes, Lenie?” He sighed. 

“What’s happening with you?” She asked. “You’ve been working crazy hours and you haven’t been eating well.” 

“The crazy hours must have taken a toll on my body, so my appetite is messed up.” He replied, opening her notebook again. “It’ll be fine in a few-” 

“Henry.” 

“Fine!” He sighed. “Christine started going out with Hammond.” 

“Hammond?” Lenie asked. “Matt Hammond?” 

Henry nodded with a scowl. 

“Oh.” She gulped and went back to her shepherd’s pie. 

“That’s the only thing you’ll say?” Henry asked. “Oh?” 

“Well- that’s- I mean, I’m not exactly sure what you want me to say.” Lenie said. “I’m a mess, so usually I am the advisee not the advisor.” 

He gave her another look. “Fine, forget it-” 

“No.” She shook her head. “I’ll try! Let’s see. Uhm~ Matt Hammond. He’s really nice and smart and handsome, so he is sort of perfect-” 

Henry groaned. “You’re terrible at this-” 

“Hey, let me finish!” Lenie said with a pout. “But, you’re smart and nice and handsome too, plus Christine has known you longer. So she will realise how much of a catch you are… someday.” 

They were both silent for a while. 

“I mean, It’s not over until there’s a ring, right?” She asked. 

“You’re right.” Henry smiled. “It’s not over until there’s a ring.” 

“There you go-” 

“Do you really think that I’m smart, nice, and handsome?” He asked. 

“Absolutely-” Lenie paused and blushed. “I mean, yeah.” 

“Thanks, Little Townie.” He ruffled her hair. “Hey, are you doing anything after work?” 

“Studying as always.” She said with a frown. “Why?” 

“Do you want to relax for a bit?” He asked, taking out two cinema tickets. “Christine and I agreed that we’ll watch tonight, but Hammond asked her to dinner, and the tickets are non-refundable, so maybe you’d like to watch with me?” 

Lenie glanced at the ticket for ‘My Cousin Vinny’ then at Henry. It wouldn’t hurt to unwind for one night, right? 

“Sure.” Lenie shrugged. 

“Perfect.” Henry beamed. 

“Here.” She gave him the container of her lunch, which was still half-full. 

“What-” 

“You need to eat your lunch, Henry.” 

“But you-” 

“I already ate half. I’ll be fine.” She smiled. 

“Thanks, Lenie. You really are the best.” 

_**June 1992** _

“Woooooh! Cheers!” 

The ten remaining trainee healers of St. Mungo’s Healer Academy drank their shots of tequila. 

“Merlin!” Lenie made a face. “That burns.” 

“Whose idea was it to drink this without salt and lime?” Hannah Barton asked. 

“Kevin’s!” Crystal Shelby answered, throwing a tissue at the man in front of them. 

“Hey!” Kevin Wu shielded himself from the incoming object. “You all agreed!” 

The results of their Retention Exam was released. Sadly, three of them did not pass and were kicked out of the program. The ten who did, however- 

“Come on, let’s dance!” Marianne Park dragged Lenie to the dance floor. 

“No, Mari- I-” 

“It’ll be fun, Lenie!” Crystal helped Marianne in pulling her. 

They were at a muggle nightclub. Not really Lenie’s style (she prefers to drink in places that are not as rowdy) but her classmates insisted. 

“Come on, Len, dance!” Crystal shouted. “Let loose a little!”

Lenie tried to keep up with them, but gave up after a third unknown hand reached for her backside. 

“I’m going to stay at the table!” She shouted. "Just look for me later!"

“Alright, then!” Marianne shouted back, but continued to grind against the man that introduced himself earlier. 

She returned to their table and started to order some drinks. 

…..

Henry was about to sleep when a glowing silver light appeared in the middle of his room. It slowly started to form into a silver ewe. 

“Incredibly sloshed and I don’t know who else to call.” The unmistakable voice of Lenie Townsend was heard from the sheep. 

“I’m at Metropolis.” It added before disappearing. 

Henry immediately stood up and transfigured his clothes to something he could wear outside. The door of his room burst open and Christine came in. 

“Matty is so frustrating!” She whined, sitting on Henry’s bed. “I keep on telling him that I don’t want to go to his parents' party. They don’t even like me-” 

“Sorry, Christine, but I have to go-” 

“They always look at me with those judging eyes and upturned noses of theirs.” Christine scoffed. “So what if my family is not living in a manor with fifteen rooms- Hey, where are you-” 

“I really need to go.” Henry said, moving towards their kitchen, the only place in their flat where one can apparate. 

Christine blocked him. “Hey, I’m telling you something important-” 

“This is really important too.” He said, a bit frustrated. Lenie might be in trouble. 

“More important than me?” 

“Yes!” He snapped and her face fell. “I’m sorry, Christine. I just-” He sighed. “Let’s talk later, yeah?” 

“Sure.” Christine said glumly. 

He apparated at the alley near Metropolis, the nightclub where Lenie is. He was about to go inside when he heard a familiar voice. 

“That’s it.” Bill Weasley said to someone who was clearly throwing up. His long, flaming red hair is clearly visible without his hair tie. He was supporting the girl and soothing her back. “I thought we've established that you’re incredibly rubbish at drinking, Len-” 

“You sound like someone I know.” Lenie said drunkenly. “Bill- tha’s his name- Billiam- no! William Weasley!” 

Henry’s blood ran cold when he saw the other man. _What is he doing back here and how did he find Lenie?_

“I am Bill.” He rolled his eyes. “We can’t apparate in your condition, so I might need to get a muggle cab. I’m bringing you back to your house-” 

“NO! My sister is going to kill me-” She retched again and wrinkled her nose. “Disgusting! My friend is on the way-” 

“Lenie!” Henry thought that it was the opportune moment to make his presence known. 

“Fletcher?” Bill asked. “What are you-” 

“She asked me to come.” Henry answered sharply. 

“You?” Bill said, his brows raising. “Why not Kate?” 

“Kate will have a fit if she sees her sister this drunk.” Henry said, calmly helping Lenie up. "We work together in St. Mungo’s.” He reminded the younger man. 

“You can help me bring her home, then.” Bill said, still a bit skeptical as to why Lenie would call Henry Fletcher of all people. 

He was still holding on to Lenie (while Henry was on her other side), when he took out his wand. Bill conjured a patronus to send a message to Charlie that he might spend the night in the Townsends'. He wanted to watch over Lenie and make sure that she’s fine until the morning. He sent another to Albert Townsend to let him know that they would be coming.

Henry’s chest tightened when he saw that Bill Weasley’s patronus took the shape of a ram. It was the male counterpart of Lenie’s sheep. 

“So, shall we go?” Bill asked and Henry nodded. 

They were helping Lenie stand up straight when she suddenly glanced up. “Bill?” She whispered before passing out in his arms. 

…..

“Henry?” Albert opened the door to find his older daughter’s best friend with the young man he was expecting. “Bill! Goodness, is that-” 

“She’s a wee bit drunk." Bill said jokingly. "Hi, Mr. Townsend.” He went inside the house carrying Lenie, who had her arms wrapped around his neck. 

When they got into the cab earlier, she snuggled against him and didn’t want to let go- making it very difficult for them to alight the car. It was fortunate that Henry Fletcher was there to assist.

“What happened?” Albert asked the two. 

“I think she was out celebrating with her classmates.” It was Henry who answered. “The ones who passed the retention exam?” 

“Right.” Albert looked at Henry, a bit confused on why he was there. “Bill, you know her room, right?” 

“Yeah.” Bill said. “I’ll bring her up.” 

Once Bill left with Lenie, Albert turned to Henry. “Why-” 

“I knew that they were going to be drinking at a nightclub. I came by to check on them- as their senior at work.” Henry answered in a panic. 

He didn’t even understand why he would lie to Albert and not just say that Lenie sent for him. 

“Oh, thank you.” Albert said with a smile. “That’s very kind of you, Henry. Lenie is very lucky to have you as her superior.” 

“Err~ sure.” Henry nodded. 

A few minutes later, Bill descended the stairs. 

“She’s tucked in her bed.” Bill said. 

“Well, I should go.” Henry said, with a small frown in his forehead. 

“Thank you again, Henry.” Albert said. “And say ‘Hi’ to Christine for me.” 

“Will do.” The younger man said before going out and apparating to their flat. 

“Christine?” Bill asked, a bit curious about the exchange. “Rhodes?” 

“Oh, yes.” Albert nodded. “They live together.” 

Bill internally let out a breath of relief. He was a bit worried as to why Henry would show up in the middle of the night (or early in the morning) for Lenie. But now he knows that he is with Christine Rhodes, maybe he’s just really being a good friend to Kate. 

“Albert, can I ask you a favour? Two favours actually.” 

“What is it, son?” 

“Can I stay? Just until the morning- I’ll leave before she wakes up. I just wanted to check if her breathing and pulse are fine.” Bill said. 

“Sure. No problem with me.” Albert beamed. _It seems that Arthur and Molly’s suspicions are indeed correct. Bill cares about Lenie more than he lets on._

“The other thing, err~” Bill rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you please keep this a secret from Lenie?” 

“This?” The older man asked. 

“Something sort of happened last summer-” Bill said and Albert straightened. “I rejected her and it seemed to be the last straw for her. If you’ve noticed, she’s been avoiding me ever since.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Bill grimaced. “I don’t want her to be embarrassed once she finds out what happened tonight.” 

“Alright.” Albert cleared his throat. “I won’t tell her.” 

“Thanks.” Bill smiled at the older man, who was like a second father to him. “Is it alright if I stay on the couch?” 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Albert said, patting Bill’s shoulder. “Oh, and Bill? If you don’t mind me asking, why were you at the nightclub?” 

“I’m spending the weekend at The Burrow, but had to meet a few former classmates here in London and it so happened that we were in the same place.” 

In all honesty, Bill wasn’t going to go, but something compelled him to. 

“Thank goodness you were there, then.” Albert said. “Well, you should rest.”

Bill smiled and went to their sitting room. 

Albert went up to his room to continue his sleep that was interrupted by the message he had gotten from Bill. It was sent through his patronus, a ram, and Albert knows well that Lenie’s patronus is an ewe. 

_Interesting._

…..

“Henry!” 

“Hey, Len. Are you feeling okay?” 

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Brewed myself a hangover potion, so it’s all good.” 

“That’s good.” He nodded. 

“Just wanted to thank you for bringing me back home. I didn’t do anything weird, did I?” She said. _‘Please confirm that I didn’t accidentally blurt out my crush on you.’_ She thought. 

“Did you talk to your Dad?” He asked. 

“Dad? My dad?” She asked and he nodded. “About what?” 

_‘Oh god no, please don’t say that I did something stupid!’_

“He didn’t say anything about when you were brought home?” Henry asked again. 

“He and Kate were actually out when I woke up this morning.” Lenie answered. “He just left me food." 

"But do you remember anything about what happened?" He said. 

"Err~ no, not really." Lenie said. "But, I did have-" She shook her head, remembering dreaming about Bill carrying her up in her room and tucking her to bed. "Forget it, it's impossible."

He was honestly thankful that she knew about Bill Weasley. Henry couldn’t explain it but the way that Weasley took care of her and she clung to him, it just didn’t settle right with him. He was aware that he is developing feelings for Lenie, really deep feelings. 

“Thanks again.” Lenie smiled at him. “You’re like my knight in shining mint green robes.” 

“Knight in shining mint green robes?” Henry chuckled and Lenie beamed. “I like the sound of that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill wasn't supposed to be in this chapter, honestly. It was supposed to be about how Lenie and Henry's relationship started. But I can't help it, I'm too attached to my main pairings 😅. Will try to follow up as soon as I can but writing the whole Lenie- Henry dynamic is oddly draining for me to write (It's why it took so long to put this chapter up, LOL).
> 
> And if you have read the George fic that I've written, Lenie was actually introduced there in the chapter Classes and Cliques in The Discovery. I knew that I was going to write a Bill fic back then, but I was only able to plan about the actual flow of this story when I started writing the Yule Ball chapter in The Rebellion. 😂


	15. Evanesce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter stressed me the f out. Good luck! 😈

_**October 1992** _

The door of an Edwardian Manor in Surrey opened and Lenie and Kate were greeted by a grinning Matthew Hammond. 

“The Townsend Sisters! Come in! Come in!” He ushered them inside the house. “Hey, careful with that!” He shouted at a group of visitors who were examining a porcelain vase as tall as Lenie. 

“Can I get you anything?” Matt shouted over the music. “We’ve got beer here, vodka there, Jackie is mixing margarita-” 

“TOWNIE!” Christine shrieked and launched herself to Kate. 

Lenie smiled at Christine. “Hi, Chris-” 

“Come on-” Christine dragged Kate to the direction of the garden. “Susanne is by the pool.” 

“So... anything for you, Little Townie?” Matt asked kindly. 

“Non-alcoholic punch?” She said with a sheepish smile. 

“Non-alcoholic?!” Matt gasped.

“I need to be clear-headed in case Kate decides to get extremely wasted.” Lenie grimaced. “Sorry, Matty.” 

“You’re no fun, Len.” He pouted. Matt and Lenie became good friends ever since her rotation at the Dai Llewellyn Ward. “I’ll be sure to let Smethwyck know when we evaluate the trainees who would apply to our ward.” 

After passing their Retention exams, the Trainee Healers of St. Mungo’s Healer Academy were assigned for one month to each of the wards. At the end of the rotation, they will be applying for another six months of training in the specialisation of their choice before their Healer Licensure Exam in the third week of September next year. 

“That is if I apply in your ward.” Lenie smirked. 

“Still set on the Poisons Department?” He asked and she nodded with a smile. Matt sighed. “Well, I’m sure you’ll fit in there perfectly. Cho is no fun either-” 

“Cho who?” Henry appeared beside Lenie. 

“Marcus Cho.” Matt answered, handing Henry a bottle of beer. 

“You’re still applying for the Poisons Department?” Henry asked Lenie with a small frown. 

“Unbelievable, right?” Matt added. “After working with the _‘Dai Llewellyn Wardens’_?!” 

The Dai Llewellyn Wardens- that’s what employees of St. Mungo’s call Henry, Matt, and that new Mediwizard from America, Steven Hastings. The three most attractive men in the hospital working in the same ward. 

“Your face has no power over me.” She told Matt with a laugh, who continued to pout. 

“Matt! Guests!” Someone called from the foyer. 

“If you two will excuse me.” Matt curtsied jokingly before marching towards the direction of their main door. 

“You’re not going to ask me where Kate is?” Lenie asked Henry loudly. 

Henry moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. “Saw her a while ago with Christine.”

Then, he smiled at her and she felt her heart beat faster.

She glanced around to avoid his stare. There were a few former Hogwarts students that she knew by name, but the only people in Matt’s party that she is comfortable with is the host, Kate, Christine, and Henry. 

“Everything alright?” Henry asked gently, he was still very close to her. 

“Errr~ yeah.” Lenie said nervously. “It’s just so loud here-” 

“Pardon me?” He moved closer and the space between them became almost non-existent. 

“It’s loud!” She said breathlessly. 

“You want to take a walk outside?”

“Errr~ sure.” 

They went outside and silently strolled the garden of the Hammond’s property. Most people were inside the house or by the pool. The garden was on the other side of the pool, away from the noise and the people. 

“Here.” Henry waved his wand to perform a simple cleaning spell on the bench they found. 

“Oh! Thanks.” She said with a smile and they both sat down. 

“You’re really going for-” 

“The sky is clear tonight-” 

“Sorry.” They both said before chuckling. 

“Sorry, you go ahead.” Henry said. 

“No, you go.” Lenie said, still laughing. “Did you hear what I was about to say?” 

“Something about the night sky?” He asked with raised brows. 

“I’m terrible at small talk.” She said with a giggle. “So, you go.” 

“I was just going to ask if you were set on applying for the Poisons Department.” Henry said. 

“Well, yeah.” Lenie nodded. “It’s what I’ve always wanted-” 

“Something that you want can be different from something that you’re good at.” He said gently. 

“What do you mean?” She asked with a small frown. 

“Look, Len, I have worked with you in Serious Bites and I can tell you that I have never seen a trainee healer who is so well suited in the department.” 

Lenie wanted to say that she only fit for the department because he and Matty are there to support her, but she somehow couldn’t tell him that. 

“I firmly believe that you would do better in Dai Llewellyn Ward rather than in the Poisons Ward.” Henry glanced at her. “So would you reconsider your application?” 

“Err~ the application wouldn’t start until next month-” 

“Which is why I’m already talking to you about it.” He said. “Just- I don’t want your talents to be wasted. I care about you, Lenie… I care about you a lot.” 

His statement made her look towards him. Her breath was caught in her throat and her heart started beating faster as he moved closer to her. 

Lenie closed her eyes when she felt warm lips close to hers. He kissed her with a few soft, tentative, strokes, before holding her jaw and deepening the kiss. She moaned in pleasure and moved closer to him, when she suddenly felt herself being pushed away. 

“Henry?” She could still feel his lips and his warmth. 

“I’m sorry.” Henry said. “Sorry, Lenie. I shouldn’t- we shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.” 

It was all he said before going back to the house, leaving her out in the garden, cold, confused, and a bit scared of her feelings for him. 

…..

Lenie was walking through one of the more quiet hallways of the hospital with her food on one hand and case notes on the other. She was looking for someplace to eat dinner and she didn’t want to risk running into Henry after that awkward situation at Matt’s party. 

“Lenie.” 

She was near the corridor to the Fertility Department when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up only to see his green eyes staring at her. She gasped and turned around only to be pulled by familiar, warm, hands. 

“What are you-” 

Henry let her go when they arrived at the third floor emergency exit stairs. 

“Henry if this is some-” She gasped when she was suddenly pulled to a hug. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, pulling her closer to him. He was so warm. “I’m sorry for leaving you there.” 

“It’s fine-” 

“No, it’s not.” Henry sighed. “What I did was stupid-” 

“It’s really okay. You were probably a bit drunk-” 

“No, I wasn’t.” He let go of her and looked straight at her eyes. “And I wasn’t talking about kissing you. I was talking about leaving after.” 

“What-” 

He held her face gently with both hands before giving her a quick but passionate kiss. They broke apart and he kept his forehead against hers. Her eyes were still shut and she was still breathless from the kiss when he spoke. 

“I really like you, Len.” He whispered. “I have kept my feelings for as long as I can because- because you’re my best friend’s sister and you’re my subordinate at work and a lot of other stupid things, but I just can’t stay like this anymore. You mean so much to me and I want to know if you are willing to give us a chance.” 

“A chance?” She opened her eyes. 

“Yeah. A chance for us to be together.” 

“You mean as- errr~?” 

“I want you to be my girlfriend, Lenie Townsend.” He said hopefully. 

Her heartbeat picked up again. “Okay.” She said meekly. 

“Okay?” He smiled. It was the smile of his that she loved, a grin as bright as the sun. 

“Okay.” She said with a giggle. 

“Okay.” He repeated. 

Lenie gasped and laughed when he kissed her and lifted her, spinning the both of them around. 

“You’re my girlfriend now.” He whispered and they smiled warmly at each other when he put her down. “I do have one thing to ask of you though.” 

“What is it?” Lenie said. 

“Can we keep this between the two of us?” Henry replied. She tilted her head and opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. “It’s not that I don’t want people to know because I do want to shout out to the world that this beautiful, talented, soon-to-be Healer is my girlfriend-” She blushed and he caressed the apple of her cheeks. 

“But you know how horrible gossip is here. I don’t want my- our careers to be affected.” He said. “They might say some unflattering things because I’m your superior and another thing, Kate will-” 

“- blow a gasket and completely overreact?” She supplied and he nodded. “Sure, I mean. I understand why we should keep this a secret.” 

“Good, that’s good.” He went in for another kiss. “Seriously, Lenie Townsend. I think I have fallen in love with you.” 

Lenie had never been happier in her life. She now understands why people go high and low and search their whole lives for love. It was this feeling. This incredible feeling of being in love and being loved. 

She is so incredibly lucky that it was him. Henry is beautiful, inside and out, smart, and they are very similar. No one can understand her more than Henry does. _He is perfect for her._

“I think I have fallen in love with you too, Henry.” 

_**February 1993** _

Lenie collapsed on Henry’s chest and sighed in satisfaction. He stroked her spine and the back of her head before flipping them, so he was on top. He slipped out of Lenie then kissed her fervently, pulling her to his side. 

“I love you.” She told him. 

“I love you too.” He responded and gave her a quick peck, before standing up. He went to his bathroom to clean himself up and to produce a washcloth for Lenie. 

He passed by Lenie’s application scroll on top of his desk before he went to the bathroom. 

“You’re still applying for the Poisons Department?” He walked towards her and patted the cloth against the insides of her thighs. 

“Yeah, I am really interested to learn brewing techniques from Healer Cho- OW-” She winced when he wiped her groin. 

“Brewing techniques?” He asked with a glare. “Are you sure that’s the only you want to learn from Cho?” 

“What do you- No! No, Henry- What the hell?!” 

“I mean, it’s not impossible.” He retorted. “He is quite a looker, isn’t he? And considering you-” 

“Considering what?” Lenie irritably grabbed the washcloth from him and cleaned up by herself. 

“Nothing.” He sighed. “Nothing. But I thought we already talked about this? You were going to apply to the Dai Llewellyn Ward-” 

“I’m still not sure about that-” 

“Lenie, this is what’s best for you- for us.” Henry cupped her face gently to look at him. “You know that, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” She nodded and he smiled. 

“You’re going to be great.” He said, moving beside her and arranging the sheets to cover their naked bodies. “We are going to change the face of Healing together, we’re a perfect team-” 

“The power couple? Like Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel?” She asked hopefully. “We are going to tell people at the hospital soon, right?” 

“After your apprenticeship.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. “They wouldn’t be able to judge our relationship then because we will be equals-” 

“Hey, Fletch, can you help with something-” 

Lenie almost shrieked when Henry’s bedroom door opened and Christine strolled in. 

“Oh.” The blonde girl said. “I didn’t know you’re here. I’ll come back later, then.” Then, she left. 

That was not the reaction that Lenie was expecting. 

“Christine knows?!” She asked her boyfriend. 

“Yeah. Of course, Christine knows-” 

“I thought we were going to keep it between the two of us?!” She hasn’t told anyone, not Emma nor Charlie. 

“It’s Christine, I can’t hide anything from her- plus, we live together.” Henry defended. 

“Isn’t it weird to still be living with her?” Lenie asked. It’s something that’s been bugging her for a while. 

“What do you mean? She’s my best friend-” 

“You were madly in love with her for more than a decade.” She replied. “It’s weird.” 

She heard him chuckle. “Look at me, Len.” She did. “I love you. I’m in love with you now, not with Christine-” 

“Yeah, but-” 

“Do you trust me?” He asked. 

“Of course, I do.” 

“Then, believe when I say that there is absolutely nothing going on between the two of us.” Henry said, stroking her shoulder and arms. “You getting concerned about this is like me getting concerned about you and Charlie Weasley-” 

“I wasn’t in love with Charlie, if you want a proper comparison, then you should have said Bill-” 

His hand on her shoulders stopped moving. “I don’t have to be worried about you and Bill Weasley, right?” 

“Of course!” She answered. 

“Then, we don’t have anything to discuss.” He said with finality before waving his wand to turn off the lights so they could sleep. 

**October 1993**

Lenie was humming to Duran Duran’s new song when she entered the white brick building near Charing Cross Road. 

Similar to the other magicfolks their age, Henry and Christine chose to live in a muggle complex. Lenie still can’t apparate directly to their kitchen. Henry told her that Christine isn’t comfortable to have people popping in their flat anytime. Lenie wanted to argue that she isn’t just people, _she’s his girlfriend_. But Christine pays half the rent, so Lenie reckons she has the right to set some ground rules. 

She was at the lift when she remembered the scroll in her bag. Lenie reached for it and grinned. _She is finally a healer!_

Lenie just came from the Ministry of Magic to have the results of her Healer Licensure Exam certified. She was on her way to his flat to celebrate with Henry. She even brought a bottle of Superior Red (the incredibly expensive wine sold by the Malfoy Apothecary) for this occasion. 

The door opened a few seconds after her knock and she greeted her boyfriend with a tight hug. 

“It’s done!” She said happily. “I’m officially a healer!” 

Lenie moved to give him a kiss but he evaded her lips. 

“Why don’t you come in?” He said quietly. 

_Something is wrong._ Henry probably had a bad day at the hospital. 

“I bought very expensive wine.” She rummaged her bag for the bottle. “I’m thinking we can drink it while having a bath-” 

“Lenie, can you sit down?” He said seriously. 

“Err~ sure.” She said, sitting beside him on the couch. “What’s going on, Henry?” 

He was staring at the coffee table in front of him, thinking deeply about something. A few moments later, he rubbed his face with his hands. 

“Henry, are you okay-” 

“Christine is pregnant.” Henry said, not looking at her. 

“Oh…” Lenie replied. “Congrats to her, then. Does Matty know?” 

“Yes, he does.” He answered. “He has known for a while.” 

“Are they getting married?” She asked, her heart beating faster as he continued avoiding her eyes. 

“No, they aren’t. You know she and Matt already broke up-” 

“Christine’s Mum is okay with them not getting married?” She asked nervously. 

“Lenie-” 

“My sister knows that Christine is pregnant, of course?” Lenie said, tears were already pooling from her eyes. 

“She does. Lenie, I have to tell you something-” 

“Are we- are doing something for Christine?” She stumbled with her words a little and she could already feel her hands shaking. 

“Lenie-” 

“-Is she moving out? Is she moving in with Matty-” 

“Lenie, please listen to me. I have to tell you something important-” 

“-If she needs any help in packing her stuff, I can do it-” 

“- LENIE!” He finally glanced at her only to see her shaking her head. “I need to tell you before you hear from someone else-” 

“No, no- Please don’t.” She whispered. “Please, Henry-” 

“I am the father of the baby.” He said and the tears that she was holding back fell. 

“Why- What-” She exhaled. “How far along is she?” 

“I didn’t mean to, Lenie, I swear-” 

“How far along is she?” She gritted her teeth, tears continued streaming down in her face. “When did you cheat on me, Henry?” 

“September.” He said coldly. “It was the first week of September, when you were-” 

“When I was in America for the final learning trip for trainees before the Licensure Exam.” She concluded. 

“It was an accident-” 

“How the fuck do you accidentally insert your penis in someone’s vagina long enough to get her pregnant-” 

“Lenie!” 

“WHAT?” She yelled and stood up. “Don’t tell me that you are going to lecture me about my crass vocabulary, Henry.” 

He shook his head and recoiled back to his seat. She collapsed on the soft rug in their sitting room and continued crying. 

“I can’t- I can’t believe you-” She sobbed. “How can- How can you do this to me?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Len-” 

“I have to-” She started to hyperventilate. “I have to- I have-” 

“Lenie?” 

“I have- I have to leave-” 

“Lenie, you can’t go in that condition.” Henry said worriedly. 

She held her hand up when he tried to move towards her. 

“Don’t come near me.” She wheezed and stood up.

“You might collapse on the road-” 

She ignored him and walked towards the door. 

“Helena, please.” He said as she was opening the door out of his- their- flat. “I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I still love you-” 

“No-” She tried to speak even if she can’t breathe properly. “You don’t.” 

_**January 1995, PRESENT** _

“I still love you, Lenie.” 

She felt her chest tighten and she stopped walking. 

“You should go back inside too. Your wife might be worried.” She said before leaving, her footsteps as heavy as her heart. 

…..

It was a beautiful ceremony. Tiberius Ogden, a friend of Albert’s, officiated the ceremony. There were a few tears in Lenie’s eyes when she saw her sister being walked by their father down the aisle. She was certain that Mum would have been so proud of Kate if she were still alive. She was the most beautiful bride that Lenie has ever seen. 

Kate and Steve looked so happy and in love. 

Lenie smiled as she watched her sister dancing with Steve. She was happy for Kate. She was glad that Kate found the love of her life. 

“Here.” Bill levitated a plate in front of her. 

“Thank you.” Lenie said as two other redheads sat beside her. She remained at their table while Bill volunteered to get her some food. 

“Some nice pumpkin soup for you, Lenie.” Molly Weasley beamed. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley.” She smiled at the older witch. 

Perhaps the most elated person in this wedding (aside from the bride and groom and their immediate families) is Molly. She and Arthur arrived this morning only to be surprised by their eldest son helping Albert in setting up some of the tables. Their shock turned to glee when they found out that Bill was there as Lenie’s date. 

They didn’t want to say something or pry some more (much to Lenie’s relief), but Molly was certain that Bill had finally come to his senses. By the way that her son acts around Lenie, she knows that he had admitted to himself what he has been trying so hard to suppress before. 

Once they were done eating and chatting for a bit, Arthur asked Molly for a dance and the witch accepted his hand with a furious blush. 

Lenie giggled as she watched Bill’s parents. _They are just too adorable._

She was watching couples dance and having some sweets when she felt eyes on her. Lenie tensed when she saw that Henry was making his way towards their table. 

“You want to give me a tour of the grounds?” Bill suddenly asked. 

“Absolutely.” She said a little too eagerly. “I mean, yeah.” 

Bill chuckled. “Come on.” He said, offering his hand which she took. 

…..

Maplebrook is the ancestral estate of the Townsends but no one has been living there for years. Albert considered when they went back from Bermuda, but a five-hectare land isn’t exactly the best place for a three-member family, especially because he was working in London and his daughters were about to attend a boarding school nine out of twelve months for seven years. 

Albert does rent the place out to muggles for events or if they want somewhere to stay in while they are on a holiday. He saves the money in a special account in Gringotts for Kate and Lenie and sometimes uses it for estate. Maintaining a property isn’t cheap and the Townsends aren’t exactly wealthy, they just own land in the countryside. 

It’s fortunate that he is a wizard. Household spells do the trick in cleaning the manor while he performs gardening spells at night once every two months to keep the grounds neat. Lenie and Kate sometimes help out in cleaning, as well. 

The manor has eight bedrooms and a former servant’s quarter, where Kate, Steve, their families, and the wedding party stayed for the past few nights. Outside was a garden with an almost six-feet tall hedge maze and fountain and a few trees leading to the forest and to the neighbouring property. 

“You know something?” Lenie started to say, swinging their entwined hands. 

“Hmm?” Bill asked, making circles at the back of her hands using his thumbs. 

“When we were children, I wanted to invite you and Charlie to come here at Maplebrook for a holiday.” She said. “I imagined we could play, ride brooms, swim at the nearby river.” 

“What stopped you from asking?” 

“I didn’t want to bother my dad.” She sighed. “I mean, I know that Mrs. Weasley would probably come too with the other kids so Dad didn’t have to go here everyday, but he’d still be preparing the place for our arrival. And you know how busy he was before, especially after You-Know-Who disappeared.” 

Albert Townsend used to be a Hit Wizard. He helped capture a few notable supporters of You-Know-Who, some of whom are still in Azkaban. He was also a part of the squad who cornered the notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black, after he blew up a street full of muggles and a wizard. It was one of the reasons why she was a bit skeptical leaving him last year. She is still concerned because Black is still at large. But according to auror reports, he is in Tibet, far away from London and her Dad. It made her a little less worried. 

Albert has retired from field duty and is working as the Head of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad for two years now. 

“I imagined playing hide and seek with you two and Kate here.” 

“Hide and Seek?” 

“Yeah. I became rather fond of the game ever since we played it that first time, when you saved me from the talkative gnome and we hid in the broom shed?” She chuckled. “Maplebrook is bigger than The Burrow, so there are a lot of places to hide.” 

Bill suddenly stopped and turned to face her. “Do you still want to play hide and seek?” 

“Err-” She’s not exactly sure where he was going with this. 

“So, do you?” 

“Why are we-” Lenie stopped when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Oh- what are the rules?” 

“You hide and I seek. I’ll give you one hundred seconds to hide and then I’ll count for another hundred to look for you.” He said. “If I don't find you, then you can ask me for anything you want.” 

“Anything?” She asked with a grin, already thinking of the Agatha Christie book collection that she saw in the used book store.

“Anything. But if I win-” He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. “I get to do anything I want to you, right here, right now.” 

She felt a rush between her legs and she unconsciously licked her lips. 

“So are we going to play?” Bill asked, running his hands through her hair. 

“Yeah.” 

“Better get moving then.” He smirked and moved away from her. “One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight…” 

She let out an unintentional giggle before running away from Bill. 

Bill has never been to Maplebrook before, so Lenie was extremely confident that she could win this game. The turf maze, for one, would be a good hiding place because the hedge is high enough to cover her if she scoots, but low enough for her to see if someone as tool as Bill comes in. 

She was also counting the time in her head and her one hundred seconds are already up. Lenie started to count from one hundred again for Bill’s timer. 

_‘-Fifty-five, fifty-four, fifty-three, fifty-two…’_

There was a rustle of leaves and the sound of footsteps. _He is here._

The footsteps became louder and she realised that she had to change locations or he would get her. Lenie knew that this was only a game and it’s a win-win situation for her either way, but she can’t help but be thrilled. 

The idea of being chased by Bill is just exhilarating for her.

She sneakily traversed through the path, going deeper inside the maze. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her core was getting wetter by the second as she tried to evade the sound of him getting closer to her.

_‘Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-'_

“Got you.” 

Before she could even answer, he grasped her head and pulled her towards him for a violent kiss. 

Her eyes were closed, but her senses were immediately invaded by him: The seductive scent of leather and cedar that was purely Bill. His soft, styled, hair which he pushed back again and groomed for the occasion. His rough hands touching the back of her head and gripping her arse. His sinful lips devouring her own. 

“Bill~” She groaned when he slapped her rear and licked her neck. 

“I’m ready for my reward, Len.” He opened the zip of his trousers without undoing the button and his hand slipped inside his pants to pull out his massively rigid cock. 

Lenie was biting her lip while watching his hands stroke his shaft. She was about to reach for him when he grabbed her arm and turned her around. 

“Down.” He said, pushing her to the ground.

She immediately understood what Bill wanted and supported herself on her hands and knees. It was still a bit chilly even with the warming enchantments casted around the property, but blood was rushing through her body that she felt warm all over. 

“Very good. It’s one of the things I love about you, Len.” He pulled up her skirt and smacked the globes of her arse once more before lowering her knickers to her thighs. “You’re quick to catch on."

He groaned. “You’re fucking wet, how the fuck-” 

She could feel the fluids seeping through her slit as he entered her.

“Yes- yes- yes-” She whispered. “Fuck yes, Bill- You’re so deep- Ooohhh~” 

He started to move slowly, hitting her deep every time he pushed inside of her. His hips moved faster when he felt that she was more relaxed. 

“HOOOLY SHIIIT! FUUUCK, BILL!” 

He changed positions so that he was squatting behind her, putting all his force on thrusting inside of her and hitting her spot every time. She was losing her mind in pleasure and was close to her climax when she felt his lips on her ear. 

“Did I tell you how stunning you are in that dress of yours tonight?” He hissed as he grasped her neck. She can feel the heat emanating from his chest through her soft faux-fur jacket. “So pure- so innocent-”

She placed her hand on her mouth because she almost shrieked when he jerked particularly hard. “- like a- fucking dove- in a- dark night-” 

He licked the shell of her ear. “It made me want to defile you more.” 

She gasped when he tightened his hold on her neck and rammed harder into her. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head and she soon reached her climax. She was shivering in pleasure as her walls clenched around Bill. 

His hips didn’t falter, though. He continued to pummel her, relishing her tightness and warmth. 

“The guests inside- are probably- looking for- the bride’s sister.” He whispered in her ear and increased his pace. “They don’t know- that her pussy- is being- pounded- by a lucky bastard- like me- and she- is-enjoying- every- moment- of- it- FUCK!” 

“Bill, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m- Hmmm~” 

Her screams were muted by his lips on hers as they both came. He continued kissing her passionately until her walls relaxed around him. His lips became more gentle and he loosened the hand that was holding her neck. 

He slowly pulled out of her and broke their kiss. She moved her hands only to find out that she was grabbing the soil and she had uprooted some grass. 

She heard the snap of her underwear and realised that Bill brought it back up. 

“Come on.” He helped her stand up. 

“I don’t think Nana Townsend is going to be happy with that.” Lenie said, pointing at the bald spot on the ground where grass was supposed to be. 

“Shit!” She gasped, looking at her now ruined dress. Her knees and forearms are also a bit dirty. 

“Not going to lie, I’m weirdly turned on by how dirty you look.” 

“Urgh! Bill!” She whined at him and he chuckled. 

Bill kissed her nose and waved his wand to remove all the dirt in her dress and skin. “There you go.” He grinned. “Now, let’s go back inside. They might be looking for you for real. Your sister might send out a search party if she notices how long you’ve been gone.” 

He held out his hand and she took it and they walked hand in hand back to the house where the festivities are still in full swing. 

…..

Lenie woke up early the next day. Instead of sleeping some more, she decided to take a shower and stroll beside the stream at the edge of the property. 

She was waiting for the sun to rise fully before going out (Merlin knows what could be out there in the woods), so she sat on the bed beside a sleeping Bill. 

When she went back to the dining hall after that encounter with Henry two days ago, Steve approached her and Bill to politely ask if they would be sharing her room. Of course Kate had to interrupt and tell Steve that he was silly for asking the question because _‘Of course they are staying in one room. Bill is Lenie’s date!’_. 

Bill just shrugged and asked Lenie to point him to the direction of _their_ room. Albert didn’t say a thing. He just let his very single daughter share a room with a man- given, said man was her date. _Thank you very much, Dad._

Lenie watched as Bill slept peacefully. 

“How is it that you are still incredibly handsome even when asleep?” She sighed and gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

There are only two months remaining on her apprenticeship. She is going to leave him soon. 

“I think I have a problem, Bill.” She whispered at his sleeping form. “I think I’m falling in love with you again.” 

…..

_“- Listen to me… Don't go chasing waterfalls… Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to… I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all… But I think you're moving too fast-”_

Lenie stopped singing when she saw a familiar pair of sneakers in front of her. She just wanted to have a nice, quiet walk by the stream. _Why can’t she have that?_

“Good Morning, Len-” 

"Morning! I'm gonna go back to the house now, see you at breakfast." She turned around to go back to the house, but he quickly grabbed her arm. 

“OW! Henry-” 

“I’m sorry.” He immediately let go of her. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk.” 

“About what?”

“What are you doing with Bill Weasley, Len?” 

“Bill’s my friend and our parents are friends-” 

“I saw you yesterday.” Henry said. “He fucked you like an animal, Len. Is that how you want to be treated?” 

“What the hell, Henry?! That was private-” 

“You were shagging out in the garden during a wedding reception where any one of the guests can walk in on you. Not exactly private, is it?” 

“No matter.” Lenie shook her head. “What I’m doing is none of your business-” 

“I'm just worried about you, Len. He might end up hurting you again." Henry sighed. "You know I care about you deeply. I told you, I am still in love with you-"

"You have to stop saying things like that!" Lenie said angrily. 

"But it's true-"

"Well, it wasn't true when you cheated on me and got your best friend pregnant, was it?" Lenie snapped. "Just leave me alone, Henry!"

She turned around angrily and was about to march back to the house when she saw a figure standing by the trees. 

“Bill.” 


	16. Run Devil Run

_**October 1993** _

Lenie had been wandering around the hospital aimlessly. She had finished her rounds and the paperworks of the healers. 

She didn’t come back home this morning. She sent word to her father and Kate that she was spending the day at Emma’s. In truth, she hid out in an old, empty store room and cried her eyes out. She didn’t want to talk to anyone yet. 

She replayed Henry’s confession in her head, and she kept racking her brain on what she could have done differently to prevent it. 

Would it have turned out differently if she insisted that he move out of the flat? Should she have tried to be closer to Christine and talk to her about their relationship to clear the air? Maybe if she didn’t go to America last June, then she could have prevented it. Maybe she should have paid more attention to him instead of declining his invitations to his flat and staying home to revise for her exams- 

_Was it- was it her?_

Is it because she’s too weepy? Too immature? Too quiet? Too preoccupied by her books? Is it because she is not as slim and beautiful as Christine? Was she too ugly? 

She glanced at her clock and saw that it was eight in the evening. She still had three hours before her shift. Lenie didn’t want to go back to the ward because Henry is there until ten tonight. 

_Guess it’s time for some dinner._

Lenie was walking towards the Entrance Hall when she heard a sharp voice calling her. She sighed. 

“Yes, Healer Burton?”

“The technique that you showed while healing Miss Marsh. What do you call that?” The older witch asked. 

“Oh, that~” Lenie said. “I don’t think that there’s a name for that yet-” 

“It’s excellent.” Burton commented. 

“Oh, it’s a combination of _‘Vulnera Sanentur’_ and this muggle surgery technique called suturing-” 

“It’s interesting. Do you have any research or notes on that?” 

Lenie was going to include it on her application for apprenticeship. But she’s not even sure if she was applying here in St. Mungo’s. 

“Err~ yeah. But it’s not stamped yet.” 

All procedures that have been done in the hospital must be recorded in the healers’ or trainees’ journal and their Head of Department would stamp it by the end of the day. Smethwyck was out this morning, so she was going to do it tomorrow. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Burton said. “I only wanted to read. Are you really going to hinder the advancement of medicine just because of something as small as a stamp?” 

“Well, no, but standard protocol says-” 

“It’s just for a while. Stop being selfish, Townsend!” Burton said angrily. 

Lenie thought about it. It wouldn’t hurt. Maybe it would even help to get Burton’s opinion on the method and how it was documented. 

“Err~” She waved her wand and a black leather-bound book appeared in her hand. “Just errr~ please return it to me before Senior Healer Smethwyck returns-” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Burton said dismissively before grabbing the book and turning around. “By the way, are you leaving? Fletcher is looking for you.” 

“My shift doesn’t start until eleven. I’m having dinner with my Dad first-” 

“Alright, then. Enjoy your meal.” She left with a wave, clutching the notebook tightly in her hand. 

Lenie exhaled, then stepped inside one of the fireplaces. 

“The Atrium, Ministry of Magic!” She said before she spun around and disappeared in the emerald flames. 

She stepped out to an almost empty Atrium. Most of the Ministry of Magic employees had either gone home or were in their offices rendering overtime. 

Plastered in every available column is the face of Sirius Black, who had just escaped from Azkaban last summer. There were also prints of his wanted poster flying about. 

Lenie walked towards the lift and was about to go in when she heard a familiar cheerful voice. 

“LENIE!” 

“Tonks!” 

Unlike their school years, Nymphadora Tonks’ hair was not brightly coloured today. Instead, her hair was dark, emphasising her similar appearance to the man in the photographs on the wall and wanted posters. 

Behind Tonks was a man with a disfigured face, wooden leg, and magical electric blue eyes. The eye turned around the socket a few times, before finally putting its focus on Lenie. 

“Hello, Mad-Eye.” Lenie said. 

“I told you not to call me that.” Alastor Moody grumbled. 

Moody used to be an auror and during their prime, he and Albert had some sort of friendly rivalry. Moody was the hero of the Auror Office, while Albert was the star of the Hit Wizards. 

Lenie first met him when she was five. She was very curious about his magical eye that she did whatever any curious five-year-old would do. She poked it. 

Suffice it to say, Moody was not happy with her. He forbade her to call him Mad-Eye after that. 

“Here for your Dad?” Tonks asked. 

“Yeah. I’m guessing you’re here for the same reason as him?” He asked the two. Tonks nodded and Moody grunted. 

“Sirius Black.” Tonks shook her head. “Nasty business.” 

“It hasn't even been five years since you retired, Mad-Eye.” Lenie said and he glared at her. "They asked you back to consult?" 

“Can’t be helped.” He said roughly. “I know Black, he’s a lot smarter and more talented than these people think he is. It’s extremely unsafe now that he’s out of Azkaban, Helena. So always be watchful!” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. See you both around.” 

The two waved goodbye to her as she stepped inside the lift which brought her to the third level. When she arrived at the Accidental Magic Reversal Department, the desks are already empty save for the office at the mezzanine floor. 

“We already told you that you shouldn’t overwork yourself.” 

“Sweet pea!” Albert grinned and stood up to give her a hug. “This is a surprise! What brings you here?” 

“I need to eat and you do too.” Lenie said, walking toward the rack on the corner of his office to reach for his coat. She took it and handed it to him. “Come on, Dad. You can go back to work once we’re done eating.” 

“Well, you know I can never say no to you.” He sighed before wearing his coat and following after her. 

…..

“Have you seen Healer Burton?” Lenie asked one of the caregivers. The woman shook her head. “Err~ Thanks.” 

It had been two days since Henry told her about Christine’s pregnancy and she has been avoiding him. She went as far as switching shifts with Nate Leighton so that she wouldn’t be working the same shift as Henry. 

She was walking towards the ward’s reception area when she heard a familiar laugh. 

“Miss Townsend!” Bessie, one of the attendants in the ward, called. 

Lenie froze. She was reading a patient chart, so she didn’t notice that she had passed the walls and was directly at Christine’s line of sight.

“Oh, hey-” 

“Look at Miss Rhodes’ ring, Miss Townsend.” Bessie giggled excitedly, showing Christine’s left hand to Lenie. “Healer Fletcher proposed!” 

Lenie’s heart dropped to her stomach and she couldn’t breathe. _Engaged._ They’re getting married. 

“Oh~ that’s really nice.” She willed herself not to cry. 

“It’s sapphire because Healer Fletcher was in Ravenclaw back at Hogwarts.” Bessie continued. “Hey, you were in Ravenclaw too-” 

“Yeah. Uhm, have you seen Healer Burton?” Lenie asked shakily. “I haven’t seen her for two days.” 

“Oh, she took a sudden holiday.” Bessie said. “Something about talking to her friend in the Ministry about some patent. Healer Smethwyck said that she was doing something important, and that it could change healing as we know it.” 

“Okay, then.” Lenie nodded. She was trying to avoid Christine’s eyes. “Erm~ It’s a slow day, so I’m just going to take a nap in the on-call room. Send a message if you need me-” 

“Actually, Lenie-” Christine spoke. “I was wondering if we could talk.”

“Err~ Now?” 

“Yes, now.” 

“Uhm.” Lenie gulped. “Sure. What did you want to talk about?” 

“I wanted to talk somewhere private.” Christine said. 

“Oh, alright.” 

Lenie was led by Christine to a more secluded corridor. They continued walking and Lenie’s chest ached when she recognised where they were going. Christine opened the door to the third floor emergency stairs and went inside, Lenie followed suit. 

Christine didn’t say anything and Lenie felt uncomfortable just standing there. 

“Uhm~So you two got-” 

“What are you doing, Lenie?” 

“Pardon me?”

“Henry didn’t come home last night.” Christine glared at her. “I know he already told you everything. So please, for everyone’s sake, just let us be.” 

“What?” Lenie asked. “First of all, Christine, I have no idea where Henry is. Second, why are you making it sound like I am the one doing something bad? Henry cheated on me! I am his girlfriend-” 

“Were!” Christine gritted her teeth. “You were his girlfriend! He already proposed to me! He’s the father of the child I’m carrying-” 

“The child that you accidentally had when I was away!” Lenie exhaled. She can already feel the tears in her eyes. “He only went to you because I wasn’t there-” 

“Is that what you think?” Christine scoffed. “No, Little Townie. He only went to you because I wasn’t there.” She smirked. “Henry has loved me from the moment that we first met and he continued loving me even if I pushed him away- Hell, he even begged for me to be with him.” 

“You know what you were?” Christine narrowed her eyes at Lenie. “You were a distraction. He only went after you because you were easy, available. He knew that it was never going to be you. He was going to come back to me in the end.” 

Lenie’s tears were already falling from her eyes, but Christine moved closer to her and continued. 

“You know why? Because he never stopped loving me. Forget about what he might have told you before, his feelings wouldn’t have run deeper for you than it is for me. He kept you a secret because he didn’t have plans to make you public, he was just waiting for me. If we were in one of those books that you love reading, you would be the villain that came between us. The desperate girl who is forcing us apart. Because Henry and I, we are meant to be together. Everyone knows that, our classmates in Hogwarts, the people in this hospital, Matty, even your sister-” 

“You, shut up!” Lenie said angrily, her eyes were already red from crying. 

The more Christine speaks, the more Lenie realises that it’s true. She’s angry and she’s hurt and she wanted to hurt Christine too.

“He only proposed to you because you got pregnant!” Lenie spat. “He kept on apologising and telling me that it was just an accident. Don’t you see? He’s marrying you out of pity! Henry didn’t want people to know that you are nothing but a common whore-” 

There was a deafening sound of palm against skin and black spots filled Lenie’s vision. She fell against a wall at the impact of Chrisitine’s slap. 

“If he returned to you after being with me, then he could also come back to me after he’s done with you.” Lenie said, clutching her red face with her hand, tears still streaming down her eyes. 

She turned to leave but just as she was about to turn the knob she heard a sharp cry. 

Lenie turned around only to see Christine leaning unsteadily against the wall and clutching her belly.

“Christine?” 

“Don’t come near me!” She shrieked at Lenie. 

“Oh my god.” Lenie whispered when she saw blood seeping through Christine’s jean trousers. “We have to bring you to a matron-” 

The younger girl moved closer but Christine recoiled. 

“NO!” 

“Christine, we have to go, you might lose the baby-” 

“No! No! You did this! YOU DID THIS!” 

“I know- I know- I’m sorry!” Lenie said. “But have to go and find someone who can help you, please-” 

Christine shrieked and the door to the emergency stairs opened, revealing an alarmed Henry. 

“Lenie?” He glanced at her, then his eyes widened at the sight of his fiancee almost on the floor. “Christine!” 

“Henry!” Christine cried from the floor. “Help me-” 

He immediately ran towards her and carried her up. Lenie opened the door for them to pass. She watched as Henry carried Christine to the Fertility and Maternity Wards, but she remained rooted in her spot. 

Christine was right. It’s Lenie’s fault if something bad happens to the baby. She shouldn’t have said those things. They were too much. 

It was a few hours later that she had the courage to go to the Maternity Ward. 

“Henry-” 

“Save it, Len.” 

“I just wanted to check if Christine is okay- if the baby is okay-” 

“After what you did?” Henry said angrily. “I understand that you are angry at me, but leave my child out of this-” 

“I swear I didn’t mean to-” 

“To what? To say those hurtful things to Christine? To slap her? To push her against the wall?” His eyes were blazing with fury. 

“What are you talking about-” 

“Christine told me, Len.” He hissed. “She said she only wanted to talk to you to clear things out, but then you started to become aggressive-” 

“What?!” Lenie gasped. “I would never! You know I would never-” 

“Actually don’t know.” Henry shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re capable of doing, especially when you are angry. Christine, though, I have known her ever since I was eleven. She would NEVER lie to me-” 

“You think I would harm a pregnant woman?” Lenie asked incredulously. 

“If she loses the baby, then you wouldn’t have a problem anymore-” 

“I can’t believe that’s how low you think of me.” She said quietly. “You think I would hurt- no- kill your child?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“At least let me know if the baby is okay.” Lenie said with a little tremble in her voice. 

Henry gave a small nod. 

“Alright, then.” She turned to leave, but remembered something that she had to tell him. “By the way, Congratulations on your engagement.” 

…..

The next time Lenie sees Healer Burton was the next day. She was beaming after a meeting with Healer Smethwyck, the Healer-In-Charge of the Dai Llewellyn Ward. 

“I can’t wait for this to be published and for you to get the patent!” Smethwyck said proudly. “This is so exciting! The whole department should celebrate-” 

“What’s going on?” Lenie asked Steve, one of the Mediwizards assigned in their ward, and more recently, her sister’s new boyfriend. 

“Burton invented a new method of Healing.” Steve said. “It’s something that combines ‘Vulnera Sanentur’ and some muggle method that stitches the skin together.”

“What?” Lenie whispered. Steve was about to repeat what he said when Lenie marched towards Burton. “Healer Burton, can I speak with you?” 

“Maybe later.” Burton said dismissively. “I’m a bit busy right now-” 

“I really need to speak to you now.” Lenie insisted. “Or maybe I should just speak to Healer Smethwyck-”

“No, you don’t.” Burton hissed silently. “Believe me, you don’t. I’m a Senior Healer, Townsend. I have been here for a decade now. Smethwyck knows me better, everyone here knows me better. If you say anything about this, who do you think they’ll believe?” 

Lenie just glared at the older witch. 

“Besides, I have it in my journal. Stamped.” Burton said smugly. “You don’t have anything-” 

“Matty knows that I have done this work before.” Lenie gritted her teeth. 

“You think Hammond will go against a superior?” Burton asked. “When he’s hoping for a promotion?” 

Lenie paused. She can’t even trust Matt. He’s known about Henry and Christine for a while now, but he didn’t tell her even if he was aware that Henry and Lenie are dating. 

“That’s what I thought.” Burton said before leaving. 

Lenie couldn’t believe it. Her life is falling apart and she feels that she has no power to do anything to save herself. 

“Hey, Lenie.” Steve approached her. She looked quite shaken after talking to Burton. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded weakly. “Yeah. I just have to- I have to go somewhere.” 

She said before running towards the Administrative Office. 

“Can I help you?” McGregor, the clerk, asked. 

“I would just like to inquire if there are still available apprentice programs abroad for applications.” Lenie said. 

“Well, a lot of the application deadlines have already passed, but-” McGregor stopped when he saw that it was Lenie in front of him. “Aren’t you Townsend?” 

“Err~ yeah.” 

“You’re applying for another hospital- no- another country?” He frowned. 

She nodded. 

“Does Smethwyck know- Does Cho know?!” 

“Uhm~” 

“Oh, Merlin!” McGregor groaned and said to himself. “They’re going to be a nightmare. Why does it have to be the best in the lot?” 

He glanced at Lenie again and sighed before handing her a piece of parchment. “Here. The Satellite Hospital in Egypt is accepting applicants for all specialisations. Just make sure to fill out the form and submit it to me by Friday.” 

“Thank you, Mister McGregor.” She said with a small smile before exiting the office, leaving the clerk muttering to himself and shaking his head. 

…..

“Leaving the country?!” Emma exclaimed. “If this is because of that cheating bastard-” 

“It’s more than that.” Lenie said. “It’s about Burton and my research too. I can’t- I can’t do this, Ems. I can't stay. It’s too much.” 

“Oh, Lenie~” 

She told Emma everything that transpired in the past week. Of course her best friend knew that she and Henry were secretly seeing each other and the other girl had a lot of things to say about the newly engaged couple after Lenie informed her about Christine’s pregnancy. 

Emma even wanted to confront Henry about it, but Lenie made her swear that she wouldn’t, because Kate might find out. 

Kate had always hoped that her two best friends would get together and she loves Christine like a true sister. If she finds out that Lenie is the one that’s keeping Henry and Christine apart and that Christine almost lost the baby because of Lenie…

She shuddered at what her sister might say. She had lost almost everything, she can’t lose her sister too. 

Honestly, she’s tired of everything. She just wants to go someplace where she could leave all of this behind. 

“Lenie. You do remember who lives in Egypt, right?” Emma suddenly asked. 

“Errr~ Egyptian wizards-” 

“No!” Emma rolled her eyes at Lenie. “Bill. Bill Weasley!” 

_**January 1995, Present** _

Lenie was waiting with bated breath as Bill stood in front of her, unmoving.

“You were missing when I woke up.” Bill grinned at her. “This place is a bit confusing, though, so I got lost on the way. But I’m here now, I finally found you.” 

She exhaled in relief. He didn’t hear their conversation.

“Shall we go back to the house?” He extended his hand to her. She nodded and took it. 

Bill intertwined her fingers with his, then glanced back at Henry. “See you at breakfast, Fletcher.” 

They were silent on the way back to the manor. Lenie initially thought that Bill didn’t hear them, but now she was having doubts. Bill is just too quiet. He would have asked her by now what she was doing by the stream or told her that she could have woken him up to go with her. _But why wasn’t he saying anything?_

Bill, on the other hand, was thinking about what he overheard earlier. _So it was Henry Fletcher._ He cheated on Lenie with Rhodes. 

He wanted to ask Lenie about it. But whenever he tries, his mind would go back to that early morning at his flat, when he asked about the man. She kept on blaming herself, referring to herself as the villain. Lenie looked so devastated and broken then, reliving what that bastard did to her. 

Bill didn’t want to put her through that kind of pain again. 

They arrived at Lenie’s room and Bill turned to her. “Are you going to use the bathroom or is it okay if I go and take a shower?” 

“No, you go.” She said softly with her head down. Bill turned towards the bathroom, but Lenie held his arm. “You heard it, didn’t you? What I said about me and Henry?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Aren’t you going to ask about it?”

Bill faced her and cupped her cheeks, bringing her face up gently, so she was looking directly in his eyes. “Do you want to tell me about it?” 

She shook her head slowly. 

“Then, I won’t ask.” His thumbs brushed her cheeks tenderly. “Tell me when you’re ready.” 

He went to the bathroom and Lenie heard the shower running. 

Bill emerged a few minutes later, with his towel still around his waist. He waved his wand and clothes levitated out of his duffle bag. He was almost done with his clothes when Lenie spoke. 

“It started a few months after Hogwarts. I had always sort of considered him as a friend when I was younger. He had always been nice to me, you see. But when I started Healer Academy, things got tough and he was always there for me, whether to help me study or bring me lunch or advise me on my problems. He sort of became my best friend. Emma had always been there, of course, but it was just easier to talk to Henry because we were so alike. He understood me.” 

He sat beside her on the bed.

“So, I did what I do best: fall in love with a man who didn’t want me.” 

He felt his heart ache. Not only because he heard her admit that to falling in love with Fletcher, but also because he knew that he was the other person who broke her heart.

“Imagine my surprise when he kissed me and said that he felt the same way." She scoffed. "We started a romantic relationship after that night and we kept it a secret because it might cause problems at work. He was my superior, you see. We continued seeing each other in secret and we were okay. No, we were more than okay, we were happy. I was happy.” 

She smiled sadly. 

“We had a plan to tell everyone about us after my apprenticeship. That way, they wouldn’t be able to judge us. No one would say that Henry is using his seniority over me and they wouldn’t think that I slept with him to get some favours. But it all fell apart the day that I was able to certify my license as a Healer. He told me that Christine was pregnant with his child. I left his flat and avoided him after that. I did everything I could not to see him, I even took weird shifts just so we wouldn’t be at the hospital at the same time.” 

“Would you believe that a few days after, Christine went to the hospital and demanded for me to leave Henry alone?” She snorted. 

“Hurtful words were said after that, both by her and by me. I think I went a bit too far and-” Lenie sighed and a tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it angrily with her hand. “She almost lost her baby because of me.” 

“Lenie-” 

“I still think about it sometimes, what would have happened if that child wasn’t strong enough and wasn’t determined enough to hold on-” 

“Oh, My Love.” He pulled her to a hug. “It wasn’t your fault, Len. It would have been an accident-” 

“I shouldn’t have said those things, I was too harsh, I-” 

“Stop blaming yourself, Len.” If only he could transfer her pain to him, he would have done so. It hurts him that he couldn’t do anything for her. It angers him that Henry and Christine have done this to someone as precious as his Lenie. “It wasn’t you. You were a victim too-” 

“I would always ask Emma or Kate about the baby and Christine because I wanted to know if I caused any damage. If that child wasn’t born healthy, I would have never forgiven myself-” 

“It was an accident.” Bill held her face in his hand. “Look at me, Lenie.” 

She looked up and saw that he was nearly in tears as well. 

“It wasn’t your fault. You have to remember that.” 

Lenie continued sobbing. She didn’t know how long she cried, but Bill held her and comforted her the whole time. When her tears were dry and she was calm, she continued her tale. 

“While this was all happening-” She said roughly, prompting Bill to summon a glass of water. She drank all of it and realised how thirsty she really was. 

“One of the Senior Healers at the Dai Llewellyn Ward stole my idea and passed it off as hers. She almost had it patented, fortunately, we were able to stop it. Dad and Kate thought that it was the reason why I decided to move to Egypt. They didn’t know- they didn’t even suspect that Henry and Christine had a hand on my decision as well.” 

“And you know the best bit? Christine gave birth last March. The baby was carried to full term and wasn’t premature. Henry swore that the baby was conceived in September, while I was in America for a learning trip. But if you think about it, the baby should have been conceived in July, at least, for her to be born full term on March. He has been lying and cheating on me for a while and he probably wouldn’t have told me if Christine hadn’t gotten pregnant.” 

She gave a rugged exhale and Bill continued to hold her, stroking her hair and her back. 

“Promise me you wouldn’t tell anyone, especially my Dad.” Lenie said. 

“Of course.” 

She sat up and wiped her tears. “Can I have a moment alone?” 

“Are you-” 

“I’m fine. It’s just too overwhelming to be reminded of what happened. I’m okay, I swear-” 

“Whatever you need, Len.” He said, caressing her cheeks. “I’ll help your Dad in the kitchen and you do your thing, alright?” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re strong, Lenie. But if ever you feel that you can’t handle it by yourself, I would always be here to carry the burden with you.” Bill kissed her on the forehead and left. 

There was still a heavy feeling in Lenie’s chest after telling Bill everything. But somehow it was different. 

Somehow, she had a feeling that everything would be okay. _Bill is here now, it will all be alright._

…..

Bill went down earlier to help Albert prepare food and saw that Steve Hastings, Kate’s husband, was there as well. 

Albert was ecstatic to have both men assist him. He was somehow relieved that both of them didn’t mind doing house chores. He spoiled his girls too much, so they aren’t really much of a homemaker. At least Bill and Steve are both excellent cooks, his daughters wouldn’t starve. 

Bill was walking back to his and Lenie’s room to let her know that breakfast was ready, when he saw that Henry Fletcher was in the corridor, seemingly waiting for Lenie. 

His blood boiled at the sight of the other man. Not only did Fletcher have the nerve to cheat on Lenie, he also hasn’t stopped bothering her. 

“Can I help you?” Bill asked coldly. 

“I came here for Lenie-” 

“She was very clear earlier. She told you to leave her alone-” 

“How about you mind your own business?” Henry said angrily. 

“Protecting Lenie is my business. I’m not about to let you hurt her again-” 

“You don’t know the first thing about me and Lenie!” 

“I know enough.” Bill said evenly. He was trying to calm himself down. “I’m not a violent person, _Fletcher_. But I do fight dangerous creatures for a living, so I don’t mind being aggressive once in a while-” 

“Are you threatening me, _Weasley_?” 

“No, I am not.” Bill said in a chilling voice. “I am telling you that if you continue bothering Lenie, we will see how good you are at your job. Because you would have to do a hell of a lot of healing on yourself once I am done with you.” 


	17. One of These Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for being MIA for the past few weeks. 😭 I had to sort out something, then I became super busy that I didn't have much time for writing. I think I could get back to writing one chapter a week now. I'll try to write something on the weekdays to make up for lost time (no promises, though!). Anyway, here's the new chapter.

_**January 1995, Present** _

To be honest, Lenie was grateful that Bill was there for Kate’s wedding. 

Aiden, Sami, or even Charlie, wouldn’t have given her as much comfort and security as Bill has. Maybe it was because of that first day they met, when he helped her hide from Charlie in the Weasleys’ broom shed, but Lenie always associated Bill with safety. Even when he was avoiding her when they were at Hogwarts, he always made sure that she wouldn’t get hurt. 

Which is why it was an immense relief for her to be walking with him to the dining hall for breakfast. It is their last meal before everyone says their goodbyes and the newlyweds leave for their honeymoon. 

The encounter with Henry really left her quite shaken. She is not sure if it was heartbreak or fear or anger. But she was certain that she would have ran away back to Egypt after meeting him if not for Bill. 

“Good Morning~” 

Kate happily sang as she ushered Lenie and Bill to their seats. Only the family and wedding party stayed after last night’s festivities. Which meant that Albert, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, Samuel (Steve’s brother), Great-aunt Imogen, Cousin Beth, and Giselle and Nate Leighton, were all present for breakfast. Lenie noted that there were two people who are noticeably absent from the table. 

“Where are Christine and Henry?” Giselle asked. 

“They probably had a late night shagging-” 

“Katrina!” Aunt Imogen scolded. 

“What? We’re all adults here, Auntie, and they’re married.” Kate grinned. “Nothing’s wrong with what I said.” 

“You’re chipper this morning.” Lenie commented. She sat between Samuel and Bill, in front of her was an empty seat beside Nate. 

“I’m excited for Fiji.” Kate said happily. “Want some waffles?” 

Lenie nodded and two pieces levitated toward her plate. 

They were already starting to eat when the missing couple entered the dining hall- more accurately, Christine stomped inside and Henry followed with a slight frown on his face. 

“Here, Christine.” Kate gestured at the seat beside her, which meant that the seat beside Nate (and in front of Lenie) was for Henry. 

Lenie heard the scrape of the chair, but didn’t dare to look in front of her. Soft chatters filled the room as they continued eating. She reached for the carving fork at the same time that a hand from the other side of the table did. 

“Oh, sorry-” 

“Sorry.” 

She saw Bill’s hand that was cutting his slice of ham pause for a second before resuming. There was a scoff beside Kate which Lenie ignored. 

“Lenie, I heard that you were moving closer to us?” Mrs. Hastings asked kindly. “Toronto?” 

“Cheticamp Memorial offered me a Senior Healer position.” Lenie smiled. “I’m thinking of accepting their offer-” 

“I thought you were coming back to London?” Nate asked. 

“What?” Lenie and Christine both asked.

“They have been talking about it in the Poisons Ward.” He said. “They said that Yasmine Hosny will be bringing you-” 

“Wait- Hosny’s transferring to the Main Hospital?” Lenie asked.

“She’s replacing Cho. He’s retiring-” 

“Marcus Cho is retiring?!” Steve turned to the conversation. 

“Nate, it hasn’t been announced yet.” Henry sighed. 

“Oh.” Nate made a face. “Anyway, they said that one of Hosny’s conditions is that she’ll bring one of her own. Healer Roth was sure that it’s going to be you.” 

There was a loud clatter of utensils which caught everyone’s attention. 

“Is that what this is about, then?” Christine asked, angrily glancing at Lenie. “You’re coming back to London?” 

“Err~ what?” 

“Oh, please-” 

“Christine.” Henry started with a sigh. 

“Don’t _‘Christine’_ me!” Christine glared at Henry. “This just proves that what I've been speculating is true. I’m sure that you can’t wait to have your mistress back in London!” 

“Mistress?” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Hang on a minute-” 

By this point everyone had stopped eating. Nate and Giselle’s eyes were bulging from their sockets. Aunt Imogen and Beth seemed highly intrigued. The Hastings looked confused. Albert was frowning and Kate was frozen in place. 

“- I’m sure you’re not implying that Lenie and Henry are having an affair.” Bill snorted. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Christine huffed. 

“That’s ridiculous!” Bill exclaimed. 

“Christine, please-” 

“You were missing last night and this morning. I’m sure that you were with her!” She pointed an accusing finger at Lenie. 

“Lenie was with me.” Bill countered. 

“And all of those times that you said you were staying at the hospital? I’m sure you were with her!” Christine continued to point at Lenie, whose heart started to beat faster.

“Lenie was in Egypt!” Henry said. “And Nate could attest that I have been spending a lot of time at the hospital-” 

“And you expect me to believe you?!” Christine said incredulously. “It’s not the first time you did this-” 

“You already cheated on Christine before?” Giselle asked. “Is it with Lenie too-” 

“Of course not!” Henry shook his head. 

“You cheated on Christine with another person?” Giselle gasped. 

“No, he cheated on me.” Lenie said coldly. She could hear her heartbeat on her ears and her hands were sweating. “He cheated on me with Christine and got her pregnant.” 

“You know what? Fuck you!” Christine stood up and took off the sapphire ring on her left hand. “Have your fucking engagement ring back!” She chucked it on Lenie’s forehead. “I’m still the wife, you filthy who-” 

“LEAVE.” Kate said icily. 

There was complete silence in the room. _Lenie knew that this would happen._

Kate would be angry at Lenie and side with Christine. After all, it was Christine who was with her sister while at school and all those years after. She was Kate's confidant. She was there for Kate whenever she needed help. Christine was the Maid-of-Honour in Kate’s wedding, and she’s probably going to be the godmother of Kate’s children. 

Lenie made a move to stand up in her seat, but she felt warm hands on hers, stopping her from leaving. She glanced at Bill and he gave her a slight smile. 

“What are you waiting for? I told you to leave!” 

“Kate, I-” 

“You realise you just threw a ring at my Baby Sister, right?” Kate stood up. “And you have been yelling at her in her own house? Leave! NOW!” She pointed at the door, then glared at her best friends. “Both of you.” 

“I’m really sorry.” Henry said before gently dragging his wife out of the Dining Hall. 

Kate sat down after her best friends left. “Steve, pass me the syrup-” 

“If you’d all excuse me.” Lenie stood up silently. 

“Lenie, no-” 

“Let her be.” Albert said in a firm tone. 

“Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Townsend.” Bill cleared his throat. “You don’t mind if I bring a plate, right?”

“Please, go ahead.” Albert nodded. 

Bill waved his wand and muffins, bacons, and marmalade levitated to Lenie’s now abandoned plate. “Excuse me, Everyone.” He said before leaving and marching to the same hallway that Lenie went to. 

“Please continue with your breakfast.” Albert gestured at the food and smiled at their guests. 

…..

“I ruined everything, didn’t I?” 

Bill sighed as he placed the plate of food on the side table and sat beside Lenie on the bed. 

“You didn’t, Len.” He shook his head. “It was Fletcher and Rhodes who made a mess-” 

“Because of me-” 

“No, not because of you. You’ve got to stop doing this, Lenie.” He moved so that he was in front of her and cupped her face. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I just wanted to get through this weekend. Be there for Kate, celebrate with my family, keep my head down and avoid them.” She sighed and moved closer to Bill. “Why can’t they leave me alone?” 

“I’m sorry, Love.” Bill pulled her for a hug. “I’m sorry they did this to you.” 

“I want to go back to Egypt right now, Bill.” She broke away from him and waved her wand to pack their things. 

“Don’t you want to talk to your Dad or Kate?” 

“I want to go home.” She insisted. 

“Len.” 

“Please-” 

There was a light knock and they both glanced at the bedroom door. Bill squeezed Lenie’s hand and gave her a small smile before marching towards the door. 

“Hi, Mr. Townsend.”

Bill glanced at Lenie and she nodded weakly. Her father and sister walked in, followed by Bill who squatted in front of her. “Do you need me here?” 

She shook her head and he smiled softly at her before announcing. “I’ll see if anyone needs my help in the kitchen.” He said before leaving the room. 

“Sweet Pea, I think we should-” 

“I’m really sorry.” Lenie blurted out. “I didn’t think it would come up- It was a year ago and I left- I left for Egypt because I didn’t want to bother them. I’m not having an affair with Henry, you’ve got to believe me, Kate- I didn’t mean to hurt Christine. I didn’t mean to ruin your breakfast. I think it would be better if I just leave quietly and go back to Egypt-” 

“Lenie, Oh, My Darling.”

She gasped when she felt Kate pulling her in for a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, Kate.” She sobbed. 

“Shh~ shhh~ It’s alright, it’s alright, Len.” Kate soothed her back. “It’s going to be alright.” 

She continued to pacify Lenie as a mother would her child until the younger girl calmed down and her tears stopped. 

“Here you go, Sweetheart.” Albert passed Lenie a glass of water. “Now.” He conjured a chair and sat in front of his daughters. “Are you alright with telling us what this is all about?” 

She had hoped that this wouldn’t ever happen. She wanted to put that whole thing with Henry away, locked up inside a box with a tight bow never to be revisited again. But it seems that fate has other plans. 

_Well, it’s not exactly fate is it? It was Christine who had other plans._

Lenie took a deep breath and nodded. “I suppose I should tell you what really happened.” 

She told them all of it: starting from when she and Henry got closer, when they started their relationship, why they kept it a secret, how she ended up in Serious Bites during her training, that day when he told her about Christine’s pregnancy, how Burton was able to get her hands on Lenie’s study, Christine almost miscarrying because of her, and why she decided to apply for the apprenticeship in Egypt. 

“That’s why I’m taking the job in Toronto.” Lenie sighed. “I’m not running- I’m just- I’m not sure I’m ready to face everything back in London. I’m not going to stay away forever, I’ll come back, but just- not now.” 

She glanced at her audience and saw that her Dad was frowning and Kate was crying. 

“Oh no, Kate~” 

“I’m such a bad sister!” Kate exclaimed and grabbed Lenie for a tight hug. “I promised! I promised Mum that I would take care of you and Dad! And I just- “ She sniffled. “It all happened under my nose! And they were my friends! My friends! I’m so sorry, Lenie~ I’m so-” 

“It’s not your fault, Kate. Please-” Lenie gasped when Kate hugged her tighter making it a bit difficult to breathe. She gently pried her older sister away from her. “It happened to me because I let it. You can’t take the blame for anything that happened in my life. It was all me. You aren’t a bad sister, you never have been, you’ve always taken good care of me.” 

“But I never even noticed!” 

“It’s not your job to look after me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.” Lenie reminded her. “You couldn’t have known. Please stop blaming yourself, Kate.” 

But the tears continued streaming down her older sister’s face. 

Lenie brandished her wand and a handkerchief appeared beside them. “Besides, you’re not the crier of the family, I am-” 

“Your sister is right, Darling.” Albert said to Kate. “It’s not your fault. If anyone should be blamed here, it should be Christine and Henry. And to think, I considered them my own children.” He shook his head. “From now on, Katrina, I don’t want to see those two in my house ever again-” 

“Dad!” Lenie protested. 

“It’s my house, Helena. Look-” Albert sighed and sat between the two girls. He put his arms around them. “You are my two precious girls and I will do what is best for you. I can’t very well have two people who hurt my baby and exploited the friendship of my oldest under my roof.” 

“Kate, I can’t stop you from hearing them out, but I also don’t want you to be manipulated and lied to.” Albert said and Kate nodded. “And Lenie, If you really think that moving across another continent will be good for you, then I will fully support that. Maybe I could even transfer at the Consulate in Canada if you decide to stay there permanently. Whatever you do, I will be here to support you.” 

“I will be as well.” Kate reached to hold on to Lenie’s hand. 

Lenie was relieved. At least she didn’t have to hide it from them anymore. At least she didn’t have to face it alone anymore. She now has her family to lean on. 

…..

“Thanks, Bill.” Lenie said with a small smile. 

They were back in their apartment building in Alexandria. To be exact, they were at Lenie’s flat. Bill took out a small box and tapped it with his wand. The box expanded and in it were the treats that Albert packed for the two of them to bring back to Egypt. 

“Why don’t you clean up and I’ll prepare dinner-” 

“Errm~ maybe not- maybe not today.” She said unsurely. “I don’t-” 

“That’s okay, we can just go straight to bed-” 

“I should go straight to bed.” 

Lenie avoided his eyes and he realised what she meant. 

“Oh.” Bill cleared his throat. “Oh. Right. Well, then. Send a signal if you need me.” He gave her a gentle peck in the forehead. “Good night, Lenie.” 

“Night, Bill.” 

…..

It has been fourteen days, ten hours, and thirteen minutes since the last time she talked to Bill. Not that she was counting, she didn’t even know the seconds. 

“Len!” Sami called. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hosny wants to see you. She’s at the Supply Room.” 

“Living or non-living supply room?” She asked. 

“Non-living.” 

“Right. Thanks!” 

Lenie marched to the basement where the supply rooms are. She didn’t bother to knock, after all Hosny was expecting her. She found her Senior Healer inspecting the stock of porcupine quills. 

“Townsend, you’re here.” Hosny said without taking her eyes off the jar. “Perfect! Could you give me a hand and count the Moonstones and if we will have enough until the end of March?” 

Lenie nodded and proceeded to count.

“Yes, Healer Hosny.” She said after she had verified the inventory. “We have enough moonstones to last us until-” 

“-the third of April.” Hosny continued for her. “I notice that our Potion Ingredients always have an excess of three days. Why is that?” 

“I always order extra in case of emergencies or if the shipment does not arrive on time.” Lenie started to explain. “I didn’t want to order too much because some ingredients might get spoiled. Based on my calculations, two days excess should be good, but I factored in that the procurement of emergency supplies is three days, so I went for three days excess.” 

“Hmm~ good.” Hosny nodded. “I take it you have heard rumours about Marcus Cho is retiring to be a Herbologist.” 

“I had been informed that he would soon retire but not that he was doing it to be a full-time Herbologist.” Lenie answered. 

“Do you recall that time when he was here a few weeks ago?” Hosny asked. 

“Err~ yeah.” 

“He offered me his job as Head of the Poisons Department at the Main Hospital.” Hosny said. 

“Oh! Wow!” Lenie tried to feign surprise. She’d known, of course. Nate Leighton’s big mouth blabbed about it at Kate's Wedding. “Err~ Congratulations, Healer Hosny-” 

“I know that you already knew.” Hosny said, cutting her off. “Which leads me to believe that you also probably know about my conditions of transferring?” 

“Errr~ I’m not certain-” 

“For goodness sake, Townsend!” The older witch exclaimed. “I want you to come with me in England. I’m offering you a Senior Healer Position-” 

“Se-senior Healer?!” Lenie sputtered. “But I- I just finished apprenticeship-” 

“So?” Hosny shrugged. “You were about to take a Senior Healer Position at Cheticamp-” 

“That’s different! That’s Cheticamp, a small hospital. This is- it’s the biggest hospital in Europe-” 

“Which means that you should show your gratitude by accepting the job-” 

“N-no-” 

“Are you declining my offer?” Hosny looked absolutely offended. “This is a huge step in your career, Townsend-” 

“I know and I’m not-” Lenie sighed. “I’m not rejecting your offer. It’s just- I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

“Of course, you are. I trained you! I know your capabilities.” Hosny said with certainty. “You are ready to be a Senior Healer, Townsend.” 

Lenie wasn’t talking about that. She wasn't exactly sure if she could face Henry, and even Nate, after what happened at the Wedding. 

“Can you please give me some time to think about it?” 

“What is there to think about, Townsend?” Hosny narrowed her eyes at the girl. 

“Please.” 

“You have two weeks.” Hosny sighed and shook her head. “If you decide to go, you have a week after that-” 

“But the Apprenticeship ends mid-March.” Lenie reminded her. 

“You’re my apprentice, so should you decide to transfer, you would be finishing the program directly under my supervision in London.” Hosny told her. 

“But what about the others? How would they finish their Apprenticeship if-” 

“It’s not your problem, now is it?” Hosny raised her brows at Lenie. “Think about it carefully, Townsend. Remember what you would be giving up on if you passed up on this opportunity.” She said before leaving the supply room. 

…..

“What are you doing here?” Bill asked sharply. 

Lenie was sitting on his couch, waiting for him to arrive from Gringotts. 

“Errr~ I just wanted to say goodbye before I go.” She replied. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I was just going to the Highlands for the weekend. For the- err~ Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.” 

Bill just stared at her. 

“Well, then.” She exhaled before marching out. 

Halfway through the corridor to the lift, she stopped and sprinted back to Bill’s flat. Lenie knocked on the door and no one answered. She tried knocking again, but to no avail.

She was beginning to lose patience, so she rapped on the door aggressively. 

“What?” Bill snarled as he opened the door. 

“Are you angry at me?” She asked disbelievingly, making her way past him, back inside his flat. 

“You only noticed now?” He snorted. 

“What for?”

“What for? What-” He gave a mocking laugh. “What the fuck for, indeed?” 

“Bill.” 

“You ignored me for almost a month and you’re asking me why I’m angry.” He scoffed. 

“You’re angry about that?” Lenie said. “I’m going through something here, can’t you at least be a little sensitive-” 

“Oh, I have been a lot sensitive, Lenie.” He replied. “I gave you two weeks-” 

“I needed more time!” 

“Can’t you have told me that yourself? I tried to be patient, Len. I did. But it didn’t seem like you would do anything. I tried to reach out so many times, but you kept pushing me away-” 

“I told you, I didn’t want to talk about it!” 

“You can’t just sweep all of it under a rug, Len.” His voice cracked a bit. “We need to talk about it properly, so that we can move past it-” 

“Why do you have to- Urgh! Why do you insist on doing this, Bill?” 

“Doing what?!” He asked incredulously. “Helping you?” 

“You are not helping me!” 

“Helena.” Bill slumped down his couch. “I’m tired. Can you just sit down, please? Why don’t you want to talk to me?” 

“Because I can’t.” _Because you might get tired of fixing my mess again._ “I don't want your help, Bill!” _You might ask me to leave you alone again if it all becomes too much._

She wasn’t sure how many seconds or minutes or hours they sat in silence, unmoving. 

“You should go to the consulate.” Bill said, only his voice and the ticking clock were heard above the deafening silence. “You might miss your Portkey.” 

She nodded silently and stood up.

“Take care of yourself, Lenie.” His voice made her pause. But she continued to walk out of his door after a second. 

…..

She nervously walked past the Clock Tower courtyard to the Hospital Tower. It was the day after the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. She was staying at an inn in Dufftown and enjoying a cup of tea while reading Agatha Christie’s ‘Death on the Nile’ when she was summoned back to the Castle. 

Apparently, one of the students she examined yesterday- the hostage that was taken from Harry Potter- was infected with what they say is Manticore Poison. She talked to Hosny as soon as she heard and went straight to school to brew the permanent antidote. Professor Snape had given her a spare classroom in the dungeons to use. 

Lenie entered the Hospital Wing and saw Madam Pomfrey fussing over the girl. Professor McGonagall was there (as she is the girl’s Head of House), as well as Professor Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, and Professor Dumbledore. 

Wow, the Headmaster is here. This girl must be important. Well, how could she not be? _She’s Harry Potter’s friend!_

George Weasley, the younger of the Weasley Twins, is sitting beside the girl. Lenie figured that they had some sort of a relationship when she saw them yesterday. She was also reminded that this was the same incredibly pretty girl that Charlie said George had been fancying for years. 

“Lenie? You’re still here?” George asked, a bit surprised. 

The poisoned girl trained her sharp eyes from Lenie to George, who turned to her and said something quietly. 

She never imagined George as a sappy boyfriend. But the way he was interacting with the girl almost made Lenie laugh.

 _And no, she isn’t amused_. She wanted to laugh because she felt pathetic. 

She was a grown woman jealous of a relationship between two teenagers, who she was 90% sure would split-up after Hogwarts. 

“Healer Townsend, thank you for coming here on such short notice.” Professor Dumbledore said. “We knew that we only agreed that you would be here on Tournament Days, but I’m afraid that this is an urgent matter. As I recall, you were the one who examined Miss Charlton after the Second Task?” 

“Yes, Professor.” Lenie answered. 

“Did you find any trace of Manticore venom in her system?” Dumbledore asked. 

“No, Sir. But as you know, when we run the toxicity screens after yesterday’s contest, we only check for anything related to the venomous and poisonous creatures in the Black Lake.” She said. “Manticore venom is very rare, so we wouldn’t be able to detect it easily. Are you sure that it’s manticore, Professor Dumbledore?”

“We were also at a loss on what was used to poison Miss Charlton at first.” He glanced at the ex-auror, standing at the foot of the bed. “It was Professor Moody who identified it.”

“Mad-eye.” Lenie beamed at him and Moody nodded back. 

_Well, that was… odd._ She was sure that he would have given her a scolding, she wasn’t allowed to use that moniker. It just shows how serious this situation is. 

Lenie briefly explained the procedure to Miss Charlton and the adults. After she was done, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Moody left, but McGonagall didn’t move from where she was standing. 

“Errr-- Professor?” Lenie is still a bit afraid of the Deputy Headmistress. Ever since ‘The List Incident’ in her fifth year, she had felt uneasy with McGonagall. “Can I help you?” 

“Are you sure that you would be able to inject the antidote properly?” McGonagall asked. 

“Of course, Professor.” Lenie replied. 

“Do not mess this up, Townsend.” McGonagall warned then turned to George. “Weasley, I will be at my office. Let me know how it goes.” She said before leaving. 

George had asked for permission to remain until the antidote was administered. So, Madam Pomfrey left Lenie with the teen couple. 

“Not to worry, you’ll only feel a little pinch. I have administered antidotes hundreds of times already.” Lenie jested to break the tense atmosphere. “I can even do it with my eyes closed, want to see?”

Charlton had a blank expression on her face when she whipped her head at George’s direction. 

“Maybe let’s do it with your eyes open.” George gritted through his teeth as he glared at Lenie. 

_Woah, there. She was only joking._

“I was just joking.” Lenie rolled her eyes. “McGonagall looked about ready to murder me if I don’t do this right. Errr- Miss Charlton, is it?” She asked and Cora nodded. “I need to point my wand directly at your heart, so removing the layers of clothes is necessary.”

Charlton already had her fingers at the first button of her jumper when George asked. “Do you need me to step out?” His face was as red as a tomato. 

“Oh, right! It depends on Ms. Charlton.” Lenie turned to the younger girl. “Errr- are you comfortable with him being here? I can just ask him to turn the other way or close his eyes, I’m sure that he’s going to be a gentleman about it. He was raised by Mrs. Weasley after all.” 

“You could stay, George.” Cora said casually. 

The antidote was administered to Miss Charlton and Lenie told them that she was going to check on her before her Portkey leaves. 

“You know Madam Pomfrey, she’ll most likely chase me away once Cora is asleep. Be careful on your way back and say ‘Hi’ to Bill for me.” George said. 

Right, Bill. There was a small ache in her chest as she remembered their argument before she left for Scotland. 

“Err- sure.” She smiled at George before turning around. 

Lenie glanced at them for one last time before leaving the Hospital Wing. George was helping Cora lie back on her bed.

The prankster George Weasley and the ice queen Cora Charlton. _They’re actually really cute._

She wondered when she would have someone who would look at her the way that George was looking at Cora- as if she was his whole world. 

It made Lenie think about her own predicament. She was falling in love with Bill again and she knows that he also has strong feelings for her. _But how committed was he? And how committed is she? Is it enough for her to stay in Egypt? Is it enough for her to pass up a huge career leap?_

She knew the answer. 

And she knew that she needed to talk to Bill. 

Tonight. She was going to talk to him as soon as she gets back to Egypt. 


End file.
